Saving the Past
by stardancer10
Summary: Brenna Logan finds herself orphaned and left alone as the world battles in another World War. She faces the reality of her life only to find herself in Middle Earth. Brenna is called by the Valar and given a choice to help save it all or to pass...Rated T for now, it may go up eventually.
1. Chapter 1

(Disclaimer: I own or claim none of Tolkein's work or characters, the only character that I claim is Brenna.)

Saving the Past

Chapter 1

In a world full of turmoil it is hard to find where you belong in the midst all of the chaos. Brenna Logan listened to the news on the radio and read the newspapers everyday hearing the newest casualties of the latest battle in the world. Being the only child of a well off family, she lived in her family home in the rural countryside of the east, seemingly away from the turmoil and fighting.

The twenty year old, raven-haired girl thought back to the years before the battles broke out. The natural resources of the earth had been all but depleted and countries began fighting over what was left until an all out world war began, only this time it didn't end in peace. Even now seven years later the fighting was still taking place.

With each passing day more people died and the world that was once prosperous was falling apart a little more. Brenna sat at the window of her house looking out her windows with big green eyes at her backyard remembering the days when she would run around blissfully ignorant to what was happening in her life and the world around her. Now all alone she looked around her family home almost expecting to see her parents walk through the door, but knowing that it would never happen.

Three months ago her parents had been on a trip to the capital when there had been an attack on the country at many of the major cities killing millions, her parents included. On that day her world shattered, everything that she had ever known turned out to be a lie and she still wasn't sure how she felt about it. She loved her parents, dearly so, but shortly after their deaths the family attorney read their wills and revealed that she was adopted. There was no record of her birth parents or how to find them. There was so much that she wanted to ask them about, so many things that she needed answers to, but it seemed as if Fate had other plans.

She sighed heavily as she watched the sun pass through the sky. As day turned into night she kept thinking about everything that had happened over the past few years. As a teenager, Brenna began training to fight such as fencing and archery as a hobby in boarding school. She also thought back to the strange things that seemed to happen around her when her emotions got the best of her. The wind would pick up and blow around her and unexplainable events took place, especially when she was angry or scared. Sometimes she knew that things were going to happen before they did, or she'd have dreams that often came true.

Her thoughts strayed to her parents once more and her heart ached at the knowledge that they had lied to her all of her life. That she never got the chance to talk to them about it or to say goodbye.

Brenna got up to go begin making something to eat for dinner when she got dizzy. A loud explosion sounded off in the distance, rocking the house. She reached for the wall by the window to steady herself as the world faded out to black and she experienced a falling sensation.

Suddenly she found herself surrounded by blinding white light. She heard voices speaking softly around her as she was cradled by gentle hands. She felt a warm, soft hand brushing the hair from her brow and a soft voice humming a tune that she knew from somewhere.

"My child you must awake, for time is running short," a lyrical voice stated kindly.

Brenna struggled to move, but found that she did not have the strength to do so. Instead she opened her eyes, finding herself surrounding by bright, white light and heavenly beings, each cloaked in pristine garments. A lady with a kind face and voice was holding her and soothing her. Surrounding her were thirteen others looking down at her with compassion and concern. Two stepped forward and the others bowed as they approached Brenna. The woman holding her gently handed her to the man, who held himself differently than the others. The woman beside him looked down at Brenna with so much love and concern in her eyes.

"Brenna," the man said in a strong, yet soothing voice, "you now have a choice. The world that you knew was not truly your home, but you were sent there to protect you. It has since been toiled with hate and war, thus destroying itself. You can pass into the Halls of Mandos and reside in Valinor with your kin, or you may go to the world where you were born and fight to save it. In doing so you would be saving the home you knew."

After a pause Brenna responded, "But I don't understand. How would I be saving my home? And where or what is this other world that you speak of?" She began getting agitated and her breathing became erratic.

"Calm my child," the woman kneeling next to her said. "We are not trying to confuse you, but we cannot tell you all now, you don't have the time left. Sweet girl, will you help to save the worlds, save the past?" she implored.

Brenna looked to those standing around her looking at her with knowledge and kindness in their eyes. She felt safe here, she felt home here. Her thoughts were cut off by the tinkling laughter of those around her.

"Yes young one, you are safe and home with us and one day you will be with us and your kin again, but I ask you again, what is your choice?" asked the large man holding her protectively to him.

"I will help," Brenna said quietly.

She felt a rush of life and power course through her body as white light engulfed her completely. The woman pressed a kiss in the center of her forehead as did the man. Four others stepped forward and kissed her across her forehead. She felt sleep coming as she tried to reach out for some anchor to the sinking and falling feeling that once more consumed her.

Faintly off in the distance she heard, "Go now my child, with the blessings of all the Valar. Should you need us just call on us little one." Another voice spoke softly, "If you are ever in need of me child, search for the answers in your dream," the male voice spoke, stress the word dreams and she drifted farther away. And then the voices faded into darkness.

Brenna woke to the sound of voices all around her. Groggily she tried opening her eyes and moving, but couldn't. She heard people jump to their feet and rushing towards her, but couldn't find the strength to fight them off even though her ever instinct told her to do so.

Warm hands touched her forehead, and a soothing voice spoke in a language she didn't understand, but sounded so familiar. As she was rolled over onto her back she heard gasps of surprise and then it seemed as if all Hell broke loose. People began arguing as she opened her eyes and could blurrily make out the shapes of people standing around her.

The person holding her and checking for injuries was speaking to her soothingly, but she couldn't understand him. Curiously she looked up at him and he gasped in surprise, almost dropping her head onto the ground. At that point in time Brenna noticed that she wasn't at home anymore and that she was outside in some sort of courtyard that she had never seen before.

At the man's sound of surprise all talking stopped and all eyes turned towards her. There were men of all ages, sizes, and races standing around her staring at her with their mouths hanging open. She curiously looked from one face to the next and couldn't help but be reminded of characters that she remembered her parents reading to her about as a child.

Many of the fairer looking men called out things such as "Ai Elbereth!" They pointed to her forehead with wide eyes. Some looked on in reverence, others confusion, some in fear.

Brenna sat there with her mind racing, not sure of what to make of what was happening all around her. As the men began talking amongst themselves quietly in hushed tones looking at her, she couldn't help but think about how surreal the experience was. She decided that she was either in a coma at home, dreaming again, or she was going insane. She was a logical person and sure strange things happened around her, but there was no way that she was in a fictional story, she couldn't really be in Middle Earth because it didn't exist, right?

She was brought out of her thoughts when one of the men stepped forward speaking to her in the strange language she had heard moments before. She looked up to him and noticed that there was someone standing next to him who looked exactly like him and she raised her eyebrow.

"OK, so either I'm seeing double because I hit my head so hard, or there are two of you," she announced sarcastically.

He just smiled at her and offered her a hand to help her up introducing himself, "Well milady, I am Elladan, and this is my twin brother Elrohir. Welcome to Rivendell, although I think that you may want to explain who you are and how it is that you appeared from nowhere here."

"What?! You can't be serious, Rivendell doesn't exist, it's just a place in a fictional book!" Brenna exclaimed angrily and in confusion.

"I assure you milady, you are indeed in Rivendell," the dark haired man who had checked her head earlier began, "I am Lord Elrond and this is my home. Would you please tell us your name and how it is that you came to be here?"

"I, um, that is," she stammered looking around her un-amused and frightened.

The elderly looking man in gray had been standing back watching the scene unfold before him with a pensive look. He looked around to the others of the council looking suspiciously towards the girl. While watching the girl his eyes widened in shock with realization as he quickly glanced around as Aragorn eyed him questioningly. Gandalf shook his head discreetly letting him know not to say anything.

"My name is Brenna, Brenna Logan," she began, "and to be quite honest with you I have no idea how I got here. One minute I was at home, and then…" she trailed off wondering if what had happened was just a dream of it had really happened. Her hand trailed up to her forehead where she touched where the Valar had kissed her. She was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't hear the surprised intakes of breath. Coming back to her train of thought, "and the next thing I knew I was dizzy and woke up here."

A man dressed in rich looking robes stepped forward looking angry and suspicious. He scowled at Brenna saying, "You mean to tell me that you don't know how you got here Lady Brenna?" he asked in a skeptical tone.

"Listen I don't know how I got here, I didn't ask for this dammit, and I sure as Hell didn't ask for anything else that has happened to me," she began furiously as all of the men present eyes widened in shock.

Boromir went to question her further, but was cut off before Brenna became more flustered and agitated.

"Boromir!" Gandalf interrupted. "The girl speaks the truth."

Everyone present turned towards him in shock. He had just defended a complete stranger. He stepped forward as Brenna muttered something that sounded strangely like "figures" under her breath.

"But--?" a blonde haired man began.

"No, Legolas, leave it be," Elrond stopped him.

"As I was saying, she speaks the truth. Brenna is of my line," he began as gasps could be heard. "She is my only surviving relative, my son passed a long time ago and she was sent away for her protection I am assuming. However, I do believe that she is not all that she appears to be, are you child?"

Brenna laughed nervously and coolly looking around thought about how to respond. She stood in her place looking around the courtyard observing the untainted beauty of the world around her. She knew, right then and there, that she wasn't at home or anywhere near her war-riddled world. Brenna knew that as unbelievable as it was she really was in Middle Earth. Her mind quickly flashed to what she had assumed was a dream and then her thoughts strayed to her parents and her emotions almost overwhelmed her as she thought about what Gandalf had just revealed.

Her emotions must have shown in her eyes and on her face because the elves were looking at her kindly, but with concern on their faces. The dwarves were still surveying her suspiciously eyeing her, but the anger left their eyes. The men still hadn't stopped looking at her in a way that pissed her off, but she let it go for the time being.

"This place is like stepping back in time," she whispered mostly to herself. "It's untouched you realize that right?" she asked looking from one person to the next with sadness in her eyes.

"Yes it is child," Elrond responded kindly.

"My home was once like this," she stated before looking around sadly once more.

"What happened to your home?" asked Elladan.

"War," she stated bitterly looking around. "What else would have killed off almost all of the beauty and goodness? The people in my world have been fighting against one another day in and day out for seven years, killing and pillaging as they go. My parents were killed three months ago in an attack while on a business trip, so I really am alone now." She stated quietly.

A silence rang throughout the group as they looked at the girl with sympathy. Brenna was lost in her own thoughts when Elladan and Elrohir approached her silently. As Elrohir went to tap her on her shoulder to get her attention she whirled around grabbing his hand in a defensive reflex surprising all present. Her eyes widened and she let him go quickly.

"Sorry," she began with a sheepish smile, "reflex."

"Where did you learn to move like that?" asked Legolas in surprise.

"Lady Brenna you moved as quickly as a trained elf," stated Elladan with his eyes wide.

"I've been trained in fencing and archery since I was thirteen years old," she stated with a grin watching their surprised expressions.

"Well I do believe you are full of surprises child--" Gandalf began.

"What is it with everyone referring to me as a child? I haven't been considered a child in a long time." Brenna asked with a smirk, watching the men squirm as they looked at her.

"Well how old are you?" Legolas blurted out much to the surprise of everyone present.

She looked at him amusement clearly showing, as he looked uncomfortable. Brenna looked around at those present in mock anger.

"Haven't you ever heard that it's not polite to ask a lady her age?" she asked amusedly.

"Um, well, I, that is," Legolas stammered in a very un-elfish-like manner.

She laughed lightly, "Why is it such a big deal?"

"My dear you don't have to answer if you don't want to. We're just curious about you." Stated Gandalf

"No, that's alright," she began, "I'm twenty years old."

"You look so much younger, yet I can see a wisdom in your eyes," Elrond said cryptically.

"You don't even know the half of it," she said getting strange looks.

"What do you mean?" asked Aragorn who finally joined the conversation intrigued and curious.

"Well I guess I should start from the beginning," she stated vaguely and then proceeded to explain how Middle Earth, its history and "future" were written in a series of books which she had read to her when she was a child.

Boromir interrupted in the middle of her explanation by demanding, "You mean to tell me that you know each of us, what will happen to us? I find that hard to believe. Prove it!"

"You, Boromir son of Denethor, Steward of Gondor, are rude," she stated simply shocking everyone.

She chuckled, looked around at everyone and sobered quickly when her gaze fell on a small child-like being she knew to be Frodo. She looked at him with such sympathy and kindness that he looked away uncomfortably. In a daze-like manner she somberly began speaking, and everyone fell quiet to hear what she was saying.

"Some of you are here to meet your destiny," she stated pointedly looking at Aragorn. "Others are here carrying a burden that no one should have to alone," she said looking towards Frodo. "There are those here to reveal that something slipped through their grasp, something entrusted in their care that will play a major role in the events to come," she said while looking pointedly at Legolas who looked to the ground. "Some of you are here to answer the call and summons of Lord Elrond, this Council deciding the fate of Middle Earth," she said looking around as her gaze fell on Boromir. "And there are those here to reveal strange dreams regarding Isildur's Bane."

Gasps were heard all around as everyone looked at her in amazement. She looked sadly at Frodo and walked towards him as everyone tensed awaiting her actions. She knelt down to him and whispered so only he could hear.

"Trust your heart, your strength, but most of all, trust your friends," she said as her gaze bore into his eyes.

He nodded in understanding and smiled crookedly at her in response. He looked to Gandalf who nodded to both Brenna and Frodo in reassurance.

"I know that you are all wondering how much I know, and the answer is too much. My being here may change everything, so please don't ask me to tell you what's supposed to happen." She said looking pleadingly toward Elrond who nodded in agreement.

The rest of the Council proceeded and the outcome was fairly the same, the Fellowship was formed and the meeting was coming to a close. That is it was until Gandalf and Elrond stood and stopped everyone from leaving.

Brenna braced herself angrily knowing what they expected of her.

"No." she stated simply.

Everyone turned to her, some in shock, others amused, and there were those who were angry.

"Brenna, Lord Elrond and I have decided that it would be best for you to accompany the Fellowship," Gandalf began cautiously knowing that she was getting angry.

"What!?" demanded Boromir, "she's a woman, she has no place on this quest."

At this the winds picked up and the skies darkened. The quarrelling fell silent as they all looked towards Brenna whose hands were glowing light blue. Her anger flashed clearly in her eyes.

"I said before that I never wanted this, but it appears as though I don't really have a choice do I?" she asked not waiting for a response, "I have enough problems at home, my own war to worry about, I don't want to be here any more than you want me here, believe me. Right now I'd rather be at home, but seeing how I'm stuck here I need something to do," she seethed as the winds swirled around her.

"Child, please calm down," Gandalf asked.

Brenna took a deep breath and closed her eyes letting the anger drain away from her. She opened her eyes to see Elladan, Elrohir, Legolas, Aragorn, Frodo, and many others looking at her in concern. She smiled reassuringly at them as her eyes filled with tears.

Frodo walked up to her and hugged her legs trying to comfort her. He knew that they weren't going through the same things, but he knew what it was to lose someone you love and to have to do something that you might not like. She knelt down to him and hugged him back thanking him.

She straightened, standing up to face the Council and Fellowship. Brenna nodded her ascent and began walking away in the direction toward the sound of rushing water.


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer: I own or claim none of Tolkein's work or characters, the only character that I claim is Brenna.)

Saving the Past

Chapter 2

Brenna quietly made her way down a path that appeared to have been worn over time. As she progressed towards the ever-growing sound or roaring water, she became lost in her thoughts. An inner struggle waged in her mind. She knew that just her presence alone could have altered the outcome of the story and that any interference on her part could surely destroy everything.

She silently made her way on her search for the source of the sound of the water, quietly taking in the sheer beauty of her surroundings. The vibrant and vivid colors that still existed in the world around her, were a reminder of what her home had lost. She sighed heavily in frustration in her situation. Brenna knew that she would have to fight. What else could she do? The choice was essentially taken out of her hands when Gandalf and Elrond decided that she would be needed to accompany the Fellowship.

Her thoughts and musings were interrupted by the sound of light and heavy footfalls coming quickly down the path behind her. The quiet of her walk was shattered by the sound of people calling her name and running after her.

"Brenna?! Lady Brenna where are you?"

She stopped dead in her tracks as she recognized the voices of Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas. She didn't call out her answer as they were in sight now. She turned to look at them in amusement. She never figured that elves could be so loud. Brenna chuckled quietly as she crossed her arms over her chest. Then she saw that the rest of the Fellowship had also come after her.

"You bellowed?" Brenna asked in amusement causing Aragorn and the hobbits to laugh.

Looking slightly embarrassed the twins and prince looked to the ground then glared at Aragorn. Brenna rolled her eyes and then laughed before continuing on her way down the path. Leaving the group of men, elves, hobbits, dwarf, and wizard to look towards her retreating back once again in puzzlement.

"Lady Brenna, wait!" Elladan called after her.

"Ok, let's get this out of the way right now, I'm not a lady, I don't want to be one and I _know_ that I don't act like one. My name is Brenna, so call me Brenna, there really isn't a need for formalities."

The whole group looked at her with their eyebrows raised looking slightly taken aback that this slender bit of a young woman could be so bold and blunt. This girl, who was here apparently there to help them save their world from the spreading darkness, surprised them not only for her wit and straightforward attitude, but also for her strength and beauty. They could hardly understand how she could be so strong when she was just torn from her own world and everything that she had ever known.

Brenna kept walking chuckling quietly to herself knowing that she had effectively shut them up quite well. She knew that things were quite different here and that each gender supposedly had its own expectations. To her the patriarchal systems of society of many civilizations were barbaric but she understood that things were different here. She knew that even though she was different and she couldn't change who she was, she had to at least try to assimilate with the world that she was now in as best as she could.

Meanwhile, once the males got over their initial shock they once again began following Brenna's lead towards the infamous falls of Rivendell. Elladan and Elrohir were the first to catch up to her and tried to draw her into a conversation, but from what they and the others could tell she was deeply troubled, which was understandable. As they reached a clearing revealing the falls, Brenna sat gracefully onto a rock and pulled her knees to her chest wrapping her arms around them. She looked out over the falls and the rest of the valley around her and was once again lost in her thoughts.

The males looked from one another not sure how to approach the young woman. Frodo took the first step by walking over and sitting next to her. Brenna looked down at the small being next to her and gave him a crooked smile, sadness and confusion clearly showing in her emerald eyes.

"You know I never thought that this place existed," she began quietly. "There were times where I could almost picture it like this when things got really bad back home. The war broke out seven years ago. Men fighting men over the means of survival." She gave a sad laugh as she looked them in the eyes as her own were glassy with unshed tears.

"Child, do you know why you're here?" Gandalf asked.

"How could I, here wasn't supposed to be a real place…unless…" she trailed off thinking about her meeting with the Valar.

"Well it would seem my dear that you are here to help. I can't reveal to what exactly all of this means. In fact I would imagine that you have many question, but all will be revealed in due time."

"What the Hell is that supposed to mean? What kind of a cryptic riddle is that supposed to be? Was that supposed to make me feel better about all of this because I can assure you that that was not what I needed to hear. I'm here for reasons that you won't explain to me. My father was apparently your son, I'm not even sure I want to know the truth about my mother because I have a feeling that everything that I've known is a big lie. I mean I know that I was adopted but this is just crazy."

Frodo sat there sadly looking up at Brenna and looked to where the other hobbits a silent understanding passed through them and they walked over towards Brenna before engulfing her in a hobbit hug. She smiled down at them, hugging them back. She looked up at the others in the clearing. The elves looked on and smiled at the five. Gandalf and Aragorn shared a smile while Gimli and Boromir smirked to themselves.

"La- I mean Brenna," Legolas began, "If it's not too intrusive, would you tell us a little more about your home?"

"Sure, why not. Where I come from there are only men, no elves, dwarves, wizards or any other races of the like. With each passing year a little more of my home dies, the colors fade with the passing seasons. People fight people every day, more so in the past seven years. An all out world war has broken out, yet again, and it doesn't seem like there is any sign of it stopping until it's too late to save anything. The only parents that I have ever known were killed in an attack of this war three months ago leaving me alone. I was supposed to go with them, but decided to stay home after my mother said that she wanted me to look after the house. I never questioned her, but I have a feeling that she knew something was going to happen. They never mentioned anything about Middle Earth other than in the context of it being a story, a folk tale if you will. They never told me about who my birth parents really were or who and what I really am."

"So it has happened." Elladan stated grimly looking towards his brother and Legolas.

"I know that the elves are leaving as they should and as they are supposed to. Their time here is coming to a close…" her speech trailed off as she silently twirled a ring on her hand.

Gandalf's gasp rang out in the clearing as they all looked towards its cause. The ring on her hand was indeed something rare, something from long ago. On the middle finger of her left hand resided an elfish mithril ring.

"Where did you get this?" Legolas asked reverently holding her hand up to look more closely at the ring.

"My parents gave me this ring on my tenth birthday, why?" she asked in confusion.

"Brenna, that is no ordinary ring that you bear on your hand. Although it is no ring of power it is indeed an elfish ring that has some magic of its own. Are you sure you know nothing of your parent's heritage?" Elrohir asked earnestly.

Sighing heavily, "No I know nothing of my parent's past. All that I know is that we moved to our home in the country when I was just a baby." Brenna stated in a dejected voice.

She stood up and walked towards the edge of the cliff near the falls looking out over the beauty around her. It all felt so familiar deep down inside of her, almost as if it were a missing piece of herself.

Turning back to the others she took a deep breath. "Gandalf, I know that you won't reveal things that you believe I will find out on my own while here, but there are some things that I think you need to explain to me as well as any here who understand better than I do."

"What is it you wish to know Brenna?" Gandalf asked.

"Before I left there was aloud explosion and then everything went dark. I felt like I was falling. I think I may have passed out because when I woke again I was in some sort of Hall…" she trailed off lost in thought.

The others looked from one to the other waiting for her to continue. Gandalf looked on in deep thought and furrowed his brow in concentration. The elves looked on in confusion, but at the mention of a Hall they stiffened, unsure of how this tale would finish.

"There was bright white light all around me and I was held by a woman. She was soothing kind and gentle. Then a man and a woman stepped forward. He held me and told me that I had a choice to make. That I could go back to my home, which had all but destroyed itself, or I could pass through the Halls of Mandos and then to Valinor to be with my kin. He said that I could also choose to help. Not only this world, the place of my birth, but my home as well."

She stopped taking a breath, looking at the others looking at her with wide eyes. "The woman urged me to choose quickly because my time was running short. I chose to come here to help, there was nothing left for me back there and I wasn't ready to pass. The next thing I knew I felt life and power rush through me. The man and the woman kissed my brow in the middle of my forehead. Then four others stepped forward and kissed across my brow. Everything began to fade again, but I heard from a distance the woman say to me "Go now my child, with the blessings of all the Valar. Should you need us just call on us little one."

She finished her tale and was met by stunned silence. She looked to her companions, who were looking at her with respect and confusion. Brenna sighed and sat on the rock she had vacated. Wrapping her arms around her knees once more she looked over the falls and the valley surrounding.

Gandalf looked to his granddaughter with pride. He walked over to her and hesitantly pulled her into a warm embrace. He silently stroked her hair as the others watched, thinking of what they could possibly say to this girl.

"My child, you now bear the mark of the Valar on your brow. You have small silver stars on your forehead." He paused waiting for her reaction. Only a slight stiffening of her body proved she had heard him. "I know that this is all a lot for you to take in, and that you are angry for being left alone in another…place, but please try to understand."

"I'm trying, it's just a lot to take in at once. I miss my parents, the people who raised me. I'm not really sure I understand what everything the Valar said means."

"You my dear, were given the choice not many are given. You were given the choice of life or death. They showed you mercy and kindness because they knew that you were alone in your world. They wanted you to have the choice of being where you belong." He paused, "Your father was a half-elf, half-Istari and your mother was an elf from Lothlorien. You my dear are more elf than anything else, but I believe it is because of who and what you are that they gave you such a choice."

Brenna listened intently to what Gandalf, her grandfather was saying to her. She relaxed in his embrace and looked around the clearing at the others looking on. Pulling away slightly she looked up to him with a look of almost understanding.

"Earlier, when the winds were blowing and I got angry, that wouldn't be anything that you could explain to me could it," she asked in confusion.

He laughed and set her aside as he stood. "Yes, Brenna that would be something that I can explain to you, but let us wait until a later date."

She looked to the sky in silent thanks, closing her eyes she sent out a silent prayer for strength. Feeling a warmth brush across her brow, she opened her eyes and smiled. She stood to face the others who looked at her in wide eyed shock.

"What now?" she asked in amusement.

Pippin pointed at her forehead gaping, "You're glowing!" he stated in shock.

She laughed as she walked over to him and crouched down do his height. "Is that so?" she asked in unconcealed mirth.

Looking up into the eyes of the others as she straightened, she smiled at them.

"I have a favor to ask of you," she stated quietly as she looked around the clearing.

"What is it, Brenna?" Aragorn asked her uncertainly.

"If I'm going to be helping you, I need to know how to fight. I may have had some training, but I have a feeling that I am not nearly prepared enough for the months to come." Brenna told them. "I need you to train me, to teach me what you know so that I will have a fighting chance. I know that each of you has preparations that you need to make, and obligations that you must fulfill, but I am asking for your help."

Gandalf looked at her with respect and nodded his head to her in agreement. The others all agreed to help her in whatever ways that they might be able to. They led her towards the heart of Rivendell, to the Last Homely House. She was shown her rooms, where she found clothed laid out on the bed for her already.

Brenna was searching and exploring her room, when someone knocked on her door. She turned calling for the person to enter. A beautiful elleth entered her room and smiled softly at her. Brenna smiled back at her, trying not to stare when her eyes fell upon a pendant around the elf's neck. Her eyes widened slightly at the realization that this was Arwen Undomiel.

"Please come in," Brenna said signaling for her to enter further into the room.

"I'm Arwen, my father sent me to see if there is anything you need before we begin the feast this evening."

"I'm Brenna. I really don't think that I need anything before this evening, but would you show me where I might be able to wash before getting dressed. I'm afraid that I don't know where anything is."

Arwen led her to an adjoining room that held a large bath. It was already filled with warm water. She showed her various soaps and shampoos that were at her disposal. Arwen left her alone to clean and get dressed, telling her that someone would be at her door to escort her to the Dining Hall.

Brenna relaxed in the bath as she washed away the sweat and sorrows of her day. She used flower scented shampoo and soap, rinsed and dried quickly before toweling herself off and rushing into her room in a robe. She looked at the dress laid out on her bed in frustration. Just then there was a knock on her door.

"Milady, my name is Caladwen. Lady Arwen sent me to help you prepare for the feast."

Brenna went over to the door to let her into the room. She ushered her into the room and was immediately sat down as Caladwen helped to dry and brush out her hair. She then helped her to dress in the clothes provided. Once dressed her hair was pulled back into an intricate web of braids. Caladwen pulled back and turned Brenna to face her, put upon seeing her forehead, pulled back gasping and bowing before her.

Brenna stood immediately and pulled Caladwen to her feet as well. "Please don't bow before me." Brenna pleaded. "I don't understand why everyone is treating me differently, but please don't bow to me."

"Milady, but you have been blessed by the Valar, by Elbereth herself. Surely you must know that you are someone who is to be held in high esteem."

"I'm still not sure what all of this means. I just woke up here today after finding out that I was born here but sent away for my safety. I met the Valar and was given a choice. I chose to come here to help in whatever way I can. Gandalf is my grandfather, his son was my father." Brenna told her pleadingly.

A knock interrupted their discussion. Caladwen opened the door revealing one of Lord Elrond's sons. He was dressed in a formal dark blue tunic. He stepped into the room quietly taking in the sight of the Brenna before him. He walked toward her and bowed to her, holding out his arm.

"Are you ready to be presented Brenna?" he asked.

"Yes," she paused in question.

Laughing in response, "Elrohir, Brenna. I'm Elrohir."

He led her out of the room smiling to Caladwen. He led her through the halls towards the Dining Hall where she would be presented. Elrohir looked down at her smiling at her as they walked. He could sense her nervousness and tried to draw her into a conversation to help her through her insecurities.

Brenna knew that Elrohir was trying to help her but she couldn't talk right now she was too nervous. She still didn't understand why people were treating her any differently. She knew that it had something to do with the marks on her forehead and the Valar, but she was so confused.

Her thoughts were interrupted as they entered the room. A hush fell over those assembled in the Hall. Elrohir led her into the center of the room and up towards the main dais where Elrond, his dignitaries, and the Fellowship were seated. Everyone was standing looking towards Brenna, bowing their heads towards her.

Elrohir led her to her seat and assisted her in sitting, once she and the other ladies in the Hall were seated everyone else sat down. Whispering began breaking out throughout the Hall. Brenna felt eyes on her and looked down at he hands in her lap. She felt a warm hand rest on hers, squeezing it in reassurance. She looked up into the eyes of Arwen and gave her a weak smile.

Lord Elrond stood to address the Hall, "My friends, tonight we are celebrating the forming of the Fellowship and the renewed bonds of friendship among the peoples on Middle Earth." There was a spatter of quiet talking and light applause. "We are also celebrating this night the return of Brenna to her home. She is Gandalf's granddaughter and has been returned to us." He continued.

Elrond motioned to Brenna to stand. She looked about the room in panic, but at the reassuring look from the Fellowship and those sitting at the head table. Elrohir stepped behind her seat to assist her in standing. She looked up at him in thanks as she looked back towards the rest of those in the Hall. She looked to Elrond searching for a sign as to what exactly it is she was supposed to do or say.

"My friends," Elrond began, "Brenna is here to help with the quest that the Fellowship has agreed to set upon."

The murmuring in the Hall rose again once more. She looked out and saw looks of confusion, surprise, but most of all she saw people looking towards her forehead. She could see that word was quickly spreading through the hall of the marks on her forehead. She looked down at the ground, not sure what to do.

Her chin was grasped gently by a warm hand and lifted to look into the blue eyes of Arwen. A hush had fallen over the crowd and they saw the two elleths exchange a look. Brenna nodded to Arwen who stood next to her. They were both assisted to their seats and Elrond called for the feast to begin.

The evening passed quickly and soon everyone gathered in the Hall of Fire. Stories were told and songs were sung to pass the time. Brenna left the Hall to a nearby balcony overlooking the valley and falls. She rested against the railing and looked up towards the sky. She saw the stars shining brightly above her and closed her eyes. Unconsciously she began humming the tune that the woman who held her, the Valier, Este. Brenna felt peace and warmth engulf her, as she continued the tune.

As she finished she noticed the silence around her. The only sound that could be heard was the falls. She turned and saw that she had an audience watching her from the doors of balcony. She smiled softly at them before turning back to the stars.

Brenna stood there quietly before she felt someone come along beside her. She turned and saw that Frodo was standing next to her. She knelt down to him and smiled. Frodo returned the smile and hugged her. She was soon engulfed in a hobbit hug and laughing softly. The rest of the Fellowship stepped forward nodding their heads in acknowledgment. Legolas reached his hand down to help Brenna stand up. Taking his hand still laughing at the hobbits, she stood and looked at everyone standing there smiling at the group.

"Brenna, where did you hear that song?" Legolas asked her softly.

"When I was with the Valar," she replied just as softly causing many present to look at her in surprise.

She searched the sky one last time before turning towards the group present. She looked down at her hand which was still held by Legolas. Turning to face him she smiled and asked if he could show her back to her rooms.

Brenna and Legolas made their way through the crowd and out of the Hall down the corridors leading to her room. She bid him goodnight and went into her room. Closing the door behind her, she let out a sigh. This was going to be more difficult than she thought. Everyone seemed to think of her as this significant person. She knew some of the tales of the elves and knew of some of the important ones, but she didn't think or feel that she belonged to be in the same category as them.

Caladwen knocking and entering interrupted her thoughts. She helped her out of her dress and into a nightgown. After her hair was taken down and brushed out, the two sat in silence for a time.

"Brenna," Caladwen began, "are you alright?"

"Yes, Caladwen, I believe that I'm going to be fine, it's just a lot to take in right now."

"Is it true…I mean did you really see the Valar?" she asked hesitantly.

Brenna glanced at Caladwen, "Yes, I have seen them. You, yourself already mentioned the marks earlier. I chose to come here, to come where I belong and help."

Caladwen nodded taking Brenna's hand and squeezing it comfortingly. "I know that you feel overwhelmed by this and how everyone is reacting. Nothing like this, save for the tale of Lord Glofindel, has ever happened before."

"I know," Brenna stated. Caladwen stood quietly and left Brenna to her rest.

Brenna climbed into bed and snuggled down under the covers. Finally letting her fatigue take into the realm of dreams, she drifted off into a peaceful slumber.


	3. Chapter 3

(Disclaimer: I own or claim none of Tolkein's work or characters, the only character that I claim is Brenna.)

Saving the Past

Chapter 3

Sunlight filtered through the open window onto to sleeping form in the fluffy white bed. Silently she stirred, waking to the sound of birds calling in the morning light. Brenna Logan rolled over half expecting to find herself in her bed at home, only to be once again faced with the reality that she would never be able to return home again. She walked over to the closet and selected a soft green tunic and leggings and began to prepare for the day.

It was hard for her to believe that she had been there for a few weeks already. After trying to close herself off from the others she began opening up little by little. It was the hobbits and their pranks that had finally gotten through to her. They did everything in their power to draw her out from her shell and help her to adjust as best as she could.

To say that the males were at first shocked by this strong female would have been an understatement, but with each passing day she endeared herself to them and was accepted for herself. Brenna was like a breath of fresh air for them with her childlike admiration of nature and beauty. She herself was beautiful with her raven hair and green eyes, but she never saw herself as others did.

Most days she could be found training with Legolas, Elladan, Elrohir, and Aragorn in archery and swordsmanship. Sometimes Boromir and Gimli would attend and give pointers, but more often than not, they were off with the delegates from their people. Her minimal training in school had taught her the rudimentary basics steps and techniques, but it was clear that she needed practice and proper instruction. Her coordination and lack of experience in fighting were just a few of her setbacks.

This morning however Brenna decided that she wanted to go exploring. She packed some food and a few supplies, grabbing her weapons on her way out of the room and left.

Little did she know that she was being followed.

"Shhh…She'll hear you." A voice cried in a not so quiet whisper behind her back.

Brenna chuckled silently to herself and pretended not to have heard anything. She knew that they were all up to something, but she figured that she'd find out soon enough what it was.

Just when she heard the footsteps of her pursuers getting too close, she took off at a dead run laughing as they called out after her. She sprinted off the path west away from the dwellings of the elves into the forest surrounding. She could hear the "guys" as she thought of them running after her laughing right along with her. She quickly turned left and jumped up grabbing a tree limb and swinging herself up climbing out of view and waited.

Moments latter the twins, Legolas, Aragorn and the hobbits burst through the underbrush looking around. Upon not finding her their laughter died away. Aragorn looked for her trail but noticed that it end quite suddenly. He looked around before looking up with his eyebrow raised in amusement.

Jumping to the ground laughing outright at them males standing around her, she dusted off her clothes, flashing them an impish grin. Aragorn chuckled as the jaws of his companions dropped in surprise.

"Was there a particular reason that you decided to chase me around this morning?" Brenna asked in amusement.

Before the others could reply Boromir and Gimli broke into the clearing at a light jog. They cast looks from one person to the next not really sure what to make of the situations that they had just burst in on.

Brenna smiled lightly at them before turning around to continue her walk. She headed towards the sound of the roaring falls, leaving the others to follow at their own pace. Frodo ran ahead and caught up with her. She smiled down at him, but kept on walking.

They reached a clearing overlooking the valley that housed Rivendell, displaying its reverent beauty before them just as the sun was peaking in the sky. Brenna sat down leaning against a tree and began to hum silently to herself, thinking of her home. Silent tears fell from her eyes as she thought of all that she had lost forever. She drew her knees to her chest and encircled them with her arms.

The others watched silently, letting the lilting sound of her voice flow in the air. They knew that she was hurting. She was a strong woman, but she was still a fragile and gentle soul. Their hearts went out to her, but they knew that she would not accept their pity, nor want their sympathies. Here was the woman who proved them all wrong time and again, revealing herself in one her most vulnerable times before their eyes.

Brenna felt something wet splash onto her hand and she looked down blurrily. Realizing that she was crying she stopped her humming and wiped away the tears as best she could, but it only seemed to cause more. She rested her forehead on her knees and began rocking herself in her grief. She ached for everything that had happened to her so soon. Her grief was almost a physical pain

Elladan, Elrohir, and Legolas sucked in deep breaths of concern when they began to physically feel her grief. They crossed the clearing to her side quickly and pulled her into a hug. Elladan looked up to Aragorn in concern and nodded to him in silent communication. Aragorn too crossed to the small woman and ran a soothing hand over her brow.

Her sobbing eventually slowed and her breathing evened out. Elrohir looked down to the woman in their arms and noticed that she had drifted off to sleep, exhausted from her release of emotions and grief. He motioned to the others as he lifted the sleeping woman into his arms and began carrying her back towards his father's home.

Boromir fell behind wondering what had happened. Brenna always seemed like such a strong person, sometimes too strong. It wasn't that he didn't like her or respect her. It was just that she was so different from the other women that he had ever known and that she challenged everything that he had been taught. He shook his thoughts from his head and caught up to Aragorn.

Pulling him aside he asked, "What happened to her Strider; why did the elves react like that?"

"Brenna was overcome with her grief. She no doubt was upset over everything that has happened." He explained. "As for the reaction of the elves, they could physically feel her grief from the other side of the clearing. Elves are sensitive to their surroundings and for them to feel her pain…" he trailed off, getting lost in his own thoughts.

The whole group fell into silence as they made their way back to the House of Elrond. They had all heard Aragorn's quiet explanation of the events and were each lost to their own thoughts. They each felt guilt for not knowing how much Brenna hurt and confusion as to why she had never said anything.

Gandalf and Elrond were awaiting their return at the entrance. They quickly made their way towards the sleeping woman in Elrohir's arms. They too were clearly concerned for Brenna. Leading everyone into the Hall and towards Brenna's rooms, they quietly discussed what had transpired.

Elrond and Gandalf both examined her before announcing that nothing could be done and that she just needed her rest.

Brenna awoke to the sounds of night. She looked around her room in confusion, remembering being in the clearing. Then it dawned on her slightly; she had cried herself to sleep right in front of everyone. Upset with herself for showing weakness, she got out bed and began pacing the room.

A knock interrupted her thoughts and Legolas quietly poked his head in the door. He let out a breath of relief at seeing her awake and up and about. He let himself into the room, but was followed by the twins and Aragorn. Each of them lounged about various places in the room looking at her quietly

She let out a sigh, "Is there anything I can help you with?" she asked wearily.

After exchanging glances with one another Elladan spoke, "I know that you might not want to talk about it, no please do not interrupt me," he paused collecting his thoughts, "We just want you to know that we're here for you. We know that you are strong, but it takes an even stronger person to ask for help."

"Milad—Brenna," Elrohir continued, "We felt your pain and grief. We do not want to see you succumb to it, nor do we want you to hide it from us. You have held it in you for too long. It is acceptable, even expected that you would feel grief and loss, but we fear for you."

"I'm sorry that I scared you like that. I just don't like crying in front of people. I know that it's silly, but it makes me feel weak, and I don't like feeling weak." She lost her train of thought for a moment before continuing, "I didn't mean to cry like that, not at that time anyways. It just all got to be too much."

Aragorn crossed to her when she tried to blink away her tears and looked down. He lifted her chin and wiped her tears, smiling softly at her. Pulling her into a hug he motioned the twins towards the door. At their looks of confusion he just grinned.

When Elladan opened the door in spilled four Hobbits, a dwarf and a man onto the floor, in a tangled heap of thrashing limbs. Brenna pulled away from Aragorn and laughed outright at the sight before her. Lightened by their interruption, she was caught unawares and pulled into the scuffle by the Hobbits. Soon everyone was wrestling and making such a ruckus that Lord Elrond came to investigate. After peering into the room he quietly shut the door and leaned against the wall next to it shaking with silent laughter. Upon the questioning looks he received as he made his way back towards his study, he just shook his head and began laughing harder.


	4. Chapter 4

(Disclaimer: I own or claim none of Tolkein's work or characters, the only character that I claim is Brenna.)

Saving the Past

Chapter 4

Brenna's life fell into an easy routine as the Fellowship prepared for their journey ahead. She trained with the others as often as possible and helped with whatever she was able in organizing their supplies. More often than not Brenna was left to her own devices as the twins had left on a scouting expedition and the Fellowship were often off doing some task.

The days and weeks passed relatively quickly for everyone. Brenna, though friendly and courteous towards people, had become more secluded from the others. It wasn't as though she didn't like them, but deep inside she couldn't help but feel that she wasn't supposed to be there. She feared that her very presence would change everything. When she first fell into Middle Earth she tried to warn them against having her accompany the Fellowship, but Elrond and Gandalf had insisted on her going.

Walking towards the courtyard where the rest of the Fellowship was waiting to depart, Brenna took a steadying breath as she adjusted her pack. She silently prayed that she would be strong enough to get through this.

"Well look who finally decided to grace us with their presence," Boromir scoffed sarcastically, yet jokingly, but quickly sobered upon seeing the flash of emotion on her face quickly blank.

Brenna didn't acknowledge the dig; she just walked over and stood near Gandalf awaiting departure. She tuned out the voices and movements around her, silently wishing that there was some way that she could get home.

Gandalf listened to Elrond giving his blessing and departure speech. He looked towards Brenna and was slightly worried for her. She had kept to herself in the weeks leading up to their journey. She looked as though she had lost weight and wasn't sleeping very well either.

Brenna was lost in her own thoughts and didn't realize that Elrond had finished his speech. The others were looking at her questioningly, but she just shook her head, shrugging off their concern before focusing on the reality of the situation that she found herself in. Taking a deep cleansing breath, Brenna closed her eyes and tried to relax. She didn't want to be there, she didn't want to be going with them. Deep down she knew that something would happen along the way, something that would change everything for the entire Fellowship.

The sense of foreboding that she felt as the left did not lessen as she had hoped. They began their indefinite journey towards the destruction of the ring, following the lead of the Ringbearer and Gandalf. Brenna found herself somewhere in the middle of the company, absently following the person in front of her.

Though her body was tired and her mind was running ramped, Brenna did not complain, in fact she kept silently to herself along the way. Shifting her pack occasionally, she followed the company of the Fellowship lost in her own thoughts.

The others having noticed the changes that had happened to their companion were concerned, but unsure how to approach the woman. As they stopped to break camp, they each went to do various tasks to set up.

Aragorn approached Brenna quietly. He sat next to her and looked towards her, not really knowing what to say to her. When she first arrived it had seemed like she was adjusting well to being in Middle Earth, but unfortunately, it appeared that she was very upset with the situation and was not dealing with it well. He could not image being taken away from everything that he had ever known, only to find out that everything he had known was not the truth. He shook himself from his train of thought and turned back towards his original task.

"Brenna, I know that you are not going to want to hear this, but I am concerned about you, about how you are dealing with this situation." He stated cautiously.

Brenna looked towards him, her pain and confusion clearly showing in her eyes. She searched his eyes and nodded to him, still not answering. Looking down at her hands, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Opening her eyes again, she looked up at Aragorn.

"I know," she rasped out, "I know that you're all worried and that I'm not handling this very well, but I'm terrified. I know that I'm not ready for this. I know that I'm not going to be able to help any of you that much. I know that when the time comes to fight, I mean really fight, I may be able to hold my own at first, but I am nowhere near as skilled as I need to be to survive this." She faltered and her voice trailed off.

The other had heard this and looked towards the silent woman. Brenna closed her eyes and lifted her face to the sky. She focused her mind on the Hall that she found herself in with the Valar and the peace and feeling of safety that she found there. Feeling her conscious self slip away, she opened her eyes and found herself in their presence once more.

"Little one," Elbereth said drawing her into a warm embrace, "You must not doubt yourself, nor must you doubt that we will be there to guide on this journey. You have our protection and our blessings. Just have faith; you have a crucial part to play in this journey."

"Brenna," Este began, "Find peace and let go of your grief."

"You must let go of your dark thoughts," Yavanna said. "For each of us has instilled our love and protection in you. You now bear our marks, but also have been given some gifts."

Brenna looked towards each of them in shock and confusion.

"Gifts?" she asked in bewilderment.

"Yes young one gifts," Manwe said kindly. "You do not have much time left here with us, but know that we would not have asked this of you if we had thought you unable to do this. We are with you always child, know that. Now go, they are calling you even now."

Everything around her faded and she came back to herself. Opening her eyes she found herself being held by Aragorn who had gone pale. She searched the rest of the Fellowship and found that they were in similar states of distress. Shifting to sit up Aragorn cried out in surprise. He pulled her close into a tight embrace.

"You just fell unconscious," he said in relieved voice.

"No mellon, she did not just fall unconscious, she truly left us for a time," said Legolas.

Gandalf quickly made his way to her side and took her hand in his own. "What happened child?"

"The Valar called me to them." She said. Her companions gasped and Aragorn pulled her tighter to him. "Elbereth, Este, Yavanna, and Manwe each had things to tell me."

Legolas drew a sharp breath at hearing this as did the others. They all crowded around her to see for themselves that she was really there and alright.

"They reminded me of my choice and that they have given me their blessing and protection, as well as some gifts." Brenna told them.

She pulled out of Aragorn's embrace and stood up. She looked around their resting spot and sighed. Taking a step back and turning towards the Fellowship she smiled softly.

"I know that all of you have been worried. You were rightly so, I felt myself slipping further into my own grief as each day passed, but I will be better now. I lost much in leaving my home, but I realize that I also gained much more in coming here."

Gandalf let out a relieved breath at hearing this from his granddaughter. She had him worried that she would fade away. Over their time together he had told her of the history of the elves and the Istari. He taught her about some of the powers that she seemed to have gained or inherited, such as the elements that she could manipulate and control; the air and water.

Legolas looked at the young girl who had changed all of them. In such a short time this elleth had lost so much and still held onto innocence. He was humbled by her admiration towards life and nature. During their time together at Rivendell he had instructed her in archery, but also told her of his people and his home. They had spent a good deal of time together and with the others when she had first arrived.

Aragorn looked over to the girl whom he was beginning to see a young sister. He taught her swordsmanship and scouting techniques. He told her of his journeys and the history of men. They could often be seen walking along the paths together and often times with the children of Elrond. He was glad that she was returning to herself.

Boromir watched from where he had seated himself. He couldn't help but wonder how such a young one could experience and survive everything that she had told them about in her life. He was often away exploring Rivendell or talking with the other delegates of Men, but the times that he had spent with Brenna, he had found her to be an intelligent, hardworking, young woman. She had a few lessons with him in swordsmanship and she was a good student. He felt relief in knowing that she would be alright.

As for the Hobbits they were each concerned about her. She had become a dear friend to them. When they had spent time together in Rivendell they had often been roaming the paths and gardens. They mostly talked of their homes and families and told her of things concerning hobbits. They were thankful that she was gaining her vigor for life.

Gimli stood leaning on his ax glancing at Brenna, perplexed by the girl. They had spoken only a few times during the time they spent together in Rivendell. She had always been kind to him and the other dwarves there. Brenna had always shown them respect and courtesy. He had seen that the girl was suffering, but had not known what to say or do to help her. She became almost reclusive leading up to their departure from Rivendell. He felt relief that she was well again, in his opinion she was alright for an elf.

Brenna oblivious to what was happening in the minds of the others, took a deep cleansing breath and walked over to where her pack and weapons rested. She knelt next to her things and ran her hands over the intricate elvish designs of her sword and daggers. They had been gifts of Elrond and his sons. Next she gently touched her bow and quiver, which had been her gift from Arwen. She glanced down at her clothing, a brown tunic and leggings that were given to her by Caladwen. In her pack there was a spare set of clothing as well as a dress, for which she was clearly confused about. She also had the essentials as well as other necessities needed such as rope, a knife, a spare set of shoes, and hygiene products.

Securing her things back where they belonged, she sat down and ate her ration of the food that Sam had brought to her. She glanced around the small clearing and smiled towards Frodo.

"We'll rest here for a while longer and continue on until just before dark." Gandalf stated.

The others nodded and continued eating until it was time to head out again. They packed there things and followed Gandalf's lead again. They traveled as quickly as they could, making the most of the day. Bedding down for the night, they set up camp. They divided jobs of setting up, getting firewood, and picking watches for they night. Boromir took the first watch followed by Aragorn and then Legolas. The others went about setting up their sleeping areas and setting up the fire.

Brenna sat on her "bed" on the inside of the circle next to Frodo. It was deemed by the others that this would be the safest place for both she and Frodo. She curled herself on her side with her pack as a pillow and her weapons close at hand. Pulling her cloak tightly around her she left herself drift off to sleep.

As time passed for the Fellowship they fell into a similar routine each day only stopping short periods to rest and take food; only breaking camp at nightfall. The days passed by quickly and they covered considerable ground with each passing day.

One morning as they were getting ready to set out Gandalf called Brenna to him. "I know that you have the knowledge of how things were supposed to be happening," he began quietly, "I want you to promise me to keep that knowledge to yourself, and come to myself or Aragorn only if something happens that will drastically change the outcome of the story."

Brenna looked up at her grandfather and nodded. She knew how important it was for things to happen as they did in the story, but she wasn't sure of how much her presence had changed that. She idly rubbed her forehead as she was lost in her thoughts.

The Fellowship gathered their belongings and supplies as they set out for another day of travel. Their pace was steady over the course of their travels. They reached the base of the Misty Mountains. After encountering a large flock of menacing looking birds, the Fellowship is hesitant as to which path to take in getting around the mountains. After Gandalf and Aragorn discuss the best course of action, he leads the Fellowship to the Pass of Caradhras. They chose to avoid the mines, thinking this way might be safer but he warns them to be on their guard all the same.

Snow begins falling, slowing their progress. The hobbits had to be helped more often than not to get through the ever piling snow drifts. As they trudged on the snow began falling more heavily around them, rocks and snow began raining down the mountains blocking the way, forcing them to labor back through the way that they came.


	5. Chapter 5

(Disclaimer: I own or claim none of Tolkein's work or characters, the only character that I claim is Brenna.)

Saving the Past

Chapter 5

The wind was howling, with the bitter cold reaching their very cores as they trudged back down the treacherous mountain. With frozen limbs and disheartened spirits they pushed through the descent. Brenna kept close to the hobbits keeping a cautious eye on Frodo. She could tell that the burden he carried was already slowly taking its toll on him.

The group weary and cold came to the realization that they had no choice but turn back and find another way. Brenna, thinking on what Gandalf said to her before they set out on this journey, is struggling with what she knows and what she knows must happen. She follows them quietly, with an all-consuming dread. The pain she felt at what she knew was to come was nearly crippling.

Legolas kept a careful eye on her. He could feel her grief and didn't know why. They had all heard that she knew things that were to come, but he also knew that she couldn't do anything to change the outcome of things. He wanted to help her but he wasn't sure what to do or say. He had come to respect her and see her as a good friend.

Brenna feeling someone watching her turned and saw Legolas watching her and tried to give him a small smile to reassure him that she was fine, but it didn't quite reach her eyes. She switched shoulders on her pack as the sun was setting. Darkness was beginning to fall and she had a foreboding feeling about this night.

"Brenna, come here," Gandalf implored.

She walked towards the front of the group, hearing the others talking quietly amongst themselves. She smiled as she passed the hobbits. Reaching Gandalf and Aragorn at the front of the group they walked silently for a little while. Moments passed before Gandalf seemed to collect his thoughts.

"My child, you know what must come to pass," Aragorn was about to interject, but Gandalf continued, "you know that there are things that _must_ happen. You cannot change things. Do you understand what I'm telling you?" He asked looking at her firmly.

With tears welling in her eyes she replied softly, "Yes I understand," and walked ahead of them silently.

Aragorn turned and looked at Gandalf questioningly, but Gandalf shook his head and continued on. He paused and turned towards Aragorn and quietly said, "Things are going to happened that must happen Aragorn. Please don't ask her to tell you, for she must not. She is struggling, and carries a burden as great as Frodo's. Do not blame her for what will come to pass." And with that he continued ahead.

Aragorn continued on pensively and sadly as he watched Brenna and Gandalf speaking. Legolas caught up to him and looked at him with concern. He had heard the conversation and knew that something big was coming that they didn't quite understand yet.

As darkness fell around them there was howling in the distance. Brenna felt a cold chill run up her spine. She looked to the others and knew they had heard it as well. Everyone had set up camp and now was preparing to fight whatever was tracking them, they were being hunted.

Brenna's heart pounded and her breathing came is great gasps, the terror she felt shook her to her very core. In her mind she heard screams and flashes of light; voices from the past with the familiar sound of the howling. Flashes of memories imprinted, hidden deep within her mind. Her hands shook as she held her sword in front of her with unseeing eyes.

Gandalf moved quickly to her side and knew what she was reliving. He ached for the loss that he himself was reliving. Years before his son and his wife were hunted and with them Brenna. The treachery of Saruman ran deeper than he originally thought it had just taken him too long to realize his greed for power.

Calanon and his wife Eruraviel had been gone for nearly twenty years and their passing still haunted him. For years they had resided in Lórien before they were blessed by the Valar with little Brenna, the light in all of their lives. Eruraviel was from a powerful blessed old family line, she carried the ring that Brenna now had for years as had those before her in her line.

Gandalf was shaken from his musings as he felt Brenna shaking in his arms more as the sound of the howls got louder and more steadily. He rocked her quietly letting the memories wash over her, so she could begin piecing together her past. He knew this would be difficult for her to face, but it was also something that she needed to do.

Brenna was lost in a nightmare, but she knew that it was more than that. She knew what she was remembering and felt sick from it. She knew she was getting the answers of who she was and why she was left "home" to be raised by her adoptive parents. She was seeing the last moments of her parents, her mother running with her wrapped tightly in her arms, her father defending their backs as they were surrounded.

Calanon began using every ounce of his powers casting a spell so powerful that it used everything he had. Eruraviel lent her strength and own power, quietly taking off her ring and tucking it in her daughter's blanket. They were doing everything that they could to keep their daughter safe and protect, even if it meant sending her into the unknown.

Just as she saw her parents cut down there was a bright flash and she ended up in Earth, on the doorstep of her "adoptive parents" house. Everything made sense and yet confused her all the more. She physically hurt from the truth of her loss and silently prayed for the strength to see this trough.

The howling became closer as the others kept watch, silently glancing from Brenna toward the perimeter of their camp. There was nowhere to run, they had to stand and fight and hope that they'd make it through the night.

With tears pouring down her face she steeled herself against what she'd have to face and what she'd have to do, both this night and forward. The others watched her as she stood, still shaking from the invisible ghosts from the past. Legolas looked like he was going to go to her but she shook her head, they all needed to be alert.

Aragorn spoke quietly with Boromir and Gandalf about what course of action they would take. They decided to take shifts to conserve energy so that they could get what rest they could during the night. Before their discussion was finished a loud howl sounded nearby. It would the beginning of a very long night fighting off large, savage wolves.

As day broke they quickly broke camp and made their way to the Mines of Moria. They quickly made their way following the mountains towards the entrance of Moria, with Gandalf taking the lead. The tired band of travelers moved quickly, even though they had survived the dangers of the night before they were still being hunted.

Brenna was solemn and contemplative, lost in her own musings. She had glimpses now of who her parents were and the sacrifice that they had made to keep her safe. She played with her mother's ring on her left hand silently humming the song from the Valar she had heard when she first met them. The soft notes brought some comfort and hope to her companions.

Aragorn approached her deep in thought and unsure of how to help the poor girl. He had seen what had happened to her when the wolves began hunting them. Gandalf explained to him what it was that she saw and remembered and he couldn't help but feel that she needed some comforting words, even if words couldn't heal the ache of loss.

"Brenna," he began quietly. "I wanted to make sure that you're alright."

"I'm fine Aragorn-"

"Please don't try to push this aside. I know that you're going through a difficult time with everything that's happened. I just want you to know that if you need to talk I'm here for you." He said sincerely.

"Thank you, I'm a little better than I was yesterday, and I'll be better once I get more answers, but I'm not sure when there will be time for such things."

The others had overheard much of their conversation and while some of them knew what it was that they were talking about, most of them were confused by the cryptic conversation. Gimli eyed the young woman speculatively, not quite sure about what to make of her. Boromir had seen her episode the night before and felt that he understood her terror, but he only had an inkling of what was really happening. The Hobbits knew that their new friend was sad and scared, but they were also concerned with where they were going as the reality of their situation was really sinking in. Legolas overheard many of the conversations with his elvish ears, so he knew what had happened and what it meant. He felt for his friend and hoped that she would be ok on their journey.

Rounding the next corner they reached a shear rock wall with a black, murky, unmoving lake to the front of it. The group carefully made their way along the edge of the waters and wall of the mountain towards what Gandalf told them was the entrance to Moria.

With daylight burning with each passing step, the group crept closer towards the next phase of their journey. Finally reaching where Gandalf knew the entrance was the group sat waiting for Gandalf to remember the password for entrance.

Brenna sat near Gandalf, watching him quietly, knowing that what would come next could turn the others against her. She struggled and fought with what she'd have to do and let happen. There was still so much that she didn't know and now there was no time for her to learn. It would be a long while before she'd see her grandfather again, if ever. A lump formed in her throat at the thought of being alone yet again.

Gandalf turned to her, seemingly knowing her thoughts and took her hands in his own. "Brenna, you must trust in what you know. It is imperative that everything happens the way that it's supposed to, you know this."

"I know, but that doesn't make it any easier." She replied.

"You know that you cannot change anything, for who knows the consequences it will bring." He explained.

Brenna looked at the man she had come to care a great deal about over the past weeks and months. He was her only surviving family and soon she would say good bye to him as well. She nodded in agreement, but looked like she thought otherwise.

Legolas watched the exchange silently from across their temporary resting spot. He wasn't sure what to make of it, but knew whatever it was would be happening soon. He was fetching more arrows keeping his hands busy while his mind raced at the possible meanings. Looking to Aragorn he realized his friend had overheard as well and was having similar thoughts.

Brenna stood and walked to the water's edge feeling the taint of evil. She knew what was down there as uneasiness crept up her spine. Every fiber of her being pulled towards making it right and cleansing the blackness and pollution of evil from the waters. She knew that at this moment in time she couldn't change it, but once the fellowship succeeded, if she were still alive, she'd come back and cleanse the water if she could.

Sighing she turned back and saw Gimli sitting with the Hobbits talking about the wonders of the Mines. She felt a bit ill knowing what lay there as well, but fought it off and smiled sitting down next to him. She began asking him questions about his people and their culture. She wanted to genuinely know each of these men, hobbits, elf, dwarf and wizard and not just what books and movies told her about them.

As they were chatting Gandalf gave the password but not quickly enough, as the evil in the lake erupted from the waters grabbing Frodo. They quickly fought it off, Brenna ushering the Hobbits in before her, stumbling on the debris and corpses she knew were strewn about her feet. Not looking down she helped the hobbits carefully make their way further in the entrance as the wall behind them collapsed, trapping them in the darkness that was Moria.


	6. Chapter 6

(Disclaimer: I own or claim none of Tolkein's work or characters, the only character that I claim is Brenna.)

Author's Note: This story is still bouncing around in my head. I have no intention at this point in time for Brenna to fall for any character. As of now The Fellowship views her as family or friend only. Perhaps in time she will fall for someone, but it won't be a member of The Fellowship and it probably won't happen for a long time. I'm still working out all the characters and their interactions. She's not perfect, she has character flaws, strengths and weaknesses. And while she has joined the Fellowship, she has her own task she must face. I can't say much more without giving it away.

Gandalf lit the stone on his staff to light the darkness and lead the way through the mines. Brenna was fighting the tightness in her chest, she really didn't like the dark or being in closed in spaces. The more that she thought about it, her heritage certainly explained the discomfort that she felt. She preferred open spaces, where she could breathe. Legolas seeming to sense her discomfort squeezed her shoulder to let her know that he too knew the feeling. The group slowly made their way through what appeared to be a grand entrance Hall. Taking their steps carefully through the debris littering the seemingly deserted halls, they wound their way through mazes of columns.

Gandalf warned them all the keep as quiet as possible. Brenna's stomach knotted knowing what they would be facing in the deep dark caverns of Moria. Hearing a noise behind them, she spotted the beady eyes of Gollum following them at a distance, biding his time. She shivered as she thought of his fate. They made their way to a fork in their path, with Gandalf being unsure of which to choose, they decided to sit quietly and get as much rest as possible while they had the time.

Brenna sat off at a distance quietly watching her companions talking among themselves. She was slowly starting to feel like she was beginning to fit in, even if she knew that she wasn't supposed to be there. She vowed to do her very best to make sure that none of the others were harmed and to not change things, no matter how much it hurt. She noticed Legolas standing nearby and she motioned him over.

"Things are going to happen that I can do nothing to change. It's not that I don't want to, but I cannot because it could change what is supposed to happen." she stated quietly "I just want you to understand that this is not easy for me, and it's not that I don't care. I care too much to change anything, it would be the end of all of us if I change anything."

The last bit of her speech caught the attention of the others who sat in silence, her words ringing in their ears. Gandalf looked at her sternly as if to tell her not to say anymore. She nodded to him and looked down.

Legolas looked at her and wondered what it really was she was trying to tell them, to warn them of. He turned to Aragorn and nodded, both in silent agreement that they would watch over her as best they could. She needed to be watched and protected nearly as much as Frodo at this point. They turned to Gandalf who was lost in his own thoughts concentrating.

Brenna turned to get Legolas's attention once more, "I really, really don't like it in here." she stated. "It feels like I'm suffocating."

"I am not comfortable here myself, none of us are. You are not alone in this." Legolas replied.

He quietly moved back to where is pack and things were and sat keeping an eye on things. The others began to quietly talk among themselves once more. The quiet murmur of their voices lulled Brenna into an almost trance-like state. She focused her mind and energy on the Valar in Valinor, she greatly needed answers and advice. She felt herself fall away and found herself back in the Hall.

"Little one," began Elbereth, "what is troubling you child?"

"I'm confused and unsure of things right now. There were movies and books of what would happen in Middle Earth and while close, the two stories do differ. How will I know what is the right story line to follow?" she asked almost desperately.

"I see." The Vala stated. She seemingly pondered for a few moments before replying, "You are correct in this, but as both of these stories had the same outcome it could go either way. You must make sure it does not deviate from either of them. I can see you are coming into your powers and gifts. Your foresight will be getting stronger in the near future. And you must learn to control your Elements as soon as you can. Focus and try to control them. I cannot keep you much longer, go now young one with my blessing."

Brenna lapsed into a vision as soon as she returned. Images of Elrond's sons riding hard and fast for the North. She knew that they were racing to muster the Dunedain. She saw flashes of Rohan, and the constant battles against the Orcs invading their borders, and of the taint of Saruman on their King. Flash after flash images bombarded her mind and her breathing became labored. The others turned to her in concern. Gandalf reached for her and she opened her eyes to see the others carefully watching her.

"Oh, she could've warned me! Now I'm going to have headaches from this," she said holding her head.

Gandalf looked at her sharply and asked her what she meant by it. She explained what had happened and told him what she had seen. The others looked on curiously, not quite hearing their conversation. Legolas heard but he kept it to himself, knowing that Brenna's powers and secret must be kept safe.

"You're growing into your powers far more quickly that I had thought," Gandalf told her solemnly, "there is little time to teach you all that you must know. I will teach you all that I can when there's time."

Everyone went back to what they were doing and Brenna brought her things closer to the others. An overwhelming sense danger filled her, the visions giving her little comfort as to what they would be facing along the way. She shivered slightly and looked around her silently praying to keep her friends safe along the way.

Suddenly Gandalf exclaimed he knew the way and they were back off continuing their journey into the darkness. Everyone grabbed their packs and weapons and filed down the passage way following Gandalf's lead. They were going further into the dark and closer to danger with each step they took. Brenna's hands were shaking on her sword because she knew and there was nothing that she could do to change it or warn the others. She stumbled a bit as she lost her footing, cutting her palm as she reached out to steady herself along the jagged stones of the passage way. She hissed in pain, knowing the cut ran deep. Mumbling to herself about her clumsiness, she tore a piece of her tunic to quickly bandage her hand and keep moving.

Legolas turned to look and see if she was alright and was surprised to see that she had hurt herself. She waved off the help, grumbling at her own stupidity. Aragorn also looked to check on her, but hearing her mutterings quietly chuckled to himself and left her alone.

Their slow and steady pace led them through passage after passage until they came upon a great hall. Off to the side there was a chamber, where Gimli rushed to, exclaiming in shock and disbelief. The others followed and bowed their heads at the sight before them. Balin's tomb was empty, save the few remains of dwarves in the room. Gandalf began reading the book of a fallen scribe telling the tale of what had happened in the Mines and the darkness within.

Pippin, the ever curious Hobbit, seemingly couldn't resist touching and knocked something down a hole, crashing loudly as it fell down, down into to the deep. The resounding drums and screeching of Orcs that were a result of this startled everyone into action. The men barricaded the door as best they could, but they knew that they were trapped and would have to fight their way out. The Hobbits were kept towards the back of the group, as everyone fell into a rough formation in front of them, preparing to fight and protect them.

Brenna's hands were shaking worse than they were when they had faced the wolves. She knew that now more than before they would be severely outnumbered and that they well and truly were trapped. With her bandaged hand stinging, she shifted the weight of her sword to get a better grip and prepared for the battle they would be facing.

Boom! Boom! Boom! The ramming on the door shook the room. Everyone braced themselves for what was on the other side. And then the wood gave way and the fighting began. Brenna froze at the horrifying sight in front of her, but quickly sprang into action parrying a blow aimed for her head. She fought with everything that she had, but they were clearly stronger than her. Her arms were tiring, but she kept going.

Brenna held her own as best she could and ran to defend the Hobbits when they were surrounded. She took a blow to the leg, it wasn't a deep cut, but it hurt none the less. She kept moving and fighting until finally the last one was dead. Frodo surprised them all when he, seemingly dead, began moving and revealed his Mitrhil chainmail armor under his shirt.

The group quickly ran from the room fleeing as quickly as they could, but they were soon quickly pursued by more Orcs and other dark creatures. And then, the Balrog revealed itself and gave chase. They ran as fast as they could fly to the only other exit that they knew of. Gandalf urged them to move forward quickly and Brenna could not stop the tears forming in her eyes for she knew what would be coming next.

Running further and further they came to the Bridge of Kazadum. Brenna seeing the small land bridge over the wide deep canyon froze on the spot looking around wildly for another way. Legolas stopped looking at her to see what was wrong, she shook her head in denial but there was no other way. Seeing the bravery of her friends crossing and Gandalf behind her urging her to move and go quickly she sprinted and moved as quickly as her wobbly legs could take her. Climbing trees was one thing, running across a small piece of stone over a deep dark pit was a whole other story.

Arrows rained down from all directions as the group stopped to see Gandalf standing guard on the bridge blocking the Balrog. His own battle began. Brenna sat behind a rock quietly sobbing, rocking herself. She couldn't bring herself to watch. The others called for him, Aragorn went to run out after him but Boromir stopped him. And then it happened, he fell.

They all looked on in disbelief. But soon they had no choice but to flee. Once they reached the exit and fresh air, many of them collapsed in grief. Some of them looked to Brenna in shock, why hadn't she said anything, why hadn't she warned them.

Boromir angrily stormed towards her, "You! You could have prevented this! You knew this would happen!" he shouted in her face.

Her legs gave out from exhaustion, from painful wounds, and from grief. She stared back at the exit of Moria shaking, sobbing, but not uttering a word.

The others looked on, Aragorn reprimanded Boromir for his outburst, reminding him that she could not change anything. Legolas went to comfort her, and exclaimed in shock when he saw the wound on her leg. He went to help her but she brushed his hands away, standing up and heading towards where she knew Lothlorien to be.

The others picked up their things and followed suit. They quickly caught up to her limping gait. With each step she took pain laced through her leg. The burning and throbbing continued making each step harder, reminding her of what had just happened. Legolas was lost in his thoughts, confused but the loss of Gandalf, hurting from it when he noticed that Brenna was stumbling a bit as she walked. He walked quickly to her side and caught her just before she fell. Holding her he turned to Aragorn in alarm. She was flushed with fever and the angry looking wound was still seeping blood.

Aragorn made his way over to her thinking about what Gandalf had told him, what he had asked of him before they got to the Mines. He took a deep breath and let the anger fall away from him as he inspected her wound. He told Legolas quietly that it was infected from an Orc blade cutting her.

The group quickly made their way to the safety of the forest of Lothlorien. They felt a humming wave pulsing from Brenna's ring before a breeze picked up and fanned out in all directions away from them. The forest went quiet as they slowly made their way deeper into the lush foliage. They were stopped at arrow point by the wardens and guardians of the forest. Aragorn argued with them, even pointing out Brenna but they would not be swayed.

The leader of the group was adament until he looked far off for a moment, telling them that the Lady of the Wood was awaiting their arrival. The wardens led the group up rope ladders, taking Brenna up so the others could climb, getting everyone off of the forest floor before nightfall. The Orcs from Moria were still hunting and pursuing them.

The elves of Lorien quickly went about preparing for the Orcs, but a small group was helping Aragorn and Legolas clean and tend Brenna's fever and wounds. Putting pultices and salves on the wound to draw the infection out as best they could. The Hobbits sat down next to her looking on with concern for their friend. Pippin looked at her quite guiltily, for she had taken the blow meant for him when he wasn't paying attention.

In Brenna's feverish dreams she sought out the Valar. They helped to heal her mind, body and soul while instructing her of her gifts and powers and how to use them. They soothed the ache of her loss and assured her that she had done the right thing by not interfering. Finally they lulled her into a deep healing sleep.

As daylight broke the next day, the forest was quiet and clear. Brenna rolled over on the mat they had laid her on high up in the platform above the ground. She sat up quickly but getting dizzy she laid back down. The guards watching exclaimed in surprise that she was well, waking those sleeping. Brenna was quickly asked questions from many people all at once. She tried to sit up but some of the wardens, whom she couldn't understand, pushed her back down to lay down.

Brenna stopped struggling but pushed their hands away as Aragorn explained that she didn't understand what they were saying to her. Soon they switched to Westron. Telling her that she must lay down and rest, that she was at death's door throughout the night.

Brenna chuckled and slowly sat up. She gingerly moved her leg, it was tender but not immobile. She moved the blanket and pulled the bandaging and poultices off, despite the protests of her companions. The wound had cleared up, and was showing healthy pink tissue that was healing. Those around her were shocked to see that she was healed so much already. She brushed her hair off of her face, causing the Lorien elves to notice her marks for the first time.

She looked to her companions with a sad smile most of them smiled back, but Boromir looked away. Her smile fell at this, she looked down in her lap, unsure of what to say or do. She couldn't and wouldn't change things. The Valar had helped her sort through so much of what she was dealing with. They had given her tasks to complete once the war was over. To use her powers to cleanse the evil taint where ever she found it, until she felt the calling and longing for Valinor.

Brenna shook herself from her thoughts and thanked those that had helped her. She explained to her friends what had happened in the Mines to her leg. She told Aragorn and Legolas about her dreams, the elves of Lorien overheard this conversation and were murmuring to themselves wondering who this unusual elleth was. She was unlike any they had seen, and yet something about her was familiar.

Haldir had noticed her ring, but kept it to himself until he could talk to the Lady and then this strange girl about it himself. He remembered a young elleth he had grown up with in Lorien who once wore that ring, but it disappeared with her daughter when she and her husband were tracked and killed by wolves.

Soon the group packed and made their way down the ladder. Brenna despite the protests of the males around her, shakily made her way down the ladder herself. Legolas helped her onto the ground at the bottom so as not to jostle the wound on her leg too much. They quickly made their way to the center of the forest, where the elves dwelled.

The group followed Haldir and they were escorted by a small group of the wardens from the border towards the heart of their realm. Brenna's ring was humming with energy the closer they got. The Lorien elves kept looking at her wondering who this girl really was. Haldir was curious and yet troubled by this girl who wore his friend's ring. Could this be the daughter of Eruraviel?

The group walked for quite some time before they reached the center of the forest, home of the Lord and lady of the Light. As they approached one particularly large and well lit tree, Brenna's ring was all but vibrating with power. Haldir stopped and turned back looking at the girl, who was looking around wide eyed at the Tree and talans above the ground. They reached the stairs and began the long ascent up to the main Talan. Brenna braced herself for the climb, her legs still wobbly. One of the Lorien elves near her, seeing this, helped her on her way up, steadying her on the long climb. She smiled in thanks to him and he nodded to her with a quick brief smile in return before returning to his stoic gaze.

Finally reaching the main platform of the Talan, the soft glow of the sun was fading with the day. The elf who had helped her took his leave bowing to his Lord and Lady and then to Brenna before going back to his duties. Brenna smiled in thanks and gave a nod of her head in return. Turning her gaze back to the rulers of the realm, she was struck by their timeless beauty and grace.

Tinkling laughter rang out in her head as the Lady greeted her warmly and kindly. With a brief mental brush of warmth she moved on to the next companion.

Brenna steeled herself for the accusations and blame, but it never came, not even Boromir spoke up against her, for he himself was struggling with the words of the Lady. As they were dismissed the Lady asked Brenna to stay behind, waving the rest of her companions off, she followed the Lady to an adjoining room. Once there the Lady asked her to take a seat and called for the healers to look at her wounds.

"Brenna, child do you know why I've asked you to stay here?" Galadriel asked softly.

"Well I was thinking that perhaps it was about my parents," Brenna replied.

"You, my dear are the child of a good friend of mine, she was so happy when she found out that she was having you." Galadriel stated. "There is so much to tell you Brenna, so much that you need to know but your time here in Lorien will be short, though I hope that you will call it home for a time after your part is done."

"I was visited by the Valar in my dream when we were at the borders, they taught me everything that they could and explained everything that they could to prepare me for what I will have to do and face." Brenna explained.

The Lady gazed at her for a few moments, but before she could answer the healers bustled into the room, immediately going to Brenna's side. They checked her leg and were surprised that it had already healed so well. It was decided that Brenna should change from her dirty travel clothes into fresh garments. She was led to another adjoining room with a steaming bath. Her breath hissed out as she stepped into the water. Her weariness drained away in the soothing waters.

When she was finished she toweled herself off and put on a robe. The healers went in the room to dress her wound and an elleth much like Caldawen entered the room to help her dress. Brenna was a little uncomfortable with the dress that had been left for her to wear, but said nothing, fearing that she'd insult the Lady. The laughter she heard in her mind in response let her know that the Lady wasn't offended in the least.

Once dressed, she was led back to the main platform of the Talan. She was greeted by the Lord and Lady, but noticed Haldir standing quietly to the side observing. He bowed his head slightly to her, which she returned. She turned to speak to the Lady but could feel his gaze on her still. She turned back noticing him staring at her, his gaze unreadable. The Lady drew her back into their conversation, asking her about herself and where she was from. And so Brenna began her story, telling them everything that she knew. Moving her hair aside on her forehead to show them the markings, she continued her tale, missing the startled looks on the faces of her audience. She poured everything out of her and finally she told them of Moria and her journey to their lands. Drained and her voice hoarse from the emotional toll, she trailed off looking down at her feet.

Galadriel moved forward, lifting her chin to look at her and smiled kindly.

"You have done well for one so young, do not feel shame or guilt." She stated.

Haldir looked on with his mind racing, this was his friend's child, she had been found after all these years. He shifted his weight on his feet unsure of what to do or say. He really needed to get back to his outpost on the border, times were dark and he had a duty to protect his people and home. Sensing his turmoil the Lady gave him leave, whispering in his mind that when the time was ready he would be able to know Brenna.

Brenna watched as Haldir left, she was silently praying that the storyline of the movies wasn't the right one. She was torn, not knowing if she'd be able to save him or stop them from going to the Deep. Mentally making note to ask the Valar next time if she would be able to save anyone without it affecting things too drastically, specifically if it were a difference between the movie or book.

An elf came to lead Brenna to her companions. She thanked the Lord and Lady for their help and hospitality. Slowly she made her way down the steps. The soft slippers on her feet more comfortable than the travel boots and attire she had changed from. She wondered what would happen to her clothing, it was torn and bloody, but it was basically all she had with her. Following the elf silently, she looked around taking in her surroundings. She was so lost in her musings that she didn't noticed right away that they had arrived at the location of where the Fellowship was to camp.

"Well there's a sight for sore eyes," Sam bashfully stated causing the others to turn.

Brenna smiled shyly at them and turned to thank the elf for bringing her there. He respectfully bowed and turned back down the path that they had followed. She watched him go quietly before turning back to her friends. She quietly explained that the Lady was telling her more about her parents, who had lived here before they were killed. She sat down awkwardly in her dress on the ground. Leaning against the trunk of a large Melorn tree, she softly began to hum the song from Este. Her leg had a dull ache from the excursion of her walk and she was once again tired from their journey and her own personal journey.

The young raven haired, green eyed elleth began lull herself once more. Not quite awake and not quite asleep, in more of a trance-like state. The others watched as her eyes moved rapidly with whatever she was seeing, her breathing quickened, but other than that she made no sound or movement. The Lady walked quickly but silently towards Brenna, a distressed look on her face. Kneeling before the young girl, she gently reached out and touched her brow. The Lady knew that there was nothing that she could do, but wait for her to awaken and hopefully help her through whatever it is that she was seeing.

Slowly her breathing evened out and she slept. Slipping away from herself and consciousness, she once again made her way to the Halls and the Valar. Only this time it was slightly different. It still had the soothing, calming and welcoming feel, but there was something else happening. Brenna was walking through the Halls until she came upon what appeared to be a grand throne room. Seated were each of the Valar. They smiled kindly at her and beckoned her to the center of the room. Brenna stepped forward and looked around in question as to what was happening.

"Brenna, we have summoned you hear because we knew that there were still answers that you needed. We know that you are struggling with your gifts and the burden laid upon you. We have brought you hear to reveal to you some more of what you must do," began Manwe.

"You must keep the "story lines" true to what you know. However, in regards to some of the significant differences between the two, we feel that it will be left up to you if you should or could save some of the people, should things happen that way."

"You mean if the elves go to Helm's Deep?" she asked unsure.

"Yes among other things, we discussed this among ourselves at length what would be the right thing. We feel that should this happen, we will leave it up to you. The original line of things did not include this, nor did it intend for them to be there. But as there is an alternate version of things where you are from we will leave it to you to make things right the best that you can."

"How much am I allowed to change? Wouldn't it cause a ripple effect if I do change something? This is so confusing to me, how will I know what's the right thing to do? Do I let the Urukai breach the keep and kill the elves like in the movie? Or will it follow the book in which it is the Dunedain led by the Sons of Elrond saving the day? This is all too much." she stated emotionally. "I don't want to let anyone die. I don't want that kind of responsibility."

"We know, which is why we chose you. You won't abuse the power or gifts given to you." Elbereth kindly told her. "You must go back now young one. We are here if you need us, have faith."

Brenna slowly awoke leaning against the tree with the Lady looking at her with sadness and knowledge in her eyes. She gently brushed her hair from her forehead caressing the marks found there. "Child, there is much to discuss once you have rested. I will send for you when you are ready. I will teach you what I can and help you." With that the Lady took her leave of them and wished them peaceful sleep and rest.

Brenna sat there even more confused that before and silently prayed for the guidance to do the right thing. Prayed that the elves wouldn't be there, but knew that if they were she'd do everything that she could to save as many of them as possible. She gently rocked herself and she hummed a tune from long ago, one she didn't quite remember.

The others watched her curiously. Aragorn approached her asking her if she was alright. She told them that she was fine, just a little confused about what she would have to do. She didn't explain any further and he understood. Legolas watched from across their camp, unsure of what to say or do to help his friend. He realized that she had changed them all subtly along the way. She drew Gimli out of his aloof ways and laughed with him. She brought out the protective nature in all of them, but in the Hobbits she helped them find bravery. She made Boromir think about all he had known about the fairer gender and question how they were treated. With himself she helped remind him of the fragility of nature and the wonder of the world in which they lived. Finally with Aragorn, she helped him to understand his role in her own way. She didn't give him the answers but silently told him and reminded him of who and what he needed to be.

For an elleth, and for all her strength and beauty she still had some traits of humans and the way that she was raised. She wasn't a docile submissive female, nor was she as poised and graceful as the women of his kind. She tripped and stumbled, made mistakes and was seemingly terrified of heights and wolves. And yet despite it all she carried herself unlike anyone he had ever known. She was kind and giving. She carried a burden that not many could handle, and yet she still held true to herself and what she believed. She truly was a good friend.

Drawn out of his thoughts by the Hobbits, he smiled at his other friends. He still mourned and hurt over the loss of Gandalf, but he was grateful that he still had the others by his side. He looked around his surroundings, taking in the beauty of the home of his kin. His home once held such beauty long ago, before the darkness spread across the lands. Now it was too dangerous to stray too far off the paths of the woods of his home.

Aragorn sat with Brenna talking quietly with her. He knew that he couldn't and wouldn't ask her to tell him what he knew. He longed for comforting words about their quest, but dare not pry it out of her. She was a gentle soul, who had been through so much in such a short time. As they chatted quietly he observed the young girl he had come to regard as a younger sister. He knew that he would protect her should the need arise, as any of them would, not that she was helpless. She just drew out the need to help her in each of them whether she knew it or not.

Brenna knew what was troubling Aragorn, and knew there wasn't much that she could tell him about any of it. But she could see that the man was struggling with the burden of leadership now on his shoulders. She took his hand and closed her eyes, willing her gift of sight to lend some help. Images washed over her, flash after flash of the past, present and future. She tore herself away from them in confusion and looked to him. She smiled and quietly told him, "There is and always will be hope if you just believe and have faith. I cannot give you all of the answers that you seek, but I can give you a little hope where you have none. The days before us will be long and full of danger, but if we stand together to fight the coming darkness there is hope. I cannot say more than that but trust in hope." She smiled reassuringly at him.

Boromir from across the camp looked on with a scowl. She watched him quietly, knowing the ring was already taking its hold on him. "Boromir, tell me more of your home and people," she asked, trying to draw him away from the negative thoughts in his mind. His scowl didn't leave his face as he turned to leave their camp down one of the paths. She knew that there would be no helping him, and sadly dropped her head.

Aragorn watched the exchange wondering what was going on, not sure what to make of Boromir leaving so suddenly and angrily. He knew the man was struggling, they all were but something wasn't quite right. Aragorn looked to Legolas who nodded in understanding. Both turned back to see Brenna sitting with silent tears pouring down her cheeks. Her sorrow was visible on her face. She said nothing but sat there, willing him to come back, to fight harder against the pull of the ring.

They left her to herself, knowing that she wouldn't want the fuss. Each of them laid down on their bedding and drifted off to sleep, lulled by the singing voices of the elves. Days slipped by before the Lady summoned Brenna to her. She beckoned her to a clearing where there were fountains and statues surrounded by lush blooming flowers. The tranquil clearing was soothing and peaceful. They walked across the clearing near a bubbling fountain sitting on a bench near its edge.

"It's beautiful here!" Brenna told Galadriel. "So calming and peaceful," she said while fidgeting with her ring.

Galadriel took her hand and held it up inspecting the ring. "Your mother carried that ring for many years, after it was passed to her from her parents when they sailed to the Undying Lands. It has been in your family for a very long time, and is very special and important."

"Can you tell me more about them, my parents and family I mean?" Brenna asked.

"Your mother is much younger than I am, closer to my daughter Celebrain's age. She comes from a very old and noble family. Many of your kin fought during the First War, later choosing to sail to the West. Your mother was such a vibrant and caring person and a valued member of Lorien, during her time here. She met your father many years before you were born. They were soon wed and lived here in Lorien. You father's mother was an elleth from Mirkwood from what I know, she died long ago."

"You don't know more about her?" she asked.

"I'm afraid not, we haven't had close contact with Mirkwood in quite some time. Her name was Alya. You could ask Legolas more about her, perhaps he knew of her. Your parents only had a few months with you here before their deaths. From what we could gather, they were being tracked by a pack of wolves, Wargs from Isengard. The search party found that their guards and traveling companions were killed first leaving your parents surrounded and alone to fend off the fiends. Your mother and father used their magic to send you away to somewhere safe, with your mother's ring to prove your birthright."

"My birthright?" she asked uncertainly.

"You, dear child have noticed that you have some powers. With power comes great responsibility. You are to use your powers for good, to heal and help. You have the gift of sight, and knowledge of what will and should happen here during the War, something that I do not even possess. You must guard it well and keep it safe. Your ring is your birthright of your mother's family. It holds some power of its own and though not a ring of power it is extremely special and important."

"I see. Is there more you can tell me about it?" she asked curiously. "Is there more that you know about what this ring does and means?"

"I'm afraid I do not have all of the answers that you seek. It was a family secret to be kept by your kin. Come, we must get you back to your companions, the day is drawing to a close. Your time here is near its end."

"Will I see you again? Can you explain to me more when there's more time?" Brenna asked cautiously. "I know that there is much that you will have to do," she paused before revealing anything else, "but when everything is finished will we be able to talk again, if you have time?"

"Of course young one," Galadriel replied with a smile.

The two left the clearing and made their way back to the Fellowship. Chatting quietly and laughing about stories about her mother during her youth. Brenna smiled and was comforted by knowing someone who knew her mother and was glad she now knew some things about her family, even if they were gone.

The days quickly passed during their time in the sheltered woods of Lorien, but soon it was time to leave and continue on their journey. Often times Aragorn was seeking council of the Lord and Lady of the forest or training with the others preparing for the inevitable battles to come. They soon gathered their things making their way to the river which would bring them on the next leg of their journey.

The hospitality of the elves was far exceeding what they had hoped, but soon they found themselves with parting gifts including cloaks, and individual gifts. They were given provisions and blessings, but they were also given the choice to stay, which none of them took. Soon it was time to depart, for there was an urgency in their task. Brenna felt ill thinking of what would be coming in the near future; for him there would be no coming back. She cast a subtle glance towards Boromir's boat watching the strong man paddle and chat with the Hobbits. There was nothing that she could do to change the course of his path.

She sat in the boat with Legolas and Gimli in the middle. They refused to let her paddle, claiming she was still healing from their previous battle and she knew it was no use to argue. She pondered her parting gifts from the Lord and Lady. The first was a pendant, with an intricate, yet delicate design, which she had tucked under her tunic. The next gift, whispered to her in her mind, was that her parents Talan was now hers to do with what she wished. She had a home in this land and with these people, though she did not know if she would ever return, it comforted her that she truly belonged somewhere. Smiling softly to herself she hummed and was lulled by the sounds of the water, falling into a peaceful quiet sleep.

Brenna woke to water being splashed on her and the laughter of Hobbits. She sat straight up sputtering and looking around to see who had gotten her only to see Pippin and Merry laughing uproariously with Boromir chuckling along with them. He seemed almost himself in that instance, the strong kind man and it pained her to know what would befall him in the coming days.

The group paddles swiftly putting as many miles behind them as they could with the aid of the river flow. The group follows the river for days, making camp at the river's edge at night. They are ill at ease of the east side of the river, the side that will bring them to Mordor, so they keep to the western banks. Sam pointed out Gollum following them skulking in the night, watching them ever closely, but there was nothing to be done about it. They constantly discuss back and forth as to whether they should go east or west with the Ring.

Boromir was emphatic that the Ring go to his City and that men would protect it, while the others argued that it must go to Mordon to be destroyed. Brenna sat back closing her eyes to rest her head. The visions she was having were plaguing her more and more. She knew that Gandalf had been saved by an Eagle and was brought to Lorien the day that they left, only he was White now. She knew that there was darkness stirring at the edge of Lorien poising to attack. Other realms were facing their own darkness and they slowly made their journey down the river. She knew that in two days time, everything would come to a head with the Fellowship. In two days time Boromir, would be lost to them and Frodo would make the decision to break the Fellowship, taking Sam with him to Mordor with the Ring.

The arguing had ceased as the group looked to her noticing the drawn look on her face and that she was rubbing her temples. She wished that there was something that she could do to help them, to prevent what they would have to face, but she couldn't let the "story" stray. Quietly she rolled out her bedding and pack and curled up on the cold hard ground, imagining herself in her warm soft bed at home.

"Wake me for my turn on the watch please," she called out softly to the others.

Legolas shook her awake some time later, "Brenna, please wake up," he whispered to her.

"I'm up, is it my turn to take the watch now?" she asked tiredly.

"No, Boromir took your watch for you. You've slept soundly through most of the night. I wanted to talk to you though," he explained.

"Why didn't anyone wake me?" she exclaimed. "If I'm to pull my weight among the group then you all need to let me take my turn in doing the work." she told him angrily.

"We know that you can pull your weight, Brenna," he began, "but we've all noticed how tired and drawn you've become. You're not sleeping well and the few hours that you do get it's not very soundly."

"My dreams haunt me," she whispered. "The things that I see, they're awful and I do not know how I'm supposed to face them. I cannot tell you too much about what it is that I do see, but the things we will face. The awful things we will see, I'm not sure that I have the strength or heart to cope." she told him sadly.

"We are all going through this together, we must rely on each other to see this through." he told her wisely.

"I have a question for you, and I haven't had the chance to ask you until now," she began unevenly. "My father's mother was an elleth from Mirkwood, your home. Her name was Alya, did you know her?" she asked hopefully.

Legolas paused before answering, choosing his words careful, as his mind raced. "I knew of an elleth named Alya, but she died many centuries ago, I believe she sent her son to Lorien to live with some of her kin there so that he would not be alone." he told her quietly.

"What happened to her," she asked.

"She had a falling out with many of the nobles from my home. They did not agree with her choice to bond with and marry Mithrandir," he explained gently.

"I don't understand. How would a falling out kill someone?" she asked.

"It is with a heavy heart that I tell you that she was made to feel unwelcome. No one told her that she should go, but she must have felt the need to leave. Mithrandir was away, leaving Calanon with Alya, but one day she decided to take her son and prepared to leave. She left one day but her pack horse came racing back to our dwelling. A search party was sent and we found that she and Calanon had been attacked by the spiders and other dark creatures. The guards and watch of our borders went to help as soon as they saw that they were in trouble, but they were too late. Alya was struck down and poisoned by a spider, but they were able to save Calanon. Your mother told the guards that Calanon was to be sent to Lothlorien to live with distant kin there. A party was sent out to escort the young ellon and soon returned. I am so sorry Brenna." he told her.

"Why wouldn't they accept her or her choice, I don't understand. The Istiri are immortal as well! What did she do that was so wrong?" She exclaimed angry and hurt.

"Many years ago Mirkwood was known as Greenwood and prospered. It was green and beautiful and peaceful. Years later when the darkness overtook the land, our people became suspicious of outsiders and mainly kept to themselves. Over the years contact with the other realms dwindled. When Mithrandir came for a visit and met Alya, she had a number of ellon trying to pursue and court her. She was not interested in them and told them as much on numerous occasions. Then she left with Mithrandir, and came back married and bonded to him, expecting your father. There were many that were happy for her, overjoyed with the news of new life, but unfortunately there were those, mainly the ellon she had turned down that began making her life difficult."

"We weren't always so distrustful of outsiders, but being so isolated from others, over time the distrust grew. Mithrandir would make frequent stops to see her and await the birth of their son. He was there for his birth and spent years alternating staying with them and wandering through the lands. Your father was still a young ellon, still considered a youth at the age of 30. For us we don't reach majority until we're 50, which is why you are referred to as "young one, or child." Perhaps you living somewhere else helped mature you much more quickly, but to elves your age puts you still not an adult yet."

"But where I'm from you reach majority at eighteen," she exclaimed. "Fifty seems so old, but I know that for elves it is a blink in time."

Legolas chuckled softly, understanding what she meant and not being offended by it. She truly was refreshing to be around. There weren't very many elf children anymore. Most decided to wait until they pass to Valinor before having a family. With such dark and troubling times, they didn't feel that it would be right to bring a life into such a turbulent place.

"Did you know my grandmother?" she asked him, looking at him directly waiting for an answer.

"Your grandmother, Alya was one of the ladies of the court and a friend to my mother." he replied softly. "She was always welcome in our home, but what happened to her was inexcusable. There has been much shame and guilt felt by those who treated her unkindly. I remember her from when I was younger. Your father and I were considered close in age. I was but a few decades older than he. We often spent time together as children."

Brenna looked at him and knew that he was sincere. She was a bit angry that her grandmother was treated unfairly for following her heart. She sighed softly and looked up searching for the stars. She felt a peaceful calmness settle over her as she gazed up at the stars. The gentle sound of the river waters was soothing. Brenna felt well rested and well enough to remain up on the watch with Legolas. She heard a rustling on the distant shore and could just make out the large beady eyes of Gollum.

She turned to Legolas to let him know, but saw that he too had in fact heard and saw him. The grip on his bow tightened, but other than that he made no move. She knew that his escape still troubled him. She sat leaning against a tree watching the water and the night around her. She looked over to her companions fast asleep and hoped that they would be ready for what was to come.

Turning back to Legolas, she wasn't sure how to tell him or warn him. She knew that she couldn't outright tell him what was going to happen. Seemingly knowing that she was looking at him, Legolas turned back to her.

"What is it Brenna, what has you so distressed?" he asked concerned.

"I wish that I could tell you all, but you know that I cannot," she began sadly, "things will be happening soon. Things that I can do nothing to change. If I were to change things it would be the end of us all and ruin..." she paused, stopping herself from revealing too much.

"Brenna, no one is asking you to tell us," he told her soothingly, " we don't expect you to change things. It's not our place to question or judge things. If there is more danger ahead, which we all know that there is, if you can somehow remind us to be on guard, it will be enough." he stated.

She looked him straight in the eye and said, "Be on guard, for danger is near."

With that she got up and walked to the water's edge plunging her hand in to the cold waters. She instantly felt a calm and a pull. A light wind picked up around her swirling around her cloak. She closed her eyes and took a breath. Turning back to the camp she noticed that Aragorn had joined Legolas, he had heard her warning.

"Brenna, how soon?" he asked.

"I don't know exact dates, nor can I give them, but very soon." She paused looking towards the sleeping Hobbits. "We all need to be on our guard and stand together."

"Is there nothing more, you can tell us?" he asked almost desperate for answers.

"Aragorn, you know that she cannot tell us, remember what Gandalf warned us of!" Legolas exclaimed. "We must not ask it of her, we cannot push or burden her more. If it got out that she knew, there would be no hope." he told him sternly.

Brenna looked down, tears streaming down her face. She knew that it would be difficult on this journey, but she didn't know that it would be quite this hard. If she survived it, she was sure that she would be broke from the things that they would have to do, see and let happen along the way. Turning back towards the water, she wasn't sure what to say. She lost herself in her thought and inner struggle. She strengthened her resolve and hardened herself, she knew what she had to do. Brenna promised herself that she would be stronger, tougher about things. She would do all that she could to help these people and this land.

Turning towards Aragorn, she looked at him and calmly stated, "I know that you're doing the best that you can, and that's all anyone really can ask of you. But don't you think for one moment that I wouldn't do something if I actually could without it killing this entire world. There are things that I know from before about what would happen here. It's one thing to read it in a book, but it's entirely different being plagued but visions of it happening. I'm constantly battling to focus on the present, to fight off the things that I'm seeing happening elsewhere. There are things that must happen, things that I cannot change. Places and people will fall and there is nothing that I can do about it. Do you know what that kind of knowledge does to a person?" she asked him calmly, the winds around them picking up into a brief but forceful breeze.

"Brenna, I am sorry. I promised that I would look after you and help you. That I would not ask for answers that I know you cannot give, forgive me," Aragorn solemnly asked her.

She looked him in the eye and nodded. A lump formed in her throat causing her to not be able to find or form the words in her mind. She gave him a shaky smile and walked back to where the others were camped. Sitting next to the fire she idly stoked the flames to throw off more heat. She couldn't shake the cold feeling, something was off and danger was near. Brenna could feel it in her bones that trouble was closer than she had first thought.

She stood slowly scanning their surroundings cautiously. It would be the coming day that they would face the Urukai. It would be this coming day that the Fellowship would never be the same. Her breathing came in big gulping gasps. Aragorn and Legolas went to her side, she scanned the western shore and then turned looking to the forest behind them. They were once again prey to a yet unseen foe. She didn't particularly care for the feeling.

The dawn brought forth cheerful sunlight, a stark contrast to the dread that Brenna was feeling. She knew that this day would bring changes in each of them that would last forever. The Hobbits would lose much of what was left of their innocence. They would all lose a valued friend and companion. He was a noble man, who would remember himself and fight for good at his end. She ached for the loss that she couldn't change. He was such a good man, a good person. He took the time to help her and took the Hobbits under his wing teaching them to use the sword. He often talked and bantered with the rest of the Fellowship, telling of his land and people.

Drawing a deep cleansing breath, Brenna rested her head on her knees and left herself drift away. She followed the "path" she had taken many times now, bringing herself to the Valar, seeking their council and comfort. Opening her eyes she found herself in their Hall. Este, Vanwe, and Elbereth greeted her with open arms as if they would a child. She fell into their arms crying, not sure what she should do.

"Child, all will be well. It will be a difficult task ahead of you and this day will take a significant toll, but you must not change things. It is his destiny to pass to the Halls of Mandos." Elbereth told her gently.

Este was singing a lilting tune, soft and soothing. Each of the Valar were present in intervals, giving her the courage and comfort that she would need to see this day through the end.

"There's nothing that I can do? Nothing I can change? He's such a good person." she cried.

"Young one, his path was chosen long ago. He will do what he must, just as you will." Este told her.

"You must return now, young one, your companions are calling you" as voice told her as everything began to fade away. She woke to find herself being shaken urgently. Aragorn was calling her name repeatedly telling her to wake up and return to them. Legolas looked on with great concern, trying to comfort the Hobbits. Gimli had drawn closer to see if she was alright. Boromir knelt down next to her with Aragorn, looking as though he didn't know what to do. Everyone let out a sigh of relief when she opened her eyes.

"Lass, I don't think I'll ever get used to that." Gimli stated. "Gave us quite a scare, you did." The gruff dwarf looked at her with concern.

"I'm sorry to have startled everyone," she began, "I needed answers to many things. I went to Valinor for a brief time to seek the council of the Valar." she explained.

And so they returned one last time to the boats and began paddling towards their next battle. Brenna's heart ached with the knowledge that she had, but she was also comforted to know that Boromir would be at peace before it was all done. Brenna clung to the fact that the Valar assured her that he would be well and at peace. Her mind wandered, and then it struck her, the movie storyline and that of the books was already blurring, for they hadn't heard the Nazgul at night on the river. A chill swept down her spine, and she now knew that the storylines were blending and blurring. She feared the elves would be at Helm's Deep, and silently vowed that if this were the case, she would do all in her power to save as many of them as she could.


	7. Chapter 7

(Disclaimer: I own or claim none of Tolkein's work or characters, the only character that I claim is Brenna.)

Brenna sat quietly in the boat observing her companions as they paddled swiftly down the river. She was lost in her thoughts and absently let her fingers dip into the cold currents of the river. Silently she prayed that they would be strong enough to face the evils that were before them.

Unnoticed by her, but not my Legolas and Aragorn, the rivers currents seemed to pick up, aiding them in their quest. They glanced at one another and then at Brenna as she idly let her finger tips play along the surface of the waters. A gentle breeze pushed their backs further lending aid. She hummed the songs that she had learned from Este that were quickly becoming a comfort to all. Whether she knew it or not, Brenna was lending aid and strength to the others subtly.

Startled from her musings, she looked around her to find her companions watching her. She smiled at them shyly. Glancing towards Boromir, she found him watching her quietly. He too smiled and she felt more at ease. Brenna quietly tried to draw him into a conversation, this time he was more receptive. He happily talked of his people, his home, and his brother. She was glad that he was opening up to her, even if it seemed a bit late. His whole face lit up as he described the White City to her. She smiled at him as he continued talking as he paddled strongly and surely down the river.

Brenna looked to Aragorn and returned his smile, it was as if he knew what she was trying to do and he nodded to her in acknowledgement. "Brenna," Aragorn began, "will you tell us about your life to pass the time?" he asked with a slight smile.

"I suppose, but there's not much to tell," she explained.

And so she began telling about her upbringing and her life with the Logans. Madeline and Johnathan, the people that raised her were from wealthy families and could have lived lives of leisure, but instead were in politics and were diplomats. They chose to work towards making the world a better and safer place, but in the end they paid for their hard work, their dreams of peace, with their lives.

Brenna talked of her time in boarding school. A concept that was hard for her friends to understand, not only because females didn't often receive formal education here, but also because her parents sent her away for long periods of time. She talked of her training in archery and fencing and her failed attempts at equestrian training. They laughed at the fact that she seemed sure that horses were out to get her. Tears of mirth poured down their faces as she described when the horse she was riding decided he didn't want to walk with her on him after all and chose to sit right there on the trail thus unseating her from the saddle.

"My lady," Boromir chuckled, "perhaps we ought to arrange lessons with one of the Rohirrim." He suggested laughingly.

Brenna first laughed and then quickly sobered looking at her friends very gravely because she knew that she would have to face her lack of skill with horses in the near future. Bringing herself back to the task at hand, she looked to her friends finding them watching her once more.

"Very funny Boromir, I think I shall avoid horses unless there is absolutely no other choice left to me. I wouldn't subject myself to the embarrassment of asking one of the Rohirrim to show me the way of horses. I've got two working legs that I mean to use thank you very much," she stated with as much dignity as she could muster while trying to keep a straight face, thus sending her friends laughing once again.

"Aye Lassie, I'm with you." Gimli stated causing even more laughter from the bunch.

They came around a bend in the river and in the distance was the Argonath. She ducked her head, closing her eye praying for strength and guidance. She gripped the edges of the boat until her knuckles went white. Suddenly she slumped in the boat. She fell away from the world of consciousness and was lost to the visions coming to her. Brenna saw Gandalf cloaked in white making his way on his leg of the journey. Flash! It changed to Rohan and the ill king slumped in his throne. Flash! Elladan and Elrohir had met with the Dunedain and were making haste to eventually meet with Aragorn and the others. Flash! The Steward of Gondor in the high tower with the palantir seeking counsel far beyond his comprehension. Flash! Her parents running as the Wargs closed in on them. She heard her father chanting and her mother joining as their enemies were upon them. Flash!

Brenna sat up straight shaking, pale and gasping for breath. She had tears pouring down her face as she looked around with unseeing eyes. Legolas touched her shoulder to draw her back to them, but she was so distraught that he was unable to reach her. Aragorn looked on in concern, but they had to keep going, stopping now would be unwise.

Boromir turned to the girl whom he had come to care for and watched her with sadness in his eyes. Such innocence shouldn't have to suffer so much. True he tried to keep her and the others at distance, but he still cared. His distrust of those he doesn't know and his lack of understanding of Brenna and the world in which she was raised, kept him from getting closer to the girl. He turned his gaze towards Aragorn's boat and his eyes fell on Frodo, a darkness descended upon him, consuming him once more. His people must have the ring; it must go to Gondor. Take it! Take it! Over and over again the voice in his head chanted. Deep down he tried to fight it, sought to gain back control, but it was a losing battle. Onward he paddled focusing once more on the river, towards his doom.

Brenna drifted, floating her way to the Valar again. Elbereth greeted her in a strong embrace soothing her as Este sang to her, healing her hurting heart.

"Young one, take courage for we are with you. The journey will be hard, but you must take courage. The others and the fate of the world depend on you." Elbereth softly told her.

Brenna relaxed into her embrace, taking a deep breath she turned and looked to Elbereth. "I saw my parents this time, it came with the other visions," she began, "I watched as we were hunted and they were slaughtered as they sent me away to keep me safe." A sob broke forth from her, for deep was her grief. Though she did not know her parents, it was obvious their love for her.

Elbereth rocked her as Este continued to ease her pain. The other Valar had come to the peaceful meadow where the three females were kneeling.

"I am sorry for my weakness," Brenna said as she pulled herself together.

"Do not apologize, for we know what you see and what you will see child. It will be a long and dark road, but there is hope and we are always with you. Now hurry child you must go back, the hour is nearly upon you for the next task." Elbereth instructed her, kissing her brow lovingly.

Bright lights faded around her as she felt the boat land on the edge of the river. Aragorn swiftly reached into the boat lifting her and cradling her to his chest. Legolas and Gimli anchored the boat as the others crowded around.

"Brenna," Aragorn asked urgently, "Are you well? We lost you for a while and had feared the worst. We had to keep moving we needed to reach here to make camp by nightfall." He tried explaining, almost apologizing for not stopping.

She looked to him and brushed her hand over the worry lines on his forehead. "I'm fine. I did leave you for a time and I'm sorry for scaring you all, but I needed counsel from the Valar. My visions are coming faster now, some of it I don't understand. Some of it is from the past, while other parts have yet to come. Do not apologizing for following the path before us. The quest is more important than stopping and waiting for me, no matter how much your chivalrous upbringings would have had you do so." She assured him and the others.

She looked to the sky, taking a deep breath praying for strength, she felt the answering rush of warmth flood her body and smiled. Turning to the others she smiled softly and said "I'm fine, we should get everything set up for camp though, we're losing day light."

As they sat along the edge of the shore near the boats they began unpacking the boats and discussing the next course of action on their journey. Debating and arguing which path to take next from here. Aragorn the leader said they'd cross the river and enter Mordor from there. Some object, Boromir urged them to take the ring to Gondor. Frodo once again caught and unsure of what to do told them he needed time to think.

Brenna intercepted him before he left their sight and crouched down to him. The others watched, but Legolas drew them into the debate and conversation again, he knew that whatever she needed to talk to Frodo about needed a distraction from the others. With his keen elvish hearing, he picked up the quiet words she gave The Ringbearer.

"Frodo, I know you are struggling," she began quietly. "But deep down you know what path you must choose. You know what you must do, but I want you to know that you will never be alone. Should you have need of me, search for aid in your dreams and I will do what I can to help you. Now go in peace ringbearer." She hugged him, kissing his brow and let him go.

Legolas looked to her in concern and confusion, but she just shook her head. She pulled him quietly to the side as the other's arguments were beginning to die down as they were setting up packs and bedrolls. She looked around and saw Boromir nowhere to be seen and her eye widened.

"What is wrong Brenna, I can feel the fear radiating off of you now," Legolas asked softly.

"I cannot tell you more other than to be ready." She stated with wide eyes.

She made her way quickly to her things and began getting her weapons ready, checking her quiver of arrows trapping on the daggers and sword. Aragorn looked at her with his eyes wide. The others saw her actions and they too began strapping on their weapons. Her eyes cast down her chin wobbled a bit, before she looked up at them.

"Where is Frodo? Where is Boromir?" he asked her urgently.

"Aragorn, I'm going to ask you to remember what Gandalf told you and the promise that you made now," she stated sadly.

The Hobbits had already set off in a run to find their friend. Aragorn nodded to her once and took off running. Legolas and Gimli looked to her and the three of them set off in the woods after their friends.

They heard the sound of armor and heavy footfalls coming swiftly through the trees. Her heart was racing as she heard the yelling and clang of weapons in the distances. So it had begun; she prayed for the safety of her friends and strength for them to make it through this.

Coming to a clearing she began engaging the enemy to the best of her abilities. She felt an odd strength radiate through her, and he body seemed to move on autopilot throughout the fight. She parried, jabbed, sliced, hacked, chopped and fought her way towards the others.

In the distances the Horn of Gondor sounded, loud and strong, clear and true. With a new vigor she fought harder and faster, hastening her way towards the sound and her friends. An ache in her chest heaved, the pain of loss brimming, threatening to spill over and consume. Brenna fought as tears began pouring down her face.

She and the others caught up with Aragorn and Boromir, but it was too late. She fell to her knees next to him crying. He looked to her and smiled sadly. She held his hand and wiped his hair out of his face as the world around her started to blur. Legolas put his hand on her shoulder trying to give her comfort.

"I'm so sorry," she sobbed. "I tried, I wish I could have…" and she could speak no more.

"There's nothing to be sorry for," he gasped. "You're a good friend Brenna, a strong woman that I'm proud to have known."

He turned to Aragorn and the two men gave each other parting words, Brenna heard none of it. She only heard the roaring in her ears and the pain in her heart for the loss of a friend. She started humming the song Este sang to her earlier and the others immediately felt peace. Boromir closed his eyes and smiled, letting out one last breath, he departed from them and his spirit made its way to the Hall of Mandos.

Brenna finished the last few lines of the song with a sigh. She turned to the others and then dropped her eyes in shame and pain. Aragorn lifted her chin and looked her in the eye. There he saw her pain laid bare before him and he thought that he was finally beginning to understand and see the burden that was hers to carry.

"This was not your fault." He told her sternly. "You couldn't have prevented this. Nothing you could have done would have changed this. We know that you cannot change things. Be at peace little one, it's okay. We do not blame you." He pulled her into a comforting embrace. He looked to the others who nodded.

Legolas and Gimli prepared Boromir for a proper send off. They laid him in one of the boats with his weapons and the Horn that led them to him. He looked at peace for maybe the first time since they left Rivendell. Pushing him out into the water the current gently took the boat. Brenna went to the shore and crouched. She placed her hands in the water and closed her eyes, willing the water to carry him home. Silently she stood and went to where her remaining companions were and watched the boat go over the falls.

Brenna immediately went over to the packs and started repacking two of them. She cleaned her weapons as the others began talking about what they would do next. She drowned out their conversation weighing and contemplating each item in the two packs that she planned to take with her. She decided that she would take one of the Hobbit's packs with her as well as her own. She packed some of the more personal items of the Hobbits in the pack, as well as some extra lembas. In her own pack she kept much the way that it was. She didn't bring much with her to begin with, therefore she felt no need to dump what little she had with her.

She stood and glanced at the others who had started going through their own packs. She noticed that they would be traveling extremely light, so she stuffed more lembas in her own pack, making mental note to remind them later. She took the water bladders and went to the river, plunging her hands into the waters she called forth the cleanest the river had to offer into the containers. Fastening the caps, she turned to her companions.

"Lassie, we said to pack light," Gimli said gruffly.

She quirked and eyebrow up at him and gave a slight smile. Brenna turned to start strapping on her weapons and packs. Legolas took one of the water bladders from her and arranged it in his own things to carry. Aragorn looked at her concerned seeing all that she meant to bring.

"Trust me," she said vaguely.

With a nod, they set off at a brisk pace. Brenna let her mind wander as she hummed a tune, warmth and hope filled her and her companions, spurning them on faster in their haste to find and rescue their friends.

They ran with everything they had in them. Brenna, not used to such exercise, prayed for the strength to not hinder her friends. She kept pace with them as best she could and did not falter, despite her muscles screaming for relief. She reached back and pulled out a piece of lembas bread, taking a small bite and washing it down, she ran and passed it to Aragorn, who took it with a surprised look on his face. She just smiled and then passed it to her other companions, before packing the rest away.

With a renewed fervor they ran. Coming to the edge of the tree line, Brenna knew they now would be out in the open. A sense of unease crept in her, but she shook it off, knowing what was to come. Brenna hummed as best she could, trying to help calm herself and the others.

Days passed and still they ran, struggling with fatigue and weariness. They took little to no rest and what little they did eat and drank did nothing to ease the tiredness that was seeping into their bones with each passing mile that they ran. Aragorn suddenly stopped them around a bend, seeing a few dead orcs he found one of the elvish broaches, Brenna knew it was Pippin's and that they were on the right path.

With their spirits uplifted, they ran onward following the trail that was clearly before them. Brenna continued humming the various songs she'd heard from Este and Eleberth in her time with the Valar, bringing peace to their spirits and helping to ease their aches in their quest to find their friends.

On the dawn of the fourth day, Brenna drew the hood of her cloak around her over her head as they ran across the open plains of Rohan. She knew that they would soon be meeting with Eomer and his eored. She kept glancing around her surroundings. Legolas, seeing the change in his friend, began looking around more closely. He noticed the riders coming towards them off in the distances and let Aragorn know.

Aragorn directed them to an outcropping of rock and bade them rest a bit. Brenna passed around the lembas and water. While catching their breath they could hear and feel the thundering of the hooves, signaling the approach of Eomer. Brenna quickly packed away her things and secured her weapons to her, but didn't reach for them.

Once the riders had passed them Aragorn stepped out and the others followed. He called out to them and they soon found themselves surrounded. They three males arranged themselves protectively around Brenna, keeping her in the center of them. Spears and other weapons were pointed at them as Eomer rode forward.

Brenna put her head down and drew her cloak closer to her. Her mind started to drift, her limbs began to shake. She stepped towards Aragorn and Legolas, not hearing the conversation, seeking their comfort and strength as visions soon began to flash before her eyes. Her breathing began coming in gasps, becoming more erratic, drawing Eomer's attention to her.

She didn't hear him demand she show herself, but Brenna came to when her companions drew their weapons when he reached to remove her hood himself. Aragorn stepped forward trying to diffuse the already tense situation. He began introductions, that of himself and the others and then he paused. He turned to Brenna lifting her chin and searching her eyes, she just smiled and nodded.

Brenna removed her hood all spears near her were moved away or removed completely for they saw that she was a female, not just any female but a female elf! She smile softly to them and nodded her head in thanks and greeting. Turing back to her companions, she urged them to lower their weapons, raising her eyes, she met the gaze of Eomer.

He turned to Aragorn stunned. Eomer couldn't believe what he had been told. Isildur's heir was he before him, as were a dwarf and elf, and a female elf. She was petite, smaller than her companions. He took in her features, not truly believing what he was seeing. He turned to Aragorn to ask what sort of task a woman would need to be on, but he was interrupted by Brenna herself.

Smiling softly she turned to him and said, "I'm Brenna, daughter of Calanon and Eruraviel of Lorien, granddaughter of Gandalf and Alya of Mirkwood."

Her companions and the company of men around her looked at her somewhat in shock at the introduction that she gave them. Eomer nodded his head to her in greeting and turned back to Aragorn. The men of the eored could not believe their eyes. Few has seen elves, even fewer had seen an elf maiden. Brenna, a little uncomfortable with the attention, shifted closer to her companions. Legolas and Gimli stepped closer to her, while Eomer and Aragorn were talking.

Eomer and Aragorn were busy discussing the quest they were on and their haste. Legolas touched Brenna's shoulder drawing her attention back to them. He asked her quietly, "what did you see Brenna?"

This question drew the attention of Eomer and Aragorn, both men seemed to be waiting for her response. She looked around her noticing that now the attention was back on her. Warily she looked around not sure what to do. Her gaze met Aragorn's, he searched her eyes and nodded, urging her to speak.

Drawing in a deep breath, "They fought the orcs last night and killed all that they saw," she paused, drawing out the word. "But we need to make haste for all is not what it seems."

Walking forward toward Eomer, she looked between him and Aragorn, at the later's encouragement, she continued. "We need your aid, and we will in turn come to yours. I cannot fully divulge what I know to you, but I know that it goes ill with your king. However, I can tell you that aid will come." She broke off abruptly closing her eyes against the onslaught of visions. Brenna swayed slightly on her feet, Eomer and Aragorn stepped to steady her.

She saw the king's son fall in battle and later his return to Edoras. Brenna watched as the life in him was extinguished, when he finally succumbed to his wounds. She saw Wormtongue spreading his influence and taint within the Halls of Meduseld. Brenna watched Eowyn drawing into herself, trapped in a role of caregiver. Flash! The vision changed Frodo and Sam had met with Gollum. Flash! Merry and Pippin were with Treebeard! Flash! On and on the visions went, building until her temples began to throb.

Aragorn and Eomer held her up even as her legs could no longer hold her weight. Brenna's breathing began to even out as those around her looked on with worry. She tried to stand on her own and swayed slightly, but Aragorn pulled her closer trying to comfort her. The men of Rohan were not sure what to make of this elf maiden. They instinctively wanted to protect, but were fighting the suspicion of outsiders, especially such a powerful one.

Eomer stepped back observing the young girl cautiously. Deep down he knew that he could trust them, but he was concerned for the girl. Calling forth two horses for them to borrow, Eomer turned back to them and bade them to be return upon their arrival at Edoras. He turned back to Brenna as if unsure if he should let her continue, but her companions quickly told him they wouldn't be parted.

As they were beginning to get ready to mount the horses Gimli decided he'd remind Brenna of something they spoke of recently.

"Lass, are you going to show us your prowess on the horse," he snorted with humor, causing her other companions to chuckle as well.

She glared at him, causing curious stares from the eored and full out laughter from her friends. Brenna replied, "About as well as you master dwarf."

Aragorn reached down to pull her up behind him, while Legolas did the same for Gimli. Eomer watched them as they turned to ride away, Brenna whispered something to Aragorn and he pulled the horse alongside Eomer's. He looked to them questioningly as the whole company had stopped.

Brenna turned to face him, and looked at him solemnly. "Your people have suffered greatly Lord Eomer. Nothing I can say to you will ease that pain or suffering, but there is hope. You and your people must not lose hope, for while there are still those willing to stand and fight for what they know to be right, there is always hope. You're a noble and honorable people and the world will know it once more."

He and his men sat a little straighter in their saddles. Their hearts lightened and warmed some at her words, for she had given them some hope and courage back. He gave her a small smile and nodded his head in acknowledgement and respect.

The two companies separated; one flying across the plains towards the smoke billowing in the air, towards Fanghorn, while the other headed toward Edoras.

Aragorn assisted Brenna from Hasufel, while Legolas did the same for Gimli off of Arod. The three males began scouring the pile for any sign of the Hobbits they believed were dead. Once they realized Brenna was standing off to the side herself, they stopped and looked at her, she was standing staring at Fanghorn Forest smiling. Aragorn looked at her in question, but turned away and continued searching. He soon found their tracks, and the ropes that had bound them. He called to the others, before turning back to Brenna with hope shining in his eyes. Brenna nodded her head once with a smile. With a shout he picked her up and spun her around. Placing her on the ground they made their way into the forest.

They crept forward quietly, Aragorn following the tracks ahead, Brenna silently hummed as she let her mind wander. Legolas gently guided her as he let her mind drift. The trees seemed to reach towards the humming and sound of her voice. He turned to her and watched as she seemed to immerse herself in the nature around her. She gently ran her hands over the trees as she passed.

Brenna turned towards and uneasy Gimli and smiled. "Peace Master Dwarf, the forest means you no harm, but you might want to lower your axe so they know that you mean them no harm." She laughed softly.

Legolas looked around him in wonder. This was indeed a very old forest, he knew that Brenna could feel it, they all could. He turned towards his friend at his side and guided her over a fallen log. Movement ahead caught his attention and he pushed her behind himself. Aragorn turned to him in question. Legaolas warned him of who he thought was approaching, the others armed themselves, but Brenna remained unarmed and continued to quietly hum to herself. She knew who was approaching, not only from visions and what she knew, but because the trees told her so.

Blinding white light flooded the clearing as a deep voice rang out. Brenna stood alone as the other stepped forward prepared to fight who they believed was Saruman, upon finding Gandalf standing before them, they stared in disbelief and then turned towards Brenna. She stood quietly alone with silent tears falling down her face. Though she seemed relieved and happy even, she seemed to be bracing herself for some sort of backlash. Aragorn turned and stepped towards her with his hands out in a peaceful manner and drew her into a hug.

"I know that you cannot control things little one. Yes, we are shocked and wonder why you wouldn't say anything, but we know not to question you, peace little sister." He told her with emotion clouding his words.

Brenna relaxed into his embrace and returned it before pulling away. "Little sister?" she asked.

"Aye, for that is what you've become to me, though not by blood you are as kin to me," he stated calmly.

"Aye Lass," Gimli said with a blush. "Though an elf maid as sister to a dwarf is a sight to see." He mumbled with a chuckle.

Legolas smiled and nodded to her as well. Her face lit up as she turned to her grandfather who was leaning on his staff watching the scene smiling. Straightening, he opened his arms to Brenna as she stepped forward. Smiling up at him she hugged him tightly. Gandalf looked down at his granddaughter and smiled, taking comfort from her embrace he looked towards the others.

"Come, we must make our way to Edoras," Gandalf said leading the reunited group out of Fanghorn. He explained the story of Merry and Pippin and where they were at the moment. After assuring the four companions that their friends were indeed safe, they exited the forest. As they walked he told them the tale of Merry and Pippin and all that he knew of their journey. He told them of his own journey, his fight with the Balrog and rescue from Gwaihir, the Eagle who brought him to Lorien.

Brenna rested peacefully for the first time since Lorien in the small camp they made for the night. They rest quietly around the fire. Legolas was busy fetching arrows, making some for Brenna as well. She asked him to make as many as possible, extra if need be, but wouldn't elaborate further. Gimli the stout, yet kind-hearted dwarf, slept near the fire. She looked towards Gandalf and Aragorn who were talking quietly amongst themselves. She knew what they were discussing, Frodo and Sam being their main topic. Brenna inhaled deeply and cleanly and closed her eyes.

She directed her mind to Frodo, searching and seeking him out. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and she slumped hunched over. She saw Frodo and Sam walking through a maze of sharp shear edges of stone heading towards Mordon. Gollum was with them leading them. Flash! She saw Eomer in the dungeons at Edoras with Wormtongue whispering to the king. Flash! She saw Faramir and the Rangers of Ithilien. Flash! Corsairs attacking and pillaging along the coast. Flash! Osgiliath under siege. Flash! Helm's Deep. Flash! Lord Erkenbrand coming to the aid at Helm's Deep. Flash! Elladan and Elrohir leading the Dunedain heading towards Rohan at a grueling pace to aid Aragorn. Flash! A host of elves from all three ruling relms making their way towards Rohan, with Haldir, an elf strongly resembling Legolas, and an elf clearly from Rivendell leading.

Brenna heaved a deep breath and shot upright sitting. She turned to Gandalf with wide eyes. She was shaking, her whole body trembling as Legolas reached her and pulled her close. He gently rocked her rubbing her back looking to the others unsure what to do. Gandalf and Aragorn crouched near each taking her hand. Her breathing evened out, and she looked to them, with a tight smile.

"Frodo and Sam are well and on the path they ought to be, but I cannot tell you more." She said. "You should also know that the two storylines are blending now, and things are happening from both of them." She told them gravely.

Turning towards Legolas, she looked at him, searchingly. With great care she cautiously asked, "Do you have a younger male relative?"

He looked at her sharply, "Yes, my cousin Tegalad. Why do you ask, is he well?" he asked concernedly.

She looked back and forth between them unsure what she would do, conflict roiled within her. Brenna struggled with what she could and couldn't tell them. She felt a warming peace fill her, and her brow seemed to tingle. Looking to the sky she asked for guidance and strength to get through this, to do what was right. Turning to her companions she felt herself drifting, and she smiled softly to them as she embraced it.

Brenna found herself in the same meadow that she last met Elbereth and Este. Once again she was greeted by their calming and soothing presences, but she noticed the others there as well. She smiled to them nodding to them in thanks and respect.

"You are in a much better place than we last met little one. You are finally coming into your own and growing into your powers," Elbereth observed with a kind smile. "What do you seek, what has you seeking our counsel?" she asked softly.

"The visions are coming much more quickly now. It goes beyond what I know from the books or movies. I'm seeing things that are happening or are going to happen here that I know little of. The elves are making way towards Helm's Deep, kin of Legolas. I am wondering do I tell them, can I warn them of what I see and know, now that some of the immediate danger has passed?" she asked.

Silence met her question. It was as if they were silently communicating, weighing the pros and cons of such actions. After what seemed like hours of silence. Elbereth turned to her, as Manwe stepped forward, taking Brenna's hand in a gentle, warm grasp.

"You must be cautious in what you say and who you tell, but we believe that it will be fine for you to tell your companions some things." Manwe told her gently. "However, I caution you to not let the enemy know of your powers or existence. You must not fall to their hands. Use what you know to help and guide others as best you can, but you must survive little one. Your true task is yet to come." He told her.

Brenna looked to them and nodded her head in understanding. She smiled to them and thanked them for their guidance and aid, bowing reverently towards them she stepped back and felt herself drift away peacefully back to her friends.

She came to, with the others hovering over her, all pale with grave expressions on their faces. Sitting up she held up a hand staving off questions for the time being. Composing herself, and collecting her thoughts she started humming, but stopped when she realized how distressed Legolas was regarding his cousin.

Brenna reached his hand, gripping it softly but strongly drawing his eyes to her own. She smiled a little, "Your cousin now leads a group of elves from Mirkwood, joining Haldir with elves from Lorien and a delegate from Rivendell leading elves from that realm as well, all heading here to Rohan, coming to our aid, for we will need it." She paused, letting her words sink in.

They all looked stunned glancing back and forth between each other at the news and then back to Brenna. Gandalf looked at her with his brow furrowed before looking at her sternly.

Before he could reprimand her she cut him off, "Gandalf, grandfather, I know you would caution me to not tell you anything, but the Valar feel that I can tell you and warn you of some things, especially those that may cause things to change." She warned.

He paused, as if pondering her words before nodding. The silence was broken, but a loud snore from Gimli by the fire, breaking the mounting tension. Brenna stifled a giggle before stepping from their grasp. She went to her pack and pulled out lembas offering it to her family. She stopped, stunned at the thought. Smiling to herself, she felt a warm peace settle over and realized that it felt right. They were her family, by blood and choice.

Settling into her bedroll, for she was the only one to grab theirs in their run, Brenna curled up by the warmth of the fire. She hummed lulling herself to sleep finding peace.

With the dawn brought an urgency to reach Edoras. They promised to return the borrowed horses. Brenna apprehensively looked at the large horse sniffing at her hair. Hasufel nudged her with his nose snorting by her ear tickling her with his breath. Laughing she reached out her hand to pat his nose and rub his neck.

Noticing the silence behind her, she turned to see the others watching silently laughing or smiling at her interaction with the large warhorse. Shrugging her shoulders she whispered quietly to him, "My friend, please don't let me fall and embarrass myself while riding, you hear?"

As if understanding her, he snorted and butted her with his nose again, causing her to giggle. His ears flicked back at the sound and he nudged her again rubbing his nose in her neck and hair. Brenna continued whispering softly to him while running her hand on his nose.

Legolas walked up to him hold his hand out. Hasufel butted his head against Legolas's hand. He nickered softly in greeting as Arod came over, feeling neglected. Arod went to Legolas, obviously not pleased that the elf was showing more attention to the other horse.

Gandalf whistled, and it seemed to carry over the wind far and wide. Brenna could feel it reverberate through her entire being. Brenna pushed out the wind, lending what aid she could to her grandfather's call. Gandalf turned sharply towards her before a slow smile crossed his face. The others didn't quite understand what had gone on, but the thundering of hooves sounded in the distances and over a far hill came Shadowfax, but he did not come alone. A large Chestnut colored mare ran beside him.

Brenna gulped when she saw the horse coming towards her. Turning to Gandalf with a stunned expression on her face, he just chuckled and nodded his head as if to say "yes, this is the horse you're going to ride." She walked to Hasufel and talked to him quietly, telling him that she was sorry and asking him to keep Aragorn company. The horse nodded his head seemingly understanding what she was telling him. She swallowed thickly as the Mare trotted to her. Brenna overheard Legolas telling the others that the horses were Mearas. Brenna bowed her head to the large horse in front of her, the horse nodded her head in answer. Cautiously reaching out her hand, the horse moved forward nudging her nose in her hand. Brenna let out a breath in silent relief.

She walked cautiously closer to the majestic mare. Brenna began whispering to her, telling her who she was, where she came from, any little thing she could think of to tell the horse. Brenna told her much the same she told Hasufel, that she was not an experienced rider. That she hoped not to embarrass herself or the horses with her inexperience. Brenna quietly murmured to the mare while rubbing her neck and sides.

The others looked on, not sure what to say or do. They all joked about her inexperience with horses. Her tales and lack of skill on them were funny to laugh about, but for her to ride a Mearas, without a saddle or tack, was a task that none of them were sure she was up for. They were concerned for her safety.

The Mearas nickered softly in Brenna's ear understanding. Legolas walked over to her and helped her mount the horse. Giving her instructions of where to hold on, but also murmuring to the mare in elvish, asking her to safely carry his friend. The horse tossed her head and nickered in answer to his request, stamping her foot impatiently ready to begin their journey.

Brenna was uneasily sitting atop the horse that was much taller than her. She looked between her companions, ill at ease with her riding arrangement. Turning to her grandfather, he chuckled at her terrified facial expression.

"Brenna, child," he began, barely concealing his mirth, "you are going to be riding one of the Mearas; King, well in your case Queen of all horses. You will not be riding on an over-taxed, over worked trail-horse as in the story that you told your friends." He told her confidently.

Gandalf observed his granddaughter with a keen eye before turning back to the others, giving signal that they needed to move out. Legolas and Aragorn fell in beside her on the Mearas. She gently gripped the mane of the mare as Legolas had shown her, and tried to mimic the movements she knew from her previous training in horseback riding, but nothing prepared her for riding bareback.

Praying for the skill and strength to stay seated on the horse as they flew across the plains towards Edoras, Brenna felt the answering warmth flood through her body. Seemingly, as if of its own accord, she felt her body muscle relax and adjust to make the ride more comfortable and natural. Smiling, she mentally sent her thanks.

Feeling the wind whip around them as they flew, tearing up the distance quickly, Brenna relaxed further. She felt the thrill of the ride, joy bubbled through her veins. She felt free. Her hood had flown off miles before and now her hair danced in the wind as they made haste to Edoras to free the King.

The hours passed by quickly as they rode hard. Her companions stay close, ready to give aid if need be, but soon they found that she was comfortable. Once she was no longer solely focused on staying on the horse, she turned to them with dancing eyes and laughter, reminding them just how young she really was. They began talking to pass the time as Brenna sung softly to herself enjoying the experience.

Legolas watched her as she rode. She looked natural now. She no longer held the awkward stiffness from when she first sat astride the horse. She was so young, especially to his people. She was still really considered a child, not only because of her age, but also because of the innocence that she carried. Brenna truly was becoming like a younger sister for him to watch out for. He held nothing but platonic, familial affection for the young girl.

His mind drifted to the conversation with Gandalf last night after she had fallen asleep. They discussed that despite her young age, the world in which she grew up caused her to mature and grow up much faster than she would have otherwise. Though she was physically mature, her age alone would be reason for her to be considered a youth still. They agreed that even though she looked and acted mature, far more mature than most elves at her age would have, that she would still be considered at her majority on her fiftieth year.

Gandalf hadn't taken the conversation lightly either. He asked both Legolas and Aragorn to watch over her as best they could in his stead should they be parted again. They readily agreed, knowing that they would have even if he had not asked. They turned and watched her sleep soundly as they discussed their next plan of action for the coming dawn.

Drawn back to their ride, Legolas turned to see Brenna quirking her eyebrow at him smirking. He looked to Aragorn to find him too looking at him smiling.

"Forgive me, my mind strayed for a moment." He said.

Brenna laughed and pointed to the city in the distance, the Golden Hall glinting in the sun across the plains. The group smiled to each other as the spurned their horse onward to the next phase of their journey.


	8. Chapter 8

(Disclaimer: I own or claim none of Tolkein's work or characters, the only character that I claim is Brenna.)

Gandalf urged the others to slow as the neared the gates. He spoke to the guards who granted them passage, eyeing them suspiciously. Turning to Brenna, he saw that she already had her cloak up and nodded in appreciation of her forethought. He bade her to keep away from danger and not to draw attention to herself.

Slowly they made their way higher, going straight to the main courtyard and entrance to Meduseld. An audience had drawn, silently watching with suspicion of the strangers approaching their king's hall. Legolas reached to help Brenna down and steadied her as she touched ground. Guards and stablemen came forward to take the horses, but they stopped in surprise seeing not one, but two of the Mearas. One was known to them, for Shadowfax was a kingly horse among their lands. The deep chestnut mare drew their attention, this was a horse they hadn't seen before. Brenna stroked the horse's neck, whispering to her softly. The mare nickered in return, nuzzling her hair and neck causing Brenna to laugh quietly. She bade her horse go with the others, but promised her to return with a treat in thanks for bearing her safely.

Turning she realized she had drawn an audience and more attention than she intended. Among the growing crowd of curious people, she recognized a couple of the men that rode with Eomer. Gandalf drew her to his side and the others fell in beside them up the steps to the Golden Hall. Hama, warden and guard of the door halted them and told them they could not enter the halls armed. Gandalf and Aragorn finally agreed after they were assured their belongings would be kept safe. Gandalf was allowed to keep his staff and nodded to Hama in thanks. He turned to the noble guard and whispered to him a request. He asked him to keep Brenna to the side, out of harm's way and to not draw attention to her. He explained to him that she was his granddaughter and that she must be kept safe. Hama looked ill at ease, but upon seeing Brenna turn to him, her young face caused his duty to protect to rear up. He agreed quietly and nodded to the few loyal men in his company. They came forward talking quietly among themselves, Hama explained the situation to them and turning to glance at the young woman they too agreed.

Meanwhile Gandalf was explaining his intent to the others. At first Brenna protested, but she eventually gave in, remembering the words of caution from the Valar. Brenna knew that she must keep from the notice and attention of Wormtongue and men loyal to his corruptions. She silently went with Hama and his men, surrounded protectively by them, keeping to the side of the room as her companions strode respectively, yet bold in the hall straight towards the throne and the king.

Brenna drew her cloak tighter around her and stepped closer to the men guarding her. She felt the evil taint in the room, spreading out seeking, searching. Silently praying for protection and for safety, she watched the proceedings to overthrow Wormtongue and the power of Saruman. Her companions fought off the Worm's thugs, while her grandfather began drawing Saruman from the king's mind. Brenna saw Eowyn creeping forward and went to intercept her. She caught her arm and turned to face the willowy blonde. Eowyn tried to struggle, but Brenna looked at her calmly and told her to hold off, that her uncle would be fine and Gandalf was helping. Brenna kept her back to Wormtongue and his men, never letting them see her face.

Gandalf released Saruman's hold and freed the king from his influence. Theoden seemed to awaken from a haze and Eowyn rushed to his side. The king then turned his wrath to Wormtongue and his men. They were cast from the Hall and banished from Rohan for their treason after Aragorn stayed the king's hand, stopping him from outright killing them. Brenna kept to the shadows, staying out of the way and keeping near Hama and his men until her grandfather brought her out in the open. She thought she was doing a good job of it until she heard the king questioning her presence, not knowing who she was.

"Who is the cloaked figure hanging in the shadows of my halls?" he asked suspiciously.

Brenna's eyes got large, she turned searching for Gandalf. Upon his nod and wave of encouragement, Brenna stepped forward to the center of the hall. Soft murmurs could be heard as the small cloaked figure made her towards Gandalf. She silently pushed her hood back and turned towards the king, whose eyes widened in disbelief. Theoden looked to Gandalf in question awaiting an explanation and introduction.

"Theoden King, this is my granddaughter, Brenna. She travels with us on an urgent quest and is part of a company set out on a secret mission my friend," he explained.

Brenna for her part, bowed respectively to the king and smiled. Looking around the hall, she noticed the absence of one that she knew needed their help. She quietly stepped towards where Gandalf and the others were conversing with the king and waited respectfully for their attention. The others seeing her presence became quiet seeing the worry in her eyes.

"Grandfather," she paused with a wobbly voice. She seemed visibly shaken and pale, alarming the others. Turning back to the king, "My lord, your nephew now lies in the dungeons upon orders of the Worm," she began haltingly, "I know that it is not my place sir, but I do not wish to see others suffer if I can help it," her voice trailed off.

The king looked visibly startled at this news and immediately called for his release. Then, looking around the hall he asked where his son was. Silence and sorrow descended in the Golden Hall as the king learned of his son's passing. Theoden motioned Eowyn forward, and bade her to show Brenna a room to rest and freshen up before returning to prepare a burial for her cousin. Eomer entered the hall just as Eowyn was leading Brenna towards her quarters. Brenna saw him and smiled nodding her head towards him before silently following Eowyn. Eomer turned to watch her leave before turning towards the king and bowing to his uncle.

The others observed Eomer's perusal of Brenna, each making their own opinions and silently vowing to have a talk to the heir. For his part, Eomer once again was wondering about the strange elf maiden. He wondered what her part in all of this really was. He knew from his brief meeting with the girl, that she was a seer, but he was sure that there was more to the story than the others were letting on. Turning back to his uncle and trying to pay attention to the conversations taking place.

Meanwhile down the halls in Eowyn's rooms, Brenna was faced with a very stern young woman staring her down. She knew Eowyn felt caged, that she was suspicious of her, but she also knew that she was a caring woman behind her icy persona. Eowyn seemed to be waiting for her to say something as they waited for the maids to draw a bath.

"How is it a woman has come to travel on such a perilous journey?" Eowyn asked.

"For my part, my grandfather decided it would be best if I stay by his side and accompany him on this journey," Brenna began quietly. "I have earned my place among them, fighting and working alongside them towards our goal. Gandalf is the only family I have left in this world, and the others are as dear to me as my own family, like my brothers," she explained.

"Even Lord Aragorn?" Eowyn asked.

"Even Lord Aragorn, though he is already spoken for," she told the shieldmaiden quietly.

Eowyn turned to her sharply and flushed slightly. The knock at the door stopped the conversation as the maids came to prepare the bath. Eowyn turned to the young girl, her facade softening slightly as she observed the small young woman next to her. She had clearly been on a hard journey.

"I'm not sure that I have a dress that will fit you," she began, but was cut off by Brenna.

"Oh!" she exclaimed, "I have one with me in my pack, though I'm afraid it may be a bit wrinkled."

Eowyn watched as she meticulously began taking items from her pack. Her eyebrows nearly reached her hairline when she saw everything the girl carried. She pulled out strange looking bread, wrapped in leaves, toiletries, a brush, a spare tunic and leggings, extra shoes, various survival supplies and other miscellaneous things before she finally pulled out the gown that Calawen had her bring. As she thought it was wrinkled, but Eowyn and the maids insisted it could be fixed by the time she was out of her bath. Brenna reluctantly stripped and parted with her tunic and leggings. She made them promise not to burn or throw them away, but to just have them washed. They agreed, seeing that she hadn't brought many clothes with her.

Eowyn, once seeing that Brenna was fine, left to the great hall to assist in funeral preparations. The maids bustled about the room, helping Brenna and taking her clothes to be laundered. Brenna sank in the tub, letting the hot water they had brought in soak and seep into her very being. It felt like forever since she had felt truly clean. The dirt and grime of her travels slowly rinsed from her, dirtying the waters.

Once she was washed and her hair cleaned, she was assisted from the large tub by one of the maids. Brenna toweled off and put on a robe that was being lent to her from Eowyn. She sat on a chair as one of the maids began brushing her hair out. The gently strokes began to lull Brenna into a near sleeping state. She heard the door open and close but had yet to open her eyes.

True to their word, Eowyn and the maids presented her dress, wrinkle free. Eowyn walked to Brenna, and offered to help her with her hair. Brenna smiled at her in thanks and nodded. Once her hair was finished, in an elaborate braid, they helped her into her dress. Somewhere from the bottom of her pack, the maids had found the slippers to match her dress, which she slipped on and turned to the other women.

Not for the first time Brenna noticed that she was a bit smaller than those around her. Her small frame only reached five foot three. Eowyn was a bit taller than her, as were the two maids who had assisted her. She self-consciously smoothed out the skirts of the dress, feeling a little unsure of herself. Eowyn seeing the girl's distress took her hand and squeezed it in encouragement.

"Come, we must get you to the hall, then I will get ready," she said.

Brenna protested, saying that she should return the favor and help her, but Eowyn waved her off with a smile that for the first time, truly reached her eyes. Though wary of the strangers in her uncle's halls, she was beginning to like this girl, recognizing a kindred spirit. Eowyn led Brenna down the hallway that they had come down.

Upon entering the room, the men turned to see Brenna laughing and smiling at something Eowyn had said to her. Brenna noticed the suddenly silent hall and turned to see most of the men staring at the two young women; like night and day they contrasted each other. Brenna blushed deeply at the attention and looked to her feet not sure what to do or where to go. She didn't immediately see her companions in the hall and felt a bit uncomfortable. Eowyn turned to her in concern and squeezed her hand again drawing her attention. Turning to Eowyn, she gave a shaky, unsure smile. Eowyn returned the tentative smile, nodding to the direction her grandfather and friends were. Brenna let out a breath and nodded to her in thanks as Eowyn turned to leave.

Legolas had crossed the room to bring Brenna over to their group as Gandalf was sitting talking with the king. Brenna smiled gratefully and took the arm he offered to her with a smile. The hall was still fairly quiet, as many watched the two elves walk towards their companions. Gandalf excused himself from the king and got up to greet his granddaughter. The king made his way over towards them and nodded his head respectfully, motioning Eomer over. Brenna dropped into what she hoped was a graceful enough curtsey and smiled at the group a bit nervously. Aragorn smiled at her, nodding his head as if saying "well done."

Eomer came to stand next to his uncle and nodded his head to the assembled group and turned to Brenna with wide eyes. He quickly composed himself, seeing the somewhat disgruntled looks on the faces of her protective male companions' faces. Eomer stood quietly watching the interaction of the group as the others talked and laughed quietly with one another.

Aragorn stopped and turned to Brenna, "Has your leg bothered you recently?" he asked, for the first time remembering that she had been injured not too long ago. "I know that you had healed well in Lorien, but we came such a far distance in a short time. You did not further injure it did you?" he asked with concern lacing in his speech.

The whole group turned and looked to her, as had others who had overheard the question. Eomer, Theoden, and Gandalf all looked to her in confusion and question, wondering if and how she had been injured. Brenna looked a bit startled at the question, shifting her weight on her leg to test for discomfort or pain. She found none and turned to respond.

"I am well Aragorn, thank you for your concern. It is true we ran very far in such a short time, but I am well. I wasn't injured other than a few minor scrapes that have already been cleaned and healed from the confrontation at Amon Hen," she assured her friend, her brother.

"When was she injured?" Gandalf asked him with a stern eye.

Brenna interjected answering for herself. "When we were in Moria, in the room of Balin's tomb. I intercepted a blow meant for Pippin. I was cut on the leg by an orc blade and it eventually became infected, but I'm fine now." she dismissed it, in what she hoped was a convincing enough explanation. She didn't want him to know just how serious the injury had been, for fear he'd ask her to stay behind.

"Just as scratch! Fine!" thundered the dwarf. "Lass, you were at death's door from the infection and by your own words, only through the healing of the Valar and the elves you're alive now. Do not down play the severity of it!" he scolded her, causing her to flush.

Gandalf looked at her for an explanation. Both the Theoden and Eomer looked at her with shocked expressions on their faces. Brenna looked at her feet for a bit, composing herself before turning back to her grandfather. She glanced warily at her companions and saw that they were less than pleased with her previous answer.

"I meant not to worry you grandfather," she began, "the wound did become infected, but I am well and healed. At this time I am uninjured and have full function of my being. It wasn't a very deep wound to begin with. However, in our haste to leave Moria, there was no time for treatment. As we fled the mines towards Lorien it became more enflamed," she confessed.

Gandalf looked from her to the others with a grave expression on his face. He looked like he wanted to say more, but Brenna shook her head and cast a casual glance around the room. He nodded subtly, but still didn't look pleased.

"Grandfather, I know that I'm much smaller than the others, not nearly as strong, and female, but I have proven myself," she began tersely. "I have fought and earned my place among you. I joined this quest at your behest, and I will not leave it now for any reason. I mustn't. My task is yet before me, the Valar have given me instructions that I must follow. I cannot fail in this. There are things that I must do, you must understand," she bade him nearly frantic now.

"Calm, child," Gandalf soothed her. Gently he took her hand in his own, trying to calm her. "You'll remain with us, the Fellowship, to the very end. I would not have you parted from us now," he stated looking directly at the king, letting him know that she would remain with her companions.

Theoden looked like he wanted to protest, but thought better of it. She was not his charge and it was not his decision. He nodded his ascent and agreement, thus taking any decision regarding her out of his hands for the duration of her stay in his lands. Gandalf nodded to him in thanks and looked firmly at the three males that would be in charge of her safety should the time come.

Eowyn swept into the hall dressed in mourning clothes, bringing a black shawl for Brenna to borrow. She handed the garment to her with a soft smile, before turning to her uncle and brother. Hugging her brother in greeting, she silently watched the strangers interact. Eowyn noticed that they all seemed very protective of her. She noticed there was a familial affection between them that went beyond the bounds of simple friendship. She realized that the things they had experienced drew them closer together.

Soon it was time to begin the funeral procession. The king's son was respectfully carried by the king's guard towards the burial mound prepared for him. Brenna walked behind Theoden with her companions, keeping a respectful distance for the grieving king. Theodred was lowered into his final resting place and sealed into his tomb as Eowyn led a mourning song. The haunting sound of her voice carried in the breeze.

The people had soon left the king to say his goodbye in privacy. Gandalf has stayed behind with him, while the others had made their way back towards the city of Edoras. A swift breeze swept over the plains causing Brenna to stop suddenly. With shaking limbs, she turned quickly to look over the horizon. Her friends stood at her side, concerned, their eyes following her gaze. Eowyn and Eomer stepped back to where the four had stopped.

Brenna's eyes went wide as her breaths began coming in sharp gasps. She looked back and forth between her friends looking torn and confused. "I need a horse," she exclaimed. "Or someone needs to ride in that direction. Someone is coming and they need help," she stated shakily.

As she spoke, a lone horse with two small riders came up over a hill in the distance. One of them slumped and fell off the horse. Gandalf and Theoden had seen this too. A cry rang out from the tower guard. Eomer called out a command and a small party of riders rushed out over the field towards the two children.

Legolas put his hand on Brenna's arm to steady her. He looked at her questioningly, but she just shook her head. She still hadn't stopped shaking and her breathing had yet to even out.

"Their village was attacked," she stated, her eyes becoming unfocused. "They were sent to get help. Farms are burning, people were cut down with no warning," she sobbed out. Turning to the small group around her, "so much senseless death," she managed to get out before she became too emotional to speak.

Eowyn and Eomer passed a look between each other. Eomers jaw clenched in anger, he swore softly in Rohirric. Eowyn looked heartbroken, but startled at what she had heard Brenna say. She didn't know the girl was a seer.

Brenna turning back to the siblings became solemn. "I must ask you to swear not to say anything to anyone about me. The enemy cannot know about me or my powers, please," she pleaded.

They both agreed and swore not to say anything as the riders brought the horse and children to the Golden Hall. They all made their way there to get ready for the evening meal. Eowyn quickly made her way after the children. She was the lady of the hall and duties to fulfill. Brenna called out to her, and quickly followed to give what assistance she could, which Eowyn gave her thanks for.

Eomer soon found himself in the company of the male counterparts of the fellowship. Almost as one they turned to him with their eyebrows raised. He held out his hands in peace, knowing they were warning him off.

Aragorn was the one to address him. "Lord Eomer, we know that you're a noble man," he began cautiously, so as not to insult the newly named heir of the throne. "Brenna is much younger than you seem to understand. Though she is mature, she is considered a youth by elvish standards. Her twenty years and maturity belie just how young she really is, for elves do not reach their majority until their fiftieth year," he explained to the man.

Eomer nodded his head in understanding. "I meant no offense in regard to Lady Brenna," he explained. "I will not lie, she does intrigue me and has me curious, for she is such a strong woman to have endured such a journey. I now see and understand what you say and will not pursue the girl in any other regard except that as friend," he assured them.

Once the conversation was over, the tension between the group evaporated. They traded stories and bantered quietly in the hall. Brenna and Eowyn tended the two children, who told the adults basically the same thing Brenna told them. Gandalf and the king sat talking quietly to the side.

Before nightfall, a rider from raced through the gates up to the hall with an urgent message for the king. Brenna silently watched the exchange and sat quietly thinking to herself, running over the timeline from the book and movie and realized that the king's son's death had blurred with that of the movie. A chill went down her spine as she realized that the stories were blending the way that they were.

As if sensing her distress, Gandalf turned to her. Her friends drew her away from the children towards her grandfather. The messenger told them of the battle in the Westfold, of Lord Erkenbrand's defeat. Theoden sat weakly on his throne, jaw clenched, with his head in his hands. Gandalf stepped forward, but Theoden's voice carried out across the hall, "Prepare to make way to Helm's Deep," he ordered.

Gandalf closed his eyes, turning to his granddaughter, he held her gaze and nodded. Turning to the others he nodded to them and reminded them of their promise to watch after her and to keep her safe with them. Gandalf exited the hall taking his leave of the king and made his way to the stables. Brenna stopped a servant, asking for three apples from the kitchen. Once she had them she made her way out of the hall following her grandfather. Legolas and the others followed her silently out of the hall.

Brenna followed down the steps towards the stables nodding to guards that she recognized. Legolas quickly caught up to her with the others trailing behind them. He guided her to the stables towards their horses, where they found Gandalf already readying Shadowfax for departure. Brenna watched silently as he made preparations for his journey. He turned to them and smiles sadly at her, opening his arms to embrace her before he left.

Brenna went to him and let him hug her, returning his embrace she prayed for him to stay safe. Stepping back she let him lead his horse out of his stall and out of the stables. The king met them outside, watching with a grave look on his face.

Gandalf looked to his friends and said, "Keep her with you at all times, and keep her safe. She is under your protection until I release you from it," he told them seriously. He looked to the king who nodded in agreement and understanding, she was the responsibility of the Fellowship. "Look for my arrival on the third day," he cautioned them. He told them urgently that the defenses of the Keep must hold and turned to leave.

Brenna nodded and made note to pay attention to the days. She knew that he would come, but she also knew that the elves would be coming to their aid soon as well. As she watched her grandfather ride out, her friends stood close to her, silently lending her comfort.

Brenna turned and walked back towards the stable. By now Eomer had joined his uncle and the others outside watching Gandalf ride off. They turned and watched her curiously, seeing their questioning looks, she pulled the three apples from the folds of her gown with a grin. The others chuckled and followed her into the stables.

Making her way towards Arod and Hasufeld, she took two of the apples, holding them out, murmuring to the loyal horses. The king and Eomer watched with stunned looks on their faces as they saw two warhorses docilely take apples from the young maiden's hand. Nickering softly they munched, butting their noses against her palms.

From the far end of the stable, they heard an impatient horse, stomping. Brenna looked up and grinned seeing the Mearas that had taken her to Edoras. She walked silently to her new friend, the king and Eomer went to warn her, but the others bade them to keep silent and watch.

Brenna stepped up to edge of her stall, speaking softly and gently to her friend. Grabbing a brush from the wall and stepped into the stall. She began to gently brush the mare while humming one of the many tunes she'd heard in Valinor. Brenna paused to offer the mare the apple she brought and continued brushing.

The group of males looked on in disbelief, watching the small elf maiden with the Mearas. Her friends looked back and forth between each other, stunned. Surely she had to have been joking about her experience with horses before! No one with so little experience as she had described should have been able to interact with horses the way that she had in their time together.

Once she was done she stepped away from the mare. The Mearas turned and nudged her with her nose, sniffing her hair and neck, making Brenna laugh softly. She patted the mare's neck and left the stall, returning the brush from where she got it. Turning back to the group of quiet males, she smiled to them and nodded.

Turning towards the entrance, she started heading towards the hall. She stopped and waited for the others to catch up before continuing. The group silently made their way to the hall, each lost in their own thoughts. Along the way Brenna began to softly hum, while thinking about what she could do to possible help she could lend the coming battle. She pondered what needed to be done, stopping suddenly. She turned towards the king, catching her lower lip between her teeth unsure how to approach him. Glancing at her friends, they caught her look and looked towards the king. Aragorn regarded her for a few moments before nodding.

"Excuse me, My Lord," she began cautiously. "I was wondering if there are perhaps spare linens that can be made into bandages?" she asked softly. Her eyes were wide and she had gone pale.

The others looked at her and were visibly shaken knowing that she must have seen what was to come. Brenna wouldn't ask such a question unless there was going to be dire need for such preparations. Aragorn watched her carefully, and knew that they were going to be facing another battle and soon by the way she was behaving.

Theoden looked at the young woman carefully. He knew from what Gandalf had told her and what he heard from his kin, that she was a seer. It concerned him that she would ask such a question, but he was relieved that she was giving them some forewarning. He thought about the supplies within the hall and surrounding settlement and nodded. Turning to her and the others, he beckoned a servant.

"Gather spare linens and start tearing them down to bandages," he instructed. "Have them made ready for our departure in the morning."

He turned back to Brenna and asked, "Is there anything else…" he began but was cut off abruptly by Brenna.

"I mean no disrespect sir, but I don't know all. I don't see all things that are coming. I can give subtle clue and hints, but I cannot change things. No matter how much I wish it otherwise, some things are meant to happen. I can only do what I can to help some," she told him softly. Looking to the ground, she was swamped with grief as she knew the death toll would be high before it was all done.

Legolas inhaled a sharp breath and stepped closer to her. He shared a look with Aragorn over her head and began leading her to the hall to sit. The others followed quickly behind. Eomer and the king not understanding fully what had happened.

"She is filled with grief," Aragorn explained quietly. "Legolas could feel it, which for an elf is no small matter," he told them before going to her side trying to lend her comfort.

Theoden and Eomer went to make arrangements with the advisors and other military leaders for the morning departure. Messengers were sent out to the dwellings of the citizens, urging them to prepare for departure in the morning. Warning them to take only what the need; necessary provisions, but also to bring with them extra linens and blankets if they had them. This puzzled the people but they did as their king bade them.

Eowyn came to collect a saddened Brenna. She was puzzled by the change in the vibrant young woman she met earlier in the day. Her companions were shown quarters, while Brenna followed Eowyn towards her rooms. Brenna was given the room to the right of hers and all of her things had already been moved there. Her freshly cleaned tunic and leggings were laid out on a chair for her and a small fire burned in the fireplace adding warmth and light to the rooms.

Brenna turned to Eowyn with solemn eyes and thanked her. Eowyn stepped forward and asked her if she was ok. Brenna nodded, turning away as tears threatened to spill over. Eowyn touched her shoulder in a comforting move. Brenna smiled sadly at her and told Eowyn what had happened earlier. The two sat quietly talking for a while before Eowyn bade her goodnight.

Eowyn went next door to her room, but paused in the hallway. She thought about what Brenna had said about bandages and quietly made her way to the great hall. Upon entering she noticed that servants were busy tearing strips of cloth into lengths to make bandages. She saw the growing pile of bandages and felt slightly ill. Making her way to the kitchens, she bade the staff gather certain medicinal and healing herbs and package them for transport. Turning to leave, she saw her brother standing there watching her.

"What is it," he asked. "What has you so distressed? Why are you so pale?" he urged her to answer taking her hands.

She nodded for him to step out in the hall away from any audience. Drawing him away from the servants and others, she looked around to make sure that she wasn't overheard.

"Lady Brenna is greatly distressed," she stated. "She told me some of what happened earlier, and some of what she saw. As best she could she tried to give me instructions on what preparations I should make to help. She can't tell us more without something horrible happening, but the guilt and grief is so strong in her," Eowyn told her brother quietly.

He nodded to her, thinking about what she had told him. "Go, get some rest. We ride out in the morning, and dawn comes quickly."

The siblings made their way to their rooms and soon the whole hall was sleeping. Brenna, however, did not sleep restfully. Her dreams were plagued by visions. Praying silently for peace, she drifted off into a healing slumber.

Dawn broke sooner than many would have liked. Brenna had all of her things packed, looking around the room to make sure she hadn't forgotten anything. Strapping her weapons onto her, she quickly left her room to the main hall. She met her companions gathering in the hall. She took one of the pouches with bandages in it.

Legolas walked to her and put more arrows in her quiver. He had an entire bundle of extras made. He now knew why she had asked him to make so many and was grateful for her warning. The group made their way to the stables where their horses were ready and waiting for them.

Eomer and Eowyn met them outside the stables. They watched as the group made their way to the awaiting horses. Theoden stood back watching Brenna walk forward towards the Mearas. Brenna grinned as the large horse came towards her nudging her. Turning to Legolas she asked him the Sindarin word for "lady." He told what it was and thus Brenna dubbed the horse Hiril, for that is what this horse was, a lady. The people in the courtyard looked on at the strange sight. The horse was much taller than the girl.

Aragorn watched with unease to see her with the large horse, not sure what to make of it. He was grateful someone had saddled the horse this time. He didn't think he was ready for the stress of watching Brenna riding bareback again. Legolas was having similar thoughts, as he moved towards her to give her a leg up.

With Legolas's help, she vaulted into the saddle easily. He secured her packs to the saddle bags, and made sure that she was seated comfortably before moving to Arod. He reached down and pulled Gimli up with him. The others mounted their horses as the exodus from Edoras began.

The travel was slow and tedious. Brenna gradually became accustomed to being on a horse, though she was a bit sore. She confided in Eowyn that she didn't have much experience with horses and told her storied of her past experiences. Exclamations of shock and bursts of laughter could be heard from the two as they journeyed together. Eomer overhearing one story raised his eyebrows in disbelief and then looked cautiously at the Mearas that the younger woman was riding. Legolas seeing his reaction chuckled, and nodded.

They made camp at night, Brenna stayed near her companions, but was joined by Eowyn. The two were becoming closer and enjoying the company of a female that understood. Brenna brought up the topic of sparring with Eowyn, who readily agreed to a match. Word quickly spread and a crowd gathered to watch the two women.

Brenna saw that Eowyn had a sword and chose to spare with the same weapon. She left her twin daggers on her bedroll. The two women faced off nodding to each other in respect and then met with a clash of blades. They moved fluidly, almost as if they were in a dance. They seemed evenly match in the beginning, but Brenna having previous battle experience and being an elf had its advantage. She disarmed Eowyn swiftly and cleanly. Silence met the end of the fight. The two women were heaving breaths from exertion. Brenna held out the blade she took from Eowyn to return it to her with a grin. Eowyn answered with a rueful smile.

There was murmuring throughout the crowd that had watched. Legolas stepped up, taking Brenna's sword, but handing her the twin daggers, saying it had been a while since she had practiced. He passed her sword off to Aragorn before unsheathing his own daggers. The two elves faced each other and in a flurry of movements they met head on. Their hands seemed to blur with their movements. Brenna struggled to keep up with him, but her adrenaline was still pumping from her previous fight. She pushed him back with her onslaught, moving faster still with her movements. Everything around them seemed to fall away. Legolas then pushed her back with his own moves and disarmed first one then the second dagger.

The only sound was that of the breeze gently blowing across the plains. Legolas handed her the daggers and smiled at her. She walked with him back where they planned to camp for the night and sat heavily on her bedroll exhausted. Eowyn walked over and sat by her just staring.

"Where did you learn to move like that," she asked.

"Legolas and the sons of Elrond taught me elvish ways of fighting," Brenna answered tiredly.

Eomer who had seen the two fights came over to sit with the group. He had been impressed by what he saw. Looking towards the slowly dispersing crowd he knew that the people had been as well. He looked back towards the members of the Fellowship, he watched them interact. He didn't know all of their story, but he knew enough to know that they had been through a lot together.

Brenna had laid out her things keeping her weapons close at hand. She yawned and covered her mouth in embarrassment. She laughed softly and watched her friends talking by the fire. Laying back on her bedding she sighed softly. Letting her mind drift she began to sing quietly. Her thoughts wandered over her journey so far, where she had been and come from, to where she was now. Brenna didn't even realize that it was quiet around her until she saw that she was being stared at. Her eyes got huge as she fell silent, sitting up.

Eowyn nudged her smiling at her, while her companions nodded to her grinning. Eomer for his part just looked at this young elf maiden. She seemed to be full of surprises, but so different and yet so alike the women of his people. Though not expected to fight, there were shieldmaidens for a reason. Fiercely independent, strong, but caring were the women of Rohan. He was glad that Eowyn had found a friend in her. He turned his gaze to the fire, lost in his thoughts. He wasn't trained or prepared to heir to the king. For the first time he was finally realizing what that meant and he felt more than a little out of his element.

Brenna walked over to him and sat quietly next to him. The others were talking amongst themselves. She nudged him with her shoulder much the way Eowyn had done to her shortly before. Brenna grinned at him and asked him if everything was alright. He nodded, but when she just stared at him seriously, he shrugged.

"You know, things don't always happen how we plan in life," she began somewhat vaguely. "I know that you feel overwhelmed, but," she paused and furrowed her brow a bit, unsure if she should continue. "Everything happens for a reason, and who are we to question things. I know that you're saddened by the loss of your cousin, and I'm very sorry that you lost him. But I also know that you're a good and honorable man. I know that when the time comes you will do right by your people," she said and quickly got up and moved back to her bedroll before he could comment.

Leaving Eomer to his thoughts, she mentally chided herself for almost giving too much away. She curled up on her bedroll, pulling her cloak tighter around herself and let herself drift to sleep. Eomer watched her walk away and was lost in his thoughts, before he too got up to go to sleep.

With the dawn, the people broke camp and quickly were on their way. They traveled for hours talking, laughing, and enjoying each other's company despite the circumstances. Brenna's thoughts strayed back to her dreams the night before. Throughout the night the Valar visited her dreams, giving her instructions and lessons. They were teaching her many things that they felt she needed to know that would aid her in her journey.

Turning to her friends, she saw that Legolas had a large bundle with his saddle bags. She was glad that he had listened to her when she asked him to make as many as he could when he had the time. He apparently had plenty of time, she thought, as he had quite a large bundle stored and packed.

Looking around she searched for Aragorn in the group and silently made her way over to him. Pulling him aside she quietly warned him to stay away from cliffs today. He looked at her strangely, but seeing the grave look on her face, he nodded seriously. Legolas had overheard the quiet conversation and knew that something was going to happen today. He looked at her in question, but she shook her head at him and went to her horse. Eomer had one of the men saddle Hiril for her, he overheard a conversation regarding her "experience" with horses and chose to help her where he could.

Eomer quietly made his was to his own group of men, they were his friends, his trusted Riders. He pulled two of them aside. They were among his closest, most trusted riders. He asked them to stay close to Brenna and to aid her if need be. When they asked him why, he explained that she was Gandalf's granddaughter and she must be kept safe. Not fully understanding who she was and what that meant, they agreed simply because Eomer asked them to.

They traveled for a couple of hours at a slow pace. The members of the Fellowship rode in the front with the King and his guard. Legolas rode ahead to scout and in the distance he saw something heading towards them. It was a Warg scout, and more were coming behind it.

Brenna looked to her companions with large frightened eyes. They knew her past and that Wargs in particular frightened her, and with good reason. She urges them to stay together and look out for one another. Pulling back from the others, she stayed by the fleeing people. Her friends looked at her in question, she waved them to go as she dismounted and took up position to give cover for the people that Eowyn was charged to lead to Helm's Deep.

Eomer's two friends kept close to her and drew their own weapons. They watched as she drew her bow and began systematically taking out as many Wargs as she could from her position. The two men drew closer to her side as the fighting continued, ready to defend the small woman should the need arise.

Soon the skirmish was over. King Theoden and his men assessed the damage. Brenna went to collect her arrows, getting strange glances, but no one commented, many followed suit. The king ordered to take the wounded, but as there was no time, they had to leave the dead. This was a sentiment that did not sit well with any of them, but there was nothing they could do about it.

Brenna ran to where her friends were by the cliffs. Dread filled her as she races to the edge, knowing Aragorn had fallen. She walked up beside Legolas, who turned to her with his eyes blazing with anger and sorrow. She took a step back as the two men guarding her came to her side.

"You could have stopped this!" he shouted as he was overcome with grief for his friend.

Brenna just looked at him with tears in her eyes. She didn't deny his accusation, but looked to the ground, pained by his anger. Hiril came to her, nudging her shoulder as if to comfort her.

The king called for them to move out, but Brenna stayed rooted where she was. The company turned to her, but she shook her head. Eomer rode to where she was, looking at her, understanding what she meant to do. He rode back to his uncle and leaned in talking to him quietly. Theoden looked ready to protest, but nodded eventually.

Eomer called over three more of his men and bade them to go with Brenna. Legolas and Gimli looked on with grim expressions. Gimli looked as though he wanted to protest her decision, he wasn't truly angry with her, but remained silent. She turned to Legolas and Gimli, who were watching her and looking at her in question. She explained her intent to go find Aragorn causing another heated discussion to break out between them.

"Since you feel this is my fault," she began tersely, "I'll go fix it."

With that, she mounted the patiently waiting Mearas. Nodding to the five men who had been asked to accompany her, she told the others to swiftly make way to Helm's Deep. She reminded them of the battle preparations and to have a room set aside for medical supplies and treatment before she turned to leave. With one last sad look at her friends, she turned her horse and followed the current of the fast moving water below.

Legolas and Gimli watched regretfully as she rode off. Gimli scolded Legolas for his harsh words, as did Eomer, who fiercely defended the young woman. The company took heed of her words and sought to swiftly reach Helm's Deep.

Brenna and the men followed the fast moving water for about a half hour before they found Hasufel roaming nearby. They caught the horse and brought him with them. Suddenly, Brenna called out and made her way to the water's edge. They had found him!

Gently, she turned him over and began tending his wounds and waking him up. With the help of the men, she was able to get him up and eventually mounted on his horse. The group turned towards Helm's Deep and were on their way. Along the way in the distance they saw Saruman's army making its way towards them. Spurning their horses at a fast pace, they set off to reach Helm's Deep as quickly as possible.

Brenna found that one of the men she found was Eothain, friend of Eomer and his second in command in his eored. She was introduced to the others; Elfhild, Fram, Haleth, and Wulf. Each of them was polite and kind to her. She asked of their families and about themselves to pass the time and they did the same with her. Soon they saw Helm's Deep in the distance, they urged their horses faster and covered the distance quickly.

Heralds announced their arrival. They were greeted by Legolas and Gimli, but Eomer and Eowyn as well. Brenna dismounted and took her supplies and packs from Hiril. Whispering her appreciation and thanks, she handed over the reins to the man who stepped forward to get the horses. Haleth stepped to her side to help grab her things. She smiled in thanks and turned to thank the others. Nodding to Eowyn and Eomer she turned to enter the Keep to assist where she could.

Aragorn noticed the exchange and the tension between Brenna and the others. He frowned when he finally realized that they left her in the care of the riders in her task to recover him. He looked to Eomer, who nodded grimly and took his leave to make battle preparations.

Eowyn had followed Brenna, who had set up in one of the side rooms of the main hall to get all of the medical supplies sorted out and ready. Eowyn called a few of the women in the hall to help. The group began going through everything that they had and dividing it up as needed.

Meanwhile, Aragorn looked to his friends in question. Legolas wouldn't quite meet him in the eye as he explained what had happened and the harsh exchange between Brenna and himself. Aragorn, hearing this, swore and turned to them in anger. He took his pendant from Arwen that had come off in the fight with the Wargs and left to find the king. What should have been a happy reunion between friends quickly went sour.

Brenna with Eowyn's help, sorted through the medical supplies. In the current room they were in, they would first treat and stabilize the wounded. A secondary room was set up near the entrance to the caves. The less serious wounded would be treated here. These men would serves as the last defense and protection of those in the caves should it go ill. The king approved of this plan and saw the wisdom behind it and though he wished that Brenna wouldn't fight, she wasn't his to rule. Eowyn however, was and she was told to help prepare the caves.

Eowyn and Brenna spoke at length and devised a plan. Brenna reminded Eowyn of her duty and vaguely told her that her time would come. Some of the spare weapons were brought to the caves, after a brief discussion with the king. Brenna reminded him that whether the women in the caves were armed or not, they could still die by the sword. The few spare swords, daggers and other weapons found were brought to Eowyn for distribution, so that if need be there would be some defense.

Satisfied with her work, Brenna returned to the first room near the hall. She grabbed her things and stowed them somewhere safe, but out of sight. Slowly she made her way to the armory. Upon coming to the room she was met by an argument between Legolas and Aragorn. Aragorn left the room and Brenna turned to Legolas.

"You have a way with words today my friend," she scolded him. "You are thousands of years older and yet in the span of hours you have forgotten yourself and your calm demeanor. You've hurt and insulted two of us now."

Turning to the crowd she addressed them. "I'm an elf. I have the gift of an immortal life. I could have sailed to the West, passing from these lands and leaving behind this darkness for all eternity, but I chose to stay and fight. I had the chance to leave and have an eternity of peace, but I chose to stay because there's hope. As long as there are those willing to fight for what's right there is hope. Being afraid doesn't make you weak, it makes you smart and brave to face it head on. This is war. There will be pain and death, but while there is life in you, while there is strength and breath, there is hope," she told them. "I take a stand here with you defending your home, come what may."

Turning back to Legolas, "I would rather fight and die knowing that I did all that I could here," she said grabbing a chainmail shirt and vambraces as she left.

Stunned silence met her speech. The men, young and old took courage at her words. They began arming themselves and getting ready to fight and die, if need be, for their home. Legolas left the room to compose himself. He knew Aragorn and Brenna were right. He knew that he had to make it right with them.

Silently he made his way to find Brenna, for he knew that he had hurt her greatly. Coming around the corner he found her crouched down talking to some small children, laughing. She looked up as he came closer and her eyes were guarded.

"Brenna," he paused. "I am sorry for my harsh words and actions. None of this is your fault and I was wrong then and now."

She nodded, still looking guarded and he knew then just how deep the hurt went. This young elf maiden, his friend, sister, was deeply wounded and he was the cause. He pulled her up and into a hug. Holding her, he realized not for the first time just how small and young she really was. Stepping back, he kissed her brow and looked into her eye, "I'm sorry."

When she nodded, he turned to help her gather her things and prepare. Once they were done they left in search of the others. They all met once again in the armory and Legolas apologized to Aragorn. As the group was coming together, reforming stronger than before, a horn sounded in the Deep.

"That is no orc horn," Legolas declared in awe. His kin had come!

The members of the Fellowship turned and ran to the courtyard by the gate and watched as the company of elves led by Haldir, Telgalad, and the dark haired elf from Rivendell. Aragorn ran forward looking at them in disbelief. King Theoden watched them in astonishment, as did Eomer. The men of Rohan watched with new hope for the coming battle.

Brenna came to stand beside her friends who were greeting the elves. She smiled to the elves, but then remembered the story line of the films. Her eyes went wide as she turned to the king in horror. Her breathing came in sharp gasps as her eyes went unfocused. Feeling herself drift away, she sought the counsel of the Valar.

Brenna found herself in the great hall she had previously been to and once again the Valar were all seated around the room.

"I come to you now seeking counsel," she begged softly. "There will be much death should this play out along the lines of the films. Deaths of men and elves that weren't originally meant to happen according to the books."

There wasn't a sound in the room when she finished speaking. Each of the Valar looked from one to the other, seemingly coming to a decision.

"Child, you must do what you can to prevent it. The different timelines of your world are what caused so much havoc in the universe. You know both of these timelines and you must make sure the end result is the same, the ring must be destroyed and the major people must survive this war. You have your elemental powers, but also gifts from us. Your voice soothes living things around you. You now have some healing powers. We have helped you by gifting you the Mearas you call Hiril and lent you strength as you needed it. We will lend you aid, but there is more," Manwe told her. "Part of the reason the elves have come to Helm's Deep is not only to aid Rohan, but ultimately to aid and guard you. We have sent visions and dreams to the leaders of the elvish realms and the elves that will become part of that group. You will have and need an honor guard to guide and guard you until you reach Valinor. There will be elves from each realm selected to guard and guide you until you lead the last of them all home to Valinor."

"When the war is done, you must immediately send word to the Grey Havens to have a large ship either commissioned or left for you. There it shall be guarded and kept safe until it is your time." Elbereth told her. "Now go little one, they worry for you."

Brenna woke up to warm hands on her brow and frantic male voices talking about her. She pushed the hands away and tried to sit up. Looking up she saw that Aragorn and Legolas held her while the representatives of the elves knelt around her. Eomer and Theoden were also nearby, watching with worry etched on their faces.

Brenna sat up shakily and turned to the king. "My lord, you must block the drain in the wall quickly. It is the weakest point in the wall."

King Theoden looked ready to argue, but sent men to do as she advised remembering that she was a seer and the granddaughter of Gandalf.

Turning back to her friends and the elves, "We need to talk," she said gravely.

As she pushed herself up to stand, there were many sets of hands there to help steady her. She smiled ruefully and led them away from the crowd of men from Rohan. Brenna didn't want to scare the men, only King Theoden and Eomer accompanied them.

"The walls will break, the gates will fail," she told them shakily. "We are essentially trapped with my grandfather and his aid being our only hope. Even then we must hold the defenses for three days."

She paced, letting her words sink in to her now pale and shocked audience. She turned the ring on her hand subconsciously and hummed to calm herself. Stopping, she turned back to them, focusing on the elves, Haldir in particular.

"You must fight back to back when swords are drawn. Do not separate from others if it can be avoided and watch your backs," she told him, them. "They will have ladders, battering rams, and will easily outnumber us ten or fifteen to one."

Drawing a breath and praying for strength, guidance, and the will to succeed, she felt the answering warmth flood her. For the first time she saw the light from the marks on her forehead glow in the growing darkness. The elves watched in awe as she seemed celestial, otherworldly, more so than any other they had seen. She was Valar blessed, and she was on their side. She was theirs to protect and they vowed to do so.

"We have one thing they do not," she said with a small smile. "They don't have the strength or the blessings of the Valar and they don't have my powers to lend them aid in this fight. We must be vigilant and stay strong," she told them.

The wind blew gently around Brenna, she shut her eyes and then grimaced in disgust. "They draw near. You have two hours at most to block the drain and brace the gates before they are upon us. In the meantime, go do whatever it is males do to prepare for battle. Talk strategy, bond or whatever," she said impishly with a smile.

Turning to Haldir, Telgalad, and the elf which she learned was Beleg of Rivendell, she asked them to meet her when there was time before the battle. Her friends stood to the side and waited for her patiently.

King Theoden stepped forward, "What counsel can you give a king?" he asked.

"Stand and fight. Show them that such evil won't be tolerated. Send them back to the depths of Hell from whence they came." She told him loudly and boldly. "You have done what you felt is right by your people, none can fault you for it. Stand strong King Theoden, trust in hope."

Brenna looked down at her feet sheepishly. She couldn't really believe what she had said. Sometimes she knew that she talked before thinking. She just hoped that she hadn't offended the king or overstepped her bounds. She was drawn from her thoughts when the king raised her chin to meet his gaze. He nodded to her and thanked her. The king turned away to talk with his military leaders to go over the plans and strategy.

Brenna walked to Aragorn who was talking quietly with the others. As if reading their thoughts she said, "No! I'm not going to the caves, so you can forget that thought right now." Her raised voice was gathering attention, but she didn't care.

Aragorn looked at her with a pained expression, but eventually nodded his ascent. She glared at him and the others, quickly making her way back up the steps to the Main hall of the Keep. She passed Eothain and the other men that had ridden with her to find Aragorn. They looked at her with concerned expressions seeing that she was dressed for battle. Brenna walked to the room prepared for medical needs and went to where she hid her things. She grabbed a piece of lembas and tucked some extra into a small pouch on her waist.

Turning she noticed her friends had caught up with her, but also a few others as well. They looked around the room and took in all the bandages and other healing supplies set up. Looking to her with raised eyebrows, she nodded grimly. Checking to make sure her weapons were secured, she grabbed some bandages and tucked them into the pouch next to the lembas.

She motioned for the group to go out to the main hall. Brenna went with them and sat at one of the many large wooden tables in the room. Turning back to Legolas she asked, "Where are all of the extra arrows?"

He told her he put some in groups along the turret walls along the wall of the Keep. She nodded contemplating anything else that she may be forgetting. She started humming as she thought, subconsciously calming herself, but also others around her. The room had gone quiet, listening to her voice carry through the room softly. Slowly she started singing, softly, almost whispering the words in the wind. Her voice seemed to carry throughout the Keep, spreading the soothing calm sound, lulling all of them. It was as if she was singing to each one of them. Twirling her ring on her finger, her thoughts wandered and she finished the song softly.

Looking up, she noticed the looks that she was receiving. Some of the elves had such emotional looks on their normally stoic faces that she was afraid something was wrong. Aragorn went to her and pulled her into a hug. He whispered to her what had happened and she ducked her head blushing. He chuckled at her reaction and drew her back to the group.

Soon the group made way to the battlement walls and began getting into formation. Each person took up their position and waited. Thunder sounded in the distance, as a storm rolled in ahead of the large host of orcs. Lightning lit up the skies, showing for the first time, just what they were up against.


	9. Chapter 9

(Disclaimer: I own or claim none of Tolkein's work or characters, the only character that I claim is Brenna.)

Brenna stood between Aragorn and Haldir on battlement wall of the Keep. Rain started falling, fitting the gloomy mood that had settled into darkness. Drawing a deep breath she pushed the strongest currents of the water and wind at the incoming army, slowing them with the onslaught of the storm. She pushed Saruman's powers back at him with such a force that though she didn't know it, he was thrown from his feet from the force behind it. She had faintly begun to glow as she increased her hold on the storm, bending it to her will. Haldir and Aragorn stepped forward to shield her, so as not to draw attention to her, or her location from the orcs.

Once she was satisfied with the force behind the storm pounding on their enemy, she drew back to herself. Opening her eyes she looked up at Aragorn and Haldir who had taken up positions, blocking her from the sight of the oncoming army. She nodded her thanks and drew her cloak tighter around her for the time being, knowing that it would have to be abandoned when the fighting began. She did not want to be constricted in her movements. Her thoughts drifted to the conversations with the elves prior to taking their positions.

Haldir, Telgalad, and Beleg all had talked to her prior to going to their assigned locations throughout the Keep. They all confirmed that they would be part of what eventually would be her honor guard. Haldir also informed her that his brothers Rumil, and Orophin would be as well. Telgalad informed her that he and eventually his cousin, Legolas would be part of it, though he wasn't sure which of the other's from Mirkwood would be represented. Beleg told her that along with himself, the other two representatives to guard her from Rivendell were on their way, hinting at what she already knew. In her time with the sons of Elrond, she knew that her path would cross with theirs again, that their futures lied along a similar path.

Brenna told them that they had responsibilities to their realms and leaders before they could or would be her full time guard. They went to protest this, but she assured them that she would remain with the Fellowship in the meantime, until such a time they were released from their other obligations. She told them that they still yet had a purpose and duty to their homes and leaders.

Once they came to an agreement they made their way to their appointed locations of defense. She carefully reminded them to stay together and watch each other's backs, looking right at Haldir as she said this. He looked a bit startled, but nodded in understanding; she was telling him that something may happen to him in this battle.

Drawing back from her thoughts, Brenna looked from Aragorn to Haldir and gave them a tight smile. Looking further down the line on the wall she saw Legolas and Gimli. Up on one of the turrets above the gates she saw the king and his other leaders watching the advancing army with grim expressions.

The men of Rohan were brave and strong, but they were becoming restless and scared. Her heart ached, knowing that many of them wouldn't survive the battle, and even more would not survive the war. Legolas and Haldir, being the closest elves shifted closer to her feeling her grief, but soon the others started noticing and turned to her in concern.

Gripping the edge of the wall, she needed something solid and tangible to ground her. She closed her eyed and began whispering a fervent prayer to the Valar. Her voice carried on the wind, softly. She asked for their protection, strength, and guidance, her words washed over those who heard it, as they added their own prayers. Turning swiftly facing the keep she felt the answering warmth on her brow. A small smile played on her lips as she nodded to the many eyes now staring at her. The silver stars upon her forehead remained alight with a soft glow to them. There would be no hiding this, for she was the light in the dark.

She turned to Haldir in concern. He reached out and gently touched her brow reverently. Pulling her cloak more securely around her, he and the nearest elves shifted closer to her, ready to protect her. Brenna smiled up at him and nodded.

The rain continued to pour down upon them, drenching them. Brenna called up her powers to bring a warm breeze and warm the water so they wouldn't catch a chill from it. Many of the men sighed in relief, not only from the warmth, but also for the breeze blowing the smell away. The stench of Saruman's army was something she was not prepared for.

Brenna began adding more power and strength behind her control on the storm. Once she was sure it would hold for at least a day she withdrew, swaying slightly from the exertion. Aragorn steadied her and looked at her with concern, but she waved it away.

Soon the army had crossed the distance in the valley and was now near the walls of the Keep. The thundering of their feet upon the ground was meant to scare them and though it was effective, her control of the wind helped deflect the full power of their numbers. She began to sing softly, but strongly. Pushing her voice out on the wind, singing of strength, hope and victory, she let the words wash over those standing to defend the Keep. Each person listening clung to her words, finding courage and strength in them to face whatever happened.

Turning to Haldir as the song finished, "Stay near me throughout this." She said to him quietly.

He nodded to her and looked at Aragorn standing on her other side, silently letting him know that he would stay by her side and keep her safe. She readied her bow, and the others followed suit. They all waited with bated breath, bracing themselves for what they knew was to come.

Down the wall an old farmer couldn't hold the bow in his hand taunt any longer and he released the arrow, striking down one of the orcs on the frontline. A rallying war cry rang out among the enemy and thus the battle had begun.

The call for a volley was given, the archers released their arrows. Wave after wave of arrows was exchanged. Members of both sides were cut down from the projectiles raining down on them. Two elves nearby were struck with arrows, Brenna seeing this, ducked and made her way to their side. Haldir looked around for her in a slight panic when he noticed she wasn't at his side. Aragorn nodded behind him to the right. He saw that she was staunching the blood flow and treating their wounds. She healed them as best she could under the circumstances, and directed them to help the others they found injured inside to get the wounds properly cared for. They looked ready to protest, but under her stern look, they nodded in agreement.

Making her way back to Haldir's side, she narrowly missed an arrow as it whizzed by her catching her cloak. Angrily, she whipped the hood off of her head and glared over the wall. Haldir observed this out of the corner of his eye, noticing that had it been in any other setting it may have been amusing. His lips twitched slightly, before turning back to the task at hand.

Brenna shouted to any that would listen that they were bringing forth ladders and to be ready. She stayed close to Haldir as the ladders appeared over the tops of the walls with their gruesome occupants leering viciously. She stowed her bow and drew her sword, bracing herself for the onslaught that she knew would come.

Nothing in any of the books prepared her for what she was witnessing, even the movies did not compare to the real thing. This was brutal, vicious, and heart wrenching to witness and experience. The sights, smells, and sounds were the things of nightmares and she was sure that she would never forget it for all her days.

As promised, Haldir and the others heeded her words and stayed together as best they could. Then out of the darkness Brenna saw it, the runner. She looked towards where the drain was and prayed that it was blocked enough to withstand the blast that would rock the Keep.

She called out to them in warning and ordered any and all still with their bows to take him down, but it was too late. He was too close and had too much momentum to stop him now. She yelled for everyone to brace themselves and to move away from the area on the drain as per the plan. Boom!

Though the blast had enough force to throw some of the elves and men from the wall, it did not leave the cavernous hole that the movie portrayed. The stone wall held, though there were stress cracks. The men who had been sent out earlier in the day did a good job. The elves and men that had fallen from the blast were helped to the keep to be treated for any wounds. Brenna breathed a sigh of relief knowing that for the time being the Keep held strong.

King Theoden had seen what had happened and watched the blast in horror, fearing the worst. When he saw that the wall held firm, he looked to where Brenna was in gratitude. Seeing her fighting up on the wall with the elves he was concerned for her safety. Looking around to assess the state of his forces, he saw that they were fighting valiantly. Turning to search for his nephew, out of the corner of his eye he saw a ladder hit the wall right near Brenna, he called out but his voice was lost in the din.

Brenna turned and parried the blow aimed at her head, her knees buckled with the force behind it. Aragorn cried out to her, but he couldn't get there in time. Haldir was facing his own opponent, but he called out to the archers below. Brenna kicked out at the beast that had her pinned, when suddenly it slumped over. She noticed the arrows piercing it, and turned to the elvish archers below where Telgalad stood, nodding to them in thanks as she jumped to her feet and continued fighting.

She threw the ladder back down taking out dozens of the enemy with it. She stayed back to back with Haldir on the battlement wall, guarding his back, vowing to not let him die. A noise to her right caught her attention. Turning to glance, she saw that up the ramp to the gate the orcs were running with a battering ram.

"Aragorn! Legolas!" she yelled over the din. "The battering ram, brace the gates! Tell them to brace the gates!" she yelled.

A muffled gasp behind her, brought her back to her current situation. She turned to see Haldir holding a wound on his side. Brenna swore softly as she called out to the elves near her. They gave her cover as she went to his aid. Pulling the remaining bandages from her pouch, she tried to staunch the bleeding. He was getting pale and his breathing was labored. Brenna closed her eyes letting everything around her fall away. Placing her hands on his wound, she focused her energy there and pictured the wound mending and the bleeding stopping. Brenna visualized any internal injuries sealing and closing. She began feeling fatigue, so she pulled back and slumped against him.

Haldir looked down at the girl in amazement. He had felt the rushing warmth seep into his side. He knew that his wound would have been mortal had she not intervened, but it frightened him to think what the cost of her aid would be. He tested his side and found himself only sore, as if bruised. Haldir tried to waken Brenna, but she remained unresponsive and pale. Gently, he picked her up and grabbed her things. He called to Beleg and Telgalad, both looked at the small elleth cradled in the March Warden's arms and became distressed. They made their way swiftly to him and began to clear the way for him towards the main hall of the Keep.

Aragorn saw the three elves heading towards the fortress with Brenna and thought the worst. He stood beside Legolas and Gimli fighting. He turned to his friends who each wore grim looks on their faces. Many of the men had seen Brenna carried into the fortress and began fighting with a vengeance.

Inside the room set aside for medical treatments Brenna was gently laid on the nearest available bed. Haldir sat next to her, holding her hand in his, praying that she was fine. Guilt and sorrow swamped him as he began to fear the worst for the young girl. The two elves who had accompanied him crouched next to her as well, checking her for any wounds. Physically, other than a few minor cuts, she was fine. They cleaned and healed what they did find, but could not figure out what was wrong with her. Turning to Haldir in question, he met their gaze with such guilt in his eyes.

"I had been severely wounded," he said motioning to his side which was covered in blood. They stepped forward as if to lend him aid, but he waved them off. "She already healed me, even as I felt my life slipping away, she drew me back and healed what would have been a fatal wound," he told them emotionally. "I don't know what it cost her to do so," he said regretfully.

They looked down at the girl, not sure what to do to help her at this point. The others in the room saw the small girl lying among the wounded and didn't know what to think of it. Many inquired about her, but there was no news to tell, she was still unresponsive.

Brenna drifted in and out of consciousness. She could hear them talking around her and the sounds of the battle going on outside the walls of Helm's Deep. Brenna let herself drift and sought the Valar. She followed the path that she had in the past and was greeted with warmth and love as she always had been. As she lay in their warm embrace, she let their words of encouragement and love wash over her. They told her that all would be well, that she had just exerted too much energy at once, and that she had done well and done the right thing. Whispering softly to her, they urged her to go back, that the second day of fighting was coming to a close and to go where she would awaken whole and healed.

Drawing a breath and releasing it with a sigh, Brenna began to stir. Shouts rang out around the room. She tried to sit, but was gently pushed back down. Opening her eyes, she met the worried gazes of the elves around her. Looking to Haldir, she smiled softly to him, "You're well." She stated.

"Yes, if you hadn't healed me I would've been gone," he told her solemnly. "I thought we had lost you," his voice trailed off thick with emotion. "We were meant to guard you, not the other way around little one."

"Had I not intervened, you would have died Haldir." She told him truthfully. "You still have an important role to play yet. You're the March Warden of Lorien and your time here was not done yet. Please do not question what happened, or feel guilty. I have certain tasks that I must do before my time here is over and this was one of them," she said looking him straight in the eye.

He and the others looked shocked at her confession. Haldir subconsciously touched the area on his side and looked down. The people in the room who were injured had remained silent when they saw that Brenna was stirring. Brenna looked around the room and sat up as more and more injured were being brought into the fortress for treatment. She walked over towards where there was clean water and washed the filth and grime from her hands.

Quietly she made her was around the room and began helping to treat and heal the worst of the wounded, despite the worried protests of the elves of her guard. She had treated ten men within a half hour, but the waves of the wounded men coming in just kept on coming. Those with superficial wounds were cleaned up bandaged and sent back out to fight. Brenna stilled in her actions, remembering what Gandalf had told them before he left.

Turning to the others with bright, big eyes, her face broke into a grin. She giggled gaining curious glances from the very confused men from the room. Walking back to where Haldir had brought her, she picked up her weapons strapping them back on. All of the males in the room began protesting this rather loudly. Aragorn had come into the room just as she was putting on the weapons and walked to her side to check on her.

"Aragorn, the third day will be starting soon," she told him with an infectious smile.

He looked confused for a moment before returning her grin. He picked her up and spun her around laughing. No one else in the room seemed to know what was going on, until she looked at them, with her eyes alight, "Gandalf comes today and with him Lord Erkenbrand and some one thousand strong now ride to our aid," she told them. Even Aragorn looked at her in shock at the number of riders coming to their aid.

Word quickly spread of what she had said, and the men of Rohan began fighting through their exhaustion knowing that help was on the way. Their numbers were dwindling little by little. There were many wounded, and many dead. Many elves were injured, some had died, but most were still fighting.

King Theoden entered the room covered in grime and orc blood. Eomer followed, looking around the room before his eyes fell on Brenna alive and well. He let out a shocked cry seeing her up and moving. Last he saw her limp body being carrying into the fortress. He was glad that she was well. The king and Eomer had come to find Brenna to confirm with her that what she had said was true.

Brenna trusted Gandalf at his word. She knew that the lines between the book and movies blurred, obscuring much of what she knew. On the one hand, the battle in the books only lasted a day, while in the movies it was three. So absorbed in her thoughts she didn't notice what Eomer had said.

He asked her again if what she had said was true. Nodding yes, she explained Gandalf's parting words to them before he left. Relief was etched in their weary faces. It had been a long hard fight and they would be grateful when it was over.

Brenna looked away grimly, not meeting anyone's eyes for a time. Grief at the loss of life nearly buckled her knees. The elves immediately stepped to her side to sooth and aid her. Legolas had come to her from the doorway where he had been observing the exchange. Gently taking her hand her urged her to sit in the bed she had been brought to earlier.

Eomer remembered what Aragorn had told him about grief affecting her. He didn't know what to do to help her. Looking to Aragorn, he noticed the grim expression on the man's face. He pulled him to the side to talk to him privately.

"Is she well?" he asked him quietly.

"Physically she is fine, but she is greatly affected by death," he explained. "She cherishes life and deeply grieves for the loss of life and destruction."

"Is there nothing that can be done to help her?" he asked.

"No, she is still young and needs to learn to deal with this battle on her own unfortunately," he told Eomer sadly.

Eomer and King Theoden took their leave and made their way back to the Main Hall to regroup and plan the next course of action. Meanwhile the elves were trying to sooth the young woman and help her through her grief. It physically hurt them to feel it rolling off her in such strong waves. Legolas's knees nearly gave out from the onslaught of it.

"Brenna," he cajoled softly, "now is not the time to despair. It will be alright. Yes there are those that lost their lives, but they have gone to the Halls of Mandos where they will find eternal rest and peace with their kin. All is well little one, do not grieve so." He soothed as he held her, rocking her gently.

He looked over her head towards the other elves who were watching him with carefully guarded expressions. His cousin tilted his head to the side. Then a slow grin spread across his face. Legolas knew that look and just rolled his eyes at him, shaking his head seriously to him.

"Let me assure you my friends that this is not what you think or assume," he told them seriously. "I swore to protect her. She is my friend, my sister. After everything that we've been through on this journey she has become like family to me."

The others pondered his words and nodded. Aragorn watched the exchange slightly puzzled, knowing that he was missing something. Brenna turned to him with a rueful smile on her face. She relaxed into Legolas's embrace, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Aragorn, meet three of my guard as appointed by the elvish realms and the Valar themselves," she told him seriously, gesturing towards the representatives from the three realms that had come to their aid.

His eyebrows shot to his hairline as he looked at the four elves near her. "Your guard?" he questioned.

"Yes, apparently I'm going to need an honor guard to guide and guard me until it is my time to leave these lands for Valinor, though it will not be for some time," she told him. "I will not go for many years," she said vaguely with a small smile playing on her lips.

Brenna fixed her weapons on her and stood up. She grinned at them, but quickly sobered. "Come we have to get back out there. Though help is on its way, we cannot leave them to do this on their own." They looked as if they were going to protest her returning to battle. None of them would forget the look of her limp body being carried away from the carnage. She looked so small and fragile, so out of place among the gore.

Haldir has seen many things in his long years, both as an elf and March Warden. He had experienced loss before, but he didn't ever remember feeling the desperate need to protect another before like he did this day. Holding the small elleth in his arms, he thought they had truly lost her. He would have never forgiven himself. Turning to her, he tried to convince her to stay, to not return. Brenna just glared at him and left the room, leaving the over protective males standing there.

When they got to the hall they didn't see her anywhere in the room. The sounds of fighting outside were still going strong. Gimli was soon seen hustling across the room towards the Horn of Helm Hammerhand. The resonating sound of the horn vibrated through the Deep as the sun struggled through the dark gloom to greet the day.

Theoden and his men rallied at the sound and went out to continue fighting with everything they had left in them. In the distance, an answer horn of Rohan's riders could be heard, sounding a charge on the enemy. Aragorn and the others rushed around looking for sight of Brenna. To the far right of the Deep they caught sight of her deep within the lines of the elves tending to the wounded. She was healing all that she could as the others gave her cover to do so. The group made their way to her. Eomer and Aragorn fought side by side and back to back defending one another. The four elves went to her, guarding her, allowing others to continue fighting.

Brenna saved many of the elves that day and in the days before. She kept her promise to do what she could. She had also healed many men. Her preparations for the battle and establishment of medical treatment areas had saved many lives as well. But the death toll was still high, and though it grieved her deeply, Legolas's words brought her peace and comfort to continue.

The group began to fight their way towards the gates, pushing back the enemy army that now found itself fighting a battle on two fronts. The battle waged on as the sunlight began breaking through, burning away the last of the storm. The remaining enemies were cut down and a loud cheer rang out among the men.

Brenna looked around her at the carnage and her stomach churned. The sights and smells assaulted her. The cries of the injured and dying rang in her ears. Turning towards the elves, she looked at them with grave eyes, before walking among the fallen searching for survivors.

She helped to find and treat countless men and elves as she walked around the area, solely focused on preserving life, protecting it. The sun rose in the sky as she worked, in what seemed to be endless waves of injured. Brenna was instructing the able bodied men to help move the wounded to the Keep away from the carnage.

The women had come out of the caves to help, giving her some relief. Eowyn shooed her to go get cleaned up. Brenna looked down and realized that she was covered in blood and the filth of battle. Walking to where she stowed her belongings, she let herself be led to a secluded room by Eowyn. Brenna removed her dirty tunic and leggings and began scrubbing away the grime that covered her with the bowl and cloth that Eowyn had brought her. There was no time, nor the resources to take a full bath, but it was enough to freshen herself up.

She wrapped herself in the robe Eowyn had left for her and sat on the cot brushing out her damp hair. Humming quietly she began braiding her hair, pulling it away from her face. Crossing the room she pulled out her spare tunic and leggings, knowing that the clothing she had just taken off would most likely end up being thrown away.

Eowyn reentered the room and stopped when she saw that Brenna was redressed and looked ready to leave. Looking at the soiled clothing on the floor, she asked her what she wanted done with them. Brenna looked at the clothing mournfully, and told her that if they couldn't be salvaged, then to get rid of them, that she would make due. Eowyn knew that she was wearing all that she had with her, and left in search of replacements for her friend's belongings. Coming back to the room, she found Brenna in the same spot staring at the filthy, blood covered clothes.

"Are you alright?" she asked her softly.

"I don't know," Brenna answered hoarsely, her voice filled with emotion.

Eowyn crossed the room to the younger woman and pulled her gently into an embrace. She held the smaller girl, trying to soothe her as she began to cry, her shoulders shaking with the sobs wracking her body. Her heart went out to Brenna.

There was a knock on the door as Eowyn tried to comfort her friend, not sure what to do she sat Brenna on the cot and went to answer the door. Standing in the hall Aragorn and waiting with Gandalf looking for Brenna. She beckoned them into the room quietly.

The first thing they saw was the pile of dirty, bloody clothing on the floor, they looked around the room in alarm before finding her sitting on the cot crying silently staring off into space. They crossed the room to her in hopes of comforting her. Eowyn left the room to give them privacy, taking the clothes with her she brought them out to the hall.

Brenna's other friends recognizing the clothing looked at her in question. She crossed the hall tossing the clothes in the lit fireplace. Turning back to them she spoke firmly, "I will find her replacements, but she does not need the memories that those held from the battle."

With that she left the room, going to aid the other women in tending to the wounded. Legolas, Gimli, Haldir, Telgalad, Beleg and Eomer all sat quietly thinking about what Eowyn had said. It was a brutal battle for them as experienced, seasoned warriors, but they forgot that this was still new to Brenna. They remained quietly talking in the hall as Gandalf and Aragorn returned with Brenna palely walking between them. She looked exhausted and had dark circles forming under her eyes. It had been a long, hard three days for her, but she had fought bravely and didn't complain once.

They led her to the bench where the others were sitting and placed a warm bowl of stew with bread in front of her. She just sat staring at it, lost in her thoughts and memories. Idly stirring the stew, her eyes were unfocused. She stiffened in her seat as her breathing became labored.

Flash! Frodo and Sam followed Gollum to the Dead Marshes. Flash! The Ents went to war at Isengard. Flash! Osgiliath was under siege. Flash! Denethor was sinking further into darkness and madness. Flash! Elladan and Elrohir were nearing Isengard with the Dunedain. Flash! Aragorn was walking The Paths of the Dead. Flash after flash, she saw more and more. Gripping the table her limbs were quaking with the destruction and death that she was seeing.

The others looked on helplessly. Gandalf had stopped them from interrupting the visions, telling them that they had to play out, that she had to know. Aragorn sat next to her, gently pulling her hands from the table, grasping them in his own. Slowly, she started coming out of it, but she slumped against him in exhaustion. He pulled her to him, rubbing her back trying to give her comfort. Slowly he felt her go limp in his arms.

Brenna drifted softly and gently, as if she was flying in the breeze. She found herself lying among the flowers in the field with Elbereth and Este. The others were walking towards her as well. They healed and soothed her once more, easing the pain and anguish she felt. No words were exchanged out loud this time. In her mind they assured her that all was well. They told her that the fallen had made it peacefully to the Halls of Mandos. They let her drift to sleep and sent her back, kissing her brow and blessing her, lending her strength and healing her.

Aragorn felt her breathing even out and just held her in place, he knew the others could sense what had happened, but he shook his head to them. He didn't want any undue attention drawn to the already distraught and exhausted girl. He looked down at her young face, noticing that she was wearing her hair tied back in a long braid and reached down her back. Aragorn observed her features and saw the markings on her forehead clearly. They seemed to glow softly even now in the daylight.

King Theoden entered the hall and announced that they would be making way for Isengard, waking Brenna. She awoke at the loud booming sound of his voice and pulled away from Aragorn slightly to orient herself. Taking a deep breath to compose herself she looked up at her friend and smiled sadly to him.

"I'm better now," she told him quietly. "Come, we must head to Isengard."

Most of them looked like they were ready to protest her going, but she held her hand up to quiet them. Turning to her grandfather, she looked at him seriously, solemnly.

"I'm going to remind you that there are things that I must do," she began. "There are things that I'm here to make sure don't happen. I must not stray from my path now. I've already started doing part of the task given to me by the Valar," she said looking at Haldir and then to King Thedoen. "Had I not intervened on certain things, the Keep would have been breached much sooner and much worse than it was, the wall with the drain would have blown open and we would have been overcome. You, Haldir, would have died on the wall and there are many more." She told them softly.

She quietly stepped away from them taking her leave to get ready, when Eowyn came bustling over to her with a bundle. Brenna looked at her arms, realizing it was clothes for her and she smiled at her in thanks. She hugged Eowyn, taking the bundle of clothes from her. The two women left the hall, heading back to the room Brenna had been in earlier.

Eowyn took the bundle back from her as they entered the room and began holding the clothes up for her making sure that they were close enough in size. They were obviously of Rohirric fashion. The rich earthy tones complimented Brenna's complexion and eyes. Then she lifted a Rohirric styled cloak up to Brenna. It was finely made and Brenna looked at her in question. Eowyn smiled and nodded, explaining that it was a gift to her from Eowyn in thanks for her aid. Brenna laughed and hugged her again. Eowyn continued by saying that she was having a Rohirric gown made for her as well and that it would be ready for her when she returned to Edoras. Brenna tried to protest, but Eowyn told her that she was her friend and she wanted to do this for her.

Brenna thanked her again and gathered her things and repacked her bag. Stowing her newly acquired clothes in her pack and putting away her new cloak, she put on her elvish cloak. She didn't want to get her new cloak dirty. Eowyn nodded in understanding, noticing the care in which she handled the gifts with.

Taking a last quick glance around the room making sure she had everything, Brenna strapped her weapons back on and made her way out of the room back to the main hall. Walking to the others she smiled at them, feeling more like herself and better now that she was leaving the oppressive atmosphere of the Keep. She noted that the five men that accompanied her to find Aragorn had survived the battle and appeared to be among those accompanying the group to Isengard.

Brenna walked to the group receiving nods of acknowledgment and respect. King Theoden made his way over to the assembled group, calling for them to prepare to move out. Gandalf walked ahead to Theoden and the two began conversing quietly. Eomer fell into step with Aragorn, whom he had fought back to back with, the two had formed a close friendship and bond during the battle. Legolas and Gimli looked to Brenna who followed. Around her she was accompanied by Haldir, Telgalad, and Beleg as well as the Riders of Rohan accompanying them.

Walking to the courtyard their horses had been readied for them. Brenna nearly skipped to Hiril, who she was glad to see had endured the battle. Hiril nickered and nudged Brenna in the shoulder in greeting. Murmuring quietly to her friend she rubbed her nose affectionately. The men of the group stopped to watch the small young woman and the large Mearas. Legolas walked over and helped stow her things in the saddle bags before turning to help her mount the horse.

With the extra boost, Brenna was able to vault into the saddle easily. She loosely pulled the reigns to her hands, and leaned forward to pat Hiril's neck. She turned to see the stunned look on Haldir, Telgalad and Beleg's faces. Brenna laughed softly, whispering to Hiril, who tossed her head stomping in answer causing Brenna to giggle. Looking around, she noticed that the Riders of Rohan were opening grinning at her, watching her and her horse. As people who dearly loved their horses, they understood and appreciated the bond between Brenna and Hiril.

King Theoden made the call to move out, and they set off for Isengard. Theoden had left instructions with Eowyn and a few of his captains to secure the Hornburg, leaving a company of men to guard it, but also to safely move the rest of the people to Edoras.

The mixed company of men and elves made their way swiftly towards Isengard covering the distance with haste. Brenna looked around taking in the destruction that Saruman's army left in its wake and her heart ached for the evil taint on the lands. It grieved her to see the land so scarred and poorly treated. The elves, sensing her feelings, turned to her in question. She nodded to the land with a sorrowful expression on her face.

Turning back to face the elves, she spoke softly, "I will be returning here to help make this right and to help heal the lands."

The Riders around her heard this and looked to her with hopeful expressions on their faces. She nodded to them and turned to Eomer who had come to ride at her side with Aragorn. He too had heard this and took her hand in his and thanked her.

"Don't thank me yet," she told him. "There will be much to do, and so little time for me to do all that I must, but I promise that I will help the best that I can. I will do what I can to help restore what has been destroyed here. It will be a long road to recovering, but there is hope," she told him as her eyes went unfocused.

Aragorn and Eomer moved their horses in closer to her, recognizing the symptoms, as her eyes blinked rapidly, rolling back in her head. Aragorn called out to Gandalf. The company slowed to a stop turning towards Brenna in concern. Aragorn pulled her from her horse onto his own. This vision must have been a strong one because she began to murmur quietly as it was happening. Unbeknownst to Brenna, she was murmuring in elvish, to the shock of those around her.

With tears pouring from her unseeing eyes, Brenna clutched at Aragorn. She watched as her grandmother left with her father from Mirkwood. She saw her grandmother attacked by giant spiders as she defended her young son. She saw her father go to Lorien, welcomed by the Lord and Lady of the Wood. She saw her mother, who immediately transfixed her father. She watched their lives together, their marriage, their home, their love. She saw her birth, and the celebration that rang out in the Wood. Her parents and a small company set out for Rivendell, only to be hunted and cut down by Wargs. She watched as her parents sent her away somewhere safe, unknowingly sending her to a completely different time.

Gandalf came to her side and murmured soothingly to her, trying to draw her back to the present. The elves looked on with concern, Haldir in particular looked affected by this, he knew what she was seeing and his heart ached for the loss of his friends. Telgalad looked extremely uncomfortable. He knew of her grandmother and what had happened as a result from the treatment by some of his people. He shared a look with Legolas, nodding to him grimly. The two knew that they would have to make it right with Brenna and Gandalf, they had both lost much. Beleg knew of the girl's family and was saddened for her. He knew it must affect her deeply.

The Riders were greatly concerned for the girl and didn't quite understand what was happening. Brenna came back to them with a shaky breath. She relaxed into Aragorn's embrace, wiping her eyes in frustration. Taking a deep calming breath, she asked him to put her back on Hiril. He looked like he was going to hesitate, but she just stared at him with an eyebrow raised. Relenting, he gently lifted her to her horse. Eomer reached across to give her a hand to steady herself. He looked at her in question, with worry clearly visible on his face. Sighing, she knew that she would have to explain.

"We should keep moving, we cannot delay anymore," she said. "I know you're worried and you want answers, but right now we've got business with a treacherous wizard," she reminded them. "I'll explain later, when we make camp for the night, but for now we should ride. Please," she asked him with big emotional eyes.

He finally nodded, motioning to the others that they would continue on. Eomer didn't know her very well, but knew enough to know that if she asked something of you, there was a reason for it. The company set out again, racing across the plains towards Isengard. They stopped as the light of day started fading on the horizon. The company quickly set up camp keeping their equipment within reach and establishing a perimeter and a guard. Brenna was taking her things from Hiril and brushing the horse down. Making sure that her horse was comfortable and set for the night, Brenna turned to the camp, finding her bedroll situated in the center of camp by the fire, she stopped.

Standing at the edge of camp, raising an eyebrow she looked towards her friends. Brenna noticed that her bedroll was protectively surrounded by theirs. Shaking her head she walked towards them quietly. Pulling her cloak tighter around herself, she sat on her bedroll. She noticed Eomer sitting quietly nearby, looking at her as if to remind her of their earlier conversation. Sighing, she sat back and got comfortable, noticing that the others had begun settling around her as well.

Brenna looked around her cautiously, not sure how much she could say or who she could tell. If the enemy were to ever know all would be lost. As if sensing her quandary, Gandalf looked at her before nodding. Letting out a breath she turned back to Eomer. And began her story, explaining what she saw on the way there and what it meant. She told him and the others of her world and where she was raised. She told them everything, talking until her voice was hoarse. Brenna talked for quite some time, telling them of their journey, but leaving out the Ring for now. She also didn't tell them of the outcome, but hinted that she knew what the future held, but couldn't tell them.

When she was done talking, she took a sip of the water offered to her by Haldir, who looked at her with a pensive expression. Telgalad watched her carefully, not sure what to tell this young girl. Then the thought struck him, she was essentially a child to his people. He had known that she was younger, much younger than them, but not this young. His eyes got huge with the realization. He looked to the other elves in alarm and exclaimed, "Ai, she's twenty! She's only twenty!" his voice rising with more agitation as his rant continued. Legolas moved to intercept and calm him, but it was Brenna who stood and stared him down.

With her hands on her hips and her legs planted shoulder width apart she faced off against the much older elf with a look that made the others who knew her take a step back. They could see her anger building, and judging by the faint bluish glow on her hands and the glowing of the marks on her forehead, she was _very_ angry.

"_Excuse you_," she gritted out. "If you're quite finished! Believe it or not, where I was _raised_ I have been considered an adult for two years already. Do I _look_ like a child to you? And don't even think about cracking a joke about my height, or so help me I will retaliate!"

Her hair was crackling with power. Telgalad stood slack jawed at the girl in front of him, eye bulging out of his head as he observed the small woman in front of him. Aragorn and the other members of the Fellowship sniggered behind their hands at the stunned looks of the rest of the men in the encampment.

Gandalf cleared his throat to diffuse the situation, his lips slightly twitching. "Yes dear, you're quite grown up, perhaps I shall explain the situation," he offered. Upon seeing her nod her turned towards Telgalad with a quirked eyebrow. "Yes, by the way of elves Brenna will not be considered of age until she's fifty, however you must understand a few things. Where she was raised she was considered of age two years ago. Her time in the world in which she grew up in seems to have aged and matured her much faster than elves normally do, as she stated and as you can see she is, physically and mentally, a mature adult. Now, be that as it may," he said turning to Brenna, "you won't be considered at your majority until you're at least fifty. I know this will be difficult for you, but it will give you time to grow as a person, but also to adjust to this world," told her.

Brenna looked conflicted, but she nodded in understanding, thinking about what her grandfather had told her. Stopping, she turned to him, "So does this mean I'll always be this short?" she asked humorously causing the company to chuckle.

Gandalf laughed and replied, "I'm afraid so my dear, you are the shortest elf I have ever known."

She glared at him as she flopped on her bedroll. She turned her back on Telgalad and looked at Legolas, purposely ignoring his still gaping cousin. Telgalad cleared his throat, coming out of his stupor. "My lady, I'm sorry. Forgive me?" he asked.

Turning and glaring at him, she observed him quietly, before nodding grudgingly. Aragorn laugh softly at Brenna from his spot next to her. Haldir watched the girl from his spot, not really sure what to make of his friends' daughter. He could see each of her parents in the girl, but she also saw traits in her that clearly came from her upbringing. Though she was very young, she carried herself with a maturity that many didn't have even centuries later. His thoughts strayed to his home and his duty there, but he knew his path would ultimately lead to this girl, whom he would protect and guide in this world until her task was done.

Beleg was having similar thoughts. He was highly amused by the small girl. She was intelligent, witty, brave, funny and strong. He could clearly see that she was going to be a handful in the years to come. He looked forward to watching Telgalad put his foot in his mouth and watching Brenna put him in his place.

Brenna drifted into an exhausted sleep, curling up and rolling onto her side. She curled her hand to her face, cushioning her head from the ground. Her breathing evened out, signaling to the others that she had drifted off to sleep. The others observed the small woman off and on throughout the night. They had seen her fight bravely in battle, heal with gentle hands, and give a tongue lashing to an elf thousands of years her senior. She was a walking, talking quandary for them to ponder.

Dawn broke, and Brenna rose with the sun. Stretching, she sat up and began gathering her things. Pulling some a piece of lembas from her pack, she took a bite to hold her over until they would have time to have a more substantial meal. Haldir looked at her in amusement as he saw what she was eating, pulling out his own with a smile. She laughed softly, and got up walking over to Hiril. The Mearas was munching on the grass nearby. She patted her horses neck, talking to her softly as the others in camp began waking up.

Brenna stored her things back in the saddle bags. Heleth came over to her and offered to saddle Hiril for her. Brenna thanked him for his help with a smile. Nodding in recognition, he finished his task, giving her a grin, before going back to situate his own horse. Brenna knew that she would have to start saddling her own horse, but she was unfamiliar with the Rohirric style of saddles. They were much heavier than the ones that she had used at home.

Soon the entire encampment was saddled and ready to move out. Brenna mounted Hiril which was a sight in itself. Though no one dared laugh out loud, there was a lot of coughing, smiles behind hands, and twinkling eyes. She sniffed disdainfully at them further amusing the males, but she laughed with them this time.

By midday they made their way to Isengard and the Orthanc. They were met at the flooded gates by Merry and Pippin, who were delighted to see their friends. Their eyes lit up when they saw that Brenna was still with the group. An amusing exchange between Gimli and the Hobbits was watched by the company. For the Riders these were the first Hobbits they had ever seen.

The group pushed their horses forward through the waters towards the Orthanc. Treebeard and the other Ents were standing guards, keeping the wizard in his tower. Gandalf advised them to not listen to the words of the wizard. He pulled Brenna aside and told her to pull up her hood and remain out of sight, to not draw attention to herself. The elves of her guard fell into formation around her, beside them rode the five guards from Rohan. Her group followed behind the main group of Gandalf, Theoden, Eomer, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and the Hobbits.

Saruman addressed the group from the top of the tower. His noxious and toxic words made Brenna's skin crawl with their evil taint. She shuddered with each word that left his mouth, getting close to being physically ill. The elves pulled their horses in closer to her.

Gandalf demanded answers, while Saruman mocked him. Anger laced through Brenna's veins, but she held her tongue. Theoden however did not. Saruman made the already troubled man doubt himself and his actions. Brenna made note to speak with the king when there was a chance. She knew that he would need reassurance in the near future before he rode to battle. Startled she caught her name mentioned and heard him threaten her. Saying that the lost granddaughter of Gandalf would make no difference, in the end the Dark Lord would win. The elves and near her shifted closer to shield and protect her. She felt sick at the realization that they knew! The enemy knew!

Saruman turned directly facing her. Brenna removed her hood, seeing no need to hide if he knew that she was there and who she was. He sneered at her, taunting her with her parents and their deaths. He told her that she would never succeed, that she would fail in her task, for there was no winning against the rising darkness.

Brenna had heard enough, "You will answer for your deeds and the oaths that you have broken old man. The Valar have seen and know of your treachery. You will find no peace or welcome in Valinor. Listen to me now, for these words are true. Your greed for power and taking the easy way out will be your downfall. Heed my words traitor, if you even think of setting one foot in the Shire, you will have nowhere to hide from me." She told him calmly and coldly, her hands and forehead glowing.

Those around her watched the exchange anxiously. Gandalf urged her to fall back. He nodded at her and gave her a small smile. Gandalf drew Saruman's attention back to him, urging him to tell them anything that he knew. More mocking words were exchanged and Brenna's thoughts began to drift. She ran their conversation in her mind over and over again, thinking of her parents.

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even know how it happened. Grima Wormtongue attacked Saruman killing him. Legolas killed Grima, and Saruman fell from the top of the tower into the waters, dead. Just like the scene in the movie Pippin picked up and found the palantir. She shook herself from her thoughts as her eyes met her grandfather's as he took the seeing stone. He could tell by her pale look that she knew what it was and what it meant.

The group made their way out of the waters and moved further from the waters to the edges of it and started to make their way. They charged the Ents with guarding the tower and clearing the destruction, before making their departure for Edoras.

They rode hard and fast to put as much distance between the tainted lands and themselves. Brenna was still visibly shaken by what he had said. She was so careful and yet they still knew! She didn't know what to think of it.

Slowing to make a quick and light camp for the night, the company only unpacked their sleeping rolls and only necessary items. They felt uneasy staying so close to Isengard for the night. Sitting quietly on her bedroll, Brenna's thoughts were troubled. Gandalf, seeing this, sought her out and tried to get her to speak her mind, but she shook her head. Closing her eyes, she pushed, seeking what she couldn't see. What she was seeing disturbed her greatly. Her breathing became uneven and her whole body trembled. Her second task was upon her.

The elves could feel her fear rolling off of her in waves. She turned to them looking pale and terrified. "What is going to happen this night is something that I must face alone." She told them solemnly. "I know that you would seek to protect me, but you must not interfere."

The others in the camp overheard what she had said and were confused, but greatly concerned. Gandalf looked at her sharply, but she would not meet his eye. A cold chill ran down his spine, he knew that whatever she would face, there was nothing that he could do to stop it.

"My next task is upon me and though I cannot tell you want it is, I can tell you this. Have lit torches at ready and when the time comes, you must let me do what is before me," she cautioned them.

Haldir argued that they were meant to protect her, that whatever it is she was going to face that she shouldn't have to face it alone. He began losing his calm demeanor, becoming agitated at the thought of her putting herself in harm's way. She was theirs to protect, his to protect and this was going against everything he knew.

"I know you're concerned, I am as well," she told him honestly. "I would be lying if I said that I wasn't afraid, but this is a task that no one but I can face. Consider this my first charge of you if it means you obeying. You cannot interfere."

Her eyes went unfocused briefly, before becoming wide and clear. A loud inhumane screech rang out in the night. They turned to Brenna in fear and she just nodded grimly. Running to Hiril, she tossed her belongings in the saddle bags. Quickly strapping her weapons on and launching into her saddle, she looked around the camp and saw that they were all mounted and ready to ride out.

Brenna called out reminding them about lighting torches. She made sure that her sword and daggers were in place. Reaching back she touched her quiver of arrows and drew her bow. Grabbing two arrows she knotted some extra bandages around the end. Gaining questioning looks with her actions, she just shook her head and turned away. She spoke firmly to Hiril, instructing her to remain safe and to not take any unnecessary chances this night. The horse snorted and stamped her feet.

The company rode out, setting a teeth jarring pace, racing into the night fleeing from their unseen foes. The screeching was closing in and seemed to pierce their very hearts in fear. The elves rode near Brenna, as did others, but she pulled away instructing them to not interfere. Calling out to them that help was heading their way from behind, she took a steadying breath. She shouted to Aragorn, telling him that when the sons of Elrond arrived that she must be given to them immediately. He looked at her in question, seeing her grim look and nod in response, he paled.

Ever closer the Nazgul flew, giving chase and hunting them. Brenna was shaking in her saddle knowing that this ordeal would test her. She now knew that they weren't just here for their original purpose in the book, they were searching for her. Praying to the Valar for aid and strength, she leaned to Haldir who had a torch. Lighting her two arrows on fire, she turned in her saddle and fired. Her aim was true and an unholy screech sounded in the air. She had struck one of them. With its robes were aflame, he was turning to flee into the night.

Turning back around she braced herself, and found herself in the scaly clawed grasp of the beast the Nazgul rode on. Her sword arm was free and she reached for her weapon. In the distance she could hear the frantic shouts of the company below. Gripping her sword, she instinctively blocked the blow the Nazgul aimed at her head, parrying and then slicing his hand clean off. The answering shriek made her blood run cold. The great beast holding her dropped lower in the sky as it's rider struggled to hold the reins. Heaving her sword she hacked at the clawed foot holding her. One, two, three and she fell, still in the foot that was no longer attached to the winged creature flying away.

She impacted on the ground, somewhat cushioned, but jarring her left shoulder and side, causing the claws to pierce her skin sharply. The company had caught up in time to see her fall and land hardly. They rushed to her side, checking her for injuries. Riders in the distance could be heard coming up behind them. They identified themselves as the Dunedain and the Sons of Elrond.

Aragorn called over Elladan and Elrohir, the fear in his voice had them moving swiftly to his side. They exclaimed shouts of shock and horror at the sight before them. One of the riders of Rohan called out fifty meters away. The shock in his voice had others coming to his side. He had found the hand and blade of the Nazgul that Brenna had cut. Gandalf made his way over and wrapped the armored hand and blade in cloth and bagged it. He then went to Brenna's side, fearing for his granddaughter.

The members of the two companies couldn't believe what they saw. Once the Dunedain had heard what she had done, they turned to the small elleth in disbelief. Elladan and Elrohir worked in tandem drawing Brenna to them while healing her as best they could in the dark of night. Her side had been pierced by the claws of the beast when she landed. Though they weren't deep cuts, they feared infection. Her shoulder was dislocated and they tried to reset it without causing her too much pain. She started to stir as her shoulder slid back into place, moaning in pain.

"Brenna, how do you feel?" Elladan asked her while holding her carefully.

"Like I fell fifty feet after being kidnapped and attacked by a Nazgul, how about you?" she said weakly.

Drawing a shaky breath, Elladan brushed her hair from her face briefly touching the marks on her forehead. He looked to his brother who was watching him with piercing eyes and a slight smile tugging at the corner of his mouth. Turning to Aragorn, he saw the man looking at Brenna with an unreadable expression on his face. The man turned to Elladan blinking before explaining that she knew it was going to happen and still willingly let it.

"My lord, what should we do with the beast's foot?" one of the Rohirrim asked King Theoden.

The King replied, "Let the lady decide what to do with it, it is her trophy."

Brenna shivered at the thought and Elladan pulled her into a tighter embrace. She struggled to sit up and with his help she was able to do so. She looked towards the huge vicious claws and then towards the king.

"My lord, I seek no trophies, certainly none of such vile evilness. I do not keep this for myself. I say put it on a pike somewhere letting our enemies know that we can and will defeat them, warning them to not seek us out again." She told him weakly and he nodded in agreement. He gave the order to do just that.

"Brenna," Aragorn began, "can you sit a horse? Are you well enough to ride, we must make haste to Edoras." He told her gently.

Nodding she called softly for Hiril. The Mearas came obediently, nudging her good shoulder. Hiril snorted in her hair, causing Brenna to laugh, then to brace her side with a wince. Standing with the help of others, she leaned against her horse. Brenna's weapons were retrieved and brought to her.

Aragorn helped strap them back on her, securing them carefully so as not to jar her injuries. Elladan and Elrohir fashioned a sling to keep her left arm tight and stable against her torso. Checking her other injuries, they made sure that she was bandaged and ready to go. Aragorn looked to the Mearas and then back at the small injured elleth, not sure if she should ride alone. Brenna sighed and walked closer to her horse, making her intention clear. Nodding Aragorn and the others helped her into the saddle as carefully as possible.

Halabard came forward to greet Aragorn. He presented him with the banner that Arwen had made for him, but Aragorn bade him to keep it for safe keeping until the time was right. Brenna smiled softly, knowing that the king would have his queen and they would rule long together making the world a better place.

Brenna leaned forward in the saddle murmuring to her friend, stroking her mane with her good hand. The others watched and tried to listen to what she was saying. Eomer came to her side on his own stead, with a question on his mind.

"Brenna, why did you tell your horse to stay safe?" he asked. "The Mearas are loyal and noble steads and she would have fought to keep you safe if need be," he explained.

"I know that Eomer, but it wouldn't have been just her life in danger. As it is, no one could have interfered and I would not have risked their lives." The others looked at her in confusion, but she just laughed softly, leaning to pat Hiril's neck. "My friends, sometime early next year this Mearas will bear a great gift into this world. She now carries not one, but two foals. I would not have her risk them, as it is I need to ask a favor of you regarding her." Brenna said looking towards Eomer. "I cannot in good conscience ride her after this. She will have to remain in Edoras, in the care of your people. I cannot risk her or the foals where I must go. In return for this favor, I will gift you with one of the foals." She told him with a smile.

Eomer and the others looked stunned at this confession. The elves, who were more sensitive to life, were not. They knew that Brenna was especially sensitive to life. Eomer looked to his king and uncle, who nodded in response. Turning back to Brenna he gave her a nod and a smile in return.

"My lady, we would be happy to look after your friend and care for her. You can borrow another stead in replacement until Hiril is able to be ridden again." He told her, his eyes alight with excitement. The Rohirrim valued and treasured their horses. The thought of being able to work with a Mearas was an honor, but the thought of being given one was truly a gift he could not fathom.

The company set out, gaging their pace by the wounded elleth riding with them. Brenna whispered to Hiril, asking her to swiftly get them to Edoras safely and gently. The Mearas set a fast pace, urging the other horses to keep up. The group rode through the night and straight on through the day. By midday, they reached Edoras. Brenna was assisted from her horse by the Sons of Elrond, who checked her injuries. Eomer pulled aside the senior stable master and led him to Hiril. The Mearas was unsaddled and led to a large enclosure in the Royal stables. Brenna was told that she could go to see her whenever she wanted and was given leave and access to places that many people could not go. Whether she realized it or not, she was greatly honoring the people of Rohan, not only with her trust in them, but her promised gift of one of the foals.

Eowyn awaited them on the steps of the hall, but rushed to Brenna's side seeing her friend was injured. Turning to the company of men and elves with a shrewed look, she looped her arm through Brenna's good arm and led her into the hall. Eowyn brought her to the room that she had used before. She had called to the maids on the way to the room to get a bath for the lady ready.

Guiding her carefully into the room, she pushed her into a chair and began taking her weapons off. A knock sounded on the door, it was a maid bringing Brenna's things and a few others bringing her bath. Eowyn hissed upon seeing the bruising and deep claw marks on her friend as she helped her undress carefully. With the help of the maids, they situated the girl in the bath and took care of the tired and sore young girl.

After a long, peaceful soak, Brenna was helped from the tub. Her wounds were redressed and she was helped into a soft shift. Eowyn sat her down and brushed out her hair. She asked her what had happened, and so Brenna told her. The maids had heard as well and the room had gone quiet as she finished her tale. Eowyn looked at her with wide eyes, gently brushing out the younger girl's hair. She looked almost wistful before looking back at Brenna. The maids were told to keep quiet by Eowyn and dismissed.

"Here, let me help you into the bed, you should rest a bit," Eowyn said to her. "I will wake you and help you get ready for the feast tonight."

Brenna climbed into the soft bed and settled in. Sighing softly she let Eowyn draw the covers up around her before she let herself drift into a deep sleep. Eowyn left the room and made her way to the Hall to get answers.

Brenna met the Valar in her dreams, they praised her for her successes, pointed out mistakes, and counseled her in what she must do next. They sent her into a healing sleep, a deep sleep that would heal her physical wounds, but also the emotional hurts from her recent ordeals.

Eowyn was frantic, she couldn't get Brenna to awaken. She rushed from the room towards the hall, calling out to Lord Aragorn, he came to her side in concern. Her voice had drawn the attention of Brenna's other companions as well. Eowyn explained to him what had happened and how she couldn't get Brenna to wake up and the elves stood as well, following Eowyn towards Brenna's room. She paused at the door, unsure if it would be proper to let them in with Brenna in bed, not fully dressed.

Gandalf arrived just as her inner turmoil waged. He bade her to let them in the room. Walking to Brenna's side he took her hand. Aragorn also, took her hand and rest his other on her forehead. They called to her and tried to draw her back but she wasn't waking. Elladan and Elrohir stepped forward to lend their aid. When they called her she stirred.

Gandalf once more called her and she mumbled in her sleep burrowing further in the blankets and pillows. Rolling to her side she sighed and cracked her eyes open. She blinked in confusion before her eyes went wide realizing who was with her in her room. Clutching the blankets to her chin so looked around wildly.

Gandalf chuckled a bit before saying they would wait for her in the great hall. Eowyn stepped forward embracing her friend in a careful hug. Once the males had left, she helped Brenna from the bed. She checked her wounds and was shocked to find them healing rather quickly.

Eowyn stepped toward the other side of the room, showing Brenna the gown she had made for her hanging on the privacy screen. Brenna gasped seeing it. It was a beautiful piece of work. It was a deep green gown, close to the shade of her eyes, with intricate Celtic looking knots around the border. Brenna ran her hand gently on the soft material before turning back to her friend and giving her a hug.

Eowyn grinned seeing her friend's reaction. She was glad that she liked it. Eowyn had a few more simple dresses made for her as well as some tunics and leggings fashioned for her while she was gone. The seamstresses had worked quickly, and were happy to make things for the young elf maiden who had fought with them and healed so many.

Helping Brenna into the gown, she had one of the maids come in to complete the look by putting her hair into an intricate braid. Eowyn left to get herself dressed. Soon the two women were ready and met each other in the hallway outside their rooms. They linked arms and made their way to the Great Hall where many of the military leaders as well as the Fellowship, elves and Dunedain were assembled. A hush fell over the crowd when the girls walked into the room. Both fell into curtsies to the king, before they separated. Eowyn went to the king and Brenna went to sit by Gandalf and Aragorn.

Brenna was receiving appraising looks from around the room. Gone was the dirty, bloody warrior elf maiden and in her place was a lady. The gown had the effect that Eowny had hoped for and she grinned. Brenna sat quietly, observing the hall and the people in it. Looking around she noticed some of the stares she was getting and she blushed. Turning toward a grinning Eowyn, she raised an eyebrow at the other woman.

Soon the king gave a speech about the battle hard fought and won. He praised his men and those that aided them. He hailed and honored those lost. They toasted and drank, and then the festivities began. Brenna ate some of the food, trying a few of the things pointed out to her. The Hobbits, she noted were quite a hit with these simple, yet good hearted people. She remained quiet for the most part observing the hall and the people in it. She watched as they ate and laughed and drank. There was dancing and singing, it truly was a lively time.

Though asked by quite a few men, she turned them down for dances. When asked by Gandalf she explained that not only was she still on the mend, reminding those in the company of what had happened such a short time ago, but also she told him that dancing here was _very_ different than at home.

Upon hearing this some of those listening asked for an explanation. Brenna balked at this, and blushed violently. She stammered a response before looking to Gandalf for help. He just chuckled and asked her to explain. Looking around wildly, she tried to think of the best way to explain dancing from home. This caused her to blush more, getting even more curious glances from those around her.

"Well you see," she managed, clearing her throat slightly. "Where I was raised things were a bit more," and she paused searching for the right words. "Things were a bit more relaxed in general. There weren't as stiff rules of propriety for one. So what would be normal for me at home, would often be considered scandalous here." She told them. Looking towards where the dancing was taking place, she blushed again. "Even the dancing at home would be considered positively indecent here," she said, causing many of the Rohirrim to stare at her with shocked expressions.

"Why don't you show us?" Pippin asked jokingly.

"Neither am I drunk enough to _ever_ dance like that here in Arda, nor am I willing to shock people. Let's just say that what you're seeing here tonight is tame in comparison." She said drawing curious looks. Some of the Rohirrim looked at her incredulously upon hearing her explanation.

"Well I still don't know why you won't dance," Pippin said naively.

Brenna closed her eyes, blushing and drew a deep calming breath. "Pippin, if I danced the way that people do where I was raised," turning to look at her grandfather who was smoking his pipe watching her curiously. "My grandfather would either have to fend off most of the males for the type of attention it would garner or see me married off before the night was done because of some of the laws and what is considered proper here." Gandalf sputtered, coughing. The others jaws dropped and Brenna chuckled blushing. She quickly got up and made her way towards Eowyn who leaned in to whisper to her. Whatever Brenna replied shocked the woman and then they both looked at each other laughing.

Gandalf still recovering from the shocking words of his granddaughter, now began glaring at the males watching her curiously. He knew that where she had grown up things were different, hearing her words tonight he meant to learn more about it and what that would mean for her hear. He observed her laughing and enjoying herself. Many people had come up thanking her for her healing and for help during Helm's Deep. She just smiled and would not take credit for it. She truly was a special girl. He knew he needed to teach her, but he feared there wouldn't be time.

The celebration lasted well into the night. They were alive and there was much to be thankful for. But the night was not over and neither was their journey.


	10. Chapter 10

(Disclaimer: I own or claim none of Tolkein's work or characters, the only character that I claim is Brenna.)

Brenna grew weary of the festivities. She knew that these people needed this celebration to bring them closer together and uplift their spirits, but as the night wore on she could not bring herself to celebrate like the others. She quietly asked Eowyn if she could retrieve the cloak and get some air.

Eowyn turned to her friend in concern, seeing the drawn look on her face. Taking Brenna's hand she gently led her away from the center of the room. Calling for one of the maids, she asked her to go and retrieve Lady Brenna's new green cloak. Upon returning the young maid held it to her and helped her to put the garment ok. Eowyn showed Brenna a side entrance that most people did not know about. She explained that King Theoden deemed her friend of his House and of Rohan, that she was an honored guest and would always have a place with them.

Brenna was stunned by this admission. The king was honoring her greatly. He was essentially giving her a home should she choose to remain here. He was giving her a home if she ever visited these lands. Eowyn drew her back from her thoughts, leading her to the side entrance, explaining it went out to the gardens. She told her to follow the paths and she would eventually go around the front of the hall.

Brenna quietly slipped out of the hall, but her exit wasn't completely unnoticed. The elves of her guard nodded to each other and took their leave of the festivities. They made their way out the front and began walking around the building in search of their charge. Walking around the corner the found her sitting on a bench near the gardens looking up at the night sky singing softly to herself. She didn't know they were there, so they remained quiet and just took up positions to make sure that she wasn't disturbed and came to no harm.

Brenna looked at the choked garden in front of her and felt a pang at the beauty that it must have once held. Looking around surreptitiously, she kicked off the soft leather flats and put her shoes on the bench. She unfastened the cloak, placing that on the bench next to the shoes. Brenna, not wanting to get her gown dirty, lifted it carefully and stepped off of the path, humming as she went. Bending carefully, she buried her hands in the soil and pushed her power out. Closing her eyes she drew water up into the soil, and pulled the breeze to blow away the debris. She continued humming as her hands and her forehead began to glow brightly in the night. She called upon her instincts and her need and desire to heal.

Her guard came closer, in case she exerted too much energy. They watched in awe as they saw the garden come back to lift little by little. Eowyn came to check on her friend and gasped at the sight before her. There was a faint blue glow trickling throughout the gardens. She watched as buds and sprouts began to form. Turning back to her friend in shock, she watched as the blue power extended beyond the garden and started to spread and flow out towards the nearby fields.

Brenna began feeling drained, swaying slightly. Strong hands helped her up. Haldir scooped her up in his arms as Telgalad and Beleg cleaned the dirt from her hands and feet. The Sons of Elrond, checked to make sure that she was unharmed from the amount of power she had used. The elves looked at their charge reverently, for the first time beginning to fully understand the gift that she would bring the lands. She could not only heal people and elves, but it appeared her gift extended to the lands as well. The elves wouldn't be surprised if she could also heal animals, judging by her strong connection with Hiril.

Eowyn stepped forward in concern. She had Brenna's shoes and cloak in her hand. Eowyn explained that people were retiring for bed and she wanted to make sure Brenna made it to her rooms safely. She turned to look at her friend making sure that she was well.

Brenna had relaxed and snuggled into Haldir's arms and fallen into a light sleep. The elves looked down at the young woman. Haldir motioned for them to open the door and lead into the hall. Upon stepping inside, Gandalf and some of the others left in the hall stood and moved to her side in alarm. The king and Eomer stepped forward with grave expressions, ready to do battle with anyone who dared harm the girl in their home.

Eowyn and the elves quietly explained what had happened and what Brenna had done. King Theoden looked at the girl in awe and with great affection for her. She truly was a gift to the lands. Rohan owed her much.

Brenna stirred in Haldir's arms as he shifted her light weight talking quietly to Legolas in elvish. She heard his voice rumble through his chest and his steady heartbeat under her ear. She must have moved or made a noise because everyone turned to her.

Haldir gently put her down and steadied her. Eowyn bent and help her put her shoes on. King Theoden held her cloak out for her and gently fastened it for her. He gently touched her brow with a smile and bowed to her, motioning for her to go back out into the gardens. The king called for torches and motioned for everyone to follow.

The group made their way out the entrance Eowyn showed Brenna. To the astonishment of the king and the others from Rohan was palpable. Gone was a deserted, barren grounds and what replaced it was the renewed beginning of life. They saw buds and sprouts could be seen growing throughout the gardens.

The elves explained what they saw and told them that her power reached out far past the confines of the city. King Theoden walked to Brenna and took her hand in his and thanked her. He told her that she greatly honored his people. He looked around the dimly lit gardens and turned back to her with a smile.

The group turned and made their way back to the hall and broke to retire for the night. Gandalf looped his arm through hers and led her towards he rooms. He looked down at his young granddaughter with pride and something akin to awe. She was growing into her powers and into a strong young woman. In time, he suspected her powers may exceed his own.

Stopping at her door he wished her goodnight before turning to where the rest of the Fellowship was staying. She had initially thought to stay with them, but Eowyn told her that her uncle was emphatic that her room would be hers for as long as she stayed in Meduseld, that it would be kept for her. Brenna walked into her room and was followed by one of the maids, who helped her out of her gown and took her hair out. Brenna dismissed her and sat brushing her hair out before climbing into the soft, warm bed.

Her dreams were filled with the Valar. She knew that Pippin would be tempted by the palantir this night, but she could not interfere. She sought their counsel for the things to come and her next task at hand. Elbereth and Este seemed to have taken the young girl under their wing, and though the others helped and instructed her as well. The two female Valar had taken a particular liking and affection for the young elleth, though the other queens were becoming more and more drawn to the girl, imparting her with their wisdom. Each of the Valar had given her blessings and gifts. They were each instructing her in what they were and what they meant.

Brenna sat quietly in a grove, illuminated by the light of two large bright trees. She felt at peace sitting here with them. There was an ache and a longing that sprung up in here to remain here, but she knew that her time had not yet come.

"Young one," Elbereth began, "your time to come home will be sooner than you think. I am sorry that you now feel the longing and the ache to remain here with us, but you must not stay now. All will be well little one, we are with you."

Manwe stepped forward, touching her forehead lightly, he smiled gently to her. "You Brenna must continue on the path before you. We have sent and prepared a group of elves that will be your guard and perhaps someday one of them will become something more to you," he told her vaguely with a smile playing at his lips. He looked to Elbereth with a soft smile and nodded before leaving the women.

Throughout the night Brenna was given advice for her journey. Vana, quietly weaved flowers in her hair as Elbereth talked to her of the history of the Valar and Arda. Brenna listened taking in as much information as she could. Their voices were calming and soothing. As Vana moved her hands through her hair, she struggled to stay awake. She heard tinkling laughter and a whispered voice telling her to go, rest and awake healed and at peace.

The maid that had gone to get her was in quite a state. Eowyn followed the girl in exasperation, not understanding the babbling that was streaming from her mouth as she wrung her hands. Gandalf looked to Eowyn in question as she left to follow the fretful girl, but she shrugged.

Upon entering the room Eowyn understood what had started the girl. Brenna lay sleeping peacefully in the bed, but she had flowers woven into her hair in a very intricate looking weave and design. All around the bed and room were flowers that she had never seen before scattered around the room. Turning towards the door she noticed that Gandalf and the others had come to see what the commotion was.

Gandalf recognized the flowers and knew that none grew here in Arda. He looked to his granddaughter in shock. Seeing her hair weaved with the delicate blossoms, he knew that she had a visit from the Valar last night. The elves present hadn't seen these flowers before, but they could guess where they came from. The faint floral smell from the blooms permeated the room.

Brenna stirred softly from her sleep. She blinked and inhaled the smell of the flowers that Vana had been weaving into her hair the night before. Lifting a hand to her hair, her eyes shot open and she sat up. Looking around the room first she noticed the flowers, and then she realized that she had company in her room. Brenna squeaked and pulled the blankets up, flushing as she remembered what she was wearing.

Gandalf looked to her in question, but she shook her head and looked pointedly at the door. Taking the hint, he and the other males left the room to wait for her in the hall. Eowyn told the maid to carefully gather the blossoms and put them in a bowl to be kept in the room. Turning back to her friend, she helped her into one of the more simple dresses, careful not to disrupt her hair.

Once Brenna was dressed she went to the hall where she knew she would find the males waiting for her. Gandalf was waiting patiently for her as she came in the room. She looked at him a bit sheepishly, realizing that she had slept in a bit longer than she had anticipated. She made her way over to where he was waiting at one of the long tables, with a pale looking Pippin.

Brenna sat with her grandfather and looked pointedly at Pippin. The Hobbit ducked his curly head, not meeting her eye. Gandalf got her attention and explained to her what had happened and his decision to ride to Gondor. She just nodded and looked up him. Biting her lip she glanced around at the others watching the exchange.

"You must make for Minas Tirith with haste," she told Gandalf quietly. "I will not be accompanying you on this trip, but I shall remain with the others and follow their path." She told him, looking pointedly at Aragorn. "Grandfather," she paused dropping her voice lower, "the Beacons must be lit, Gondor cannot stand alone. Aid will come."

Gandalf nodded solemnly. He gathered his things and bade Pippin to follow him for departure. Brenna followed the two quietly. The group walked towards the stables, ready to part ways once more. The parting of Merry and Pippin was especially hard to witness for Brenna. She gave Gandalf a quick hug and told him to make haste. She warned him that they must make it to Gondor as soon as possible. Brenna told him that all was not well in the realm.

The group watched as Gandalf and Pippin left on Shadowfax racing across the plains from the city watch tower. Brenna stood with Merry and Aragorn watching them grow smaller and smaller in the distance until they passed from their sight. Climbing back down the fortified wall, Brenna made her way to the stables in search of Hiril. At first she was stopped at the door, but Eothain who had been walking by introduced her to the stable guard, explaining to him that Hiril was hers. The guard flushed and apologized, but Brenna just waved it off.

Eothain escorted her in to where Hiril was being kept. The smell of fresh straw was sweet in the air. Brenna turned to thank him, but he just grinned and took his leave of her. She turned to watch the man go. Hearing the soft nicker nearby, she walked towards her friend. Hiril nudged her and snorted into her hand causing Brenna to laugh. She spent some time with her, brushing her and talking to her friend softly. As she turned to leave, she realized that she wasn't alone in the stables. She quietly regarded the members of her elvish guard watching her. She noticed that for the first time, all of the known members of the group were present, with the exception of Haldir's brothers. They were still in Lorien guarding the forest from the onslaught of evil.

Moving out of the pen, she walked forward nodding and smiling at them. They nodded in return and followed her out of the stables. The group made their way back towards the gardens. Brenna was astonished to see that the once dead looking garden had come to life. Looking around with wide eyes, she gently reached out to touch the plants. She turned to look out in the direction of the plains that she had felt her powers touch and noticed that a large portion of the fields reaching out were turning a lush green with the sun.

She sat shakily on the bench she had been on last night, fully realizing the extent of her powers. With a trembling hand she reached up to her hair to touch the flowers still weaved in it. Elladan and Elrohir walked to her and sat on either side of her. They and the others noticed that she seemed shocked and a little distressed by what she was seeing. The Sons of Elrond each grasped one of her hands and tried to calm the young elleth.

Aragorn and the others of the Fellowship found Brenna in the gardens talking quietly with the elves. Aragorn walked towards her and asked to speak to her privately. She looked at him in confusion, but agreed, following him to a secluded area.

"Brenna, the path I must go," he tried to warn, but she cut him off.

"You cannot leave me behind now Aragorn. There are things that I have to do, I know that you want to protect me, but there are some things that I must be there to make sure take place and others that I must prevent. There is more at stake than my well-being." She told him.

"Brenna, I worry for you," he exclaimed. "You are dear to me like my own sister. There are some things that I would protect you from if I could."

"You're like a brother to me Aragorn. I don't have much family, I never did. I care about you as well and it is for this reason that I must go with you." She told him

He sighed, knowing that he wouldn't win this argument. Brenna reminded him of his promise to her grandfather to keep her close and keep her safe. She also reminded him that she was a member of the Fellowship. He relented and walked with her back to the group looking around the gardens.

Legolas was drawn to his kin and now knew that even as he considered her his sister, he was meant to be part of the group that would watch and guard her in the coming years. His dreams of late had been filled with visions that he didn't understand at first, but now he knew, he was meant to stay with her as long as needed. He silently watched the other elves and their regard for Brenna. He noticed a few of them watching her with interest that wasn't all together platonic and made note to keep an eye on that situation.

The group made their way to the Main Hall where the king was sitting speaking with his advisors. He rose when he saw Brenna enter the hall, as did the others. Not used to such actions, she looked at Aragorn in question. He quietly explained that they did so out of respect for her as a lady. Her eyes got huge at this and she blushed, nodding to the king, smiling.

She sat at the table with Aragorn and the rest of the men followed suit. Brenna shook her head ruefully. Eowyn made her way over to the group, unsure of how she'd be received. Brenna called her over and made introductions. Eowyn took a seat next to Brenna and the two women chatted quietly.

The men of the Dunedain observed the two women quietly, yet respectfully. They knew that Lady Eowyn was the niece of the king, their host. They also knew that Lady Brenna was Gandalf's daughter and that their Lord Aragorn regarded the young elf maiden as his sister, he had said as much the night before. They remembered when they first laid eyes on the young girl, she had been bloody and injured after having just battled two of the Nazgul.

Eothain and Eomer had joined the group, having just left a council meeting with other military leaders. Eothain grinned at Brenna and asked her if she and Eowyn would be having a rematch. Brenna looked to Eowyn, who shrugged and grinned.

"Well, I don't know about you but fighting in a dress is not going to happen," she told Eowyn with a smirk. "I need to change and I'll meet you back here."

Brenna left the hall with Eowyn following. The others turned and looked at Eothain with a mixed range of emotions on their faces. The man knew that he was stirring the pot, he had seen the way that some of the males were looking at Brenna. He himself had gone their briefly until Eomer, his friend, had a frank conversation with him explaining a few things about the girl. Turning to his friend, he saw that Eomer was not amused in the least by his suggestion.

Brenna returned to the hall in a tunic and leggings. The flowers had been removed from her hair and it was put into a more functional braid. Her weapons were strapped on her and she turned to greet Eowyn who had entered the hall having retrieved her own sword. The two women smiled at each other and made their way out of the hall towards the practice areas where the men typically trained.

They chatted quietly with one another as they made their way towards the training area. It appeared that word had gotten out that they were going to spar again and a crowd began to form. Brenna was flanked by the members of the Fellowship, the elves, and the Dunedain. As they made their way into the training ring, the riders and knights who had been training stopped to watch the two women. They moved out of the ring to watch.

Taking off her quiver of arrows, her bow, and her twin daggers she handed them to Aragorn with a grin. She turned back to Eowyn and unsheathed her sword. The two women grinned and nodded to one another as the approached each other. With a loud clang their swords met. They circled each other and met again. Move after move they matched each other. Their feet moved and seemed like it was a well-choreographed dance they were practicing. As time passed Brenna began to push harder and faster against the other woman. Once again her battle experience gave her an advantage and she was able to unarm her friend.

Eowyn was out of breath, and tired from the sparring match, but Brenna didn't appear to be affected by it. Elrohir stepped forward with his sword ready, quirking an eyebrow as he approached, Brenna nodded.

The match was set at a fast pace. The two moved quickly and gracefully in time with one another. Brenna hadn't had an opponent like Elrohir since they last sparred before she left Rivendell. He moved with a speed and power that she had yet to find in another. He disarmed her and bowed to her with a grin.

"You've been practicing Brenna," he told her with a smile. "You've gotten much better since we last sparred."

"Yes well fighting in real battles tends to do that," she told him dryly, but smiled at him.

Elladan stepped forward to take her sword. He passed it to his brother and handed her the twin daggers. He stared at her quietly for a moment before a small smile grew across his face. Quirking his eyebrow much like his brother, Brenna nodded in response.

By now the crowd had grown considerably. The match between Brenna and Eowyn had drawn many, but when the elves had joined in, it seemed that everyone had wanted to see, including the king who watched near Eomer and Eothain.

Elladan drew his own daggers and bowed to Brenna. She returned the gesture and the two advanced on each other. Brenna kept her face carefully blank as she watched Elladan. He was so like his brother, yet so unlike him at the same time. They were both good, honorable, and noble men, well elves she amended.

In a flash their blades met. Their synchronized movements blurred as they faced off against each other. Elladan seemed to be holding back and Brenna pressed her advantage, taking him by surprise. She pushed harder and faster than before and he let out a startled sound as she disarmed one of the blades. He fought back, but she was at the advantage and disarmed the second one, catching it.

He looked down at his now empty hands stunned. Elladan knew that he had been distracted by her, that he had underestimated her. Now he looked around and met the stunned look of the people watching including his brother and the men of the Dunedain. Shaking himself from his thoughts he reached out and took the daggers that Brenna was handing back to him with a grin. He knew that he was in trouble.

Brenna turned to the silent crowd with a shrug. Legolas stepped up handing her bow and quiver and taking her daggers. She looked at him in question but he just smiled and pointed to the targets on the other side of the field.

"Where am I taking the shot from?" she asked him.

"Right here," he told her.

Looking at him unsure for a moment, she finally nodded. Drawing her bow and notching the arrow, she took a deep calming breath and took aim. Letting the arrow fly she struck the target on the edge of the inner ring. He told her to shoot another and she complied. This time the arrow was closer to the center. He had her shoot again and again until finally she struck bull's eye.

Turning back around with a grin, she looked at his smiling face. He nodded to her and slung his arm around her shoulder affectionately. Brenna missed the glare he was receiving from some of the others in the group because she was talking to him and Eowyn who had come over to congratulate her.

King Theoden had come over to congratulate her as well. He acknowledged her skill and praised Eowyn as well. Turning back to his advisors and military leaders he bade them return to the hall for the midday meal.

Brenna followed with the others up the steps to the hall of Meduseld. Pausing at the top of the stairs on the platform overlooking the city her eyes went wide. Aragorn came to her side supporting her as she was lost to visions.

Flash! Frodo and Sam being were captured by Faramir and Gollum's plan for treachery and Shelob. Flash! She saw Gandalf and Pippin riding to Minas Tirith. She saw Pippin becoming a member of the guard of the citadel. Flash! She saw Faramir letting the Hobbits go, and his valiant attempt to defend Osgiliath. Flash! She saw Aragorn and company racing to the Stone of Erech. Flash after flash the visions went on and on. She saw Arwen struggling against the evil taint the ring had on the world. She saw Lothiriel, Eomer's future wife. On and on it went until her knees gave out.

Aragorn swept her up into his arms and he carried her into the hall. She groaned clutching her head and closed her eyes. He and the Sons of Elrond placed their hands on her brow and whispered something in elvish and the pressure stopped. She pushed to sit on her own and Aragorn reluctantly released her.

Turning to Eomer, "Your future wife and I are going to get along just fine," she said with an impish smile. He sputtered looking slightly flushed. Brenna laughed and continued, "She is going to certainly lead you on a merry chase my friend."

"Well who is she? Where is she from?" Eothain asked laughing.

Brenna's eyes went unfocused for a moment before they cleared. She grinned and replied, "She is currently arguing with her father about not sitting home where it's safe while there's fighting. Her father, I believe, will send her to the safety of Minas Tirith to be with her kin there because he thinks it will be safer. Little does he know the city will soon be under siege," she told him grimly.

Eomer tensed at this admission, his jaw clenched and his hands fisted at his side. The others in the hall heard what she had said. At first they were highly amused by her description of Eomer's future wife, but soon they became grim at her description of the state of Gondor.

Brenna began humming softly to herself, staring at the table with unseeing eyes. Her mind drifted to all that the Valar had told her and more so to the things that they hadn't come right out and told her. She knew that she would be needed with Aragorn, but to what end she wasn't sure yet. Like with the Nazgul, she didn't know for sure until right before it happened. This left her with a cold feeling of dread.

Eowyn touched her friend's hand, asking her if she was well. Brenna nodded with a wan smile. Brenna sat comfortably next to Aragorn and Legolas, both of whom looked to one another grimly.

The next couple of days were much the same. Brenna spent them assisting Eowyn and sparring when she could. She spent time in the gardens and around the grounds, healing what she could while she was there. Brenna spent time with Hiril, she knew that she would soon be parted from her friend for a time. Eomer had introduced her to a gray Roan gelding named Ash in the common tongue.

Eomer and some of the others helped to introduce her and show her how to work her new horse. Eowyn was present to help as well. She was learning the way of horses from the experts. Soon Brenna had enough of the basics that she could care for Ash or any other horse on her own with ease, though if she was being honest, she felt that some of her newly acquired skill was a gift from the Valar, rather than her actually having the skill. She thought back to her past experience with horses and snorted out loud. Eomer looked at her in question and told him what she had been thinking. He and the others laughed out loud hearing some of her prior experiences with horses.

Brenna was making her way back to the hall when the wind swirled around her. She stopped and turned towards the South. There on the far mountain top the Beacon had been lit. She heard Aragorn cry out, and a signal rang out in the guard tower. She raced up the steps to Meduseld following Aragorn. Brenna entered the hall just in time to hear Theoden declaring that Rohan would ride to the aid of Gondor. He gave orders to muster the Rohirrim and make way to Dunharrow. They were to leave within a few hours.

Brenna ran to her room and began packing her things. She had given the hobbit's pack back to Merry and Pippin to do with what they will. Now she only had her own pack and things to worry about. She packed two extra tunics and leggings. She left the elvish dress and slippers in the pack, but folded them neatly. She packed her essentials, extra bandages and some toiletries. Brenna had her bedroll ready with a blanket.

Turning back to her bed, she noticed Aragorn leaning on the frame of the door watching her. She beckoned him in as she moved about the room methodically checking and rechecking her things. Aragorn sat on the vacant chair in her room, watching her get ready to ride to war. She had on her newly mended and cleaned elvish tunic. Her cloak from Lorien was fastened at her throat. Her weapons were cleaned and ready.

Brenna was humming softly as she finished her task. She strapped her weapons on and shouldered her pack. Aragorn grabbed her bedroll and helped her to carry her things out to the hall. She looked around the room seeing the flurry of activity. They stopped at one of the long tables where the others from their company were assembling. She noticed that she was the only one completely packed and grinned.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Eowyn. She could see the turmoil in her friend. Brenna knew that Eowyn needed to travel with the Rohirrim and that she needed to face the Witch King. Brenna trembled at the thought. Haldir, noticed this and touched her shoulder in concern. Brenna looked pale as she watched Eowyn.

From across the room Eomer also saw Brenna as she watched his sister and a cold hard fear filled him. He strode towards Brenna with a grim expression on his face. Brenna's guard subtly arranged themselves protectively around her as Eomer drew closer.

"Lady Brenna, what have you seen?" he asked her, he took her hands urging her to tell him. "You've seen something about my sister. Tell me what is going to happen to her. You have to help her, you have to stop this," he said becoming more and more agitated.

Aragorn stepped between him and Brenna and urged him to calm and remember himself. Eowyn had come over to see what was wrong. She heard the exchange and looked to Brenna, even the king stopped to watch the exchange.

Brenna stepped around Aragorn, despite the protests of the others. She faced Eomer and looked at him solemnly. He had become a good friend of hers and to see him so angry at her hurt. She searched he face, waiting for him to calm. Finally when he relaxed a bit she tried to explain to him.

"Eomer, there are things that I see that may or may not happen. While I do know some things, there are things that I cannot change." He looked ready to protest but she stopped him. "Eomer look at me, I would not let harm come to my friends if I could help it."

Brenna looked away and ached for the things the people she cared about would have to suffer before it was all over. Legolas came to her side as the other elves stepped closer. She turned to Eowyn and then back to Eomer and nodded, hustling out of the hall. Elladan and Elrohir grabbed her things as well as their own and followed her. The others rounded on Eomer in anger, even Eowyn seemed appalled at the confrontation. Brenna had already helped them so much and to treat her so was inexcusable. Eowyn told her brother as much before leaving the hall to continue in her preparations.

Brenna hurried down the steps towards the stables blinking away the tears that were forming in her eyes. She didn't slow until she reached Hiril's stall and then she went in and leaned her back against the wall and cried. Brenna didn't hear Elladan and Elrohir approaching, nor did she hear them set her stuff down and enter the stall with her. They crouched down on either side of her and reached out gently to her, trying to sooth and comfort the girl.

With her head in her hands she began sobbing quietly. Over and over again they heard her say "there's so much death." Not knowing what to do, they looked at each other unsurely. Haldir and the others had caught up with them and were standing outside the stall looking in. The elves could feel her pain and turmoil. Her guard looked to one another with tight jaws, each seriously contemplating going back to the king's nephew to sort him out.

Aragorn stepped into the stall and kneeled in front of Brenna. He pulled her gently to him and rubbed her back gently. He murmured to her and held her until her tears were finished. Once he was sure that she was calmed he pulled back and looked down at the heartbroken girl.

"I wish that I could tell people that everyone will be fine and that we will all make it out of this alive and well," she began sadly, "but this is war. I can't tell people what is going to happen. There are some that I cannot even warn about the things that they will face and have to do. Some things are meant to happen and must happen. I cannot change things and I know people are going to be angry."

"Brenna, no one expects you to change things." Aragorn told her. "All that we can ever expect of you is to do the best that you can. We know that there's a reason that you don't tell us, that it could mean the destruction of us all. Come, we need to get ready to leave within the hour."

Brenna stood, slightly embarrassed at her breakdown. Dusting herself off, she smiled weakly at her friends and grabbed her things. They exited the stable after she said goodbye to Hiril. She would not see her friend for many months to come.

The group made their way to where their horses were saddled. Haldir, Telgalad and Beleg had been given horses to ride as gifts for their help at Helm's Deep. The rest of the elves in their company had been sent back to their realms in the command of their seconds. Haldir, Telgalad, and Beleg chose to stay and to protect Brenna on her journey, sending word to their realms and rulers of their intentions.

Brenna noticed that Eothain had Ash saddled and ready for her. He looked at her regretfully, grasping her hand in comfort before nodding and taking his leave. She watched the man walk back to the rest of his company and saw that Eomer watched her and her friends with a remorseful look on his face.

Brenna turned away and mounted Ash. She missed Hiril, but knew that she and Ash would get along just fine. As is sensing her thoughts the gelding stomped his foot, tossing his head back snorting. Brenna grinned and patted his neck. Straightening in her saddle she nodded to her friends.

She watched as Eowyn mounted her own horse. Brenna nodded to her with a small smile. Eomer called in the distance for the Rohirrim to mount up and move out. He rallied them to ride in honor fulfilling oaths of fealty they had sworn, his words gave her chills. Brenna watched as the front of the line rode out. She could feel the thundering of hooves vibrate through her chest.

Brenna and her friends set out following with the Rohirrim. Aragorn and the members of the Fellowship moved towards the front of the column with the king. The elves rode on either side of Brenna, with the Dunedain falling in around them.

As they were passing, Eomer called out to Brenna. She turned to him with a guarded expression. He frowned seeing her usually open and friendly face closed and sad. He urged his horse near hers despite the looks he was getting from her guard. Turning to her, he apologized for his harsh words and for questioning her. The warrior next to her struggled for the right words to say to the young woman, the young elf maiden he had hurt.

Brenna as if understanding, nodded and gave a small half smile letting him know that she held no hard feelings or ill will towards him. He nodded and breathed a sigh of relief, though judging by the looks that he was still receiving from those from her company, all was not forgotten.

Eowyn fell into pace with Brenna as the group made haste to the Dunharrow to muster and rally the men of Rohan to ride into battle. The two women talked quietly as they rode side by side. Brenna let her know that she needed to talk to her in private when they reached the encampment. Eowyn nodded in understanding and smiled to Brenna.

While riding across the plains Brenna kept pausing seeing and assessing the damage. The ruined and tainted lands called to her. As much as she tried to ignore it she could not. She and her guard paused from the group from time to time and she would drop to the ground, sinking her hands in the soil healing what she could. Brenna's ring would pulse with power as she pushed out tendrils of power, summoning the waters from deep in the ground, and pushing her healing powers out in the land. Her hands would glow blue and her brow would faintly glow, even in the sunlight of midday.

The riders passing would watch the girl, not sure what she was doing, but she knew that upon their return they would understand. Once she was done, one of the elves would help her mount Ash and they would set off to catch up with the others. By the time they reached the encampment Brenna was weary. She had used quite a bit of her power to heal what she could or begin to heal the hurt that was brought to this land.

They reached the Dunharrow in late afternoon. There were thousands of riders from across the Riddermark already assembled. Theoden led the large company that rode out from Edoras, greeting his men as he passed. They rode to the top of the pass and set up camp overlooking the assembling troops. Tents were quickly erected, fires were lit, and a war council assembled to talk strategy and come up with a plan of action.

Brenna helped Eowyn set up. Under the watchful eyes of her guards and the Dunedain sat around their area of the camp, Brenna and Eowyn seemed to be busy setting up and preparing. Brenna and Eowyn were to share a tent, so once it was set up they brought their things to the tent and set up their cots.

Throughout the day Brenna was whispering softly to Eowyn, unbeknownst to the others. Telling her that she knew what it was she wanted and planned to do. Eowyn for her part looked to her friend in shock. Brenna just looked at her seriously and nodded. Once they were in their tent Brenna unpacked one of the extra sets of clothes that she brought and passed them to Eowyn knowingly. She left her pack as is on her cot and made no move to unpack her things. Before leaving the tent to join her guard she whispered softly to her, "Your hour is upon you Eowyn, you must take courage now and prepare."

Brenna quickly made her way towards the awaiting elves and Dunedain who had been joined by her friends from the Fellowship. She learned that Merry was now an esquire of Rohan. Smiling softly she nodded to the Hobbit. A few of those in the company noticed that the smile didn't quite reach her eyes and she appeared to be deeply saddened by something.

She sat on a log near the fire, lost in her thoughts. A chilling wind reached her, causing her to freeze in fear. Turning around slowly, she looked towards the narrow pass behind her that she knew contained that Paths of the Dead. She shivered in fear and paled. Whispering softly she began praying fervently for their safe passage. The others upon hearing her plea looked to her in concern.

Beleg reached the girl first and crouched down gripping her hand. He lifted her chin raising her eyes to meet his and what he saw there caught his breath. He held both of her hands now searching her eyes. In her eyes he saw such pain and fear, so much so that he looked to the others who had come to her.

Brenna closed her eyes as she began to tremble with the voices whispering on the wind. She slowly pushed her power out, forcing the wind and voices back to where they came from swirling down the narrow pass. The others observing this looked to her in question. She shook her head at them and closed her eyes tightly.

Brenna sought the guidance of the Valar. The voices had greatly shaken her. They whispered to her telling her they knew who and what she was. Brenna drifted and found herself in the great hall in Valinor. The Valar had assembled and greeted her warmly. She bowed before them and fell to her knees in the fear that was consuming her. Elbereth went to her and held the girl.

"Little one, you must not fear," Manwe chided her. "We are with you, watching over you at all times. You will face dark and troubling things, but we will not leave you to face it alone."

"That's it Brenna, calm down," Elbereth soothed. "You know that you must follow him. They will need your aid in the near future, you must not falter now young one. Now go, one of your guards is very frantic," Elbereth said with great humor.

Brenna awoke to Beleg holding her looking around wide eyed and panicked. He was pale and completely ruffled. Legolas had come closer trying to calm the elf.

"She's not waking up. Why isn't she waking up? What is happening? She's left us." Beleg's frantic ramblings could be heard.

Brenna shifted and breathed deep. She pushed to sit up on her own. Beleg released her from his grasp. She noticed that most of the company was watching and waiting. They had witnessed her losing consciousness before and knew that she had left them for a bit. Beleg had before as well, but it was a completely different experience feeling her fëa had truly left them for a time and her body was just a cold empty shell in his arms.

"Beleg," she cajoled, "breathe all is well. I am fine, I'm right here."

"I will never forget the feeling of your fëa leaving your body as I held you," he told her with his voice thick with emotion. Turning to Leglas, "How are you used to this? How can you be used to that feeling? I thought we had lost her."

"You do not get used to it my friend, but you learn to understand it. Her purpose here is important, but her need to seek the counsel of the Valar is great at times. You learn to respect that and you learn to guard her until she returns to us," Legolas told him and the others listening.

Brenna looked at the normally composed elf and took his hand in her own. She sent waves of calm and peace to him causing him to relax and breathe easier. Smiling softly at this warrior who was sent to care for her, she sat back on the log she must have fallen from.

"Sorry to scare you like that. The Valar were giving me counsel and courage." She told them softly. Glancing surreptitiously and the mountain pass behind her, she took a breath and turned back to her companions. "I needed further instruction on what lay before me in my path. It will be a dark one, but I will be fine. I just needed a few things cleared up."

Her look behind her was noticed by a few. Haldir and the Sons of Elrond caught this look and wondered what it meant. They made note to stay near here through the mountain pass, something there was obviously bothering her and scaring the normally calm elleth.

Brenna sat quietly staring at the flames. Rubbing her arms to calm herself, she turned to Beleg, "The Valar are pleased that you care so much. Elbereth was especially touched and amused by your frantic state and fussing," she told him dryly.

Beleg's eyes got huge hearing this, causing Brenna to chuckle at him. Looking back over her shoulder at the mountain pass she shivered again. Turning back to the group with serious eyes she said, "That mountain is evil. There is a darkness there that chills me to the very bone, and yet that is our path. Something lingers there that seems to stalk me."

Eomer accompanied by Eothain and the other four men that had gone with her to find Aragorn, had come to their fire and overheard her. They too looked uneasily towards the mountain. Hama and Gamling had come with them as well and thus their once small party sitting quietly by the fire had grown significantly. The company of the Rohirrim with them looked at her in shock hearing where their group was set to travel. They tried to warn them of the route they intended to take, but the others explained that it was the only way.

Brenna went to find Eowyn excusing herself from the group. Eomer watched her leave regretfully. He knew that she was still uncomfortable around him after his heated words. Eothain and the others shared a look and shook their heads. While they respected and trusted their friend and commander, they had grown to care for and respect the young girl as well. She risked everything and sacrificed much for the sake of their people. Eomer's words were unjustified, even if she did know something was going to happen, she was a seer, but that didn't mean that it was her job to stop or change everything she saw from happening.

They had seen and heard about her stopping from time to time on the journey here. They knew she had healed the gardens and fields near Edoras and if that was any indication to go by, she was trying to heal some of the lands on their way to the Dunharrow. The girl had already given their people so much. Her aid at Helm's Deep stopped a slaughter and she helped to heal many that day. Her promise of a Mearas foal was a great honor as well. But most of all, she had given hope back to the people in healing their lands.

Brenna weaved between the fires and tents in search of Eowyn. She found her near the tent they were supposed to share. Brenna nodded to her as she slipped in the tent, not realizing that two of her guard had followed at a distance to make sure she was safe. Eowyn followed her and closed the flap turning to her friend.

"Eowyn, you know what you must do. You know that you must go." Brenna paused, thinking. "Your task will be something no man can do. You must bring Merry with you. He will help you, but you must keep each other safe."

Brenna turned, grabbing her things. She clasped her friend on the shoulder and pulled her into a hug. She fiercely embraced the other woman, blinking back tears.

"What you are going to do is not without danger or pain. You will live through your ordeal my friend, but it will not be an easy road. I will find you and come to you when we get there. Take courage and go with the blessings of the Valar." Brenna said as she shouldered her pack and things.

She was strapping her weapons on as she left the tent. Turning the corner she nearly walked into Haldir and Telgalad who looked at her with unreadable expressions. Her eyes were huge as she realized that they had overheard her conversation. Shaking her head and looking around she led them away from the main area of the encampment where she could talk to them privately.

"I know that you're wondering about what you overheard, but I can't tell you. All I can say is that this is supposed to happen. This is meant to happen this way, if she does not go I don't want to think of the consequences."

Haldir opened his mouth as if to say something, but closed it and just looked at her. "Lady Brenna," he addressed her, "it is not our place to judge you. We are here to protect and guide you the best that we can. Whatever it is that you feel needs to happen, we must respect that."

Telgalad just observed her for a bit. He knew that he was quick to judge her before and he didn't want to make her angry again. He contemplated what she had said and the conversation that he had overheard. From what he knew of the young elleth, she was a kind soul and only sought to help. He knew that as a Valar blessed being, she needed to be looked after and protected. Being Valar blessed also meant that she had wisdom and gifts that most would never possess.

Nodding to her respectfully, "Lady Brenna, we trust you. The Valar have given you gifts and blessings, who are we to question that," Telgalad stated. "Yours is a burden none of us will ever be able to fully understand. We will stand by you and aid you in any way that we can on this journey. We have sworn to protect and guide you, and we will do so until you have completed your task and safely reach the shores of Valinor."

Brenna released a breath that she didn't know she had been holding. She still feared anger and accusations from others for not doing things the way that they thought was best. Brenna knew that some of the things that would happen would cause some anger and questions from people, and it hurt her to know that some would question her decisions because of what would happen during the war. She felt the full weight of her gifts and was weary. Sighing she looked around them and suggested that they rejoin the others.

Haldir and Telgalad looked at each other, feeling her weariness and sadness they became concerned. They fell into step with the small elleth, the crown of her head only reaching their sternum. Looking at her, they marveled at just how petite and short she was in comparison not only to themselves, but other elleths. They realized that Brenna, though young was far more mature that many elves who had reached their majority centuries before. Both acknowledged that it was partly because of her upbringing, but also because of her gifts and knowledge as a seer.

Haldir offered to take her pack for her, but she thanked him and said she was fine. As the three rejoined the group, there were questioning glances sent their way. Brenna sat with her things and began repacking her bag more efficiently. Aragorn, who had joined the group, noticed that only one extra set of clothes was in the bag and made note to ask her about it later.

Brenna stilled in her actions and remembered that she needed to speak to Theoden. Her eyes went unfocused for a moment and she drew a shaky breath and turned to Aragorn, "I need to speak to the king."

Those around the fire had gone silent and still at her announcement. Eomer looked a bit startled by this, as did the rest of the Rohirrim in the company. Brenna avoided eye contact with him and the others, looking down biting her lower lip. She focused and thought of the timelines and knew that the Rohirrim had to leave at dawn the latest. They needed to move fast.

Aragorn nodded and stood. He reached down to help her up and led her to the king's tent. She told Aragorn that he should hear it too and he followed her in when they received permission to enter. Brenna looked at the guards in the room and around the tent, and was unsure and uneasy speaking in front of them.

As if sensing her reluctance the king dismissed everyone else from the tent. Eomer had come asking if he could hear the news as well. Brenna looked at him and nodded reluctantly, knowing that he should hear it as well.

She took a deep breath, closed her eyes and focused on what was to come on Pelennor Fields. Before her stood the black masses, she saw the evil and cringed. Gate after gate she saw battered and breaking. People were dying and they were outnumbered. She saw the Riders of Rohan arriving and saving them. She saw the king fall and Eowyn take on the Witch King with Merry. She saw Aragorn arrive with reinforcements. Scene after scene flashed before her eyes. She saw so much death and destruction that her knees buckled and silent tears poured from her vacant eyes. The fields were saturated with blood.

The three men went to her side, with grim expressions on their faces. Aragorn pulled her into his arms and rocked her gently. He let her come back to them slowly and on her own, though he hated to see her suffer so.

Brenna drew a shaky breath and clutched Aragorn to anchor herself. She could still see and smell what they would be facing at Pelennor Fields and the aftermath. Turning wearily to Theoden, she looked to him with big sad eyes.

"My lord, you must ride out at dawn. The pace you must set will be hard and grueling at best. You must reach Gondor in five days, if not all will be lost," she told him fearfully.

The men looked to one another grimly. Aragorn's jaw tightened upon hearing the extent of the enemies grasp. He held his friend, his sister as she trembled in his arms. He looked down and noticed the dark circles under her eyes and how pale she was. Nodding to the others he picked her up and made his way out of the tent.

Brenna held his tunic and murmured "so much blood" quietly. She closed her eyes and let herself fall asleep in his arms. Brenna felt safe in his grasp and let the world and her worries fall away from her. Silently praying for peaceful sleep and healing, her forehead glowed brightly as Aragorn, carried her cradled to his chest back to the fire. Eomer followed behind, saddened by the toll and burden of the young girl.

Upon entering the area where their company was resting, there were shouts and exclamations seeing Brenna being carried back by Aragorn. Her guard as well as the others launched to their feet ready to defend the young elf maiden. Aragorn shook his head and sat near the fire still holding her. He waved the others off explaining that she was exhausted and weary from her gift.

Eomer turned to the Rohirrim present and told them to spread the word that they would leave first thing in the morning setting out for Gondor. He told them that there was need of haste, quietly glancing at the sleeping girl. He felt guilty for the words to her before, especially now seeing what her gift cost her. He knelt by her and brushed her hair from her forehead. Eomer watched and observed her features, delicate and at peace as she slept.

Brenna stirred at his touch and turned to see him looking at her with such a sad look on his face. She reached out and brushed her hand over his face, smoothing away the worry lines she found there. "Do not be troubled, do not look so grim. I am well just a bit tired. You're a good man Eomer, do not forget that. Your people will need you to be strong. Go in peace friend and take with you blessings of the Valar."

Turning and looking up at Aragorn, "We need to leave soon, though I hate traveling in such a place while it is still dark, we too need to make haste. There is one more thing I need to do though."

Pushing to stand up Aragorn, protested telling her she needed rest. Turning to him she grimly replied, "I will find no rest until our quest is done Aragorn." She said looking at him pointedly. "Even then I will find no real rest until I reach Valinor. I will travel from place to place, healing what I can. I will stay until your time is done and for a short time after, but then I must leave. There will be nothing left for me in this world," she told him quietly. "Once in Valinor perhaps I will find peace and rest, but not until then. I cannot think of myself, my own wants and needs until my task is done."

Turning to her guard and Eomer, "I need to go to the horses, all of them."

They all looked at her strangely, but nodded. They got up and led her to where the horses were being kept. Brenna pulled up her hood on her cloak and walked quietly flanked be her guard, both of elves and the men of Rohan. She sang quietly as they walked, her whispered voice carried across the encampment on the breeze much like it had in Helm's Deep. She sang of peace, victory, strength, and blessings of the Valar. Brenna sang of honor and a speedy, safe journey as she poured her power into the song.

Reaching one of the large pens she walked forward. At her approach the Mearas there came forward, nodding to her. She nodded in return, not seeing the astonished looks of those watching. She reached the pen and held out her hands, pushing her power behind the words as she began to say a blessing over the noble horses. Her words lent them aid and strength for their journey and courage for the battle they would face.

Brenna went to each of the pens repeating her words and blessings until she had seen to all of the horses. The men of Rohan were stunned and deeply touched. They looked to her in awe and bowed to her in thanks. Brenna leaned on the last pen, exhausted from the exertion on her. Elladan and Elrohir stepped forward to aid her. Elladan swept her up in his arms and turned to bring her back to their fire in the encampment. Elrohir fell into step with his brother and checked her over. He murmured something in elvish and she felt the ache in her temples subside.

A path was cleared for them and many called out their thanks to her. Whether she knew it or not, she had won over the people of Rohan and would forever have their loyalty and aid should she need it. They would honor her and count her as one of their own for her deeds in their lands and her aid.

Eomer watched as her guard brought her back to their fire, still shocked at what she had done. He had admired her before, but now he was truly in awe of her. If she had been a regular maiden rather than an elf, he was certain he would have fought for her affections, but he knew that it was not to be. He thought about what she had said about his future wife and held on to the hope that he would find a true companion in life. He prayed that whoever she was, that she would stay safe and out of trouble and that she would remain from harm's way in Minas Tirith.

His men, those that had rode with and guarded her and those that had met her on the plains when she first met him, watched the small girl go with concern, but growing affection and respect. Turning back to their leader, they watched the emotions play across his normally stoic face. Each of the men went back to their preparations, praying to make it through this war and that the girl would make it as well.

Brenna fell asleep in Elladan's arms as he carried her to the fire. He looked down at the girl who was slowly worming her way into his heart. Turning, he found his brother observing him with a grin. He smiled ruefully at him as they took up places near her things by the fire. Elladan tried to set her down on the bedroll that Elrohir had set up, but she clutched his tunic and burrowed her face into his chest. It would seem that she wasn't going to budge.

He looked around at the others not sure what to do at this point. Many of them chuckled at the predicament he found himself in. Haldir chuckled, but had an unreadable expression on his face as he watched her. Elladan knew that he would have competition for her affections when she officially reached her majority. Gandalf had explained to them the differences in her aging and maturity in regards to her reaching her majority. Though she was physically and mentally an adult, they saw the wisdom in having her wait. Not only would it not cause scandal and problems for her, but it would allow her to grow as an individual. He knew that he could not act upon his feelings before then, so he would have to be patient with the girl. In the short time that he had spent with her, she captured something in him that he had lost hope in ever finding. Though it pained him in thinking of leaving his sister to her fate, he knew that his path now lie with Brenna and ultimately Valinor, whether she chose him or not, it mattered little. He swore to guard and to protect her until she safely reached the shores.

Sighing, Elladan sat leaning back against the log still holding her, letting her sleep. He could feel her weariness. Looking at his brother, he nodded to him. They were so in tune with one another that they often didn't need words to have conversations. Elrohir passed him her blanket and covered her up. Elladan made sure to keep his hands above the blanket where the others could see them. He did not want to have her honor called into question by anything done on his part.

The company talked quietly. The Dunedain heard what she had done and wondered about the girl. The others began filling the men in about her. Aragorn informed them that she was like a sister to him, a sentiment that Legolas and Gimli echoed, much to the shock of the others, especially the elves. The young woman slept on peacefully, missing much of their conversations.

In her sleep the Valar comforted and healed the girl. They renewed her strength and eased her weariness and the ache within her soul. Her brow was glowing as she slept, causing the group to stare at the sleeping girl from time to time. They let her rest as much as they could, but soon they needed to leave.

Aragorn crouched down next to Elladan, and gently tried to wake her. She grumbled in her sleep, snuggling in closer to the crook of Elladan's neck. Her warm breath on his skin was beginning to make him uncomfortable, sending chills down his spine. He gently tried to move her, shifting her weight so that he could sit up more. It was only because of his years of warrior training that he was able to maintain such a calm demeanor. On the inside his mind was racing, as was his heart. The girl had no idea what she was doing to him, even now in her sleep. As if reading his mind, his brother grinned and winked before coming to help wake her.

Brenna blinked up at him, and squeaked when she realized that she had such a vice like grip on his tunic and she was snuggled in so close to him. He chuckled softly in response and watched as she blushed. She scrambled off of his lap and stood up looking at him wide eyed. His deep chuckle seemed to reverberate through her, sending a tingle down her spine, causing an acute awareness in her that she hadn't felt before.

The others around the fire laughed at her reaction. They began gathering their things making their way to get their horses. Eothain, Elfhild, Wulf, Haleth, and Fram stood by Ash that they had made ready for Brenna. They smiled nodding her, wishing her well and a safe journey. These men had become her unofficial guard among the Rohan and they took that job seriously. They presented her with a dagger they had the smiths of Edoras make for her. It was in Rohirric fashion and would fit in her boot. They told her that it would make them feel better if she would take it, knowing that she would have it should the need ever arise. They explained that though they couldn't be there to protect her in person, it would give them comfort to know that they could add to her protection, even if only with the blade. She thanked each of them, startling them by hugging each of them. Giggling quietly to herself as she did so, she was almost certain that she noticed a faint flush to their complexions.

With a boost from Eothain, she mounted Ash. Haleth secured her things in her saddle bags for her. She turned to them, thanking them. Her eyes briefly went unfocused and then she grinned at them. Brenna told them she would see them soon, she gave them blessings and told them to be careful and stick together. The men nodded and took her words to heart, she was a seer. She nodded in recognition of Eomer and Theoden, having already had parting words with them.

Eowyn had come seeking Aragorn asking him to let her fight a short while before. Brenna looked to her friend sadly and wished her well, nodding solemnly to the other woman. The company of Aragorn left the encampment and began their journey in the mountain pass.

Brenna shivered as they entered the eerie cavern. She rode behind Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli. Halabard rode with his kin behind her and the elves. They moved quickly and quietly, venturing into the dark. Their torches' light had only shown so far, the light not quite permeating the vast blackness surrounding them.

Brenna could hear their voices whispering to her. Ash pranced uneasily and she tried to soothe him, though she herself was terrified. Elladan and Elrohir moved closer, murmuring to Ash and soothing Brenna. Elladan could see her trembling and he knew it was not from the cold. They too could sense and hear things, though it seemed that it affected Brenna more than the others. Haldir, Telgalad, and Beleg rode directly behind her, their eyes moving around them. Watching Brenna, they too realized that she was terrified. The elves could feel her fear rolling off of her in waves.

Brenna began softly humming to calm herself and the others. The sound echoed off the cavern walls, pushing out and stilling the night around them. Her voice was a balm to their souls in this dark place. She kept humming, pushing down her fear and pushing her voice out over the winds. The trembling of her limbs ceased and the horses calmed. The company made their way through the pass with little trouble.

Coming to the entrance, Brenna was still humming. A cold fear went through her as she heard Legolas and the Sons of Elrond read the warning on the outside. They would be entering the domain of the dead. They dismounted and prepared to enter.

Brenna stopped, her knees were shaking and her breathing was coming in erratic gasps. She was clutching her head as she dropped to her knees. The others around her called out in alarm. They watched as her eyes rolled back, her nose began to bleed, and she whimpered in pain.

A strange feeling overcame her and it began felt like hot pokers were stabbing in her head. Flash! She saw an army of men deserting and leaving their posts. She watched as they hid in the mountains fleeing. She saw them age and eventually die, never finding peace or rest, they were damned for their actions. She watched as they waited endlessly for the one to release them. Flash! She saw images of the First War. She saw Isildur battling against Sauron and ultimately succumbing to the power of the ring. She saw The Ring betraying him and eventually being found by Smeagol and Deagol.

Slowly the feeling of forced images subsided and her natural seeing gift took over. Flash! Frodo and Sam were venturing up the pass near Minas Morgul. Flash! Shelob was in her lair lying in wait. Flash! Faramir was injured at Osgiliath. Flash! A rider arrived bearing the Red Arrow from Gondor to Theoden. The Riders of Rohan set out for Gondor and with them traveled Merry and Eowyn. Flash! The realms of the elves were fighting to protect their own borders.

Elladan and Elrohir dropped to her side while the others held the reins of their horses. She was trembling and whimpering. Elladan pulled her into his arms, cradling her between he and his brother and they began calling her back to them, soothing her pain. Slowly her trembling subsided and her breathing evened out. She clutched at Elladan. Aragorn approached, he knelt down in front of her and she launched herself in his arms. She shakily whispered to him what she had seen. Only the elves could understand and hear her words.

"They're so sad Aragorn, so regretful in their choice. They're so tired." She told him hoarsely.

Gimli mumbled about them being traitors and deserters. Brenna whimpered and she felt their anger and more visions of their lives were forced on her. It was physically painful and she clutched her head whimpering. She called out weakly to Gimli to stop saying that.

She began to pray hoarsely for relief and help. The answering warmth on her brow eased the pain in her mind and seemed to shield her from the onslaught. Sighing in relief she opened her eyes blurrily. Aragorn and Elladan checked her for any other wounds and helped her to her feet. She swayed slightly, and both steadied her. Elladan took a cloth and cleaned the blood from her nose gently. He searched her eyes, holding her gaze for a moment before looking away.

Aragorn looked to her in concern, but she stopped him. "You know this is the path we must take. I knew that before we left. However I was not prepared for them or the fact that they could cause me such pain."

Her admission startled the others and her guards stepped in closer, as if to shield her. She smiled wanly at them. "I am well now, the Valar have helped to shield me from their visions and thoughts."

Steeling herself for the darkness ahead, she urged Aragorn to lead on, they had to move swiftly. She reminded him that they had to make it to the Stone of Erech as soon as possible, no later than the close of the next day. Taking the reins of Ash, she nodded to the others. The Sons of Elrond flanked her once more, with the rest of her guard following behind. With one last look behind him Aragorn led the company into the cave through the mountain and into the domain of the dead.


	11. Chapter 11

(Disclaimer: I own or claim none of Tolkein's work or characters, the only character that I claim is Brenna.)

The group made their way into the darkness, Brenna steeled herself for what was to come. She hummed softly to ease the fear rising up within. Even with the help of the Valar she could feel the dead and softly hear them. Though they could no longer cause her harm, she was still quite uneasy being so near. Her guard stayed close to her as they walked carefully through the dark caves.

Brenna held the reins of Ash tightly as the cave opened up into a vast space. The light of their torches couldn't penetrate the thick darkness of the void. Aragorn called forth the Oath Breakers, his army of the dead and summoned them. He called them to fulfill their oaths and summoned them to the Stone of Erech. The elves urged Aragorn to move and find the exit to the other side. They informed him that they dead were following.

Her voice seemed to echo off the walls of stone as she calmed her fears once more. Brenna added strength and speed to her tune, pushing it into the company as they moved swiftly and purposefully though the cave. The peace and calmness of her voice soothed them and eased their weariness. She also noticed that the whispers had ceased as she sang, so she continued

Brenna subconsciously stepped closer to her guard as she felt the army of the dead press in on her. They protectively arranged themselves around her as they followed Aragorn. In the distance a faint light could be seen signaling that they had found the exit. They had been walking for what seemed like hours in the dark and were relieved to finally leave this place.

Upon exiting the cave in the mountain, they regrouped and quickly mounted their horses. They set out at a flying pace, racing towards the Stone of Erech. They were determined to reach their destination, pushing their horses and themselves in their haste.

As they passed each village and town, the people fled and hid, crying out in fear at the ghost army of the dead approaching. On and on they pushed until finally, just as the afternoon was giving way to evening, they reach the Stone.

Aragorn called forth the army, getting their oaths to fight and promising to free them after they helped. Turing to the company of elves and men that had followed him, he told them to make camp for the night. Briefly he went off on his own, taking with him the palantir and revealed himself to the enemy,ultimately taking back control of it. He made his way to Brenna sitting quietly, looking around with fear in her eyes. He knew that this had not been an easy journey for the girl, that something about this army caused her harm.

Aragorn crouched down at her side and asked her if she was alright. She nodded to him wearily and set out her bedroll. Turning to him with her eyes sparkling with unshed tears, she drew a deep breath. Drawing her knees to her chest, her eyes went unfocused. He knew that whatever she was seeing distressed her because the elves drew near to check on her.

Legolas sat with her, putting his arm around her shoulders. He felt her trembling and the mixed emotions of fear, anguish and revulsion. He turned to the others who had come to her side. Whatever it is that she was seeing, was beginning to make the girl feel sick.

Brenna's breathing hitched as the visions became stronger. Flash! Women and children were fleeing as the armies of Mordor invaded the city. Flash! Denethor was trying to burn himself and Faramir alive. Flash! Lothiriel was assisting in the House of Healing, doing what she could to help. Flash! Frodo was stabbed and poisoned by Shelob and Sam came running to his aid.

Brenna wrenched herself from the visions and Legolas's arms shaking with fear and revulsion. She surprised the company as she let out a colorful stream of curse words, damning spiders and all "creepy crawlies" in general. She shivered and shook herself, twitching slightly.

Legolas and Telgalad upon hearing and seeing her reaction shared a look. The others looked slightly amused. They hadn't heard such words come from her before. The group looked to her, waiting for her to calm and let them know what had happened.

"Frodo just met a very large spider," she told them frowning. "Please tell me not all spiders at that big, otherwise I may not be able to handle staying here," she said only half kidding.

The news was met with varying reactions. By now the company had set up camp and had gotten a fire going. They had set up a watch and Elladan and Elrohir went ahead to scout. Each of them was unpacking their things and securing the horses.

Brenna sat on her bedroll thinking. She was not a naive little girl, she had begun to notice the reactions and interactions of the males around her. Two in particular stood out to her, but she didn't know what to do. She really wished that there was another female around to talk about these things. She felt a pang of sadness thinking about her adoptive mother and how close they had been. She missed being able to talk to her about things, especially now. She was so confused, and yet in her heart she already seemed to know the path before her.

Gazing vacantly into the fire she thought about the life she left behind and the world that she had grown up in. As much as she had come to love her new life, there were times she missed modern conveniences. Brenna wondered what would become of her world now that she had returned to her time in the past. Would things turn out better this time around? Would there be as much turmoil and war in the world? Would she have made any difference at all in the grand scheme of things?

Legolas sat with Gimli near the fire across from Brenna. The two had formed a tight bond and close friendship during their travels. He had come to enjoy the dwarf's humor and rough around the edges demeanor. They had watched Brenna from a distance, only intervening when they saw she needed help. They had agreed to allow her to find her way and to trust her after the incident on their way to Helm's Deep.

Aragorn sat talking quietly with his kin. He felt at ease with these men, honored that they rode to his aid in his time of need. While he valued and cared for his friends in the Fellowship, he had missed the familiarity and camaraderie of the Rangers and Dunedain people. Turning to Brenna, he noticed her puzzled and sad expression. He silently got Legolas's attention and the two approached the young woman.

"Brenna, is everything alright?" Aragorn asked her quietly.

Startled as his words, she looked at him with confusion in her green eyes. "I'm a bit confused at the moment," she said, the paused looking around. She stood and motioned for the two of them to follow. Once she felt they were far enough away for privacy she turned back to them.

"I'm not sure where to begin. It's nothing very important right now, but I'd normally talk to my mom about it," her voice cracked with emotion. "I consider you both family, so I'm not sure who else I should talk to about this."

Both males looked concerned yet slightly apprehensive about where this conversation could go. There were some things that males wanted no part of. They silently waited for her to continue, urging her on.

"I know that I have thirty years to wait until the elves will consider me at my majority," she paused letting her words trail off. "I've started to develop feelings for someone and right now I'm very confused. I know that there are some that are interested, but I don't know what this all means for me. I don't want to hurt anyone," she explained to them somewhat embarrassedly.

Aragorn and Legolas shared a look, making a mental note to address the issue with the males around Brenna. They smiled softly at the girl, waiting for her to finish before responding.

"No one has said or done anything inappropriate. Please don't think that. I just don't know what to do. I won't have time for myself, much less a romantic relationship while here in Arda. Though I do feel something of that nature for someone, I don't know that I can act on it while here. Perhaps once I reach Valinor my heart will be free to choose, but I cannot stray from what I must do. I will reach my majority while here and perhaps that will change things over time. I just don't know," she said with an ache in her voice. "I feel for him, probably more strongly than I should, and I know that thirty years isn't long in comparison with forever, but I will be here for much longer than thirty years," she told them almost regretfully.

The two males, her brothers in all but blood, went to her then. They told her it was alright and that her wishes would be respected. Legolas could feel her inner turmoil and the sadness in her. It hurt him to see her so conflicted. Not for the first time, he was seeing how young she was despite her wisdom and maturity.

"Little one, we'll be with you every step of the way. If you say that you cannot have a romantic relationship or suitors, then that's how it will be," he said stepping into the role of protective brother. "You have plenty of time to figure that out, now come. You should rest, we'll watch over you."

Aragorn watched as Legolas led their friend, their little sister for all intents and purposes, towards the campfire. He quickly caught up and fell into step with them at Brenna's other side. They escorted her back to the fire. Aragorn brought her bedroll and things between his and Legolas's, while Legolas went off in search of the other members of her guard. Elladan and Elrohir had returned and reported their findings before joining the other elves. They had gathered waiting for Brenna to return, not sure what was troubling her.

Legolas approached the group with his face carefully blank. They greeted him in Westron, but he returned the greeting in elvish, looking at them pointedly.

"I will not name names or warn anyone off completely, but I urge you to caution yourselves around Brenna. I'll remind you all she's three decades away from her official majority. Right now my little sister is confused and conflicted," he told them carefully. These elves were his friends and kin and he did not want to offend them.

They all looked at him in shock. Haldir frowned slightly hearing this, but said nothing. Elladan looked towards Brenna in concern. He knew that she was young and knew that he would remain her friend until she was ready for more. The others were lost in their thoughts. They cared for the girl, but for the time being it remained platonic, though they didn't see that changing.

Legolas continued, "She has a lot to deal with and to overcome. Her emotions and feelings right now are confusing her. I caution you to be patient and wait if you want a chance. But I warn you, she admitted that she may not be able to consider anyone until we reach Valinor, so keep that in mind."

The group nodded, and though Elladan agreed, he wished that things were different. As if sensing his thoughts, Elrohir looked at his brother seriously. Elladan just shook his head and the two walked away to take care of their horses. They moved in unison, mirror images in their actions.

"Are you well brother?" Elrohir asked quietly.

"I am worried about Brenna," Elladan admitted. "I know that I can hide nothing from you. I've started to develop feelings for her. I know that she is too young now and that I will wait for her, but brother I must admit I feel a connection to her. I feel drawn to her in a way I cannot explain and have never felt before. It scares me the power that she now has over me," he admitted quietly.

Elrohir looked at his brother in concern. They had been inseparable for thousands of years and had experienced many things in life together. Though he was happy for his brother, he feared for him in this.

Elladan absently unsaddled his horse, he was conflicted inside. Subconsciously he rubbed his left hand over his heart while thinking about Brenna. His brother watched this and decided that he would speak to Brenna soon. He didn't want to see his brother hurt.

Brenna observed her guard as they came back to the fire. She sat between Aragorn and Legolas quietly. Looking first to Haldir, then at Elladan she was unsure what to do. Observing the two elves, she watched their interaction with the others. Glancing around she noticed the surreptitious glances sent her way by her guard. Brenna turned to Elrohir, when she noticed him watching her with a serious expression. He looked pointedly at his brother, raising an eyebrow at her. She felt her face heat up with a blush in response. Quickly looking down, she missed the relieved expression on his face. He still wanted to speak to her, but now was not the time.

Brenna watched the sky darken and began feeling uneasy. She looked to the starry sky and began humming a song she had heard Elbereth sing. She let the peace of the song wash over her as she felt her forehead heat with the answer from the Vala. Drawing her knees to her chest, she wrapped her arms around them, resting her chin on her knees.

Her voice carried over the camp softly, a gently whisper in the wind as she began to sing the words of the song looking at the stars in the sky. The weariness drained away from the company and peace seeped into their souls, even the army of the dead had gone silent. Their unrelenting whispers had ceased as they seemed to soak up the sound and power of her voice.

Brenna finished her song with a sigh. Quietly she pulled her cloak tighter around herself. The whispering began again, beating at her mind. She closed her eyes against the onslaught, fighting back tears. Silently praying for the strength and protection, Brenna curled up on her bedroll.

Legolas sensed her distress and went to her. He grabbed his cloak and wrapped it around her, hoping to add some warmth. He noticed that she was shivering. He looked around and noticed Elladan coming over with a look of concern and fear on his face.

Elladan knelt next to her and turned to Legolas, "She can feel them. They're bothering her again and she's afraid," he told him.

Legolas looked at him in shock. Elladan touched his hand to her brow and murmured words of elvish healing. Brenna sighed in response, cracking open her eyes. Staring up at him, she smiled softly and thanked him. Legolas cleared his throat and the two broke eye contact, looking away. She looked at Legolas in question, but he quirked his eyebrow at her in response. She bit her lower lip and blushed, looking down. His eyebrows shot to his hairline as he looked back and forth between the two.

Elladan excused himself once he was sure that she was alright. Legolas watched him go, curious as to how he knew what was bothering her and then he froze. His eyes went wide at the implications. He turned to Brenna and stared at her. He made sure that she was settled and pulled Aragorn to the side to speak to him privately.

"Aragorn, something just happened with Brenna and it involves Elladan," he told him quietly.

The man looked from Brenna to Elladan with a curious expression. He had suspected a mutual attraction between them, but something was clearly upsetting Legolas. They both knew Elladan was an honorable and noble elf warrior, so he wasn't sure what the problem was.

"We will need to address this with Gandalf when we next see him my friend. The two appear to already share some sort of bond. To what extent I am not sure, but I don't know how it will affect them. I don't know how separating them or making them wait thirty years to become bonded will harm them," he told him seriously. "He was across the campsite and felt what was bothering her. He could sense it and came to her. I was right next to her and noticed she was upset about something, but I didn't know. He knew exactly what it was and he was able to ease her pain and fear."

Aragorn turned towards Elladan, who was silently watching the fire. He then turned to Brenna, who was sleeping fitfully. Aragorn watched as Elladan once again went to her and sat next to her. He observed how she relaxed and stilled at his touch. They would indeed need to speak to Gandalf, if not he feared for his friends.

Meanwhile, the rest of Brenna's guard had seen the whole exchange. Haldir had watched and though he was saddened and wanted to compete for her, he realized that if the two were already forming a bond, that he never stood a chance. He knew that he admired her and cared for her. He was attracted to her because she was so different and grateful that she had saved him, but beyond that he didn't know. She was the daughter of his own childhood friend and he could not begrudge her finding happiness with another. He vowed to watch over her and protect her and to remain her friend regardless of the outcome.

The others were concerned not only for their charge, but their friend and fellow elf as well. They knew that the bond that had begun to form was rare and something that many of them spent centuries if not thousands of years hoping for. If they did not find the right partner, their other half, they often sailed to the West, seeking comfort and solace. Once there they hoped and prayed that their other half was either born or would find them. They group realized that they now essentially had two elves to guard, because neither of them would survive without the other.

Brenna drifted off into a troubled sleep. She found herself in some sort of tower, and she quickly realized Frodo needed her and sought her in his dreams. He stood looking out over the barren lands before him, looking defeated and morose. She quietly walked to him, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"Frodo, you mustn't lose hope," she told him. "All will be well. I know that you're tired and your burden is so very heavy, but trust in Sam. "

He turned to her and gave her such a heartbreaking look. Kneeling in front of him she embraced him, kissing his brow and telling him to rest. She told him that the Valar were with him and all would be well, he just had to have faith.

Her dreams changed and she found herself in the grove under the trees with Elbereth and Manwe. They stood near the trees waiting for her. Coming forward they each took one of her hands and led her towards the trees. Elbereth and Manwe began explaining to her about the bonds of elves. They told her that each elf had a soul mate, one that they were fated to be with. They explained that sometimes, elves waited thousands of years to find their other half. Elbereth explained to her that sometimes soul mates would meet and begin to form a close bond with one another well before they were bonded or joined. She told her that this was rare, but a gift because the two elves would have such a close and fulfilling bond. Elbereth told her that such a bond had already begun to form for her.

Brenna looked startled at this, but deep in her heart she already knew. She felt drawn to Elladan, such a deep connection that made her feel like she had found a missing piece of herself. She felt safe with him. Then she thought of Haldir, and she ached knowing that he would be hurt by this.

As if sensing her turmoil, the Valar assured her that her friend would be well. In fact, all of her guard would be well, for in reward for protecting and guiding her, upon reaching Valinor their soul mates would be found and they would all find peace. Brenna smiled and relaxed hearing this, but something else was troubling her.

"I have thirty years until I reach my majority, will this bond harm us at all? Will we be able to withstand the wait? Am I allowed to bond with him while in Arda?" her questions seemed to come in rapid fire.

"Peace little one," Manwe chuckled. "He was sent to you and you to him in order to help each other through what you will face. You will face these trials together. You will wait the thirty years as is required and necessary per the customs of your people, despite the fact that you are already full grown now. At the end of those thirty years, if you wish to find happiness and peace with him while on Arda, if you wish to bond with him, you have our blessing to do so child."

Brenna let out a breath that she didn't realize that she was holding. She smiled at them and thanked them. The three sat quietly under the peaceful light of the trees. The two Valar turned to her and told her it was time for her to go. Her mate was calling her because she had been gone for a long time.

Brenna awoke being cradled in Elladan's arms as he kept murmuring for her to come back to him. Looking around she noticed that a faint light was breaking on the horizon. She sighed and snuggled into his chest, causing him to exclaim in shock. Without thinking he kissed her forehead, pulling her close against him. Releasing her, he stammered an apology looking around wide eyed at the looks of shock on the faces of the company around them.

Brenna grinned at him saying good morning. She looked around the others and noticed their concerned looks. She just smiled reassuringly as she snuggled into Elladan's arms, much to his chagrin. He looked around not sure what to do at this point. He didn't want to release her, but he knew it wasn't proper to continue holding her. He looked down at her to find her looking up at him with a look of something that he dared not name. His breath caught in his throat. He reluctantly loosened his grip and urged her to sit on her own.

"I know that we need to leave soon," she said turning to address the encampment, "but I need to speak to Aragorn and my guard. I have nothing against everyone else, but this is something personal."

The Dunedain nodded in understanding and began packing up their things and getting ready to depart. Gimli went to leave, but she told him he may as well stay. Turning to the elves sitting waiting patiently, she still sat in close proximity to Elladan, who seemed to be trying to concentrate.

"Last night I dreamed of Frodo, he must have called to me in his dreams. I cannot give you exact details, but he will find the courage and strength to do what he must." She told them surely. Turning to the elves with a grin, "I bear you news from Manwe and Elbereth," she told them happily. "They recognize your sacrifice and the task that you have under taken. As a reward for this and all the good that you have done, upon arriving in Valinor you shall find your soul mates and other halves." She stated with sparkling eyes before turning to Elladan. "You and I need to have a serious talk at some point, but without the audience," she said looking at the others pointedly.

The group slowly dispersed, hopeful by the news that she had brought them. Their hearts were lightened knowing that they would find what they had each yearned for soon. Though they could not go right away, they would find their other halves soon and that was enough. Even Haldir was gladdened, especially now that he knew what his heart was already telling him about Brenna. He turned watching her smile at Elladan and was happy for them and couldn't wait to find his own mate.

Elladan looked down at the young woman watching him with sparkling green eyes. His breath caught in his throat again. He led her to a log to sit on and waited for her to tell him whatever it is she had to say.

Sitting facing him she struggled to find the right words. "Elladan, I'm not sure how to tell you all the things that I need to say," she said unsurely. He took her hands in his and urged her to continue with a slight smile. "Manwe and Elbereth told me that we've already started forming a bond. That we are meant for each other and are soul mates. Manwe told me that though we do have to wait until my majority, we will be happy and well. He said that once I reach my majority, we can either choose to bond here in Arda or wait until we are in Valinor, but the choice is ours and we have their blessing."

Holding her hands, he gently brought them up to his lips. He kissed her finger tips and gave her hands a gentle, encouraging squeeze. His eyes shown with such light and happiness, that she returned the look with a beaming smile and a soft giggle.

"We will wait until your majority melamin. We have time, come we need to get ready to leave," he said pausing looking unsure and very frightened at the same time. He searched her eyes as if realizing for the first time that they were now leaving to ride to war.

"Elladan, breathe all will be well. I'm fine, I'm going to be fine," she reassured him. Taking his hand, she led him back to the main part of the camp where the others were assembling. Giving his hand a squeeze, she let it go to go get her things ready. Elrohir already had their horses waiting for them, now all they needed to do was get their packs situated.

Brenna quickly gathered her things, strapping on her weapons. She felt the whispers of the ghostly army surrounding them. Shaking it off, she brought her things to her horse, packing them in saddle bags. Elladan had his belongings ready as well. He came to her side to help her mount Ash. He took her hand and held it.

"Are you well Brenna, what is bothering you?" he asked concerned.

"I can feel them pressing in on me. The Valar have blocked it so they cannot harm me. I don't think they meant to intentionally harm me anyways. They showed me their choice and the results of it. I know their regret and sorrows. The forced visions however cause so much pain. I know now that they just wanted someone to see, to understand," she told him softly.

He looked conflicted. Elladan knew that he could not smother her. He knew that he still had to wait and in the scheme of things thirty years was a blink of time, but now that he found her, he had no intention of ever letting her out of his sight.

Bringing himself back to their conversation, he nodded to her. Looking around silently, he took the reins of his horse as his brother came to his side. Elrohir grinned at the two and mounted his horse, staying near Brenna. Elladan mounted his horse taking position on the other side of her. The rest of her guard fell in line behind her. With Legolas, Gimli and Aragorn directly in front of her she was safely encircled. Aragorn called out to Halabard, who unfurled the banner embroidered by Arwen. His standard curled in the wind. Taking one last glance at it, he called for the company to move out.

They set a quick pace, racing towards Minas Tirith in haste. The Army of the Dead followed behind, once again causing people to flee in fear. Finally they reached the river leading towards Minas Tirith, and they saw Corsair ships coming along, burning and pillaging as they went. The Aragorn called for their surrender, to which they mocked and laughed at. Taunting him they asked what army is going to make them and the Army of the Dead revealed themselves, charging.

The Army of the Dead defeated the armies on the black ships of the Corairs. They also got rid of all of the enemy army that had over taken the nearby port. The people that had been under siege thanked Aragorn for their help. He turned, releasing the Army of the Dead, holding their oathes fulfilled. They began to fade, whispering goodbye and passing on. Aragorn turned to the men who were defending the port and told them of his intention to make way to Minas Tirith and they rallied with him. They used the enemy boats and set out for Minas Tirith without delay.

Brenna and the elves heard the gulls and felt the call to return to Valinor. She turned to them sadly apologizing because they must stay with her until her time in Arda is done. She explained that for her the pull is now much stronger, because she had seen and sat under the light of the Two Trees. The elves looked at her in shock and asked her to describe them, which she gladly did.

To pass the time she told them of her childhood and her summers spent at the beach with her family. She told to them of falling asleep to the sound of the waves lulling her. She described swimming in the waves and searching for shells and small critters along the shore. Her stories caused curious glances among the men that had joined them at the port.

Brenna found out that they were men from Dol Amroth, who had been making their way towards Minas Tirith, but stopped to defend the port. Soon they were waylaid and overcome. Once they had fought back the first wave of the enemy, the winds had died, leaving their ships still in the waters. She was introduced to Prince Elphir and his brothers Amrothos and Erchirion, as well as the leaders of neighboring provinces who had come when they heard of the fall of Osgiliath. They intended to ride to that aid of Prince Imrahil who had gone to Minas Tirith to aid Denethor in its defenses.

Brenna sat at the bow of the ship, pulling her hair back in tight braids, securing it out of the way. It was then that the men had seen the markings on her forehead for the first time. Whispering and murmuring grew among the company as they saw the faint glow of the silver stars on her forehead. Many of these men were descendants of Numenoreans, as such they knew of the significance of the markings.

The princes asked who she was, seeing that she was a young elf maiden. Aragorn looked to her in question, seeking her permission to tell them. She looked at them, before hesitantly nodding in agreement. And so her tale was told to the leaders, though most of the men present overheard and looked to her with varying degrees of awe, hope, reverence, and fear.

Walking towards one of the masts, she sat quietly at the base of it, searching the dark sky for any sign of the stars. She sang quietly, more to herself than anyone else. Leaning back against the mast, she brought her knees up and rested. Her guard kept close, keeping a watchful eye on her, but also the men giving her curious glances.

Aragorn told them of her tasks and deeds while with the Fellowship. He explained that she was like a sister to him, which was echoed by Legolas and Gimli. Pointing to her guard he explained their purpose as well. Finally stopping on Elladan with a grin, he explained who he was to her and that when she was considered of age, by elvish standards, they would be bonded. This last declaration had many of them averting their eyes respectfully, now understanding that the girl was all but betrothed.

Elladan stepped towards her, noticing her shiver slightly. He knelt next to her as his brother too came forward. They noticed that her eyes had gone unfocused. They watched with concerned as she went pale from whatever it is that she was seeing. Aragorn crouched near her, waiting for her to come out of it.

Flash! The city burned, the black masses laid siege in waves. Flash! The Witch King stood before her laughing, mocking as he raised his mace. Flash! The Riders of Rohan were closing in on the city. A scout had ridden ahead and was now reporting the hold the enemy had. Flash! Merry and Eowyn rode together. Flash! Frodo and Sam were in the vast barren lands of Mordor.

Brenna's breath hitched as she came out of it. The smell of death and blood was still fresh on her mind and senses, causing her stomach to roll. She closed her eyes fighting off the bile that had risen in her throat, forcing herself to steady. She trembled with the force of the visions.

Elladan was quiet as he watched her struggle. He wanted nothing more than to take her far away from all of this to some place safe, but he knew he couldn't, they both had duties and obligations to fulfill. His brother watched them, keeping quiet with his normally humor filled face quite serious. Elrohir laid a comforting hand on each of their shoulders.

Elladan pulled her into his arms and held her. She clung to him, using him to anchor herself and center herself on the here and now. Inhaling deeply, she closed her eyes and relaxed taking in the scent that was uniquely him. She opened her eyes, seeing the anxious glances she was receiving she sighed.

"The gates have been breached and the enemy presses on leaving none unscathed in their path. Theoden will reach the border of the city in a few hours and charge the field. The Nazgul are present, even the ones that I faced near Isengard," she told them. "We need to make haste."

"My lady, we cannot control the winds," one of the men called out.

Brenna grinned as she stood and turned to him. "No, but I can."

An answering gust snapped the sails taunt and their speed picked up. A faint blue glow surrounded her as she pushed her power, lending her aid. Elladan called out to her and told her not to use too much. She let the wind carry them and pulled back her powers. They had enough momentum to arrive not long after Theoden and the Riders of Rohan now.

She looked to Elladan, touching his face gently and thanked him. He took her hand in his and brought it up, kiss her knuckles. He stepped back and smiled at her. Her guards were looking away respectfully, though she could see smiles tugging at the corners of their mouths.

She turned looking at the Gray Company and carefully regarded them for a moment. She knew that the movie story line was vastly different from the book. The army of the d had been released and now it was up to those present on these ships to aid Minas Tirith now. She wondered if she could or should save some of those that would fall. Carefully regarding them she turned to Halabard. She knew that he would fall defending his chieftain and king's banner.

Silently praying for guidance, she felt the answering warmth on her brow and the whispered blessing and approval in her mind. Nodding to herself, she made up her mind. Brenna decided to save all of those that she could. Looking to Elladan with a determined expression, she nodded to Halabard, Prince Elphir and some of the others with a tight look, trying to convey her message to him with her eyes.

A startled expression crossed his face before he schooled his features and nodded. He turned to the rest of her guard and whispered softly to them her intentions. There was a quiet, heated conversation going on behind her. Sighing wearily, she turned to the group in annoyance.

"This isn't for you to decide. Either you follow me or you do not, but as I've stated before there are things that I'm meant to do while I'm here. They aren't the only ones that I'm meant to help while on this battle field, so keep that in mind while you try to tell me to be a good little girl and stay behind. There are those that are at risk of dying that aren't meant to, some of them are on this very ship." She scolded them, her voice rising in her anger. Her hands had begun to glow blue and the silver on her forehead shined brightly in the dark.

Silence met the end of her speech. She glared at them and went to go get her things ready, calling over her shoulder, for them to make ready, they'd be at their destination within the hour. Each of the males looked back and forth between each other, unsure of what to do. Sighing, Elladan went after her to make sure that she was alright, his brother falling into step beside him.

They found her tightening her pack and stowing it away in her saddle bags. She was strapping her weapons to her, checking that her dagger from the Rohirrim was secure in her boot. She knew that Elladan and Elrohir had come to check on her and she appreciated it, but she was still fuming. She knew that the rest of the guard only meant to protect her and keep her safe, that theirs was not an easy job, but they could not hinder or try to stop her.

"I wish this wasn't so hard on all of you," she told them sadly. "Your job won't be an easy one. I have many things to do before I can go, but I'll let you know now, we will leave here in roughly one hundred and twenty years. Much of that time I will have to travel from place to place healing what I can. I will also be needed in Rohan and Gondor from time to time." She paused, her hands stilled in her movements. "Some of the things that are set in motion now are things that weren't meant to pass. I have to stop them and I know it will cause logistic issues of guarding me during the battle. But there are lives at stake and looking at the bigger picture, who knows what their deaths may bring later."

Looking at Elladan and Elrohir, she noticed that the rest of her guard had followed and heard her. They apologized, she nodded to them stiffly. She knew that they were only trying to do what they had sworn to, but she also knew that they would often disagree with some of the things that would happen in the future.

Brenna's mouth tightened and she trembled, knowing what she must do and what she was risking to do so. She turned and looked at Elladan with such a look of fear and remorse that it scared those present. Tears welled in her eyes, but she blinked them away.

From the lookout above they heard them call out that they would be reaching port soon and to make ready. The horses were saddled, and the men assembled. They could hear the sounds of the battle from their location already and Brenna could smell the fear and blood.

Her breathing became uneven as visions buckled her knees. Elladan held her, pushing her head into his chest, shielding her from the curious eyes of others. The rest of her guard fell in around her. Aragorn made his way over to her, followed by Legolas and Gimli.

She clung to Elladan, pressing closer to him, not caring who was watching. Her breaths came in great gasps as she tried to push down the fear in her. She closed her eyes, and readied herself for what she would have to do very soon. Praying silently for strength and courage, she slowly pulled back from the concerned elf. He looked at her, searching her eyes for some sort of answer or reassurance, finding none he felt sick. With trembling hands he smoothed her hair and kissing her brow gently.

Brenna stepped back to stand on her own, Prince Elphir looked towards the city with worry and terror in his eyes. As if reading his mind she softly told him that his sister was fine and helping in the House of Healing. He and his brothers let out shaky breaths and nodded to her in thanks at the news.

The ships gently bumped into the docks, planks were thrown down and the company raced from the ships. They heard the horns of the Rohirrim sound in the distance. Halabard, unfurled his chieftain and king's banner once more and a rallying cry rang out. They raced forward to join the fray.

Though the Rohirrim had thinned the numbers of the enemy significantly, there were still many to fight. Brenna stayed close to Aragorn and Halabard as they fiercely launched into the fight. The group fought their way through the enemy lines.

Out of the corner of her eye the scene before her played out much like it had as she had seen it. One of the Haradrim took aim at Halabard and Brenna ran towards him, fitting her own arrow she took aim and released before he could, thus drawing attention to herself. She had somehow been separated from her guard.

Looking around her she tucked away her bow and drew her sword. She blocked blow after blow, and heard the frantic calls from her guard in the distance. An arrow grazed her right arm, stinging as it cut her skin. Hearing someone coming up behind her she ducked and spun to parry the blow aimed at her head. She was now fighting two against one, pushing her to her limit.

Her guards were frantically fighting their way towards her. One of the Rohirrim heard the commotion nearby and turned his horse and took off towards Brenna. He took out one of the men fighting her, just as the other disarmed her and knocked her down. He stood leering over her raising his sword. Brenna moved quickly, taking the dagger from her boot and shoving it at hard as she could first in the man's thigh and then his stomach.

She rolled away in revulsion, picking up her sword and stood up on shaky legs. The men of Rohirrim that had come to her aid nodded to her taking up positions to keep her safe while fighting. Brenna looked around searching for Ash, but not seeing him. By now Elladan and the rest of her guard had come to her side. They regrouped and turned back to the fighting. They spread out and began fighting their way towards the city.

Brenna sang softly, as she fought and prayed for the strength to keep going. Her feet slipped in the mud forming on the fields, and she knew that it hadn't rain for some time. The smell of blood reached her nose, making her gag and her eyes water. There was so much blood, so much death that she ached and still on she pressed and fought with everything that she had.

Once again a feeling of déjà vu overtook her and she suddenly ran to her right, heading towards Prince Elphir. Knocking him down last minute, she took an arrow to her thigh and gritted her teeth. He looked down at her in shock, and exclaimed in horror seeing the arrow in her leg. She decided that for now it would be best if the left it in, but she snapped the shaft so it wouldn't catch on anything or hinder her progress more than it already was. He helped her up and his brothers and Swan Knights fell in around her, shielding her as best that they could.

Elladan and Elrohir looked around for her, noticing that she wasn't at their side. They found her surrounded by the company of men they arrived with and slowly made their way over. Elrohir first noticed the wounds she had sustained, but she shook her head and glared at him just as she turned to take on one of the enemy approaching. The rest of her guard had caught up with them and continued on fighting, doing the best they could keeping Brenna in their center.

The group continued fighting until they had either killed or driven back the enemy and after hours of battle they reached the gates. As the fighting ended those still standing began looking for survivors among the wounded. Brenna heard the anguished cry of Eomer somewhere relatively nearby and rushed over as best she could. She crouched by him and felt for a pulse, finding one she turned to him and told him that she was still alive but needed to be brought to the House of Healing immediately. Turning she looked around for Merry, finding him she asked one of the Riders with a horse to bring him as well quickly. Eomer thanked her in a daze and left in search of his uncle.

It was at that time that the others noticed that Brenna was limping and bleeding. Elladan immediately went to her side and swept her up. He carried her over to one of the Riders heading to the city. Brenna recognized Eothain, and saw that he too had an arrow wound, though his seemed far worse. Sighing she let Elladan put her up in the saddle with the man. Before they left, he told her that he would meet her there later and to stay put.

Eothain set off swiftly through the gates and up to the House of Healing. One of the other Rohirrim came forward at a few words in Rohirric from Eothain and helped them both from the saddle. The man went to pick her up, but she said that she was fine and thanked him. Eothain and Brenna helped each other into the hall and were immediately set upon by healers bustling around. Eothain insisted that she was to be seen first but Brenna insisted that she was well and would take care of it herself if they would show her a room. Eothain tried to protest but Brenna poked the man in the side causing him to yelp and glare at her.

Brenna followed the young woman into a side room for privacy. There she began removed her leggings to see the arrow. Turning she noticed the girl was still there. Learning that she was Lothiriel, she smiled softly. Bracing herself she yanked the arrow out with a shriek. Lothiriel rushed forward to put pressure on the wound and clean it. Once it was cleaned and bandaged, Brenna pulled the leggings back on. Next was the cut on her arm, which was much easier than the leg wound. She assured the other young woman that she was well and that she could help.

Brenna thanked Lothiriel smiling at the young woman. Lothiriel and returned her smile wearily and turned to the door. The two women exited the room and made their way towards the wounded. Brenna insisted they check on Eowyn and Merry first, telling them both to hold on and to stay with them. She knew that they needed Aragorn, but did what she could to sooth them.

Working in tandem they began treating man after man. The stream of wounded seemed to be endless. Brenna told Lothiriel to get something to eat and to rest, assuring the other girl that she would be fine on her own for a while.

She moved to the next room, and stepped forward to assist the other healers, who looked relieved to have someone with the healing power of the elves present. For hours Brenna had been healing and soon night had fallen. Fatigue began to set in, but humming to herself she pressed on moving to the next man. Looking around she realized that she was surrounded by the men of Rohan. Brenna went in search of Eothain and lent her healing to him, easing his hurt and weariness. She made sure she checked with each of the men before moving to the next room.

There she was met by Lothiriel who began to scold her for not resting and eating. Her rant was cut off by the thunderous face of Eomer looming over them. He turned to Brenna with such and expression of anger that she took a step back.

"You knew, this is what you saw!" his voice thundered through the otherwise quiet halls. "You saw that she would ride and face the darkness and you did nothing."

Brenna didn't deny his words. Her chin trembled as she fought back tears. By now a crowd had drawn coming to see who Eomer was yelling at. Her guard, Aragorn, the Princes of Dol Amroth, Gandalf, some of the Rohirrim that were able to stand and healers all looked on in shock. Brenna blinked back tears, but they still spilled over as his words washed over her. The toll from her journey was finally beginning to break her spirit. She took each death of a patient personally; each person that she couldn't save caused another cut to her weary soul. The look of absolute heartbreak in her eyes made him pause and his anger seemed to melt away in that instance.

When he would have reached out to her, she turned and left the room, finally letting the tears fall. Prince Imrahil stopped her on her way out, leading her towards the entrance where he called someone over to take Brenna elsewhere. When he returned the entire room of people turned on him, but it was Lothiriel who rounded on Eomer.

The small woman turned on him with such a look it caused her family members to take a step back. It was then that she unleashed her wrath on him, giving him such a tongue lashing that he flushed in embarrassment.

"Do you have any idea what you've just done? That girl has been here for _hours_ healing, not taking food or rest, when she dismissed the others to do so. She herself was injured, not that you noticed you overgrown bully! She treated every single person that she could get to, including some of your own men," she shouted at him pointing towards Eothain, who looked at him with a tight jaw. Poking him in the chest, her hair spilling from its cover and braid, she continued. "Your sister was the first person that she went to, even though she knew that there was nothing she could do for her, she still tried. Why would you do that? Do you have any idea what this whole ordeal has done to her? Do you know how each death hurt her?" Lothiriel gave him one last look of contempt before leaving to find the girl.

The crowd watched wide eyed as the shorter, petite woman essentially put the King of Rohan in his place. Her father and brothers stood in shock, only they had ever seen her angry, but never quite this angry. Eothain went to Eomer with a grave look on his face and he too scolded him harshly in Rohirric, causing him to flinch at the words. Brenna's guard glared but kept silent as they turned to leave and find her. Aragorn, the Sons of Elrond and Gandalf stayed, but asked the others to let her know they would be there as soon as they could. They were needed to help heal, though Brenna had done well in the time that she had spent there.

"Well my friend, you've certainly put your foot in your mouth again," Eothain said dryly. "Lady Brenna did no wrong and you owe her another apology. After all that she has done for us, for our people she did not deserve such treatment, especially from you." He told him before taking his leave.

Prince Imrahil had a servant lead Brenna to his family's holding in the City. When his daughter passed to leave he told her where she could find Brenna and asked her to watch over the other girl. He also told her that she had saved Elphir's life. He informed his daughter that the arrow wound on her leg was aimed to mortally wound her brother. Lothiriel rushed out of the House of Healing upon hearing this.

She quickly caught up to Brenna and the servant heading towards her family's holdings. Lothiriel took Brenna's hand in her own and led her towards the suite of rooms next to her own and called for a bath to be drawn. Brenna stood in the middle of the room seemingly in a daze. Lothiriel led her into the adjoining room containing the bath. She and a maid helped Brenna to undress and get into the bath. Lothiriel added healing herbs into the water and unbraided her hair.

Leaving her to soak, she went to her own rooms to change into a fresh gown. Coming down the hall a servant informed her that Brenna's guard had come to check on the girl and brought her things. They had gotten directions to the Prince's dwelling in the city. A servant had showed them to a parlor and took her pack to where the girl was staying.

Lothiriel helped clean Brenna with the help of a maid. They gently washed her wounds and helped her from the bath. Drying her body carefully, they wrapped her in a fluffy towel and put her in a soft robe. Lothiriel set her on a chair and redressed her wounds with fresh bandages. Quietly she began to brush Brenna's hair, gently untangling the long dark locks.

Brenna sat in the chair lost in her thoughts. She felt so very tired, so very drained and weary. Softly she hummed to herself, silently praying for strength and aid from the Valar. She ached for the loss of life and felt guilt for the things that she could not change. She trembled with the full weight of her emotions swamping her.

Lothiriel walked around to face her, approaching the young woman cautiously. She was saddened to see this young elf maiden so distraught. Taking Brenna's hands and squeezing them she tried to draw her back to the present. Brenna looked up at her with such a heartbreaking look in her eyes.

Being similar in size and build, Lothiriel insisted that Brenna take one of her plain dresses to wear. Brenna refused anything more extravagant or fancy as it wouldn't be practical for her needs. Lothiriel made note to have some more things made for Brenna as repayment for her brother's life. It was the least her family could do.

Brenna reluctantly put the dress on, not used to wearing anything other than tunics and leggings for so long. She asked Lothiriel if her clothes could be washed and salvaged, explaining to her new friend that she only had one more set with her. Lothiriel waved her off, leaving the room to her own. In a set of drawers she pulled out a tunic and leggings and brought them back to her. Lothiriel passed her the clothes and Brenna thanked her with a sad smile.

The two went out to the parlor and found her guard waiting there. The others had joined them by now as well as her friends from the Fellowship and the Prince's family. The males stood as they entered the room, Brenna just shook her head with a small grin.

They observed the two dark haired women side by side, one with green eyes, the one other with light gray. Lothiriel and Brenna could have passed for cousins if not sisters, which shocked those present. Brenna turned to the other young woman and smiled when she heard that she had come to her defense. She out right grinned at the girl and said, "A merry chase indeed," puzzling most. Those that understood just chuckled quietly, remembering a conversation they had back in Edoras with a certain new King of the Riddermark.

Eomer had come in search of Brenna. He was led into the room by a servant and was followed by her as yet unofficial guard of Rohan. He stammered out an awkward apology to her, begging her forgiveness for his harsh words. She stood her ground and stared him down. He looked from Brenna to Lothiriel, causing Brenna's face to break out in a grin. Letting go of her hurt and anger she stepped towards him, pulling him into a hug.

"A merry chase my friend," she whispered to him softly as she hugged him in forgiveness.

He froze and his eyes got huge as he looked to the other small woman. He observed that she was exotic looking with some elvish qualities, her dark hair and light gray eyes denoting her heritage. Her long dark hair was just a shade lighter than Brenna's. Her big gray eyes now seemed to spark at him in anger on behalf of the young elf maiden.

Eothain laughed outright, doubled over laughing long and hard watching his thoroughly tongue tied friend. However, he sobered quickly when Brenna turned to him with a glint in her eye and a smile tugging at her lips.

"Eothain my friend, do you think yourself safe from the same fate?" she chuckled as her eyes went unfocused.

She saw a deep golden haired young woman herding a group of children to safety before turning to face her foe like an angry lioness. The vision shifted to Eothain talking to her, and then him suddenly finding himself in a water troth, having been hit by her bucket. Brenna pulled back, laughing as tears of mirth streaming from her eyes.

"Oh yes my friend, you too shall be led on a merry chase. Your little lioness will certainly keep you on your toes, but you will be happy," she told him with a soft smile.

When it finally dawned on the Prince and his sons what she was alluding to they stopped in shock. They turned and observed the King of Rohan. The young king kept stealing glances at Lothiriel with a confused expression on his face. They decided to keep an eye on the two. They weren't altogether against such a match; he was a good man, even if he had a bit of a temper. He was honorable and noble enough to admit when he was wrong and apologize.

Elladan went to Brenna, searching her eyes and checking her over to make sure that she was well. He led her to a chair and had her sit down. He knelt down in front of her taking her hand in his own he inquired about her health.

"I'm well Elladan, don't fret. I'm fine, just tired at the moment. The Valar will aid my healing during my sleep and I will be fine." She told him reassuringly.

Turning to the others, she sighed wearily. Feeling the onslaught of visions, she braced herself in the chair. Flash! Gollum was stalking Frodo and Sam. Flash! The elves were battling the forces of evil in their lands. Flash! They were marching on the Black Gate. Groaning softly holding her head, Brenna returned to the present. Aragorn and the Sons of Elrond eased the pain and ache in her head.

They noticed that she was pale and shaky. Lothiriel left the room briefly and came back announcing that the servants were preparing a meal for everyone. Walking towards Brenna she cautiously came forward to the girl. She asked her if she would stay here tonight, while Brenna went to protest the others urged her to take them up on the offer. Elladan whispered to her that she would not only offend the Prince's family, but also the people of Gondor. He also reminded her that her only other option would have been tents out on the fields, which made her stomach roll at the thought of all of the blood.

All of the company was then invited to stay the night, easing Brenna's concern of being separated and possibly left behind. They each thanked the Prince for his hospitality and were shown to rooms. The others went to get changed and cleaned up. Brenna stayed seated in the parlor and began to sing softly to herself.

Prince Elphir and his brothers had returned to the parlor and observed the young elf maiden. Lothiriel was sitting near the fire with her needlepoint, keeping the girl company. They sat down in the other chairs, listening to her soft voice sooth them.

"Lady Brenna," Prince Elphir began cautiously, "You were a good thirty feet away from me in the battle. How did you know to come to me at that moment? Why would you let yourself be injured, risking yourself to save me?" he asked.

"Prince Elphir, your time here is not yet done. One day you will be the ruling Prince of Dol Amroth, today simply was simply not your time, though you came very close to death," she told him wearily. "I saw the attack in a vision on the ship and knew that it was something that I must not let happen."

"And for that our family with ever be in your debt," Prince Imrahil stated as he came further into the room. "Come the evening meal, though late, is ready."

The group stood and made their way. Elladan met her in the hallway, coming to her side to help her along. Though she was healing, she still favored her leg. He walked her to the appointed chair, helped her sit and pushed her seat in before taking the seat next to her. His brother sat on her other side.

It was a quiet but relaxed meal. The men talked of the battle and planned to meet first thing the next day in the Great hall. Imrahil was acting as Steward in his nephew's stead and would remain behind to rule until he was healed. Brenna stayed quiet throughout the meal lost in her thoughts. She noticed that the table had gone quiet and they were all looking towards her. Elladan prompted her, telling her they were curious about her actions on the battle field.

Brenna looked down, biting her lower lip thinking. Nodding to herself, she turned to the others with solemn eyes.

"On the ships here there were things that I saw. Many that should not have happened and some that I was given the Valars' blessings to change." She told them softly. "Halabard, would have fallen defending and protecting your banner Aragorn, but the fatal blow would have been a poisoned arrow from one of the Haradrim."

Aragorn swallowed thickly hearing this news. Halabard was a good friend and his kin. It would have been a grievous loss for him had his friend perished. Nodding her urged her to continue.

"I also saw Prince Elphir fall to a fatal arrow wound. I almost didn't get there in time to stop it. I was injured because I wasn't paying attention and because I wasn't fast enough."

The aforementioned prince's family looked at each other. They worked as a unit, and had for a long time since the loss of their mother and wife. Elphir's wife and son had remained in Dol Amroth on the Bay of Belfalas, but would reunite with them when it was safe to do so. The thought of almost losing another of their family had shaken the close family.

"Eowyn," she paused, he voice thick with emotion. "Eowyn needed to come. Many of you probably don't understand that, but let me explain. She stood and guarded King Theoden against the Witch King when his horse fell and crushed him. She and Merry took on the winged beast and then the rider. She had to come because she was destined to do what no _man_ could do and that was to slay the Witch King." She told them gently. "Had she not been here, had she not done it, I don't know what the outcome would have been. I'm sorry that she had to do it, having face a couple of Nazgul myself I can fully sympathized with her. She will recover and be well and yes Eomer, she will retire her sword now. " Turning to him with a slight smile, "but you might like to know that your future brother in-law would deny her nothing so long as it made her smile."

His fork fell from his hand and he looked gobsmacked. Eothain too looked a bit shocked. Brenna grinned and turned towards Gandalf who looked at her shrewdly. He quirked an eyebrow at his granddaughter, but she just shrugged. He looked pointedly at Elladan and she blushed looking down.

"Lord Elladan," Gandalf began, "Perhaps you can explain to me what is between you and my granddaughter."

"Grandfather," Brenna addressed him shocking those from Dol Amroth, "I was informed by the Valar that we have already begun a very rare bond with one another and that we are soul mates."

His eyebrows shot up at this. He looked between the two and smiled softly, nodding at them. He congratulated them, but reminded them that they would in fact have to wait for her official majority as was the way of the elves. He went on echoing and recognizing that she was already full grown as Manwe had pointed out. This led to another discussion and explanation of things to their hosts.

Brenna, being raised in a different time and place had aged as any typical twenty year old _woman_, rather than the slower aging of the elves. She had grown up in a place and time where there were no elves, and the world did not hold the same powers or magic to nurture and surround her. It was because of this that she essentially was a fully grown adult, but because of her actual age, the number that she wouldn't be recognized as one. It was frustrating and confusing, but she was beginning to understand that she had a lot to learn.

Soon dinner was concluded. The group parted and set off for bed. They planned to meet in the morning to discuss their next course of action. Brenna and Lothiriel walked together, their arms linked towards their rooms, leaving the men watching after them shaking their heads as they heard the two girls laughing down the hallway. Many sighed in relief that the battle was won. They had lost many lives that day, but they had also saved many more. Though they had won they knew in their hearts that it was not over yet, they still have to face the spreading darkness on the East.


	12. Chapter 12

(Disclaimer: I own or claim none of Tolkein's work or characters, the only character that I claim is Brenna.)

Brenna spent most of the night tossing and turning with nightmares plaguing her sleep. With the recent battle fresh on her memory, she could not find rest. Subconsciously she sought the Valar for comfort and relief. In response she was embraced into the realm of Irmo or Lorien who controlled dreams and visions. He eased her mind and stilled her thoughts allowing her to find a peaceful and healing sleep.

The other Valar came to her in her dreams and healed her hurts, both physical and emotional. They did what they could to soothe her aching and weary heart. Brenna was a gentle and kind soul, and the death and destruction in the world around her was beginning to take its toll on her free spirit.

Her breathing evened out and she found rest for the first time in a long time. The wounds on her body completely healed throughout the night and she felt refreshed and renewed as she awoke. There was very little light out when she rose. She shivered as her feet touched the cold stone floors. Wrapping a robe around herself, she went to stand by the window.

Opening the shutters she looked out towards the fields below. People had worked overnight, piling the enemy to burn the carcasses. She sent winds out over the fields to fan the stench of it away from the city. Trenches had been dug for the bodies of the allies for a more respectful resting place. The wounded and injured had been brought to the House of Healing for treatment and when that was full the neighboring buildings were used for the over flow.

Sighing Brenna turned and dressed for the day. She removed the bandages and saw pink healed flesh. Touching them lightly she smiled. Turning away from the windows, she walked silently out of her room and made her way towards the parlor they had been to the night before. She sat quietly in one of the chairs, waiting for the rest of the household to wake for the day.

As she heard the city begin to stir she began to get restless. Standing she went back to her rooms and strapped her weapons on. Walking quietly she made her way to the front hall towards the entrance. She stopped a servant on the way, asking for directions to the House of Healing and then she left. She was beginning to feel cooped up and closed in and had to get out of there.

Walking quietly through the empty streets to the House of Healing, Brenna looked around her, taking in the architecture. White stone walls with intricate and decorative carvings lined the streets. She marveled at the craftsmanship and the beauty of the work around her. She observed the weary city beginning to wake and greet the day.

Upon reaching the House of Healing, Brenna quickly set to work. She went from room to room, humming quietly and checking on the injured. Calling on her gifts, she used the powers she had been given to heal many of them, including those that would have been fatal wounds. She helped to redress and clean wounds. Soothing away pain and weariness, she helped all that she could quickly losing track of time.

Beleg and Telgalad had set out from the prince's dwelling with the five men of Rohan that had guarded her in their realm. When they had found that she was already up and had left for the House of Healing, they swiftly departed in search for her. They found her swaying, leaning against a wall having just healed another man. Moving quickly to her side, they led her to a stone bench in the nearby gardens.

Eothain turned to his kin and bade them check on their men within the halls. The five men left, telling her that they would return shortly. They went and greeted each of the men, asking of their health. Soon they heard that Lady Brenna and Princess Lothiriel had treated many of them the previous day and that Lady Brenna had come back to help again this morning. Many of their men suffered grievous injuries that would leave them crippled or maimed. Though they did not fall to despair, Brenna had assured each of them that they still had a purpose and a duty in this life. The men left returning back to Brenna thanking her for her kindness towards their kin. She smiled wearily and waved it off telling them it was part of what she was meant to do.

Turning to face the East she shivered. Her eyes were wide and her breathing became shallow. She gripped the stone bench making her knuckles go white. They noticed that she had gone pale. The silver stars on her forehead glowed faintly and she relaxed a bit, nearly slumping over.

Beleg and Telgalad and the others looked at her in concern. Turning to face them she was still pale and shaky. Drawing a deep breath she seemed to pull herself together.

"We need to return to the King's Hall for that meeting of the military leaders. There is much to discuss and we need to be ready to leave in two days time at dawn." She told them softly.

Standing she brushed off the dress and looked around at the garden. Sighing upon seeing its wilting state, she went towards one of the plant beds and knelt down. Burying her hands deep in the dry soil, she pushed out her healing powers yet again. Calling the water and moisture, she felt the soil become damp and rich. Tendrils of blue power reached out from her hands spreading throughout the garden and beyond. It keep reaching and creeping throughout their level within the city.

Pulling back, she sat back on her heels exhausted. Beleg and Telgalad gently cleaned her hands and helped her to her feet. The men of the Rohirrim had not witnessed it first hand, but now knew that she was indeed a great gift to them. They watched as the garden around them seemed to flourish with life. Bowing to her as she passed, the made note to spread word of what she had done, not only for their men, but for the lands as well. They wanted to pass it along that she was to be watched over and protected at all times.

The males flanked the young elf maiden, escorting her out of the House of Healing and back towards the Prince's holdings. Outside of Imrahil's dwelling they met the rest of the group who were looking at Brenna in concern seeing how pale and tired she was. Gandalf went to her and drew her to his side talking to her quietly. She leaned into him as they walked to the King's Hall.

They were talking so quietly that the others could not hear what was said. Gandalf looked to her smiling softly and led her up the stairs and into the large stone hall. He escorted her to a bench within the hall and urged her to sit down. The others came in and observed her quietly. Elladan looked at her in concern but she just smiled softly and shook her head.

Aragorn crouched near her and took her hands in his own. "Little sister, are you well?"

She nodded and assured him that she was fine, even pointing out that when she awoke her wounds were completely healed earlier in the morning. Waving off his concern, she urged the meeting to continue, but Eothain interrupted and spoke up.

"When we awoke and found that she was gone, we went in search of her to make sure that she was safe. We found her in the House of Healing. She had been there since early this morning, healing and helping. Our men informed us that many owe her their lives. We then watched as she healed the gardens and who knows how far out her power reached. She was swaying with exhaustion," he told them.

Aragorn looked at her shaking his head. He would have scolded her, but she had done so much to help. Instead he thanked her and urged her to sit and rest. He asked her to give counsel and let them know if there was anything that they should do or know. She nodded in agreement and sat quietly, letting the men figure things out.

Back and forth they argued what was their next course of action. It was decided that Imrahil would for the next two days act in Faramir's stead, but he would ride out with the army when they left. Faramir was awake in the House of Healing and could make decisions from there should the need arise in their absence. Imrahil urged Aragorn to lead them as King and for him to take his place. Aragorn argued against this, but acknowledged his heritage. He told Prince Imrahil that he would come to claim the throne but it was not yet the right time to do so. The argued and bickered for what seemed like hours, until finally Brenna could stand it no more.

Turning to Gandalf with a quirked eyebrow, she nodded her head. He fell silent and just stared at her. Sighing heavily he nodded, leaning on his staff waiting for the others to quiet down.

"If you're all quite done talking over each other and generally getting nowhere, you should know that you need to march out of here towards the Black Gates in two days. So instead of sitting here bickering over nothing you might want to consider a real plan of action here. I for one am sick of hearing about who's staying, who's going to be in charge, who will lead and what not. Why not just agree to ride together and be done with it?" she said annoyed.

A snort from the other side of the room alerted them to Lothiriel's presence. She walked forward and sat next to Brenna with a smile. She too looked around the room at the males and rolled her eyes at them.

"I don't know how we put up with men all the time," she stated to Brenna with a grin.

"With the patience of saints my friend," Brenna replied with a slight chuckle.

Gandalf coughed, covering a laugh as he looked at the two young women. He tried to look at his granddaughter sternly, but failed. The others looked a little shocked at their words, but they too laughed.

Brenna looked at the group, "Well now that you know when you need to leave and where you need to go, I assume that I am no longer needed in this meeting of men beating their chests and talking strategy?" she asked in a laughing voice.

Standing, she turned to Lothiriel with a mischievous look that the other woman returned. With a wink, she whispered for her to follow lead. They looped arms and slowly made their way out of the hall taking their leave of the men.

"Come my friend, let us go wreak havoc and mayhem," Brenna stated laughing. "Do you know any good places to go swimming?" she asked with a giggle.

"Well there aren't many places in the city, though there are plenty of fountains nearby," was her replied contemplatively.

The male sputtering behind them as the doors shut made them double over with laughter. The men turned to each other not sure if they were kidding or not. Prince Imrahil in particular looked concerned that they would follow through with it. Though his daughter was every bit the princess, she often chafed at the stiff rules of propriety that came with it. She was a free spirited girl. Lothiriel did her duties and played the part of princess perfectly in public, but he knew that outside of the public eye she was a wild one often getting into things that a princess should not.

Lothiriel turned to Brenna as they walked and said, "For that request you would have to come visit me in Dol Amroth for a time. While there I can take you swimming and show you my home. We wouldn't have to worry about the stiff courts that are held here in Minas Tirith and will be able to move more freely."

Brenna thought about this and nodded. She thought for a minute and turned to her friend. "I am new to these lands and know little about the customs or people. Perhaps while there you can teach me what I need to know so that I do not cause too much trouble," she asked. "Where I am from the roles of women and the expectations of them are very different. Where I was raised, women are equal and can do anything that men can. My mom, my adoptive mother, worked side by side with my adoptive dad as an equal and partner. They were both in politics and diplomats before they passed." she explained to her friend. "For instance the issue with dancing has come up and let me assure you back home it is very different than here, so I will need someone to show me"

Lothiriel nodded in understanding and told her that she'd talk to her father seeking permission to have her stay with them for a time. The two women continued walking, coming to one of the gardens. Brenna sighed looking around. Although this garden did have some green, it too was fading. Lothiriel watched as Brenna moved forward and knelt by the plant beds. She observed her friend closing her eyes and burying her hands deep in the soil. Watching quietly she saw the faint blue glow surround her friend and then spread out over the garden and beyond its walls out.

Lothiriel went to her friend and put a hand on her shoulder. She knew that Brenna was already tired and drained and was worried for her. Brenna pulled back, but she had done too much too fast this day, especially after all that she had done the day before and the battle that she had fought. Lothiriel called out in alarm as Brenna leaned into her weakly with her eyes closed. She held her friend, looking around not sure what to do to help her.

Her startled call alerted her brothers who had been walking nearby in search of her. They quickly made their way to the garden followed by the others who had just left the meeting. Upon entering the garden they found Brenna kneeling and leaning on Lothiriel apparently resting. Her brothers went to her side, checking on the elf maiden whose guard and family moved forward.

Sighing and making his way towards his granddaughter, Gandalf shook his head knowing that she had overtaxed herself. He rested his hand on her forehead and whispered something under his breath, causing Brenna to stir and open her eyes. She blinked tiredly and looked around her. Her somewhat unfocused and blurry gaze swept around the group present.

Pushing herself up she tried to stand up, but found she did not have the energy to do so. Lothiriel and Gandalf helped her up, but she swayed on her feet. She was very pale and having trouble keeping her eyes opened. Aragorn stepped forward and swept her up in his arms, sighing at her. He turned and asked Prince Imrahil to show him where she was staying so that she could rest.

The group seeing that she was taken care of took their leave of each other to make the necessary preparations for their upcoming departure. The men of Rohan were going to see their kinsmen camped out in the fields and staying in various places throughout the city. The elves followed Aragorn back to the prince's dwelling. The prince's sons left to speak with their contingent of men. Gandalf left to address the men of Gondor. Pippin had gone to the House of Healing to check on Merry who was recovering from his wounds. Legolas and Gimli trailed behind the group, talking quietly together. Lothiriel walked with her father, hurrying ahead to arrange the evening meal with the servants.

Brenna drifted, in her mind she sought the Valar and soon she found herself in the blooming meadow with Elbereth and Este. The two Valar moved to her side and healed her. Elbereth sat with Brenna's head on her lap, singing quietly to her as Este help restore her strength, healing her. Brenna had used too much power at once for someone just coming into their gifts. She would have to wait many years before she would be able to exert herself so much in such a short span of time, though they admired her drive and need to help and heal. This visit, though brief was calming and peaceful, but also very informative. Brenna used this time to ask them some things that she had been wondering about.

"I was wondering what was now going to happen to the world I grew up in," she inquired in a soft whisper. "Now that I'm back in my rightful home, what is to become of the place that I was raised and the people that I knew?"

"Young one, the world that you knew is no longer. When you chose to come here that world ceased to be and time fragmented. Things will be different, yet the same. As you know some things are meant to happen, some wars will take place, and some events will take place. However, your saving some people, like Halabard for instance will have an effect on the future. His is a strong and noble people and his descendants will be so also. Your healing of the lands will help the world flourish. Your healing of the many injured, your actions in saving so many lives will strengthen their lines. You, my child have done so well, though this is but the beginning of your task. In such a short span of time, you have already begun to heal the hurts of this world. Now little one, you must return. Rest and be at peace," Elbereth told her, kissing her brow.

Brenna returned with a sigh and awoke to Aragorn and her guard leaning over her with frightened expressions. She found herself laying on one of the couches in the front parlor of the Prince's home. Aragorn was kneeling at her side, holding her hand tightly in his own. He looked so worried, as did the others.

Trying to sit up, she was pushed back down by many sets of hands and shouts for her to stay where she was. Lothiriel was hovering in the background, looking on anxiously. Brenna asked if she could sit up, and much to the protest of those present, she did just that. Taking a deep breath, she relaxed resting her head against the back of the couch. She briefly closed her eyes humming the song Elbereth had sung her and felt her forehead warm and glow. She smiled softly and opened her eyes to look at her friends.

Lothiriel sat on the couch next to her and took her hand in her own. Brenna turned to her friend and smiled reassuringly. She observed the young woman and a thought came to her.

"Forgive me if this is rude, but how old are you?" she asked the other woman.

Lothiriel looked startled at first but replied, "I am twenty, why do you ask."

Brenna grinned and then giggled softly. "Well my friend, we are the same age it would seem. My birthday is the first of December," Brenna told her.

Lothiriel returned her smile and replied, "Mine is the third of February."

Sighing Brenna looked at the males now standing or sitting in various areas around the room. She noticed that though they were engaged in their own conversations, they kept glancing at her. Shrugging she stood, smoothing out the skirt of her dress.

Aragorn exasperatedly called for her to stay sitting for a while. He explained that she had gone completely limp in his arms and that she had gone cold. She had left them briefly, but it was greatly distressing because of the amount of energy and power that she had used over the last twenty four hours. He told her that they feared that she was lost to them, that he had feared she had used too much of herself.

Turning to him, she explained that yes, she knew she used too much power and too soon. She also told him and the others who were listening that the Valar had healed her and that she was well. So long as she took the next two days off, she would be back to herself in time for them to march to the Black Gates. When they would have protested, she looked at them with her eyes glinting.

"I must go with you to the Gates Aragorn," she looked him pointedly. "I've got some unfinished business with a couple of Nazgul who will seek to wreak havoc on your numbers. The two that I will face, I have already faced once before. If I am not there, let's just say it won't be a good outcome."

Lothiriel and Imrahil looked shocked at her declaration. They had no idea that she had faced the Nazgul. Turning to their others they noticed the pale and grim expressions on their faces and knew that there was more to this story than Brenna was letting on.

Elladan had gone pale at her admission. His breath left him and he looked at her in horror. She actually expected them, expected him, to let her face two Nazgul by herself. He shook his head in disbelief, in denial of what she was telling them.

As if sensing his struggle, his brother touched his arm in comfort. He looked to Brenna with a grave and stern look on his face. Brenna bit her lip, but held his gaze. She nodded to the hallway and Elrohir made to follow her. Brenna turned excusing herself for a moment and telling them that they'd be right back.

When she got in the hallway Elrohir was already there leaning against the opposite wall waiting for her. He watched her quietly. Once the door to the parlor was closed the two looked at each other for a few moments waiting.

"Elrohir, you have to trust me when I tell you that I would never do anything to intentionally hurt your brother physically or otherwise. But you both have to understand that there are things that I'm going to have to do that you may not agree with and probably won't like, but regardless I must do them," she told him. "I care a great deal for your brother, and while I cannot say for certain what my feelings are, I do know that I cannot survive without him. It will one day develop into a love and bond so very deep that I cannot find the words to describe it. I know that not only because I have seen it, but also because the Valar have told me it will be so. I would never do anything to put that in jeopardy, you have to believe that."

Elrohir watched her carefully. He took her words to heart and smiled softly at the young woman who would someday be his sister. He grinned at the thought and nodded to her. Brenna released a relieved breath and returned his smile.

"Well, now that we've sorted that out," Elrohir laughed, "why don't we return to the others before my brother comes storming out demanding to know what I've done to upset you and what was said. Better yet, before everyone comes out demanding to know what I've done!"

Brenna laughed softly as they returned to the room. She returned to the couch where Lothiriel was still sitting quietly. Brenna smiled shyly at Elladan and nodded to him. Looking around the room she looked to her friends smiling and laughed softly.

"Now that that's out of the way," she said humorously. She looked to Lothiriel with her eyebrow quirked. "Perhaps we should go to the House of Healing to see if they need any help."

Various shouts of "no" rang out around the room. Sighing, Brenna shook her head and looked down at her hands. She hated to admit it, but she was bored, something she never thought she'd admit. Looking at Lothiriel who was watching her with mirth in her eyes, Brenna shrugged.

"Brenna, would you like something to do, perhaps I can get you some needlepoint?" Lothiriel suggested.

Brenna grimaced and cringed, causing the males in the room to chuckle. "I mean no offense, but other than mending tears I'm all thumbs at sewing," she admitted.

Lothiriel laughed at her friend's admission and regarded the other girl perceptively. "Well let's run through a few things shall we? We cannot go swimming, unless we take a dip in one of the many fountains. We cannot go for a ride because it is still not safe to do so. You cannot go to the House of Healing or into the gardens because you've already tried to heal too much all at once. You cannot and do not like to sew. Have I missed anything so far?" Lothiriel asked cheekily.

Brenna laughed and shook her head. "So, where are these fountains?" she asked with just as much humor in her voice.

"Oh dear!" Prince Imrahil exclaimed. "I fear that you two will be a bad influence on each other."

Brenna turned to the men in general with a mischievous grin, "Just you wait until Eowyn joins in our fun and mayhem." Brenna declared, sharing a look with Lothiriel and winking. "Perhaps we ought to see if Arwen will join our merry band of ladies," she said in peels of giggles.

The men sat there not sure what to make of the two laughing young women. They knew that somehow, they were only half kidding and weren't sure what to make of it. However, they were glad that the high ranking ladies of the realms got along so well.

Brenna stopped laughing and a seriously look came over her face. Turning towards the others she asked, "Was there any sight of Ash? I completed forgot about him until now!"

Aragorn nodded saying, "Yes he was found in the fields and brought to the stables. He luckily did not sustain any wounds, many of the horses of the Rohirrim were not as lucky."

Brenna nodded sadly, as her eyes welled up with tears. Though she previously did not have good experiences with horses, she had come to greatly admire and love the noble horses of the Rohirrim. Her thoughts strayed to Hiril and she wondered how her friend was doing.

Letting her thoughts drift, she had a contemplative look on her face. She tried to focus on Frodo and Sam. She found that nothing happened except for a headache for her efforts. She gasped in shock and touched her temple in worry. Looking wide eyed at Aragorn, he came to her side in concern.

"What is it Brenna?"

"When I tried to 'see' nothing happened," she told him.

"Perhaps it's because you're supposed to be resting and conserving your energy Brenna," he told her sternly.

She nodded at him in understanding. "I see and know there is wisdom in it, but there has to be something that I can do. I cannot just sit around for the next two days before we leave for battle. I will go stir crazy!"

Lothiriel grinned at her and remembered their earlier conversation. "Perhaps we can begin to teach you what you asked about earlier," she suggested vaguely in front of the others. Her eyes were sparkling and dancing with mirth.

Brenna grinned in response and nodded. "Yes, perhaps we could start those lessons now."

"What lessons?" Aragorn asked curiously.

Brenna shrugged and nodded to Lothiriel. "Lady Brenna asked me to teach more about the ways of our culture and people. She confessed that her culture has some vast differences from our own and she wants to be able to acclimate better."

The others nodded seeing the wisdom in this. Elladan watched her quietly. She had told them about some of her world, but he had a feeling that she had left a lot out. She was so very different from the females of this world. He just hoped that she wouldn't change much in order to feel acclimated and like she fit in. As far as he was concerned she fit in just fine as she was now.

"Brenna, would you tell us more about the differences of your world and culture and that of the culture here?" Aragorn asked as Gandalf and the others had returned and entered the room.

"Well," she drew the word out trying to organize her thoughts. "The roles of men and women are vastly different and yet the same as they are here. There are the typical gender roles, but they've blended a bit more where I grew up. Men and women are equals, with the same rights. I myself went to a boarding school for girls until I was almost eighteen. I was given the freedom to learn things that women here would never be allowed normally. Mathematics, sciences, reading and writing, history, are all major subjects that are learned. While fencing, archery, the arts, music and sports are electives that can be chosen to fill one's schedule."

"What's a boarding school?" Gandalf asked her.

"It's a private school that often wealthy families pay to send their children to in order to get a private education. Students that learn there live at the school for the duration of their education there. For eight months out of the year I was away from home at school from the age of twelve until I was almost eighteen."

"Does everyone go to 'school'?" Aragorn asked curiously.

"Actually, it was against the law to deny anyone an education. It was the law that children attend some form of schooling until they were at least sixteen years of age," she explained to them. "This allowed for everyone to be given the same chance at succeeding in life. We were all given basically the same education, though some schools were better than others. Though much of the way we lived our lives when the war broke out," she told them quietly.

"Interesting," Aragorn said thoughtfully and the others nodding, intrigued by the idea.

"I'm not sure what the writing looks like here, I may need to learn all over again. I don't know any of the elvish dialects, written or spoken. I don't know Rohirric either. If I'm to live here for an extended period of time, I need to learn about this place and better acclimate myself to this world and culture."

"Well we will have to have someone tutor you," Gandalf told her with a smile. "But I recommend you pick one language at a time or you will be overwhelmed quickly. Now," he paused looking at her seriously, "I believe there was a conversation in Rohan about the differences in dancing."

Brenna's eyes went wide and she flushed brightly. "Yes, dancing from where I was raised is very different, I will have to learn the dancing styles from here." She told him, hoping that he would drop the topic in front of the large crowd, but alas he did not.

"Brenna, how is the dancing different?" her grandfather asked looking at her intently.

"Well, you see," she stammered turning an even brighter red if it was at all possible. "Society in my world, my time is a bit more relaxed in many ways. Dancing in particular is a bit more, um, provocative?" she squeaked out. "Society where I was raised was a bit more relaxed about things, particularly relationships."

"So when you said that you couldn't show Pippin dancing from your world…" Gandalf trailed off, waiting for a response.

Drawing a breath and letting it out. "By the standards of this society it would seem that you as my grandfather would either have to fend off said dance partner, defending my honor or you would have to marry me off to them to avoid a scandal," she said quietly avoiding all eye contact.

"Brenna," Gandalf paused unsure of how to continue.

Lothiriel came to the poor girl's rescue. She hadn't meant for the conversation to go in this direction, she was actually shocked that it did so. Taking her friend's hand and squeezing it she turned to the males, who by now had looks ranging from shock to anger on their faces.

"Which is exactly why I will be helping Brenna to understand what is acceptable by the standards of our society and culture," she told the assembled group firmly.

"Brenna," Gandalf began again, "perhaps I could speak to you in private for a moment?"

She nodded and followed her grandfather to the hallway. He turned to her and regarded her with an unreadable expression. Sighing he took her hands in his own.

"Child I'm not sure if you know this about the elves," he began somewhat awkwardly. "For elves the act of intimacy itself seals and bonds them to their mate," he told her cautiously.

Brenna flushed brightly and nodded, "I know grandfather, and I assure you that by any culture's standard I am unattached and untouched. I may have lived in a world where things were more acceptable than they are here, but I was raised differently than most. My parents made sure that I knew right from wrong. They instilled in me the value of waiting until marriage before letting things progress to that stage."

He let out a breath of relief. Nodding, he put his arm around her shoulder and led the blushing girl back into the room. Brenna quickly went over and sat with Lothiriel. She put her face in her hands, still blushing brightly. Lothiriel, not sure what to do put her arms around the girl.

"This is by far the most mortifying conversation that I've ever had to have," Brenna's muffled voice rang out in the quiet room. She peeked through her hands at the group. "Let's just leave it at I'm free to live my life without any consequences or attachments from my previous life and home. Now can we please change the subject," she managed to croak out.

Elladan who sat still as a statue during the conversation, unclenched his fists and let out his breath. He hadn't even thought _that_ would have been a possibility and for the first time he was realizing the drastically different home she must have had. He watched her closely and saw that she was still blushing in embarrassment. He saw her glancing at him, biting her lower lip in concern and he nodded to her in understanding. He couldn't fault her or blame her for the life that she had lived prior to coming her, but he did want to talk to her about it more in private at a later date, perhaps years from now when it would be less awkward.

"Wait," Amrothos interjected, "_our_ Lothiriel is going to teach the Lady Brenna to behave like a lady? Lothiriel can manage the royal household, talk politics and a full range of other things, but she's been chasing after me in a tunic and leggings since she could walk! She's been caught causing more mischief than any of us and you're going to let her teach Lady Brenna?" he exclaimed with mirth. "Ada, surely you see the humor in this. Do you not remember the last suitor that she drove away with her antics?"

"He was a fat, lazy simpering old toad!" she exclaimed. "If he wanted some air headed, powdered lady he could have gone elsewhere! But no, Lord Hereford wanted to marry a princess a third of his age!"

Brenna squeezed her friend's hand in understanding. "Where I was raised arranged marriages were rare if seldom used. People chose their own partners in life and that's exactly what spouses were viewed as. Partners, help-mates, companions, you were meant to marry your better half. How can other's know what's right for you?" she asked rhetorically. Turning back to Lothiriel, "Do not worry my friend, when you marry it will be for love. And I can assure you now that it will not be some old toad that is fat and lazy," she told her laughing while glancing casually at Eomer.

Brenna's breath caught in her throat. Her eyes went unfocused and then she saw things that she was least expecting. She saw Elfwine, Eomer and Lothiriel's son who was a perfect blend of his parents, and three more children, a boy and two girls, laughing and running towards him in the distance. She saw Elboron, Faramir and Eowyn's son and a little girl running up towards him, she was maybe three years younger. She saw Eldarion, Aragorn and Arwen's son, standing beside four older sisters. Then she saw her own. A little girl that would be named Dúiel, a son named Tirnel, and twin sons Lanion and Gilornion. She and Elladan would have four children! Elrohir and a dark haired elleth would have three, two boys and a girl. She saw the children of each of her guard, including the men of Rohan, for their paths were now linked with hers, as they would become her Guard while in Rohan. Brenna saw the happy lives and futures of not only others, but she had seen it for herself as well.

Brenna came back to the present with silent tears running down her cheeks and a huge smile on her face. With big sparkling eyes she turned to Gandalf, bursting to let someone know what she had seen. She giggled and let the happiness pour into her soul, thanking and praying to the Valar that the future she had just seen would come to pass for each of them. She heard Elbereth's tinkling laughter in her mind and felt her brow warm slightly. He looked at her quietly and nodded slowly as if sensing she wanted to tell them. She silently asked if it would be alright, and the answering warmth in her brow was all the reassurance she needed.

"Brenna?" Aragorn asked.

"I was just shown the happiest thing you could ever imagine," she told the group, beaming. "Someday I will tell you all, perhaps as wedding gifts to each of you, but I cannot tell you exactly everything right now. We will all live very blessed lives. Our lines and legacies will be strong and true," she told them with a softy wistful smile gracing her face. "There is such a happy future awaiting us."

Aragorn looked at her with large hopeful eyes. She just nodded softly to him in response. He smiled and nodded to her, but his eyes now showed with emotions that she hadn't seen there in a long time. Looking around she realized that it was not just in his eyes, but all of their eyes. She saw hope.

"I did not tell you this to make you careless or reckless," she cautioned. "I told you to make you understand what you're risking and what is now at stake for each of us. We need to be careful and vigilant. The Battle at the Black Gates will be long and hard, but we need to remain true to our purpose and true to each other. While there we need to watch each other's backs and stay alert. Now, Lothiriel I believe you owe me some lessons."

With a laugh the two got up to leave the room. Brenna paused at the door and met Elladan's eyes. Her gaze softened into something that neither of them was ready to define, and she smiled and nodded to him.

"By line and legacy she meant our children correct?" Eothain asked, looking a little shaken.

"Yes, I do believe she saw the children of those sitting in this room," Gandalf told him, seemingly lost in thought.

The group of males talked quietly, Aragorn excused himself and went in search of Halabard and his Dunedain kinsmen. They were staying in the dwelling of the Steward, which was nearby. Prince Imrahil granted them leave to stay there as he had run out of room for all in Aragorn's company and Lady Brenna's ever growing group of guards.

He found them sitting cleaning their weapons and talking quietly. Some of them had been present at this morning's discussions, but they didn't know of Brenna's tale from the night before. He paused at the doorway of the room, observing his kin and brethren.

The men of the Gray Company greeted him, waving him into the room. Walking in greeting each of them, he walked to an open seat and began to explain to them, particularly Halabard, what Brenna had done. The stunned silence that met the end of his explanation stretched on for a while. They looked from one to another unsure of what to say. The girl didn't cease to amaze them, especially since the first time they met her she had just taken on two of the Nazgul and survived.

Halabard, for his part sat frozen in his chair. He honestly didn't even remember the Haradrim aiming an arrow at him. He thought back and didn't remember when he had come so close to death. He had some wounds from the battle, but he would live and survive all because one small, young elleth had saved his life. He was stunned and fought for words to say to his chieftain and king. He knew that Brenna was like a sister to the man. Aragorn clasped the man on the arm and left him to his thoughts. He told the others of the plans that were forming before taking his leave.

Turning to them, but focusing on Halabard, "She has risked even her own life in the effort to save others, do not let her work be in vain. Take care with what you do, use the gift of life given and be watchful." Aragorn paused, thinking of what else to tell them. "Brenna has seen many things and a hopeful future for us, but we must be cautious in the coming battle. Not everything is for certain and now it's not just our lives hanging in the balance. She's seen children, my children and those of others. There is more at stake than before and we need to fight and live to see that future."

Halabard nodded to his captain. He was quietly contemplating what he had been told as were the others. The hope of Brenna's words warmed them. She gave them something more to fight for, something to hope for beyond the battle and defeat of evil.

Back in the Prince's home, Elladan's mind was racing. Children! She had seen children! He couldn't get his mind around the thought. He longed and ached to have that one day. He had to keep reminding himself that he had at least another thirty years to wait to bond with her and claim her as his mate. He rationalized that they should and would wait until they reached Valinor before they contemplated having a family. At peace with his thoughts, he turned to his brother who looked just as stunned. His twin also had that same look of longing on his face, a look that was mirrored by all of the elves in the room. First Brenna had given them the hope of their soul mates, and now she gave them the hope of family and children. Most of them had resigned themselves to being alone and going to find peace in Valinor, but now they knew that there would be much more awaiting their arrival on those distant shores.

Meanwhile, Brenna and Lothiriel were quietly talking about the roles and various expectations of a noblewoman. Lothiriel explained that with Gandalf as her grandfather she would have been considered such, but with Aragorn and the other's claiming her as kin and sister as well, she would be regarded as high-born lady. Brenna looked puzzled. Lothiriel broke it down for her based on her family members. Her grandfather was an Istari. Her grandmother was a member of the court of Mirkwood and friend of the Queen. Her mother was friend of the Lady Galadriel and held in high regard as was her father. Now add _King_ Aragorn's claim of kinship, _Prince_ Legolas's claim of the same and that of Gimli. Added to that she was Valar Blessed, a true Healer, and Wielder of Water and Wind, making Brenna a highly respected and regarded young elf maiden.

Brenna sat down on shaky legs. Looking at her friend with wide eyes, she didn't know what to say. Lothiriel looked at the truly stunned girl and sympathized with her. As she was explaining Brenna's nobility to her, she herself was struck by all of the ties that the young elf maiden had and that wasn't even counting her bond and future union with Lord Elladan!

A servant came to them announcing dinner and the two young women walked together to the dining room. The whole group had assembled, but the Gray Company was also attending the meal. It was a lively affair, where bonds of friendship were deepened even more. The time passed quickly and soon it was time to retire for the night.

The next two days fell into a rhythm of meetings, planning and preparations. The males talked strategy and organized supplies. Brenna and Lothiriel continued talking about what would be expected of Brenna as a member of high society. Though she would not live in any one place for very long periods of time, when she was within the realms there were certain things that would be expected of her. Certain behaviors that she would be expected to live by, publically at least. Lothiriel explained to her that much like in her father's household, in private they could be have in a more relaxed manner.

Brenna sighed when she entered her room after one such "lesson." She was having a hard time getting her mind around the life and idea of high society. She didn't understand the pomp and circumstance of things. It would take a while to make the necessary adjustments, but she would try her best. Brenna knew that she was very lucky to have Lothiriel and to have made a fast friend in her.

In between their preparations for the army's departure and society lessons, the two young women found time to time for dance lessons. Lothiriel found that Brenna had the basics of the more formal courtly dances. Once she was satisfied with that, she began to show her the more lively dances and reels. The laughter of the two could be heard off and on during the course of the two days they had leaving up to Brenna's departure. Lothiriel wanted to make sure her friend could at least enjoy a few turns around the dance floor with ease.

In between her talks with Lothiriel, Brenna was often found talking with her friends in the Fellowship and her new friends from all of the different realms. She spent time visiting the ill and injured at the House of Healing. Even though she wasn't allowed to use her healing powers, she would often talk and sing to comfort them. Her presence brought a peace to those residing in the Halls of Healing. Those well enough and able bodied enough were discharged. Some would remain behind in the defense of the city, while most would march out with the army to Mordor. Brenna greeted each person with the same friendly regard. She would talk to each of them, reminding them that though they were gravely injured, their life was a blessing from the Valar and they should treasure and honor that. Explaining to each of them that they still had a purpose in this life, she urged them to not lose hope. Her words deeply touched not only the wounded men, but the healers who treated them.

Brenna could also be found with Merry and Eowyn. Eowyn was quite melancholy, seeming almost disappointed that she didn't die. Brenna observed Faramir watching Eowyn and smiled softly. She talked to Eowyn of a hopeful future, filled with laughter, love, and a man that understood and appreciated her for who she was. Eowyn looked hopeful and wistful, but was still upset that she wouldn't ride to the Gates of Mordor with the others. She would remain behind while her friends rode out to war without her because she was still healing, not just physically, but also in spirit.

Trying to diffuse any problems from the woman, Brenna introduced Lothiriel and Eowyn. Though the two were cautious at first, at Brenna's urging the two became friends and found they had a lot in common despite their differences. Brenna grinned, knowing that once Arwen joined them the group would become a very close knit bunch. She smiled softly knowing that at least privately her friends would be able to act freely with each other.

In her time there she also visited Faramir, introducing herself. Though he already knew who she was already having heard the tales of her deeds, he appreciated meeting her in person. The two talked of Boromir and Brenna told him that his brother kept his honor and fought bravely. She told him that he fought and died protecting other members of the Fellowship, her words giving him some comfort.

Faramir told her of watching the elvish boat pass him on the river. He explained that when he saw it he went to investigate it and found his brother in it. He told her how he took the Horn of Gondor from the boat to bring to his father and how he watch the boat continue on down the river, bearing his brother out to sea. Brenna comforted him, telling him that the Valar had assured her that Boromir was at peace and resting in the Halls of Mandos.

Brenna noticed that over the course of the two days, that while she was in the presence of people her guardians trusted, they felt at ease enough to go about their own tasks and duties. She felt good about this, knowing that each of them still had their own duties and obligations that they needed to fulfill. Brenna knew that even though she had her tasks that the elves and men also had their own destinies. The elves of her guard were noble and honorable warriors and she knew that they would have many things to do and affairs to settle before they would remain with her at all times.

Pondering this, she sought the counsel of the Valar. She wanted to be sure that each of them would still be able to do what they needed to in their remaining time in Arda. She wanted to make sure that her friends would be able to spend time with their kin before they departed, but also that they could fulfill their obligations and roles to their own people.

The Valar assured her that it would be fine and expected. They explained that while she was staying in various lands for extended periods of time, her hosts would assemble and appoint a contingent of their own men to represent her guard, much like Rohan already had. They acknowledged that the five men chosen by Eomer would be part of her guard when she was within the realm, and though they had other obligations and jobs to do, they would see to her safety while she was in Rohan.

During the times of her extended stays in other realms, her elvish guard members would be able to travel and do their own duties and obligations. Only when she was traveling and after most of the elves had left with Celeborn, would they remain with her as her full time guard. Brenna asked the Valar if they could let her guard and the necessary leaders know this, to which they agreed.

In the meantime, they also showed her some of the changes taking place in the world she grew up in, though this time around Brenna wasn't in it. The world and that time period had begun to reform and reshape due to the changes Brenna had been making with the Valar's blessings and approval. She saw that even though there were still wars and many of the problems that men faced when she grew up. But she noticed that the world itself looked as though it was enduring and thriving much better this time around.

Brenna breathed a sigh of relief. Bittersweet tears poured down her face as she watched the world that she was no longer part of. She felt a pang and an ache of sadness seeing the Logans happily married with two children of their own. Her "dad" was running for political office and her "mom" was standing by his side. She saw her friends laughing and living, this time never knowing her. The world went on without her.

Brenna awoke on the morning of their departure with tears streaming down her face. Turning she saw Gandalf at her side looking concerned. Behind him she saw an anxious maid who apparently tried to wake her earlier. Brenna cried softly as Gandalf held her. Lothiriel had come to check on her, hearing that something was wrong. She heard her friend tell Gandalf what she had seen and what she was feeling.

Hearing all of this Lothiriel left the room and made her way to the front parlor to inform the others. She entered the room and quietly explained what had happened. The group was saddened for Brenna. None of them could imagine what she was going through. Each of them tried to think of what they would do or feel in such a situation and could not begin to ponder the pain it must be causing her.

Her guard and friends had been visited by the Valar over the past two nights. Their roles and further instructions were given to them. They saw the wisdom in the plan and were relieved that they would have time with their kin and people before they departed. They also felt at ease knowing that they could and were expected to live their own lives and fulfill their duties and obligations to their people and homes. The appointed and necessary rulers in each realm had also been informed of the plans.

Elladan was reluctant to be parted from Brenna, but he also knew that he needed to be with his family. It would be a bittersweet parting from his family and he knew that his father was mourning his sister's choice to remain and die with Aragorn. He and his brother also felt that loss sharply, but knew that she would never really be happy without the man.

He needed to see and to be with his people while they were still on these shores. It would be part of his job to help them relocate and begin packing for their departures. He needed to see to the safety of their home for their remaining time in Arda. Then he would aid and counsel Aragorn for a time and spend time with his sister. Only when these other tasks were done would he be able to Brenna's side more permanently. In his heart he knew that this separation would allow her to grow and would make their thirty year wait much easier on them. He knew that he would still see her during the thirty years and even though he didn't want to be away from her, he knew that he wanted her to have time to find herself and figure things out for herself in this new place and home to her.

The group was drawn from their thoughts when Gandalf returned. He told them that Brenna was changing and would be with them shortly. The others readied their things and prepared to leave. They were busy putting on their packs and strapping on their weapons. Each of them had a pouch of bandages and healing herbs with them at Brenna's insistence.

Brenna entered the room in a fresh tunic and leggings of Gondorian fashion. The dark colors of the material made her seem extremely pale. She had her weapons and pack on with her hair braided back out of the way. In her time with the Fellowship her hair had grown down to her waist, so she had to braid it and pull it back out of the way, especially when fighting. She wore the cloak gifted to her from Lorien as she waited near the door to leave. Her tears were dried and she wore a determined look on her face. She looked ready to go to battle.

The group walked out together, making their way to their respective groups and delegations of peoples. Lothiriel and Imrahil followed, while Imrahil would ride out with them, Lothiriel would see them off. Eothain walked forward with Ash already saddled for Brenna. He had a grim look on his face when he went to her.

"Do not lose hope Eothain," Brenna said with a smile. "Your lioness will be waiting for your return, though she doesn't know it."

Eothain looked startled at the reminder, but a slow smile crept across his face and his hope returned. He vowed to be careful, knowing what was at stake. He never worried for such things before, but now that he knew what his future could hold, he would do all he could to make that future come true.

"You have your dagger with you," he asked.

"Yes and it has already seen battle," she told him with a haunted look on her face. "It and the aid of your kin saved my life on Pelennor when I was separated from the others. I had been fighting two of the Southrons as others were circling in. One of the Riders saw this and came to my aid with a group of his men. He killed one of the men I was fighting but the other had disarmed me. He knocked me down and I don't want to think what would have happened had I not had the dagger. I killed him with it just as the others reached my side."

His jaw tightened at the news as he helped her to mount Ash. Fram, Haleth, Elfhild, and Wulf wore similar expressions upon hearing this. They were startled, having not known about this before. They shared a look, which was echoed by all of the males around her. Many of those present did not know about this part of her story and part of the Battle on Pelennor Fields. They would keep an eye on her and protect her as best they could in the coming battle.

Brenna looked around at the assembled group and prayed silently to the Valar for their safe return. She began saying prayers for strength, safety, guidance, protection and courage. As she was speaking this, they others overheard and added their own prayers. Once they were all mounted and had made their goodbyes, the group began moving out. With Aragorn, Eomer, the princes of Dol Amroth and the rest of the Fellowship leading the contingent they exited the city. The elves, Dunedain and Brenna's Rohirric guard members fell in behind the group them. The rest of their respective companies fell in line and formation behind them as they marched out towards Mordor.

Brenna looked to the blackened sky in front of them and began to sing softly. She let her voice carry on a gentle wind that swirled around the army of men. Courage and hope welled up in them, despite their fears they marched forward standing tall. Brenna kept praying as she was singing softly, her forehead shone brightly in the vast darkness they were walking towards. Looking around her she saw the destruction from the previous battle and vowed to come back and heal what she could on their return. As if sensing her intent Aragorn moved to her side.

"There will be time to heal little sister. Please do not over exert yourself again," he urged her. "A little at a time over an extended period of time will be more than I could ever ask or expect of you. The lands will heal, and though your gift will aid in that, I would have you whole and healthy as well."

Brenna smiled softly and nodded to him. She agreed with the wisdom of his words. Observing the lands around her she started a mental check list of all the places that she needed to visit and heal. Lothlorien would need to be healed from the destruction of the battle there as would Mirkwood. Rohan would need much healing from the years of Saruman's taint and evil. She remembered that she wanted to clean and heal the waters at Moria if there was time, but was unsure how safe it would be to do so. Fanghorn forest and Isengard would need her aid and healing. Gondor as a whole would need much of Brenna's time. She knew that she would take Lothiriel's offer and visit her in Dol Amroth. Prince Imrahil agreed readily, telling her that she would always be welcome there as an honored guest. Brenna pondered the Shire and vowed to check in on it from time to time to make sure that those living there were left untouched.

She was drawn back to the others, realizing that Aragorn had said something to her. She smile sheepishly and apologized. Brenna explained to him and the others her thoughts and conclusions. The group listened and made note to discuss this after they returned. They were beginning to realize the full weight of her gifts and obligations. Not only was she plagued by visions, she healed not just people but the lands. Hers was a task that would take years and a lot of her energy to complete. When she healed she was left weak and vulnerable, hence her need for a guard.

"Brenna, can you warn us of anything," Aragorn asked cautiously.

Brenna looked at him sharply. "Our enemy is cunning. They will seek to test our numbers and strength before we reach the Gates. We must remain focused and stay the course that we are now on," she told him with unfocused eyes. "I would feel much better if people would partner up with someone and fight side by side someone, but I know that's not realistic. It would be best if no one was separated from the others and we all watched out for one another. We will reach our destination in a week, we must be there in seven days and there we will meet our destinies."

Aragorn listened to her words and knew that she was holding something back. He wanted to ask her, but knew that he couldn't. She had told them before that she had one last task to do in battle. A cold chill ran down his spine at the thought of her facing two of the Nazgul again on her own. He held her weak and injured body the last time that she had faced them and did not relish the thought of doing so again.

Brenna knew where his thoughts went and her mouth tightened as did her grip on Ash's reins. She knew that she would have to face them again, if she did not one of the kingdoms of men would be without a king and chaos would ensue. Brenna trembled in her saddle knowing exactly what she would have to face. She had gone pale and had a foreboding look on her face. She would not leave one of her good friends to endure their lifetime alone and without the love of their life. Brenna knew what she had to do, and prayed that the cost would not be too great. She prayed that Elladan and the others would remain safe should the worst come to pass.

The others observed the change in her, but she said no more. The company moved forward, sending scouts ahead from time to time. Reports come back that the Nazgul are shadowing them as well as numbers of enemy scouts along the way. This does little to muster the spirits and courage of the men.

As they make their way, the return of the King is announced and heralded through the lands. Aragorn rides at the front of the column leading the army of free men to battle. Sensing the fear in some of the men he tells them to go, giving them the chance to leave before it is too late. Some do leave, walking away from the company and army, fearing death too much to carry on.

They push forward riding on, taking a slow pace as most of the army marched on foot. In the distance they heard the howling of the wolves and the unearthly cry of the Nazgul sounding in the dark. Brenna trembled at the noises that she heard. She was shaken to her very core. As they got closer to Mordor, the enemy was testing their numbers, creeping closer to them, testing their nerve and will. For days they marched on, stopping only for brief periods of rest because they knew that they were hunted.

Brenna's guard and friends tried to bring her into quiet conversations, but she had withdrawn. This was something the members of the Fellowship hadn't seen since they first set out from Rivendell and they were alarmed by the change in the girl. She stayed close to the others, taking comfort in their presence, but she knew that in the near future, she would have to go against her own advice and face her enemies alone.

Sighing she turned to see her friends watching her. She gave them a small sad smile. Humming softly to pass the time, she took solace in knowing that the Valar were with them. Taking courage in that fact, she began to mentally prepare herself for what she would have to do when they reached the Gates. Her voice carried on the wind calming and soothing the army, giving them hope. The answering cries of rage and fury from the enemy sounded in the distance startled Brenna and her friends. Closing her eyes she let the song fill her and she pushed the song out, pushing the wind to carry it. Her forehead glowed brightly in the surrounding darkness.

In the distance the sound of Nazgul's cry rang out. Brenna breathed deeply and wove the sound of her voice into the wind, bending it to her will. She put such a force behind it that she drove the Nazgul away, giving them some peace for the time being. Trembling, she knew that this would only be a temporary solution, that on the coming day she would have to face them head on, the fate of the world of men depended on it. Brenna knew that come what may she would face the Nazgul head on. With her guard and friends around her, she relaxed and rode forward humming.


	13. Chapter 13

(Disclaimer: I own or claim none of Tolkein's work or characters, the only character that I claim is Brenna.)

On the morning of the fifth day since they left Minas Tirith, the Army of the West arrived at the Gates of Mordor. Brenna shivered at the imposing sight of the enemy fortress, knowing what they would soon be facing. She looked to each of her friends, many of them looking scared and rightly so. Looking around her she saw the fear filling the men, a fear that she herself felt, but refused to bow to.

Touching her weapons subconsciously, she turned to Aragorn, motioning him over. "Aragorn please try to avoid trolls today," she told him seriously. "Please remember that I have a task that I must complete. No one can interfere, this is mine to do."

Legolas and the other elves having heard this knew that something was going to happen. They watched her tense body language and were concerned for their charge. Legolas moved himself in position near Aragorn, and planned to stick near the man to make sure nothing happened to him, but also planned to stay near Brenna to help if the need arose.

Aragorn followed by the members of the Fellowship, the elves, Eomer and the princes of Dol Amroth rode forward toward the Gate. Brenna was situated between Gandalf and Aragorn with her guard fanned out behind her. She kept her hood up and her head down for the time being, drawing questioning looks from those around her. Aragorn called forth to the enemy, announcing himself and the Army of the West.

A groaning sound broke the silence and the Gates crept open slightly, letting a single rider through. Brenna knew what lay behind the Gates and prayed for the protection of the Valar for those of the light. Soon the single rider was upon them, with his grotesque appearance and jagged teeth showing as he leered and mocked the group. He showed them Frodo's mithril chainmail shirt, causing the others to cry out in denial. Gandalf took the shirt and Aragorn beheaded the Mouth of Sauron at this the Gates of Mordor were opened and the Army of Sauron was unleashed.

Aragorn and the others fell back to the frontlines of the Army of the West. They dismounted and their horses were sent back out of the way to safety. Aragorn rallied the men, urging them to stand their ground and fight with him. His speech was so powerful and moving that the lines held and they stood tall and proud despite the overwhelming numbers of the enemy now surrounding them. The situation seemed hopeless, and yet still they stood ready to fight and die for the light.

With the light behind the Army of the West shining on the darkness of the Army of Mordor both sides regarded one another. Aragorn paused, looking towards the Eye, Brenna knew that Sauron was speaking to him. His sword lowered and tears filled his eyes. Turning towards his brothers at arms he simply said, "for Frodo," and charged the enemy sword in hand against hopeless odds.

The resounding war cry from the Army of the West rumbled the ground. Weapons were drawn and it was the beginning of a desperate fight. Brenna stayed close to Aragorn as best she could, with Gandalf and Eomer on her right side and her guard falling in around them. Prince Imrahil and his sons fought near Eomer, strengthening their bonds of friendship. Brenna smiled knowing what would come of that friendship, but turned back focusing on the task at hand.

She fought with a vengeance, taking out as many of the filthy orcs as she could. In the distance she heard the shrill screech of Nazgul's winged steads. She whipped the hood of her cloak off and called on the Valar's protection and prayed for strength. The answering warmth on her brow shined brightly in the darkness, giving away her location to her enemy.

She noticed the Nazgul coming towards Eomer before the others, hurtling towards him and knocking him down and out of the way. Taking her sword she hacked at the winged beast that was trying to pray upon them. It reared back in agony as her sword connected, unseating its rider before it turned and fled.

Brenna stood on shaky legs to face her foe. Observing the shrouded being, she noticed that it was missing its right hand. In the place of the right hand was a vicious looking metal claw attached to a boney stump. Gulping, she braced herself for the fight that would come.

Brenna swung her sword, blocking the blow coming for her neck and twisted out of the way. The metal claw swished by her face with enough force that she felt the displaced air by her ear. Brenna fought with all that she had, relying on the strength of the Valar to aid her in this battle. Her enemy was relentless and brutal, pressing his advantage wherever he could. It was by sheer will and luck that she was able to land the fatal blow, cleanly beheading the wraith.

Dropping to her knees in exhaustion she didn't see her guard fall in around her protecting her back. Praying for strength, Brenna took a deep breath, but was brought out of her thoughts by a cry from behind her. She stumbled to her feet and brought her sword up in time to meet that of the other Wraith. She smelled the burnt flesh before she saw it. The gruesome appearance of the Wraith turned her stomach. Sunken skin was now charred and hanging in bits off of the bone. Parts of the black shroud were burnt away revealing the once human's evil and badly burned body.

This Wraith fought with a strength and fury that Brenna had never witnessed before. He taunted her, maliciously telling her that they would never win. He told her that she would fail and they would all die. His poisonous words seemed to go one forever as he fought her to her knees. She prayed to the Valar, to Elbereth and Manwe to be with her now, in what she thought was her last hour. Within her there seemed to form a vacuum of power building, waiting to be unleashed.

Her sword was disarmed from her hand as her guards cried out in horror. There was nothing that they could do to aid her as they each had their own opponents and were fighting to keep the army beyond at bay. She drew her twin elvish daggers and began fighting with a second wind of strength and determination sent from the Valar. She thought of Elladan, the children they were supposed to have, and the life they were supposed to live together. She used these thoughts to fuel and to aid her actions.

Increasing her speed and movement, she pushed the Wraith back taking his sword hand off in a flurry of movements. Ducking as her swung his armored fist at her head she spun away. Turning back around she failed to see the blade from another coming at her and it sliced clean through her quiver of arrows and into her back. She staggered briefly and brought up her daggers to kill the Wraith, who was distracted momentarily by her injury, beheading hit.

Brenna fell to her knees as she faintly heard someone cry out that the Eagles were coming. The orc that had attacked her from behind was dispatched by Eomer who watch in horror as she slumped forward. Her world seemed to fade to bright white light and there was no pain. The world around her was fading away, falling away from around her. Elbereth was calling her, telling her to go back and be well. She told her to take her time to heal and get well, to rest, but she needed to go back.

In the distance she heard the anguished cry of Elladan and felt him take her into his arms as she returned to herself. Around him the rest of her guard and her friends gave him cover as he cradled her limp body to his chest. Brenna took a pained breath and groaned in agony. She knew that her quiver that had been full of arrows, had saved her life and was the only reason that she wasn't paralyzed or dead at the moment, though it did still hurt a great deal.

Eomer dropped down by her side taking her hand in his own as tears filled his eyes. He knew that she had saved his life, even after the way he had treated her in the past. A loud explosion was heard in the distance as Mount Doom erupted. The ground rumbled with the force of the explosions taking place and Sauron's tower began collapsing. With one last enormous explosion from Mount Doom the Eye went out. The force of this sent a shockwave out, knocking the Men of the West from their feet. The armies of Mordor fled, scattering away from both the destruction of Mordor and their master and the Men of the West.

Gandalf quickly made his way to Brenna's side. Elrohir was kneeling by his brother and the two began working in tandem to heal her and staunch the bleeding from the wound on her back. Aragorn made his way to the group, watching on in disbelief to see Brenna so grievously wounded. He went forward and began aiding the Sons of Elrond.

Gandalf went to Brenna, calling her to him. She moaned in pain and cracked her eyes open looking up at him. "You must go to Frodo and Sam. Grandfather you must find them, they're now surrounded by lava on an outcropping of rock on the side of Mount Doom. Gwaihir will bear you to find the Ringbearers," she rasped out softly. "You must hurry, Frodo is injured and they will not survive without aid or rescue."

He looked ready to protest, but Brenna waved him off. Gandalf nodded reluctantly and turned to find Gwaihir. He knew that she was in good hands and being cared for, but he feared for his only remaining kin. He climbed onto Gwaihir's back and took to the air with the mighty Eagle and his brethren. With one last glance back towards Brenna, he made his way towards Mount Doom in search of Frodo.

Brenna lay in the arms of Elladan as he and the others set about removing her quiver. Though it and the arrows saved her, there were splinters from the wood in her wound and they needed to be removed. The group stood around her to shield her from the view of others. The five men of her Rohirric Guard bit out orders to their men and kin to fall back and to shield Brenna from the eyes of others. The princes of Dol Amroth were issuing similar orders to their own men and the men from Gondor.

The group was given space as the removed her weapons and the outer tunic, leaving her in a linen shirt to protect her modesty. They gently rolled her onto her stomach, exposing her back for treatment. They gently cleaned the wound, though their touch was gentle, Brenna whimpered in pain.

Each cry was like a sound piercing their hearts, particularly Elladan. Only through the practice and experience of his many long centuries was he able to focus on his task and keep his hands steady. The wound on her back went diagonally from her left shoulder blade down to her right hip. In some places it went deep, but luckily near her spine it was nothing more than a scratch. They worked quickly and diligently to treat it, trying to cause her as little pain as possible.

Water was brought forth to clean it and Pippin had gone to get her pack from Ash. Aragorn dug out a fresh tunic for her. The group tried to think of the best way to go about getting her into the clean clothing. Brenna herself gave them the best solution.

"We are wasting too much time staying here. We must leave and make our way away from the Gates." She told them weakly. "We need to regroup and march toward Ithilien, though Sauron is defeated, his armies and forces are still at large. When we are closer to there and further from these black lands, we can set up camp. There I will change into something different and clean. Help me back into my other tunic, and then we must make way."

They carefully helped her back into the battle worn garment. Elladan and Elrohir gently helped her to her feet. Brenna was pale and weak from blood loss. Her friends and the other members of her guard watched as she made her way to the shriveled corpses of the Nazgul that she had slain in battle. Watching her Battle the Nazgul was something they would never forget. She stared down at the corpses with unseeing eyes.

Turning quickly to the Northeast, Brenna's breath left her as visions set upon her mind. Dol Guldur was waging battle on the two neighboring elf realms. The destruction of the forests and blood spilled assaulted Brenna's senses in such strong way that her legs trembled with the force and strength of it. Elladan and Elrohir steadied her, keeping her upright as here glazed eye blinked rapidly.

She turned to the other elves of her guards and her eyes focused on them. A cold fear crept over them at the look upon her face. The grief upon her face struck them and caused them to step forward. Somehow they knew already what she was going to say and though they had no regrets in their oaths to follow and protect her, they felt the urge to protect their own homes.

"War has reached your homelands," she told them shakily. "Dol Guldur has launched forces on two fronts, engaging both Lothlorien and Mirkwood. There will be destruction and taint felt by the evil there, but have faith. Though the enemy forces are still at large they will not prevail. I will visit your homes and do what I can to heal them before your leaders leave these shore," she told them weakly.

Hissing in pain with each step she took, she was led to Ash. Brenna looked at her horse as he came forward, dropping down on his front legs, as if knowing his lady was injured, to aid her in mounting. With the help of the others she climbed into the saddle. They steadied her as Ash stood. She winced with the movements of the horse and prayed for strength and relief.

Eomer, and the five members of the Rohirrim that would guard her when she resided in their lands, came forward on their horses. Eomer came next to her and looked at her in question. She nodded to him stiffly. Every move she made caused her body to wrench in pain.

"Lady Brenna, how…" Eomer's voice trailed off clogged by emotion.

"Eomer my friend, you are why I needed to be here today." She announced loud enough for all those nearby to hear her. The crowd around them had gone quiet. "I had seen that the Nazgul still were bent on the ruin of the world of men. They sought to inflict fear and terror much like they did they night the pursued us near Isengard. I saw that you would be a target and knew that I could not let that happen."

"The cost my lady, it is too high," he cried out.

"Eomer, had you fallen your kingdom and people would be left to chaos. There would be infighting among them, making them weak to attack and the Dunlendings would have pressed their advantage, slaughtering all and usurping the throne." Brenna told him vehemently. "Your life is important to the fate of the world. Your future wife would have spent her days alone, and I could not leave her to that fate."

Eomer sat quietly pondering her words. The future she described for his people and home weighed heavily upon him. He knew now the truth in what she was saying, but he still felt guilt at her injuries.

"Peace Eomer," she said to him softly. "Your people need you. They will look to you now to lead them. There is much to do in your home, but you my lord will find a way. You will lead them fairly and honorably. Take courage and have faith."

Ash seemed to be taking careful steps for his lady rider. The ground was rough, but being a Rohirric horse the noble stead tread carefully and gently. Brenna sat with her back ramrod straight, gritting her teeth at the gentle swaying of their progress. She bit back whimpers and groans of pain as the army made their way from the parched, blackened lands of Mordor.

The injured were helped and tended to. The dead were taken away from the barren lands to give them a proper burial away from the cursed lands. The company and army travelled until the sun began sinking in the sky and then they began to make camp.

Tents were brought forth and set up for the leaders of the lands. Brenna being the only lady had her own tent set up near Aragorn's. She made her way wincing with each step into the privacy of the tent. She shrugged out of the soiled tunic and peeled the bloody linen shirt off. Sitting gently on the cot provided she stripped off the filthy leggings, tossing her boots to the side. Sighing she took a breath and reached for her pack.

Whimpering as she stretched to grasp it, she set it on the cot next to her. Digging she took out the fresh set of clothes that she had with her. Looking around she noticed that a large bowl with water was provided with a cloth. She gingerly made her way to them and began washing away the grime of battle from her body. Once this task was finished she put on a fresh set of leggings. She checked the bandages and when she saw that they were holding up just fine, she put on a fresh linen undershirt. Grasping the fresh tunic, she shrugged it on, tying it more loosely than she normally would have.

Aragorn called from the outside of her tent asking if he and the others could enter. She answered him sitting on her cot wearily. Upon seeing her dressed and cleaned up the group made their way towards her. Aragorn grinned seeing her bare feet, noticing her boots were next to the cot on the ground.

"No shoes little sister?" he asked with humor sparkling in his gray eyes.

"I'm afraid that I hadn't gotten that far. Moving is difficult enough at the moment. I feared that had I bent to get them I would have done more harm than good."

He sobered hearing her response, bending to get her boots himself. Crouching, he put them on her before stepping back observing her. He gently touched her brow and smoothed her hair away from her face.

"You have had a hard journey Brenna. One so young should not have had to see the things you have. Before you mentioned that this was your last battle, I hope that remains true," he said to her.

Smiling gently she nodded, "This will be the last time that I will ride into battle. I will keep my weapons with me at all times though, there is still much evil in this world and I would defend myself should the need ever arise."

"My lady, ever shall we be watchful so that you will not have a need to defend yourself," Eomer stated firmly.

"Come, let us join the men and celebrate, for today we are free of Sauron," Aragorn declared.

Brenna stood gingerly and was escorted to fire near the center of their tents. There Aragorn seated her on a log that had been dragged forth, taking a seat next to her. The army was celebrating their freedom and the victory of not only the battle but of the Great War. Messengers had been dispatched with the news of their victory. The swiftest riders now rode towards all of the lands of the Men of the West.

Staring at the flames Brenna began to sing softly in the growing darkness of the night. Her brow glowed brightly in the night. A hush fell upon the surrounding army, for they had heard and seen the brave elf maiden among them. Her voice carried on a gentle breeze, easing their weariness and filling their souls with peace and happiness. She sang the songs of the Valar, singing of Valinor, in all of its splendor. She sang of the Two Trees, and the white shores of the West. Her thoughts and mind wandered as she lifted her voice singing of the stars in the clear night sky.

Her guard watched her, knowing that she was still in pain. The members of the Fellowship present regarded their little sister quietly as they felt the power of her voice wash over them. The men of Rohan gazed upon one whom they would claim as their own, for she was every bit a Shieldmaiden as any of the women they knew. Prince Imrahil and his sons looked upon this young elf maiden, the same age as their own Lothiriel, and felt an ache at the fact that she had seen so much. Their fellow men let her words cleanse their very souls and lift them up in hope.

She began shivering as the sun set in the sky. Eothain brought forth a thick Rohirric blanket for her. She nodded to him in thanks. He saw that she was still very pale and that she had dark circles under her eyes. Nodding to Haleth whom had come forward with a bowl of stew for her, he stepped away. He decided that he and the others would be speaking to her elvish guard and the others to make sure that she was taken care of. Rohan indeed owed her much and they would see that she wanted for nothing. Eomer as if reading his friend's thought, nodded to him.

Brenna ate quietly as the camp came to life with songs and tales from the men. Her fatigue and weariness began to show. Her eyes drooped and Aragorn asked if she wanted to return to her tent. She wanted to protest, but knew that she needed rest. Calling out goodnight to her companions, she stood shakily. Eothain told her to keep the blanket because it would be cold this night and the blood loss would make her even colder.

Turning to Aragorn she whispered quietly, "I will retire Aragorn, but I must warn you. I am going to need much healing beyond anything that can be done here." She told him looking at him pointedly. He nodded in understanding and helped her into her tent. They slowly made their way to her cot and he helped her into it. Aragorn removed her boots and turned as she removed the outer tunic and pulled the blankets up. He tucked her in and bade her good night. Upon exiting the tent, he turned and called out, "Goodnight little sister, sleep well."

As soon as Brenna closed her eyes she drifted into a deep healing sleep. The world around her fell away as she was brought to Valinor. The Valar were waiting for her appearance. Este, Elbereth, and Manwe all moved forward to help the injured elf maiden forward to the dais. They laid her down gently on her stomach and set about healing her and soothing her soul. Their little warrior had fought well, but was gravely injured. They spent most of the night healing her, making sure that there would be no permanent damage from her battle.

The other part of the night they encouraged and praised her for her work. They told her that she had passed the first phase of her journey and would now begin the next leg of it. She was destined to Heal, as her mother and mother's mother before her had. They explained the power of her family's ring to her. Letting her know that the women of her family were True Healers, fated to heal the hurts of land, man, elf, or beast should the need arise. They explained to her that as Wielder of the Wind and Water, she would be able to control these elements, more so than any other before her. Brenna had inherited her gifts from her father and grandfather.

As the night wore on they explained that she would travel from land to land healing the taint of evil. She would give counsel to the leaders if they needed or asked for it, but cautioned her not to tell them everything. They warned her that the time of the elves was ending and that the leaders of Man could not rely too heavily on her. Her task was to aid and prepare the transition of Arda to the rule and fate of men as best she could.

They acknowledged that she would need to leave after the passing of Arwen. Manwe told her that word had been sent to Lord Cirdan, and a large ship was being constructed for her and her guard. She was to lead the last of the remaining elves to Valinor when the time came. She knew that it would be roughly one hundred twenty years before she needed to make preparations to leave.

As the night wore on each of the Valar spent time with her, helping her in whatever ways they could. Her body was healing and even with their aid and help she would need to rest for a while before she would be at full strength, it was only by the will of the Valar that she was even alive. Slowly she started to return, each of the Valar stepped forward to kiss her forehead much as they had when she first met them.

Brenna stirred in her cot, shivering. She felt a warm hand on her brow and distinct male voices talking in the background. Outside her tent she heard the army of men stirring with the breaking of dawn. She tried opening her eyes, but it was a struggle to do so. Though the Valar had healed her, her entire body ached. While there wasn't the searing pain from before, there were aches and soreness.

Gandalf called his granddaughter to him. He had gone to check on her when he had returned to the encampment of men. Finding her so still, so cold and quiet set fear in his heart and had him calling to Aragorn and the Sons of Elrond. He had feared the worst seeing her so pale. The four of them watched as her brow glowed in the early morning light. He knew that it was the work of the Valar.

Watching her eyelids move and her breathing even out, he knew that she was trying to awaken. He called to her again, gently touching her brow and holding her cheek. Her eyes cracked open looking up at him, she groaned quietly.

Elladan brought her water and quietly watched her. Looking to his brother he wasn't sure what to do. He felt so useless seeing her so hurt. They were meant to protect her and yet here she was, so seriously injured that they had feared she wouldn't last the night. Each of them checked on her throughout the night. They stood guard at her tent, listening for any sign of trouble or pain on her part, but it was so quiet in her tent, too quiet.

Elladan looked down at the girl who was meant for him, his other half and his knees nearly gave out knowing how close he had been to losing her. His heart ached at the mere thought of losing her. Kneeling down next to her cot, he took her hand to his and brought it to his lips. He closed his eyes fighting back the tears. He could still see her getting cut down in his mind. It was a sight he would carry with him for all eternity, the memory that he was close but could not get to her side in time.

His brother came to his side and stood next to him, putting his hand on his shoulder in comfort and support. Elrohir looked down upon the girl that would be his little sister in a few decades. She had grown on him not only because she was his twin's other half, but because of her spirit and who she was. The Sons of Elrond looked down at the girl, each murmuring their thanks to the Valar for sparing her.

Aragorn sat quietly at her bedside. Brenna had become dear to him in the months that they had spent together. She had endured and stood with them through all of the trials and challenges that they had faced since setting out from Rivendell. She had done all that she could to keep them as safe as possible. Knowing the outcome, and knowing now what she knew, he could see the burden that had been placed upon her. Sighing heavily, he looked to the young elf maiden, his little sister and his heart was heavy knowing the struggle that she must have been going through the entire time.

Gandalf was having similar thoughts. He was sitting on the edge of her cot with his hand on her brow. He himself was weary from the journey that they had undertaken. He couldn't even begin to imagine the toll it had taken on his young granddaughter. Despite the fact that she was essentially a full grown adult, she was still young yet, especially in their world. Everything that she knew was different from what she had known.

Brenna cracked her eyes open watching the males hover. She sighed, alerting them that she was awake. She breathed deep, pulling the blankets up and burrowing deeper. Gandalf chuckled quietly watching her, smiling softly down at the girl. She returned the smile tiredly, showing just how much her ordeal had taken from her.

"It's good to see you awake child," Gandalf said.

"Awake, but not very alert," Brenna rasped back.

Eomer brought forward a cup of water for her, handing it to Elladan. He looked down at Brenna with a troubled look upon his face. His guilt was still eating away at him. She had taken on the first Nazgul to save him. He just couldn't get his mind around it. He felt horrible knowing that she was here laying recovering from what should have been a mortal injury because of him.

At Gandalf's urging Brenna rolled onto her stomach with a wince. He wanted to look at her wound and have the bandages replaced. Lifting the back of her linen shirt he removed her bandages. Though the wounds were well on their way in healing, the flesh was still raw and new around the deeper areas of the gash. Seeing the mark he understood that she would have died had the Valar not intervened, not even the healing abilities of the Sons of Elrond would have saved her.

"Bema!" Eomer exclaimed seeing the full extent of her injury. The air left his lungs and his stomach lurched seeing what had been done to this petite, small woman. Eothain, Haleth, Fram, Elfhild, and Wulf all agreed with him, and clenched their jaws in rage at the sight of her back. They were ready to ride out and unleashe their fury on any orc they found, something the rest of the males around her small tent would have gladly agreed to and participated in.

Brenna was a kind, generous, caring young woman that earned and gained the respect and admiration of each of them. The girl had healed and saved many of the injured from Pelennor Fields. She sang to them soothing their fears and giving them courage and strength when they thought that they had none. She healed the lands, bringing forth the life that had lain dormant or had been smothered. But most of all she had been a good friend and a joy to know.

Aragorn and the Sons of Elrond worked with Gandalf to clean and redress her wounds. Once her wound was covered with fresh bandages, Gandalf turned to the others and bade them leave the tent. Turning to his granddaughter he took her hand in his.

"How are you really doing?" he asked seriously.

"I am well grandfather. Weary and sore, but I am well. The Valar have helped to heal me, though I've been told I need rest and to take it easy for a time until I am fully healed." Brenna told him quietly.

She sat up and let the blankets fall away. She was dressing in the linen undershirt and leggings she had changed into the night before. Gandalf handed her a package he had brought with him. In it she found three more tunics with matching leggings as well as three more dresses with the necessary under clothes. There were also dressing gowns and night clothes for her as well. There was one from each of the elvish realms in their varying fashion and color. He told her that there was more being made and being prepared for her, and these had been sent along for her. Each of the elvish realms were preparing her and furnishing her with a wardrobe for her use during her time in Arda, it was their gift to her for all that she had done and would do.

Brenna reached out her hand and touched the soft material. She observed the delicate designs and embellishments adorning the clothing. Turning to her grandfather she smiled softly and nodded. He stood after making sure that she would be alright and took his leave of her, pointing out the large basin filled with water for her use. He also told her that the Army would be camping here, near Ithilien for a time to celebrate and rest from their trials. She knew that Frodo and Sam had been taken there for healing as it was the closest and relatively safest place for them.

Brenna made her way to the water and quickly washed herself. She awkwardly washed her hair as well, making her feel clean on a whole different level. She turned back to her cot and put on one of the soft shifts. Its silky material caressed her skin and floated around her. She found the matching dress, a rich blue in color with embroidered silver stars. She fastened the gown and cinched the matching belt on her tiny waist. She looked every bit the Lady that she was.

Turning back to the other clothes, she noticed one thing in common. The silver stars embroidered on them matched the markings on her forehead. Touching the threads softly, she hummed thinking of the Valar and all that they had done for her. Silently thanking them, she gently laid out the clothes so they wouldn't wrinkle or get ruined. She braided her hair, pulling just the hair around her face back and away, leaving most of her hair down. Putting on a soft leather pair of flats, she made her way from her tent.

The company had fallen silent upon her appearance. For many of the men this was the first time they were seeing her as a true elf maiden. The deep rich color of her dress emphasized the milky white color of her skin. Her long dark hair flowed down her back in soft waves. As she approached her friends bowed to her, something that startled her. Looking to her grandfather in question, he went to her side taking her arm and leading her to a log situated by the fire. A blanket was placed down so she wouldn't ruin the fine gown. Once she was seated Gandalf explained to her the change in the company's regard for her.

The conversation was eerily similar to the one Lothiriel had with her in their brief talks about her now being a high lady of the realms. Not only through her connections with the high ranking leaders within the lands, but also through her deeds. He explained that because of who and what she was, she would be treated in a higher regard, especially now that she was dressed in a way that was fitting for her station. She was a Valar Blessed seer, a true Healer, and Wielder of the Wind and Water, she had earned their respect and acknowledgement.

Sighing she shook her head ruefully and looked at the assembled group surrounding the fire. Aragorn sat between Eomer and Imharil with their respective friends and military leaders close by. Gandalf sat next to her, with Pippin at his side. On her other side was Legolas and Gimli. Her guard of elves were also close at hand, taking up positions sitting behind or near her.

Prince Imrahil's sons came forward to speak quietly to their father, a messenger had returned and apparently their sister wanted to come, especially after hearing that Brenna had been hurt. Other messengers had returned bearing news from the realm. Brenna grinned when she saw the messenger approach Eomer, but looked away at the questioning looks of the Rohirrim present. As he read his missive, his eyebrows reached his hairline and he cried out in joy. Looking to Brenna with happiness in his eyes, she nodded to him. Eowyn was healed and fine, but also in love.

She giggled softly, gaining the attending of those present, but she just shook her head. At Aragorn's bemused look she just grinned. Gandalf quirked his eyebrow at her and she continued laughing tinkling peels of feminine giggles that lightened all of their hearts.

Sighing, she relented and let them in on what made her laugh so much. "You will find gentlemen, that most of you present here will find yourselves married within five years from now." She told them with a grin. "I know your wedding dates, your spouses, the number of your children, and that you will lead long fulfilled and truly blessed lives." She told them softly. "That however, does not give you leave to be reckless and careless. There is much that each of you will have to do."

Looking into the fire, her mind wandered for a bit as she was lost in her own thoughts. Her declaration had shocked most of them, but had given them hope for better days and a bright future. Some of them also lost their thoughts staring into the flickering flames of the fire.

"My lord," she addressed Imrahil, "Your daughter is a dear friend to me, I would be more than happy to share my accommodations with her. Though I value and cherish the company of each of you, I find that I would greatly appreciate the company of a female friend."

He pondered her words and nodded, knowing that Lothiriel had already set her mind to come, and she would travel regardless. He turned to his sons, and asked that Erchirion and Amrothos to ride out to meet and escort their sister safely. He told them to take company of men with them and set out immediately.

Brenna watched as Eomer listened in interest. She had a grin tugging at the corner of her mouth seeing his reaction to the news that Lothiriel would be coming here for the celebrations that were planned. Eothain looked to her in question and she just nodded grinning. He chuckled quietly, drawing curious glances.

The company around the Kings' section of the encampment fell into friendly banter and laughter. Brenna watched with a quiet smile on her face. She looked worn and weary. Aragorn asked her how she was feeling and for once she answered honestly.

"I'm tired Aragorn," she stated. "I'm sore and weary from everything. It will be a week or so before I am at my full strength again. I cannot afford to take longer than that to heal, so I must not overtax myself in the meantime. There is much I need to get done in a short span of time."

"But my lady, you're an elf. You have an eternity," Pippin stated in confusion.

Brenna smiled sadly at his innocent declaration. "Pippin, time will not stand still and wait for some things. I have roughly two and half years to do some of my tasks." She told him vaguely. Gandalf had stilled next to her, for he knew that she was referring to the departure of the holders of the elvish rings of power. He subconsciously touched his hand in his cloak. He looked at his granddaughter, who was watching him with a sad smile upon her face.

She turned away blinking back tears humming to herself quietly. The elves could feel her sadness and grief wash over them and stepped forward to her. She didn't notice their approach until Legolas laid a hand on her uninjured shoulder. She turned to him with pained eyes, but looked away. Sighing, she looked back at him and reassured him as well as the others that she was well and fine. Gandalf, careful of her injuries, gently wrapped his arm around her in comfort. It hurt him to know that he would be leaving her alone to face this world with none of her family. But he knew that the elves and the men present here would watch over her and guard her with their very lives in his stead.

Gandalf stood and got Elladan's attention. The two stepped away from the group to speak quietly and privately. Reaching the other side of Brenna's tent they faced each other.

"Elladan, I will be leaving in two years time with your father, grandmother and the ringbearers," Gandalf told him quietly. "I will ask that you and the others look after Brenna in my stead. She will need all of you to get her through what she must do in her time left in Arda. I also want you to know that you will have my blessing to bond with her when she has reached her fiftieth year."

"Two years?" Elladan asked. "That's what Brenna was referring to! That is what made her so upset and sad. You know that she feels that she will be alone in this world don't you?"

"I had feared as much," Gandalf said in a pained and guilty voice.

"She knows that you must go, but you need to talk with her and spend time with her before you leave. She has barely gotten the chance to get to know you and she will have to par with you so soon," Elladan cautioned him.

Gandalf nodded in agreement and the two went back to the group sitting by the fire. Brenna sat looking every inch the delicate elf maiden that she was, but they knew that beneath the soft façade was the heart and spirit of a warrior. Sighing they went back to their places rejoining the talks and laughter.

Haldir, Telgalad, and Beleg approached Brenna to ask of their homes and kin. Legolas and the Sons of Elrond turned to listen to her response as they too wanted to know of their homes and family. She closed her eyes and searched for each of their homes and families.

In Lothlorien she saw the Wardens pushing back the forces of Dol Guldur with Lord Celeborn leading them. She saw them battling and pushing them back to Dol Guldur. Lady Galadriel came and leveled the fortress there, laying ruin to everything evil in her path. She caught glimpses of Rumil and Orophin fighting on the front lines of the elvish forces. Though they had sustained minor injuries, but were otherwise alive and well for their efforts.

In Mirkwood she saw a similar scene of battles taking place. King Thranduil was leading his forces, pushing back the veil within their realm. They fought and drove back the darkness from their land, taking back their home. As drove away their foe, light started filtering into the forest where it had not shown in quite some time.

In Rivendell, she saw many of the elves departing for the Gray Havens. Lord Elrond, Lord Erestor, Lord Glorfindel and Lady Arwen remained with only a few hundred elves. Caladwen remained to look after her lord and lady. Many of those left would leave when the Ringbearers would depart to the West in two years.

She told her friends of what she had seen in a quiet voice, resting her eyes. Describing the battles and outcome to them quietly and tiredly, Brenna felt her weariness growing the more she tried to use her powers. Turning to Haldir she told him that his brothers were well and safe. She assured him that other than minor scratched and wounds, they were fine. He breathed a sigh of relief knowing that his younger brothers were well. Though they were seasoned warriors, he worried when he wasn't there to watch their backs.

Beleg sat quietly listening. He felt more at ease knowing his home and lord were safe. His family had sailed to Valinor years ago, so he knew that they were well and safe. Elladan and Elrohir were lost in their thoughts, but extremely relieved hearing news of their home and kin.

Telgalad was anxious for his home, as was Legolas. Mirkwood had been plagued by the growing darkness for so long. To hear that they would now be free of it brought joy to their hearts. It was bittersweet for them to know the woods would flourish once more, but it was now at a time when their people would be leaving.

Gimli looked to Brenna and gruffly cleared his throat. She smiled softly at him and told him that his kin were well and their home secure. Turning to Pippin, she assured him that the Shire was still standing and going about life at its own pace, untouched by evil.

Looking to Gandalf, she got his attention nodding to him. "When Saruman and Grima were killed, it changed something," she stated causing the others to look to her sharply. "Their deaths were sooner than the original timeline, though they occurred following an alternate one. Had they lived, you would have released them and showed them mercy. They would have fled and directed their hate and revenge at the Shire. They would have ruled over the Shire viciously and cruelly until it was freed by our very own hobbit friends of the Fellowship."

Gandalf looked at her and nodded grimly. "So that is why you warned him," he stated.

Brenna nodded and closed her eyes resting them. She felt drained. Though she was physically almost completely healed, their journey was finally catching up to her. She sighed opening her eyes, finding Elladan looking at her in concern. She smiled softly in response.

Whether she knew it or not, her brow had been glowing faintly since they were in Minas Tirith, even more so since the battle. Even now as she was sitting and resting, the stars upon her forehead, marking her as Valar blessed, glowed softly. The silver stars seemed to glint in the light of the sun. Gandalf knew this was a sign that her powers were growing stronger.

There were celebrations and contests being held by the men throughout the encampment. The men from all of the different realms had bonded with one another. Fighting side by side as brothers in arms they had forged friendships that would last for generations to come. Brenna leaned into her grandfather, as her weariness settled in. Gandalf gently wrapped his arm around her, letting her rest.

The group continued talking quietly as the day wore on. A party was sent out to hunt and see what game they could bring back to feed the army. Their horses were resting from the long and hard journey they had been on. All of them were using this time to celebrate their hard won freedom. Gandalf gently woke Brenna for the midday meal. The hunting party was still out, so it was a humble meal of whatever rations they had with them.

The sun was shining brightly around them and the land in which they camped was slowly waking and coming back to life. There were birds and small animals returning, where there had been none on their journey to the Black Gates. A messenger arrived in early afternoon telling Prince Imrahil what he had suspected, Lothiriel was on her way. She was traveling with a mixed group of soldiers and one handmaiden.

Brenna sat quietly observing the land around her and she could feel it calling her to heal it. But she knew that she was far too drained to be of much help this day. Her task in the battle the day before had nearly claimed her life. Her powers were slowly coming back to her. Nearby she heard a stream, the pull of the water tugged at something in her. She stood quietly, drawing the attention of the others. In a daze like state she walked towards the sound of the running water.

Her guard quickly followed her, taking their weapons with them. Though Sauron was gone the lands were still not safe enough yet. She walked quietly humming as she went until she came to a clearing. The sounds of the animals in the nearby forest greeted her. Slowly moving forward, she breeze picked up and swirled around her. Brenna crept forward and crouched cautiously at the edge of the small stream.

Upon the surface of the stream, images of her life flashed, starting with the fall of her parents. She and the others watched as she grew up. They saw images of the war that had raged in her home. They watched her adoptive parent's funeral. Then the final image was of Brenna the day she came to this world. The water swirled away and showed their journey, the Fellowship. On and on the images went leading up to the Battle of the Black Gates.

Brenna saw herself in a different light watching the images in the waters. For the first time she was an outsider observing. There were times that she cringed, and others that she smiled softly. She watched in fascination, seeing the events in the eyes of an outsider. She was able to see the actions and reactions of others in time with her own.

The images slowed and the water went blank and clear. The breeze blew away further downstream and there was nothing but a small stream in a clearing. Moving to stand, Aragorn and Eomer helped her up. She brushed herself off careful of the delicate material of the gown she wore. Looking around she saw the varying expressions of her friends.

"I'm not sure what drew me here, but I think it was to give you a chance to see and fully understand me and where I came from." She told them quietly. "It was also one last glimpse at what was, for now it will be different for them."

Brenna explained to them her conversation with the Valar and what would now happen in her world and time. They listened quietly trying to wrap their minds around what she was saying to them. Though they knew what she said was true, it was difficult to believe that one person could be sent back to help change the course of the world.

They made their way back to camp and noticed that it had gone quiet. The group had their hands on their weapons as a cry rang out on the far side of camp. Lothiriel raced through the tents and fires and launched herself at her father. Her picked her up and spun her around laughing. Turning her saw her haggard looked escort and brothers coming towards them.

Lothiriel turned to Brenna, startled seeing her dressed so finely. She bowed her head towards her friend, which Brenna returned and smiled softly. Lothiriel came forward, unsure of if it was safe to hug her friend. Brenna nodded and stepped forward embracing her friend.

"I was so afraid when I read that you had been injured, yet here I find you well," Lothiriel said to her, her voice thick with emotion. "Amrothos and Erchirion told me how badly you were hurt when they met us along the way. Thank the Valar you're alright!"

"Thank the Valar is right, for without their aid I would not be here now. I was passing on the battlefield, but Elbereth came to me and told me to go back because my time wasn't done yet."

Elladan froze hearing this. He looked wide eyed at Brenna, almost afraid she'd disappear. The others weren't much better off, as she hadn't told them this before. They all looked at the young elf maiden in horror, now realizing that they really did almost lose her. Eomer looked particularly pained at her admission.

"Peace my friends," she soothed. "I am right here. I am well and healing. Eomer please do not feel guilt, this was my task. The people of Rohan need you."

Lothiriel looked sharply at Brenna hearing this and then turned to look at Eomer with a searching gaze. He nodded regretfully at her and looked pointedly at Brenna. Turning back to her friend, "you had better tell me everything Brenna."

Sighing Brenna took her friend's hand and led her towards her tent. The males stayed behind sitting around the fire, leaving the girls to their privacy. Moving inside the tent they saw that the handmaiden had already gone inside setting up Lothiriel and her own things within the space. The woman had a dress laid out for Lothiriel and fresh water had been brought for the basin so that she could wash. Brenna sat heavily on her cot. Careful so as not to wrinkle her dress she lounged back, relaxing and feeling the tension in her shoulders drain away.

The handmaiden asked her if she'd like to step out of her gown for a bit and if she'd like to have her bandages checked. Brenna nodded gratefully and allowed the woman to help her. Lothiriel quickly changed from her riding clothes and was rinsing away the sweat and dust from her journey. She tugged on her shift and turned to aid her friend.

Both Lothiriel and the maid gasped in horror as the sight of Brenna's back. Brenna flushed in response, putting her head down. Lothiriel reached out to gently touch the mark. It had almost healed but the deeper areas where she had been cut were still mending and raw. The two cleaned the wound and wrapped fresh bandages around her. This was easier for them to do because they were all women here and they were able to maneuver the bandages without the fear of compromising her virtue.

Once new bandages were neatly applied, they helped her back into the shift and gown. Lothiriel went back to her own cot and picked up her gown. Her handmaiden assisted her in putting it on, fastening it deftly. Lothiriel combed out her hair and braided her hair back in a similar fashion to Brenna's.

Grinning at each other, the two dark haired young women sat down on their cots and talked quietly. Brenna told her everything, from her parents to her journey with the Fellowship. She explained her meetings with the Valar, their blessings and gifts, but also their tasks for her.

Brenna told Lothiriel of her first job, to keep the timelines true to the outcome, which led to further explanations of the books and movies of her world. She told her of her gift of sight, and some of the things that she knew. She told her of facing the Nazgul twice. Explaining her next task, her need to Heal, Brenna became emotional because she felt the hurt of this world. She also explained that part of her job would be to help to transition this world for the rule of Men taking over Arda. Lastly, she told her that she was charged with leading the last of the Elves from Arda to the West and the Shores of Valinor.

Lothiriel held her friend's hand, stunned by her friend's destiny. She could not imagine that sort of pressure on her. She gently rubbed her back, soothing the scared and overwhelmed girl. She noticed that outside of the tent had gone silent as well. Shaking her head in exasperation, she knew that the males had listened and heard Brenna's explanation of things as well.

Sighing and wiping away her tears in frustration Brenna sat up. Closing her eyes she prayed for the strength and guidance of the Valar. Breathing deeply and calmly, she let out the tension and felt it melt away from her body. A calming peace settled within her being and heart and she felt a warm gentle touch on her brow. The smell of the flowers from the meadow in Valinor was carried on a breeze that swirled around their area of the camp.

Standing she turned to her friend with a gentle smile. Lothiriel looked at her friend's forehead wide eyed. She gently reached out and touched the silver stars there and felt a warm tingle jolt through her arm. Crying out in shock she pulled her hand away quickly.

Brenna grinned at her friend shaking her head with a laugh. The two stood and exited the tent. The sight that greeted them was surely something to behold. In various states of ease these men and warriors lounged around their campfire, talking and laughing with one another. Brenna smiled softly at the sight, looping her arm through Lothiriel's.

Prince Imrahil, seeing the two women, stood as a sign of respect causing the others to turn. The two women, so close in appearance stood at the entrance of Brenna's tent. One dressed in a rich deep blue of elvish fashion, and the other in the proud colors and fashion of Dol Amroth. They made their way towards the fire and found that one of the logs had been left open for them to sit upon with a thick blanket to protect their clothes.

The girls smiled and sat down, nodding for the males to do so as well. The sun by now was dipping in the sky. Fires were stoked and kept going, not only to keep away the chill, but also to light up the large camp. The hunting party had returned and large game was prepared for cooking. The group that had arrived from Minas Tirith brought with them supplies. Among the supplies were bandages, spare clothing for those that needed it, food and casks of ale courtesy of Faramir. The stores of the citadel had been dipped into to send nourishment to the army that had so bravely defended them.

The celebrations were full of laughter and tales of deeds in battle that seemed to grow with very cup of ale consumed. Brenna and Lothiriel grinned, keeping each other company. At one point Brenna inquired about the friendly count of slain foes to Legolas and Gimli setting off an argument between the two that was quite comical for all to see and hear. Minstrels and bards had traveled to record the tales of battle. Songs of bravery and honor were formed and sung.

With the music came dancing, and though Brenna tried to beg off Lothiriel would hear none of it. The two participated in a number of dances and reels with various members of their company. But soon Brenna tired and pleaded to Lothiriel for a reprieve. Seeing her friend so pale she crossed the clearing to her side, gently helping her sit. Sighing she sat down stiffly as her back ached with the exertion of her movement. Lothiriel tried apologizing but Brenna waved it off laughing. She told her that it was alright and that she needed to keep moving or it would tense up too much.

Soon Brenna was too tired to continue with the celebrations. Lothiriel stepped forward to help but Brenna told her to stay and enjoy the evening. The handmaiden assisted her from her gown and shift and into a night shirt. She stowed the gown away, carefully folding it so as not to crease it too much. After briefly checking Brenna's bandages, she took her leave and rejoined the celebration.

Brenna drifted off to sleep to the happy sounds of laughter and music. The sounds filled her heart with hope and joy. Tattooing the sights and sounds of today, this happiness, to her memory, she let sleep overtake her. In her mind she softly heard the Valar tell her to rest and heal, for they would watch over her and the others this night. Brenna slept deep and peacefully as the celebrations went late into the night.


	14. Chapter 14

(Disclaimer: I own or claim none of Tolkein's work or characters, the only character that I claim is Brenna.)

As the night wore on the groups slowly dispersed and settled down. Elladan sat leaning against a tree looking up at the stars. Some of the things that Brenna had told them left him shaken. He had nearly lost her and he had just found her. Looking up at the stars he prayed to the Valar asking them to keep her safe and to give the strength and guidance to be there for her. He now knew of her task and vowed to not only guard her, but to help her in any way that he could.

Elrohir watched his brother quietly from a distance, knowing that he needed some space to collect his thoughts and to compose himself. He knew his brother was upset by what Brenna had told them earlier. Each of them was greatly affected by her words. She had come to mean so much to all of them in the short time that she had been with them.

Meanwhile near the fire, the men of Brenna's Rohirric guard were talking quietly. They beckoned Eomer over and drew him into their conversation. Though it may have been perceived as rude, they spoke in Rohirric.

"Lady Brenna, my lord, must be guarded and kept safe," Eothain said to Eomer seriously. "We feel a responsibility to the girl and would watch over her during her stay in our lands with your leave sire."

Eomer pondered this for a bit. When he asked them to guard her in Rohan all those weeks ago, it was supposed to be a temporary solution. He now found himself agreeing with his friend and seeing the wisdom in his words. Brenna was a good friend to all those present. She had done much for his people and his home already. She had saved his life, nearly paying with her own in the process. Having a guard for her in his lands was the least that he could do for her. He was lost in his thoughts, briefly thinking of his uncle's declaration that she would always have a home at Meduseld. Nodding in agreement both to his uncle's previous words and the words of Eothain now, he turned back to them.

Though these men would be members of the King's personal Guard, they would be charged with Brenna's protection while she was in their lands. He turned to his men telling them just that and they all nodded in agreement. During her time within their home, others would fill in as needed both in the King's Guard as well as Brenna's Guard.

Eomer and his men turned to the others explaining their decision and conclusion. Each of the leaders agreed to form similar guards of men they trusted personally for Brenna when she was in each of their realms. Halabard stepped forward volunteering as a member of her guard, as did a number of the Dunedain. Lothiriel's brothers and father said that they would personally accompany the girl while their duties allowed it and would hand select their most trusted men for her guard.

Gandalf sat back listening and smiled sadly knowing that she would be well cared for while he was gone. He sat and watched these noble men and knew that all would be well in the world with their rule. He knew it was right for him to leave, but he still regretted that he didn't have more time here with Brenna.

The elves returned to the group having heard their discussion. They were in agreement with the men and their plans. They explained that while they had sworn to and would guard her, they had things to do and obligations to fulfill before they would be able to remain with her as her full-time guard. They would escort her from realm to realm and remain with her when she was away from the inhabited areas of the land. Until they finished their tasks and obligations to their own realms within the next decade or so, they would only remain with her long enough to see her safely to the next set of guards.

The group planned a line of communication for when Brenna planned or needed to travel and visit the different realms. The elves and her host guard would remain with her until she reached the safety of the city limits of the next place she was going to. Then there would be a changing of the guard at her next destination. Only then would the guards from the previous realm leave her.

Lothiriel listened quietly as the males planned and talked. She thought of her friend who was sleeping and recovering. It was good to hear that Brenna would be taken care of and looked after. Turning to her father, she got his attention across the fire.

"Ada, Brenna and I had a discussion in Minas Tirith," she began quietly. "I invited her to come visit and stay with us for a time. She still has a lot to learn of her new home. Plus, she told me that she and her family would often spend time at the beach when she was a child. She says that she misses the waves," Lothiriel told her father with a grin.

"Of course she is welcome to our home!" He chuckled, "So the little elf maiden likes the Sea? Then the Sea she shall have," he declared.

The elves of the company looked weary at the idea of her going. For the longing for Valinor was already great in her. They did not want her needlessly suffering if it could be avoided.

"Wait, you mean she misses the sound of the waves, correct?" Haldir asked apprehensively.

Laughing loudly and mischievously, "Well she does miss the sound of the waves, I'm sure. But Brenna is a girl after my own heart. She misses swimming in the Sea," Lothiriel told him and the others humorously.

"Swimming in the Sea?" Eomer asked somewhat incredulously.

"Yes my lord. My friend likes to swim in the Sea. She's got some amusing stories of doing so when she was younger before war broke out in her homeland."

"Surely she cannot swim in a dress," Pippin stated somewhat naively.

Lothiriel giggled, but blushed. "She has some interesting thoughts of what one is supposed to swim in."

The others having seen Brenna grow up in the images on the stream stopped and realized what Lothiriel was referring to. They had seen what Brenna and the others swam in through various stages of her life. Elladan swallowed thickly realizing what Lothiriel meant. Gandalf choked on the pipe smoke at the thought. The others stammered at the thought and couldn't believe that she could possibly be thinking of swimming in something similar. The barely clad garments left little to the imagination, covering very little. To them it was scandalous and indecent to be so exposed in public, but according to what they saw it was commonplace where Brenna grew up.

Lothiriel blushed even brighter, causing them to look at her curiously.

"What is it Lothiriel?" Imrahil asked his daughter.

"When I explained to Brenna what is acceptable to wear swimming, she balked and said she'd go without before wearing such a thing." Grinning a bit mischievously, yet embarrassedly, "She said that she and some of her friends had gone swimming thusly before and suggested that we try it."

"Lothiriel!" Imrahil and her brothers exclaimed in scolding. "That is not proper talk for a lady much less a princess!"

Lothiriel blushed brightly, remembering that she was in mixed company and not at home. She apologized, but it was waved off with chuckles. Eomer observed her carefully and casually. He could not get this girl off of his mind. He knew Brenna had said that this would be his wife, his Queen. He could tell that she would fit well with his people. Now however, it was a matter of getting to know her and wooing her properly.

All of this was lost on Brenna who was sleeping deeply. The Valar brought her to them in Valinor to heal and watch over her. She slept deeply undisturbed in their care. Each of the Valar spent time at her side as she slept peacefully in the Meadow in Valinor. Vana wove flowers in her hair as Elbereth and Este sang to her and healed her. Irmo made sure that her mind and dreams were peaceful. Manwe sat next to the young elleth. He regarded her with the love and affection of a father watching his child.

Soon dawn was approaching and they sent her back, still sleeping deeply. The handmaiden awoke and looked around their tent. She exclaimed in shock seeing every surface within the tent covered with the blossoms from Valinor. Her shout woke Lothiriel, who gasped in shock at the sight. She turned to Brenna and saw that her friend was the center of the explosion of flowers within their tent. Within Brenna's hair the blossoms were woven in an intricate design she had never seen before.

Picking her steps carefully, Lothiriel went to her friend's side. She gently shook her awake. By now she could hear the males outside the tent. They woke hearing her and the handmaiden. Brenna stirred quietly and blinked up at her friend's frazzled look. Breathing deeply, she recognized the smell of the blossoms from the Meadow. Smiling softly she reached up, touching her hair. Opening her eyes, wide awake now, she looked around the tent.

Brenna sat up, careful of the blossoms. Turning to the handmaiden she asked her if she would carefully collect the flowers and to store them safely for her. Brenna sat up, stretching. Her back only pulled slightly, and she breathed a sigh of relief. Getting up she picked up the a tunic, but Lothiriel stopped her. She handed her friend a package containing clothing. She told her that they were made for her in Minas Tirith and hers to keep. Lothiriel assured her friend that there would be a wardrobe provided for her in Minas Tirith as well as Dol Amroth. Brenna tried to protest, but Lothiriel would hear none of it. Waving off her objections saying that it was the least they could do for all that she had done for them.

Sighing Brenna relented and put the package on her cot, hugging her friend in thanks. She knew that they would be leaving in two days time to head back towards Minas Tirith. She bustled around the tent gathering her things. She now had three packs, two of them held just clothing! Something Brenna did not have the luxury of owning so much in a very long time.

Taking out a simple dress in the pack from Lothiriel, it was a soft material that she didn't recognize. The dusky rose colored material accentuated her complexion. Turning to Lothiriel, her friend had come forward to aid her. She was soon dressed in a soft ivory colored shift, so soft and delicate with embroidered rose colored scrolls along the edges. The dress was pulled over and laced up snugly. Lothiriel stepped forward with an intricate belt that matched the dress, cinching it around her friend's waist, she smiled at her affectionately.

The handmaiden had made quick work of the tent, gathering the flowers in a basket. She hurried to help Lothiriel dress, before turning to get herself ready. Lothiriel and Brenna walked towards the entrance of the tent. Brenna stopped to grab the basket and walked out of their tent to the awaiting group of males sitting once more near the fire.

Elladan's breath left him as he saw her emerge from the tent. She looked beautiful in the soft rose colored dress with flowers woven in her hair. He recognized them from before and knew that she had been visited by the Valar the previous night. He watched as she stepped forward carrying a basket filled with more of the blossoms.

The males cleared way for the two young women to join them by the fire. They sat on the blanket covered log and Brenna gently set down the basket. She smiled brightly to her friends, feeling much more rested and like herself this morning. She knew that she still had to take it easy, but there was something that she wanted to try. Turning to Aragorn she caught his eye.

"Aragorn, we are in your realm are we not?" she asked softly.

"Yes Brenna, this is part of Gondor," he stated.

Nodding, she turned to Legolas, who looked at her enquiringly. She grinned and shrugged, picking up the basket and a blanket, she made her way through the camp with the others following her curiously. She made her way between the tents and fires, nodding in acknowledgement to the friendly calls of the men. A breeze swirled around her, leading her forward. Near the edge of a wooded area, she walked softly towards a meadow through the trees. Looking around her she could see the stone ruins of a previous dwelling. In the distance she saw the outskirts of Ithilien and smiled to herself.

Setting down the blanket and basket, she carefully kneeled. Taking a handful of the blossoms, she buried her hands deep in the rich soil. Ignoring the startled cries of her friends, she closed her eyes and pushed her power into her hand and the flowers. Reaching for another handful of the flowers, she buried them as well, calling forth moisture to the ground and spreading her power throughout the meadow. She began to sing softly the song that she had heard Vana use when she was walking through the Meadow in Valinor.

Startled gasps brought her back to herself. Slowly opening her eyes, she looked around the meadow. Brenna grinned seeing that the meadow was now in full bloom with the flowers she had been gifted from the Valar. She stayed kneeling, as the members of her elvish guard went to her side and gently cleaned her hands of the dirty. Elladan helped her to stand and Legolas picked up the basket, looking down at the flowers in awe. Beleg picked up and folded her blanket.

Brenna turned to Aragorn and grinned, "I have begun healing your lands my friend. Long shall the people in Ithilien prosper and flourish here. Should you be wondering, this is the future home of _Prince_ Faramir, Lord of Ithilien. The men that shall settle here will live side by side with woodland elves for a time," she said looking directly at Legolas. "I will plant and grow a meadow of these flowers in each of the realms of my friends, so that they may cherish the blossoms of Vana as much as I."

Legolas's eyes went wide as he stared down reverently at the flowers in his arms. The other elves looked closely to the blossoms, in awe of what was within their reach.

"Though we may not go to Valinor for a time, I thought I'd give you a little piece of it until we can go there to bring you comfort," she told them softly.

Elladan squeezed her hand in thanks, at a loss for words. The others wore similar expressions. The men in the company were just as stunned. Lothiriel reached out and gently caressed the petals of a nearby flower. Her hand trembled with excitement as she realized the gift within her grasp. Turning to Brenna, she missed the look that Eomer was giving her, but her brothers and father did not.

"So my friend," Brenna said addressing Lothiriel, "can you think of a place in your homeland that these flowers would flourish?"

Lothiriel nodded excitedly, there was a perfect spot for them. There was a meadow near the sea, but the cliffs where their home was built. Their castle was built right atop the cliffs overlooking the bay, but nearby there was a grassy meadow overlooking the sea. The flowers would be perfect there.

Each of the others were thinking of where the meadows in their own lands would be. Brenna turned to Eomer. "Would it be alright if I waited two or three years before starting the meadow in your lands?" she asked. "By that time there might be the opinion of another that you might want to consider," she told him with a sly grin.

His eyes went huge at her statement, and his complexion had a slight flush to it. She chuckled softly, as did the others who heard. She promised each of them that she would go to their homes and plant such meadows when she could, even the Dunedain. Smiling softly, she turned facing Ithilien. A contemplative look crossed her face.

"We need to leave here soon," she told them. "We need to make way for Minas Tirith within two days. Send scouts ahead, send messengers ahead, but we need to make way to the White City. There is much work to do."

The group nodded and sent word to the necessary men to carry out her suggestions. Preparations were made and things were being packed up slowly as they went. There were still celebrations and contests among the men. Brenna laughed right along with them. It was a good day, the sun was shining bright and the breeze was blowing clean and true.

Elladan escorted her back to their section of the encampment. Gandalf fell into step on her other side as the others followed talking quietly among themselves. None of them could believe what they had seen. The still healing elleth had given Arda a priceless gift. Though she was smiling and glowed, quite literally in the case of her forehead, she had used a bit of her energy and looked a little tired now.

He assisted her in seating, before stepping back and taking a seat nearby, leaving the seats next to her open for Lothiriel and Gandalf. Elladan smiled at her before turning to speak quietly with his brother. The other elves sat nearby and joined their conversation. They were in awe of what they had seen and knew that there would be many more amazing things that they would see her do over the years.

Brenna turned to Gandalf when he sat down and leaned in. "You must help him to find the sapling of the White Tree. On the day of his coronation, you must assist him to find it," she whispered to him. Her eyes went unfocused for a moment. "Look to the cliffs near the White City, towards the North side." She breathed deeply.

Gandalf nodded and told her that he would. He told her that she should rest, and not push herself too much during her recovery. She nodded with a slight smile and turned to speak Lothiriel quietly.

Word quickly got out of the flowering meadow and what Brenna had done. Men could be seen going to look and see for themselves, but they were careful not to disturb or damage any of the rare flowers. Across the meadow there were a rainbow of colored blooms seemingly dancing in the breeze.

The relaxation in the sunny peaceful quiet, eased their weary bodies and souls. They explored the surrounding area, finding old ruins and abandoned settlement. Some cleared away the destruction of the enemy in the area, unearthing toppled statues and remnants of the previous inhabitants. Aragorn pondered Brenna's earlier statement, and seeing the area thought that it would be perfect. Faramir was part of the Rangers that defended the area, so it only seemed right to have him rule over this domain, continuing to do so. Legolas too thought about Brenna's words. Seeing her gift in the meadow he could see his people dwelling in the nearby wood. He wanted to be near his friends during their time here in Arda and this seemed the perfect solution.

Brenna stopped midsentence in a conversation with Lothiriel. Her eyes went wide and her whole body trembled with the force of the visions assaulting her mind. Her breathing came in big uneven gasps and her temple pounded.

Flash! She saw Faramir and Eowyn getting married. Flash! Gandalf help Aragorn to find the sapling in the rocky mountain side. Flash! She saw herself and the elves traveling to meet Arwen's escort to her wedding. Flash! She saw the wedding of Aragorn and Arwen. Flash! She saw the funeral of Theoden in Edoras. Flash! She saw herself in Lothlorien kneeling side by side with Lady Galadriel, healing the scared and scorched forest.

Groaning she wrenched herself from the visions, finding herself laid out on the log with Gandalf, Aragorn and the Sons of Elrond crouching at her side. She sighed wearily and closed her eyes for a moment resting. She felt warm calloused hands upon her brow, and heard Aragorn murmuring softly. She felt Elladan and Elrohir repeat this and slowly the throb in her head dissipated.

She sat up gingerly, swaying slightly. They steadied her, making sure that she could sit up on her own before stepping away from her. Opening her eyes, she turned to them with a fatigued smile. She just shook her head.

"I guess my powers are returning to me rather quickly and by the time we reach Minas Tirith I will be fully recovered," she told them quietly. "I now see things at will, but sometimes they come unexpected and they're getting stronger. I am now beginning to see what I will need a guard during my time here. I'm not only weak when I heal, but also when I see things."

Looking to the sky, she saw that it was past noon. Humming softly to herself she looked around and noticed that they were still looking at her waiting for an explanation. She paused and looked at them.

"I will tell you things that you need to know, some things are not meant for you to know," she chided them. "I will remind you that while I see some things, the future is on its course. I will do what I can to keep it that way, but also to aid you when I can. However, you cannot come to depend and rely solely on my gift of sight to make your decisions. It is now the time of Man and soon the elves will leave these shores."

She began humming again, running her hands along the gold thread design along the edge of the thick and sturdy Rohirric blanket that she was sitting on once again. Smiling softly she traced the design. It reminded her of the Celtic knots and designs she had been fascinated by growing up. Many of the cultures that she had seen used similar knots and designs. It was comforting to her to know that she still admired such things, even here in a completely different world.

A feast was prepared and more casks of ale were opened and the men basked in the simpleness of the camp life. The breathed the free clean air and soaked up the sun, relishing in the warmth of it on their skin. The friendships and bonds that were being formed strengthened with each passing hour. Ideas were exchanged, advice on new things to try, it was what Brenna thought of as a bit of a Renaissance period for Arda.

She smiled observing the interaction of the men. Looking around her, she saw the men laughing and smiling. She knew that their hearts were light these days, with their cares and worries put aside for a time. Sighing softly, she knew that it wouldn't last forever. There were crops to plant, fields to plow and herds to tend to. There were homes and cities to rebuild. But for now, there was sunshine and good company.

And so they celebrated and rested for the next two days. Aragorn, Gandalf and the Sons or Elrond went to Ithilien where Frodo and Sam were being tended to often, healing them where they could. On the dawn of their departure both were well enough to move out with the Army of the West, riding with Gandalf and Aragorn.

Brenna, had all of her things neatly and carefully packed in her saddle bags and in her pack. Eomer stepped forward to help her mount Ash, bowing to her. Shaking her head with a grin, she nodded to him, taking the reins. She was dressed in an elvish tunic from Lothlorien, soft in its mossy gray-green color. Her weapons were strapped securely on, and she kept glancing around her.

The others were just as vigilant, scouts had ridden a head and reported back that their path was clear and all was quiet. Brenna knew that there was still danger in the world, but gradually relaxed as they got closer to the White City. Instead of stopping, they left early in the day and marched right through to the city gates.

Aragorn waited and set up camp outside of the city, saying that he would not reside there until he was crowned king. The Dunedain, elves, and members of the Fellowship stayed with him, spending as much time together before they would be parted to go and meet their own destinies. And so it was planned by Faramir, Gandalf, Prince Imrahil and Aragorn that he would be crowned on the first of May. Brenna looked pointedly at Gandalf and he nodded in agreement remembering his promise.

Brenna kept busy, sparing with her companions and riding Ash racing across the plains with her Rohirric guard. Her laughter seemed to carry on the wind as her hair streamed behind her in raven waves. Lothiriel, though busy with her own duties as the highest ranking lady in the realm, would often ride out with Brenna, much to the chagrin of her father. Lothiriel was endearing herself to the men of Rohan and their king. Not only for her friendship to Brenna, but also for her wild and free spirit. She was the epitome of a lady, but could sit a horse well and ride like the wind neck and neck across the plains with Brenna.

The dawn of May first awoke Brenna with the sound of birds singing and the sun gently breaking in the sky. She bustled around her tent, but was startled when Lothiriel entered her tent quietly. Behind her were two handmaidens each carrying large bundles. They revealed an simple yet elegant gown in a deep blue. Like the dresses from the elvish realms, silver stars were embroidered on the edges and down the split open part of the outer gown, revealing a shiny silver material underneath. An intricate silver belt had been crafted, adorned with stars, but also the various different knots from each of the realms of men. The shift that matched the dress was similar in color to the dress.

Brenna reached out a shaky hand to touch it, looking at her friend in shock. "When? I don't understand," Brenna stammered out. "I can't accept this, I don't have money for such things."

"This is a gift not just from us, but from Lord Aragorn. He insisted that his sister dress and look the part of a high lady. Not only he claims you as kin, my friend. You need to look the part of who and what you are. Your gifts alone would require you to stand out, but you are also Valar Blessed."

Brenna sighed and nodded with a smile. She looked nervously around her, knowing that her days of being just another girl were over. After today she would stay at the homes of the leaders of each of the realms as their guest. She would travel with a guard at all times. Taking a deep calming breath, she steadied herself. Turning back to her friend, she noticed a large tub had been brought with water for her to wash and begin preparing herself.

Lothiriel took her leave, but she had one of the handmaidens stay behind to assist Brenna in getting ready. She washed her body, the maid added a perfumed oil to the water to give her skin a soft floral smell. Her hair was also washed and brushed out. Her hair was pulled back, with braids woven intricately through her hair. Sighing she turned to the many layers of her fine dress. Slipping on the shift, she sighed at the soft material caressing her skin. Looking around she found the Rohirric dagger and tried to figure out how she could wear it, she refused to go anywhere unarmed, no matter the occasion. Soon the rest of her layers of clothing were put on and the silver belt fastened on her tiny waist. The delicate links tinkled delicately with her every step. Soft leather slippers were provided.

Brenna gently touched the necklace with its delicate pendant from Lady Galadriel resting modestly on her chest. The neckline of the gown was flattering, showing off her feminine and curvy body, but protected her modesty. The only other jewelry was her mother's ring upon her hand. She exited her tent and called to Aragorn.

He came to her with his eyes dancing merrily seeing her so finely dressed, though he himself was dressed rather smartly, cutting a dashing figure. He complimented her, "Brenna you look lovely. It is well that you have a guard for I fear I would have to fight off many suitors seeing you this day," he said chuckling.

She smiled bashfully, flushing. Self-consciously running her hands over the folds of her gown she smoothed out non-existent wrinkles. "I have a favor to ask. I know it seems unconventional, but could a small leather belt for a dagger be found for me?" she asked shakily.

He looked at her sharply in concern, taking her hands in his own. "Are you well Brenna? Why would you have need for a dagger? Have you seen something?" he asked, his voice getting louder, drawing the attention of the rest of the Fellowship. Her elvish guard, the Dunedain and Eomer also came toward them.

Sighing she shook her head trying to reassure him that everything was fine. "No, it's not that Aragorn. I just don't feel comfortable or safe without some means to protect myself. I do not expect trouble, but I don't want to be unarmed, and I certainly can't strap on all of my weapons in this gown," she told him somewhat embarrassed.

Sighing in relief he nodded, then grinned at her. "Ever the little warrior," he said with a chuckle, the sobered. "I hope you have no need to arm yourself for battle again, but we can see if such a leather belt can be found so you can conceal a dagger on your person."

The group began getting ready to make way to the city. The horses were saddled and servants were given instructions for the breaking of camp. They were given orders where belongings would be brought to and who would be staying where within the city. Aragorn insisted that rooms be made for all of his friends in the King's Halls. He told the servants that any man in either the Army of Rohan or the Dunedain seeking quarter shall find it within his City.

A belt was found and Brenna retreated to the privacy of her tent, strapping the dagger on her left thigh under her dress. Once she was done, she was carefully help onto Ash. Being in so formally dressed, she was given a crash course on riding side saddle. Praying to the Valar to help her stay on the horse, the group rode into the city, as heralds announced the return of the king.

Up the seven levels of the citadel they rode passing the cheering crowds. Finally they reached the uppermost level, which housed the King's Hall. Assembled there were the various dignitaries of the realms. Brenna was helped from her horse by Gandalf, and their horses were taken. Gandalf passed her hand to Elladan's and winked before going to walk directly behind Aragorn with the Hobbits. Brenna and the rest of the members of the Fellowship and her guard fell in behind them.

Reaching the steps of the King's Hall, Faramir stepped forth to hand the scepter of the Steward to the king, Aragorn accepted and then handed it back to him. Faramir brought forth the crown, but Aragorn paused, insisting that Frodo be the one to crown him. Everyone bowed to the newly crowned king, but he in turn bowed to Frodo and the Hobbits.

Celebrations broke out and loud cheers rang out in the city. Gandalf kept his promise and the sapling had been found and presented to the people before it was planted in the courtyard. Brenna stepped forward, bowing to the king with a grin. She asked for a blanket to be brought forward and Aragorn looked at her in question. She looked him and the eye pointedly. Turning he called for a blanket.

Once one was brought forth, she put it on the ground and knelt. Aragorn knelt next to her. She told him to plant the tree. He followed her instructions with steady hands. A murmur through the crowd began. Who was the elf maiden? What was she doing? Word got out who and what she was, and the murmurs grew.

Brenna leaned forward as Aragorn sat back on his haunches. She buried her hands deep in the soil around the sapling. Calling forth the water and a gentle breeze, her brow glowed brightly with power. Her hands glowed a soft blue, and seemed to pulse with energy. She pushed power into the tree. Calling forth blessing of the Valar and their guidance, the roots of the little tree grew and expanded, sinking wide and deep in the ground. They reached out, spreading and gripping firming. Strength surged into the little tree, and a faint blue then white glow surrounded it. A single flower unfurled on a branch and a deafening cheer rang out amongst the people.

Brenna pulled back, still glowing and pulsing with power. Servants brought forth towels, and Aragorn cleaned her hands of, thanking her. He hugged her tightly and then picked her up spinning her around. "Thank you my friend, my sister!" he called out in happiness.

"Blessed be the days of your House my friend, and brother," she replied with a smile.

Eomer stepped forward swearing to answer Gondor's call for aid, renewing the Vow of Eorl and the Red Arrow was presented ceremonially back to Aragorn. He nodded to his friend and they clasped forearms and embraced. The two laughed as the crowd cheered. Aragorn turned and called for a celebration.

A feast was provided and celebrations lasted well into the night. There was drinking and dancing. Minstrels and bards sang of the war and the heros. Lively reels and tunes from all of the realms were played. Brenna and Lothiriel were popular dance partners, much to the dismay of the other ladies of the court. Neither girl cared what others thought, they were enjoying their time with their friends. Eomer danced with each of them, though he was drawn to Lothiriel. Brenna smiled at her friends and nodded to Prince Imrahil who was watching with a bittersweet smile on his face.

For her part Brenna kept up with the others and held her own on the dance floor. She danced with all of her friends at least once. Eothain, stepped forward bowing to her with a grin. She curtsied in return. The musicians struck up a Rohirric reel, and Brenna just laughed. The two looked over and saw that Lothiriel was partnered with Eomer, just as Eowyn was partnered with Faramir. The pairs twirled around the dance floor laughing merrily. Their feet moved agilely in tune with the music. The crowd clapped and cheered in encouragement. Faster and faster still they went matching the music.

With the last note hanging in the air their song had ended and their chests were heaving from the exertion of the dance. Brenna smiled and thanked Eothain. He bowed and kissed the back of her hand before making his way back to his friends, who looked stunned. Brenna looked to see Eomer do something similar with Lothiriel before heading towards Eothain grinning. Eowyn came over with Faramir smiling widely.

"My friends, you danced well to the music of my home," she said with a laugh. "One would think that either of you had been doing it all your lives."

"It is a good thing Lothiriel taught me, otherwise I fear I would have embarrassed myself tonight," Brenna said.

Elladan had watched her dance and laugh with others. He saw Eothain kiss the back of her hand and he had to force himself to calm. He knew that she only thought of the man as a friend, that she was _his_ soul mate, but it was hard to not be a little upset. He had to remind himself that she was still young, that it meant nothing to her.

As if sensing his thoughts his brother raised an eyebrow and gave him a humorous grin. "Jealous brother?" Elrohir asked.

Elladan snorted and scowled at him.

"Brother, she danced with you as well. She is dancing with her friends and celebrating this night. Do not be sour or ruin a happy time for her or others." Elrohir cautioned.

Elladan nodded, turning back to watch the crowd. As if sensing his gaze, Brenna turned to him and smiled shyly. In the background the beginnings of a waltz began and he strode over to her side. Bowing and taking her hand, he pulled her into stance. Keeping his hold within propriety, yet closer than a stranger would, he spun her around. The two locked eyes and the world dropped away from them. She smiled softly to him, and he felt an answering one tug at the corner of his mouth. He spun her around, twirling her skirts and fanning her hair out with the move. He pulled her back in just a little closer than before, and she could feel his large hand spanning her tiny wait and shivered.

The song ended and she curtsied gracefully as he bowed, kissing the back of her hand making her blush. Elladan led her off of the dance floor, escorting her to Gandalf's side. He stayed at her side talking quietly with the Istari. Whether he knew it or not, he had a possessive hand on the small of her back as he stood talking. He looked down at her and smiled from time to time.

Lothiriel had joined her side and the two young women were talking quietly. As the night wore on they began to tire and frequented the dance floor less and less. Soon in the early hours of the morning, it came to an end. They were all escorted to their quarters and told to rest peacefully and enjoy a late morning, something they all agreed to.

Brenna was helped by a handmaiden out of her dress. Looking around the room she saw that all of her things had been brought her and put away for her. There was a large four poster bed against the wall and a wardrobe filled with all of her dresses. She noticed that there were quite a few more there. Turning she noticed a vanity next to a set of drawers near windows and a door that opened to a balcony overlooking a garden.

The maid drew her back to the present with a shy smile as she held out night clothes for her to change into behind the privacy screen. When Brenna came around, the maid beckoned her to sit in the chair of the vanity so that she could take her hair out and brush it. Once that was done the handmaiden curtsied and took her leave.

Sighing softly, Brenna put on one of her dressing gowns and went out on her balcony. Looking up at the stars she sang softly, taking solace in the quiet of the night. A warm breeze swirled around her and she smiled, closing her eyes. Turning back to her room, she latched the door shut and climbed into the bed. She blew out the candle on the bedside table and let herself drift to sleep.

Morning came too quickly for Brenna's liking. Though she was an elf and didn't need as much rest as humans, she was still tired. She had finally recovered from her injury that she had sustained at the Black Gates. Being an elf she didn't scar as easily as humans, but her body would still bear the marks of her journey in Middle Earth. They weren't quite as jagged and raised as they otherwise would have been, but she would bear them for the rest of her life.

Stretching somewhat like a cat, she rolled from her bed and walked to the pitcher and basin on her set of drawers. She moved to sit at her vanity and began brushing her hair out humming softly. A knock sounded at the door and a servant announced themselves. She beckoned the handmaiden in the room and smile warmly at the young woman.

The young handmaiden, whom she learned was called Hanna, selected one of the gowns from her wardrobe and the matching shift. Though the dress was less ornate than the gown from the night before it was no less beautiful and soft. The shift was of a light sage green color, embroidered with ivy along the edges, while the dress was of a deep forest green color with light sage green ivy embroidered along its edging.

Brenna sat quietly in the chair of her vanity as the handmaiden pulled her hair back. Brenna stilled her hands and asked if she could just have a simple braid down her back. Hanna reluctantly complied, deftly braiding her hair and tying it off with a matching green ribbon. Thanking her Brenna stood and put on a soft leather pair of slippers. Hanna took her leave after giving Brenna instructions to reach the main hall.

Brenna made her way to the hall, taking in her surroundings. She looked at all of the tapestries and statues along the way. She observed the intricate carvings within the white stone. Humming softly to herself, she traced the Celtic-like designs etched into the surfaces along the way. Finally she found herself in the front hall. With a smile she nodded at Aragorn as she met him in the hallway. He offered her his arm and led her into the room to a large dining table, where a very big spread of food had been prepared.

Walking down the far end of the table, he seated her and then took the head chair which was to her left. He nodded to the others coming in the room and bade them come sit and partake in what Brenna assumed was brunch, judging by the later hour. They chatted quietly and enjoyed the wonderful food prepared by the kitchen staff.

Brenna finished, and politely put her napkin on the table next to her plate. Though finished, she sat listening and talking with her friends. Looking around the table, she noticed that Eomer was nearby and she caught his eye. He paused and looked at her in question. She grinned and asked if she could speak to him when he had a moment. The others looked at her but she just kept a mysterious smile on her face and shook her head.

Finally when everyone had eaten their fill the group decided to take a walk through the gardens. Eomer came to assist Brenna and to escort her. She took his arm with a smile nodding to the others as they left the room. He led her to the garden ahead of the group.

"What is it Lady Brenna?" he asked her softly.

"Please, just Brenna even if it's only away from the public eye. We've been through far too much to hold such formalities," she urged him. "There's something that I wish to speak to you about before you and the others are called away to meetings with advisors and such."

"Brenna, I fear that you too shall be called into the meetings and negotiations," he cautioned her.

She nodded thoughtfully, "I know perhaps that it is not my place, but I wish to speak to you of your sister. I consider her a dear friend and know that she has found love. No wait, please let me continue, if only to allay any fears that you would have. I can assure you my friend, that theirs is a love that will remain timeless. They were destined to be together. He will love and cherish her as she deserves and allow her to be herself."

Eomer looked at her with emotions conflicting in his eyes. His shoulders hunched forward and he put his head in his hands. Turning to her, "So I am to lose her and face this alone? I would have her happy and keep my sorrow to myself. I must leave in a weeks time at most to go and prepare my kingdom for my uncle's burial."

Brenna took his large calloused, yet warm hand into her own, "You will not have to face the troubles of your country alone my friend. We will all be there to help you. Under your rule, your people will flourish and prosper. All will be well you will see."

Sighing softly, he gently squeezed her hand in thanks. "I will begin the negotiations to officially announce their betrothal this morning. The day before I leave, if they wish it they may be wed here," he stated and a gasp was heard behind them.

Eowyn came forward, launching herself in her brother's arms. He smiled somewhat sadly as his younger sister, nodding to Faramir, who bowed to him in thanks. Eowyn then pulled Brenna into a crushing hug, thanking her friend repeatedly. Brenna chuckled, hugging her back. The others quickly learned of their conversation and began congratulating the happy couple.

The group talked and enjoyed the warm sunny day for a while, before a servant came forward announcing that the advisors were in the hall awaiting the King's presence. Brenna frowned at this, something that was noticed by the others. She went to Aragorn and the group made their way into the room. The advisors bristled seeing the three ladies with the group, but were silenced by the stern looks upon the faces of the sovereigns in the room.

Brenna stepped forward towards a greasy, sneering man. The men and elves of her guard fell in close by waiting. She tilted her head to the side at the man, keeping her facial expression blank. He leered down at her, standing a good seven inches above her petite five foot three inch height.

"What place does a woman have in the King's Hall. These meetings and counsel are no place for a woman," he grumbled.

Brenna turned to Aragorn, who frowned but remained quiet watching the confrontation play out. The men present gasped seeing that though she was clearly female that she was an elf maiden. Some of them recognized the stars on her forehead and stepped back, nodding respectfully, knowing who and what she was. Those remaining in a belligerent posture, either didn't notice or care.

"An elf maiden!" he exclaimed laughing. "What business do you have here," he demanded.

The others bristled at his tone and the implication in his voice. Brenna's eyes went cold and seemed to burn with anger. Her forehead glowed brightly and her hands began glowing blue.

"She's an elf witch my lord, can you not see?" he cried out angrily. Many of those that had before stood by him now stepped away, leaving only a handful of men.

"You sir are a rude man, though I would expect no less from a traitor," she said viciously. "Even now you would seek to overthrow his rule and claim to the throne. I do not trust you, or any loyal to you. I name you a traitor and tell you now that what you seek is treason," Brenna declared firmly. Turning to Aragorn, "My lord king, he would see you dead before a fortnight and plots to end your life. I have seen his plan and what he seeks is evil and madness."

Guards stepped forward rounding up he and his men. They were escorted from the room and taken to be questioned. Faramir apparently had nodded to the guards standing discreetly along the pillars of the hall. Once they were gone the group turned to Brenna who was pale and shaking.

Laughing nervously, "It seems that it was a good idea that I came today," she said. Nodding as she took Aragorns arm, he escorted her to a chair near his. Once she as well as Eowyn and Lothiriel were seated, the men and elves present sat down.

The topics ranged from everyday grievances to larger problems. Solutions were discussed and plausible answers bandied back and forth. Brenna kept quiet, observing and listening. Eomer brought up the topic of Eowyn and Faramir's betrothal and subsequent marriage. He told them of his plans to go and prepare his home to receive Theoden for burial. He told them he would need to assess the damage of the lands and needs of his people. Aragorn, Faramir, and Imrahil pledged to help in whatever way that they could.

Brenna looked up and caught Aragorn's eye. The table went silent as she began to speak. "Rohan is a noble land with a noble and hardy people. Their lands however have suffered greatly from the taint of Saruman. His army and the Dunlendings either pillaged or laid waste to their corps and herds. They will need help if they are to survive the coming winter. I will go and spend some time there healing what I can of the lands, but I won't be able to really get much done until next year's planting season."

Her speech was met with silence. Eomer's jaw, that of his Marshalls and the men of Brenna's guard, clenched tightly in anger. Aragorn looked to Faramir, who nodded. Faramir left and came back with a large ledger and flipped it open. They called their advisors and began discussing numbers. It was quickly decided what they could spare, which was a lot. They had large stores stock piled and held in case of need.

Eomer and his men listened in stunned silence as the men of Gondor were talking about wagon loads of grains and food stuffs to be sent with them to Edoras in a week's time. Eomer swallowed thickly and looked to Brenna with such a look of gratitude. He thanked his friends and allies, his brother's at arms.

Looking around the room quietly, Brenna turned to Aragorn waiting for him to finish speaking with Faramir. Once they noticed that she was looking at them they turned giving her their attention.

"Aragorn," she paused with a large grin crossing her face. "You need to make ready for your bride's arrival."

His eyes got wide and he looked at her in question. "My lady comes to me?"

"Yes my lord, you should plan for a Midsummer's Day wedding," she said with a wink. He nodded in thanks and turned back to Faramir and the others to begin another set of plans.

Brenna looked down at the table lost in thought. She let her mind wander for a bit. Soon the conversation was drowned out as visions came upon her. A rushing sound reached her ears and her eyes went unfocused.

Flash! The sounds of waves reached her ears. She felt the ocean breeze across her face and breathed in deeply, smelling the sea. Turning and looking around, she saw a large castle-like dwelling built into the cliffs. In the nearby bay she saw a fleet of naval ships anchored in defense of the port and city. Flash! Time rushed forward and she saw Lothiriel and Eomer announcing their betrothal. Flash! She saw the elves settling in Ithilien and helping Faramir and his men there. Flash! She saw the Men of the East amassing and marching on their borders. Flash! She saw roaming bands of orcs attacking and killing as they went. She saw people and elves attacked as they traveled but the rogue bands of orcs. Flash after flash, the visions plagued her and her temples began to pound.

Brenna gripped the table tightly and her breathing was coming in gasps. The others turn to her in concern. Aragorn stood and went to her side. Prying her hands from the table, he tried to draw her back to them. Her whole body was trembling as tears began to slowly fall down her cheeks.

She turned to Aragorn, pale and wide eyed and cried. Brenna buried her face in her hands and wept. Gandalf made his way to her side, but the girl seemed to be inconsolable. Her grief overwhelmed the elves present. Elladan knelt next to her, taking one of her hands in his own.

"Brenna, love what it is?" he asked her gently. "Tell us what's wrong and we'll help. We can try to fix it Brenna, but you have to tell us. You cannot let the grief overwhelm you, please," he emotionally told her.

Haldir watched the young woman in concern. She was a strong, vibrant girl. He knew whatever she had seen must have been horrible to cause such a reaction in her. She hadn't even reacted this way when she had seen some of the other things that had come to pass. Turning to the other members of her guard, both elves and men, he nodded grimly to them. They would all have to be on their guard because something would happen in the future and for it to cause such a reaction from their friend, it must be something terrible.

Beleg watched Brenna quietly. Her grief was enough that it caught his breath. He looked to Telgalad and Legolas and saw that they were similarly affected by her grief. Elrohir looked on, standing at his brother's side. He had a lump in his throat, feeling the waves of grief and sadness coming off of Brenna. The rest of the men in the room looked on in worry. Some of them knew that something was wrong, understanding what grief could do to an elf. The others were slightly confused, not quite sure what was going on.

Lothiriel and Eowyn stepped forward to their friend. Stepping to her side, they each went to one side of her and whispered softly to her that everything would be alright. That she was safe and that everything would be fine. Brenna let out a few quivering breaths and managed to calm herself and tamp down the grief welling up in her.

"Aragorn, Eomer," she said turning to them, "while both of your reigns and lives will be blessed, you must remain vigilant. Though Sauron and Saruman are gone, their allies and armies are still at large. The Men of the East will try to cause trouble and test you in the coming years. The rogue bands of orcs are going to be a problem," she told them with a trembling voice. "They will need to be hunted down and dispatched as soon as possible."

She turning and looked to Prince Imrahil and his family. "There will be a fleet of enemy ships coming to Dol Amroth in the near future. You must prepare your home and the shores."

They nodded with grim looks on their faces. "Thank you for the forewarning Lady Brenna," Prince Imrahil told her gratefully.

Looking around the room, she let out a shaky breath. Turning to Aragorn, he stepped forward and took her hand, helping her to stand. Elladan stayed close, not quite hovering, but staying nearby as the need to protect her overwhelmed his senses. Yet again he wanted nothing more than to take her away from all of this and take her to Valinor where she could rest and be safe. Sighing, he knew it would be quite some time before he would be able to do that.

Aragorn called the meeting to adjourn, Brenna clearly was distraught and they had already been in talks for hours. It would soon be time for the evening meal. He nodded and the group made their way out to a nearby private courtyard and garden. Leading her to a bench under the shade of a flowering cherry tree, he sat her down and crouched in front of her, taking her hands.

"Brenna, little sister, are you well?" he asked her urgently. "Is there anything that I can do?"

Taking a steadying breath, "I am well Aragorn. I pray to the Valar that what I saw will not come to pass. I will not succumb to my grief, do not fear for me."

The group talked quietly among themselves, before slowly dispersing, taking their leave to attend to matters with their own delegations. Brenna sat quietly in the garden with her guard nearby talking quietly to each other. Eowyn left with her brother and Faramir to plan her wedding and the funeral procession of Theoden. Lothiriel stayed by her side, but her father and brothers went to tend to matters pertaining to Dol Amroth and the impending invasion of their waters. Aragorn and the Sons of Elrond left to speak about matters of the state and what Brenna had warned them of in the meeting.

Brenna turned to Lothiriel, "I think I would like to visit the House of Healing."

Her guard came forward hearing her intention. Lothiriel nodded and looped her arm through Brenna's and the two women made their way down towards the House of Healing, flanked by Brenna's elvish guard.

Brenna and Lothiriel entered the halls and began greeting the still recovering soldiers residing there. Though the young women were not dressed to treat them, they still pulled on smocks and made their way through the halls going from room to room. Many of the men called out in greeting, recognizing the young women who had treated them before.

Word of Brenna's deeds had spread throughout the halls and seeing her dressed as a lady, she was regarded respectfully. The men of her Rohirric guard had spoken to their kinsmen and they in turn spoke to the men of Gondor. They also held _Princess_ Lothiriel in high regard. Here were two noble, high classed ladies that had treated each of them as equals. They had been treated with dignity and respect, despite the differences in class and background, something that had endeared the young women to the seasoned soldiers.

Aragorn and the Sons of Elrond found them in the halls talking and laughing with some of the soldiers as they helped to change bandages. Elladan watch Brenna quietly, smiling softly as she carefully cleaned and bandaged a large wound on the side of a soldier from Gondor. She was nodding to something he was saying and smiled, turning to Lothiriel who was nearby laughing along with the others.

Brenna turned seeing them enter and nodded to them with a smile. The healers came forward to continue, shooing the young women. The wounded called out their thanks and greetings as they left. The group made their way back to the King's Hall where a large spread had been prepared for them. They were soon joined by Eomer and his men as well as Prince Imrahil and his sons. Faramir came in with Eowyn on his arm and soon they were all seated.

Dinner went by quickly and they all retired for the night. Brenna entered her room and a handmaiden was there waiting to assist her in getting ready for bed. Her dress was taken and hung as she slipped into a soft night gown. She splashed water in her face and brushed out her hair. Sighing she went to the bed and climbed into the soft mattress. Saying a prayer to the Valar to help her through what she knew she would now have to face in the coming years, she let sleep take her.


	15. Chapter 15

(Disclaimer: I own or claim none of Tolkein's work or characters, the only character that I claim is Brenna.)

**Author's Note: Hi all! Sorry that I haven't written in a while, there's been a lot going on with work and in life in general. I will try to write as often as I can, but life tends to get in the way and make it tough to find time to write. I do have the story outlined and I know how it's going to all end up eventually ;) You just have to bear with me. The chapters to come may not be as long as some of the previous ones, but I'll do the best that I can…enjoy!**

The next week was spent making preparations for Eowyn and Faramir's wedding ceremony and the departure of Eomer and his army. Brenna spent her days between assisting her friends, tending to the injured in the House of Healing, and sparring in the practice ring. She kept herself busy, pondering her task and what her next move would be. She knew that she would have to tell them soon, Eomer and his company were departing in two days.

Brenna looked around her room and dug out her pack. She began rolling her elvish tunics and clothes to take with her. Getting the necessary supplies ready took little time because she was used to packing light. Once she had her things ready, she left her rooms and made her way to Aragorn's Hall where he and the others were in a meeting. She greeted the guard and asked to have word sent to the king and the others that she needed to speak to them.

Brenna turned to look at the delicate tapestry hanging on the opposite wall. A few moments later the door opened and Aragorn greeted her in concern. He saw that she was dressed in a tunic and leggings, but also had her weapons strapped on. Drawing her into the room, she noticed that the advisors had been dismissed and only her friends and guards were present.

Sighing she turned to Aragorn, "I need to leave in two days time," she stated.

"What? Why?" Aragorn asked in confusion and concern.

"I need to travel with the men a Rohan for part of their journey and then continue my way along the Anduin and make my way to Lothlorien. I've been feeling like I need to move for a couple of days but I had to be sure before I said anything. I will be back, as I will be traveling with the escort of Lady Arwen," she told him quietly.

Her elvish guard stood and made their way to her side. She looked at them guiltily. "I'm sorry that I didn't say anything sooner, but we must leave so soon. I must make it to Lothlorien as soon as possible. The forest…" she said trailing off and looking very pale.

Haldir looked at her sharply. "What about the forest Brenna? Is all well?" he asked in concern.

"I'm afraid that the forests of Lothlorien and Mirkwood have been damaged from the recent battles. I must make my way there to heal what I can while the elvish leaders are still on these shores. Their time here is quickly coming to an end," Brenna told them. "I know that we will be gone for some time, but we need to make haste and pack somewhat lightly."

The grouped exchanged looks and nodded, the elves took their leave to go make preparations for their journey. Eomer nodded to Eothain and the others, and they too went to make the necessary alterations to their plans. He turned to Brenna and made his way to her side.

"Brenna, we would be honored to have you travel with us," he told her.

She nodded to him in thanks, breathing a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry Aragorn, but I must –," but he cut her off.

"Brenna, I understand. I know that there are tasks that you must do, but we need to form the necessary guard for your travels as it is still not safe." Aragorn said before her turned and nodded to Faramir and Prince Imrahil, both men left the room.

Brenna looked to him in confusion, not really understanding what he meant. She knew that she was to have a guard, but she didn't know what that had to do with all of the realms. Even though she had not been expecting this, she knew the wisdom of what they were planning.

"I would not want to keep anyone from their obligations and duties to their own countries. I know that what you're saying makes sense, but I'm sure these men are eager to get home to their families," she said in concern.

"Brenna," Eomer said answering her. "The men that we will be assembling will be honored to be part of your guard. Whether it is while you stay in their home countries or during your travels, they will be at your side. While they may miss their homes and families, they will go with you to ensure your safety."

Sighing, she nodded. They began talking of the route that would be fastest for her to take, when the others returned. The group began pouring over maps and talking logistics. Aragorn and Faramir talked of who would go with Brenna from the different provinces of Gondor. Aragorn select five knights from Minas Tirith with the help of Faramir and Imrahil. Prince Imrahil would be sending Amrothos and four of his knights. Faramir, the newly appointed Prince of Ithilien, selected five of his most trusted men from his rangers. Halabard stepped forward, volunteering his assistance. He would travel with her with a number of the Dunedain rangers. They would ensure her safe passage, before half of them would continue North to return to their posts to watch over the lands.

The members of her elvish guard and her Rohirric guard nodded in agreement with the others. In all there would be five elves, the five men of Rohan, five from Minas Tirith, five from Dol Amroth, five from Ithilien, and a company of fifteen men of the Dunedain. Their party would travel with the rest of the contingent leaving for Rohan, and then continue on their way North, following along the Anduin. Brenna would ride with the forty males to Lothlorien, where eight of the Dunedain Rangers would set out, heading back to their positions across the Northern Realm.

Once all of the plans were established, Brenna took her leave of the group. She noticed Gandalf had been watching her throughout this meeting, looking at her curiously. Smiling softly, she nodded to him as she left the room. Walking down the hallway towards one of the private gardens, she was humming softly to herself.

Brenna walked through an archway out into an outdoor corridor. Stepping through another archway, she stepped out into a canopied walkway lined with trees. She quietly made her way towards the center of the garden where there was a large fountain. Sighing, she noticed that like so many of the gardens and courtyards of the city, this one was in need of some help.

Brenna silently made her way toward the plant bed nearest her. She knelt and buried her hands deep within the soil. Closing her eyes, singing softly to herself, she pushed out her healing power and called upon the waters to quench the thirst of the plants. Her magic flared out, casting a soft blue haze fanning out over the garden and out beyond its walls, its tendrils floating and reaching further and further out.

Her friends and the members of her elvish guard felt the pulse and vibration of her power in the air and followed it swiftly. They feared that she would do too much and become too weak. They also feared that she would be vulnerable from the exertion on herself. The group quickly made their way down the hallway, coming to the courtyard where they found her kneeling. They could hear her singing softly and felt her power wash over them, gently swirling around them and lightening their hearts.

Elladan and Elrohir went to her side and each put a hand on her shoulder. Sighing she pulled herself back, opening her eyes. Her complexion was slightly flushed from the power that had course through her. She shivered slightly as she slowly pulled the power back within her. Her eyes cleared as she looked up at them. Smiling wearily she stood.

Haldir came forward with a cloth for her to clean her hands on. He looked around the garden as she took the cloth and began to wipe away the soil. He could see the plants stretching towards the sun as well as flowers and leaves unfurling. Turning back to her, he took the cloth and handed it to a nearby servant.

The others observed her quietly, looking for any sign that she was weak or that she had over exerted herself. They noted that though she looked a little tired that she was otherwise well. They looked around the garden and saw that the plants were thriving.

By this time the Aragorn and the others had joined them. He had come in search of the Sons of Elrond and was surprised to see the extent of Brenna's power. She seemed to be growing stronger and more powerful each time he saw her in action. He turned to Gandalf who was standing nearby looking around and observing his granddaughter.

Brenna continues humming quietly while looking around the garden. Her thoughts were swirling around as she was trying to prepare herself for the next leg of her journey. She knew what she had to do, but there were questions she needed answering. Smiling softly to herself, she closed her eyes and sought the counsel of the Valar. Her body swayed as her friends called out in shock, catching her before she fell as her consciousness faded away.

Brenna found herself walking under the Two Trees humming the song of Elbereth. There she found the Valar waiting. They nodded to her in recognition and smiled gently to her. Elbereth waved her forward and opened her arms to embrace the young elleth.

"Come, young one," Elbereth beckoned her. "We have much to discuss and little time to do it in. What is on your mind child?"

"I know that I must prepare to leave for Lothlorien and begin to heal what I can of the elven lands. While I know this, I cannot help this feeling of dread within me. Something in my travels is going to happen either to myself or someone close to me, I can feel it," she told Elbereth emotionally.

"Child, all will be well. Things are going to happen in the future that we cannot come right out and tell you about. You must focus on your task and have faith young one," Manwe gently chided her. "You are right, something will happen in the future during your travels that is troubling, but you must travel none the less."

Brenna's brow furrowed. She knew that she was given tasks and she also knew that she had the blessings of the Valar. She was not really concerned for herself, but her friends and companions who would be traveling with her.

Elbereth lifted her chin, drawing her from her thoughts. "Little one, you must travel and make your way to Lothlorien. We will be watching over you and guiding you. Even though there may be confrontations and skirmishes along you travels, you cannot stray from the path set before you. Trust in us and all will be well, call us should you need us."

The Valar instructed her of what they expected from her in the next few weeks and months. They told her that she was to heal what she could of the lands along her travels, doing a little at a time. Warning her not to use too much of herself and her power, they told her that she needed to quickly make her way to Lothlorien, where she would help begin healing the forest. If there was time she was to start healing the forest of Mirkwood. She would only have a week or two at most to heal what she could of the forests before she needed to leave with the party of elves escorting Lady Arwen for her wedding and reunion with Aragorn.

"Little one, you must go back now," Manwe told her. "They are calling you."

Brenna felt calloused warm hands on her brow. The muffled male voices around her were becoming alarmed as they called for her, trying to wake her. She felt herself being lifted as whoever had her carried her out of the courtyard. She felt herself being laid down on a soft surface as she struggled to open her eyes. Drawing a deep breath she began to stir, fighting to the surface of consciousness. She heard Legolas call out and heard the others come forward.

Drawing a deep breath, she struggled to open her eyes. Pushing herself up, Brenna sat up and looked around her. She found that she was sitting in one of the front rooms in Aragorn's Hall. Her friends and guard were standing around her looking at her in concern.

Sighing she turned to them, "I'm sorry if I startled you. The Valar called me to them to give me further instruction on what is to come. I will have two weeks at most to heal as much of the elvish lands as I can while there."

Aragorn crouched down in front of her taking her hands in his. "Brenna, while I understand and respect that there are things that you must do, please do not over tax yourself."

She nodded to him and smiled softly, closing her eyes and resting her head against the back of the couch. Taking a deep breathe she opened her eyes and saw that the others were still looking at her in concern. She gave them a rueful smile and laughed softly.

"I promise that during our travels I won't stray far from my guard," she assured them.

"We will hold you to that promise Brenna," Elladan told her sternly, with a slight smile tugging at his lips.

She grinned and nodded at him with a slight laugh. Sighing she looked around the room and noticed that they were all still present. Eomer and her Rohirric Guard were led to the room by a servant. They looked around the room in concern. Finding Brenna sitting on the couch resting, Eomer shook his head at her knowing that she had done something to tire herself out again.

"Preparations have been made," Eomer began, "Everything is all set for Brenna's journey. If necessary more men of the Rohirrim can travel with her company. There's no telling what their journey will be like."

Aragorn and the others nodded thoughtfully. Though all formidable warriors, a contingent of forty men and elves would be no match for a larger assembled group of orcs or wild-men. This gave them pause for thought.

"A group of my men can travel with them to the border of Rohan. If they feel that they're needed for Brenna's protection they will have orders to travel with her to ensure her safety. I will plan to ride out and meet them on their return journey, also giving more protection for the Elvish party traveling towards Gondor." Eomer assured Aragorn and the others.

Everyone agreed to this plan, though it seemed as though Eomer had planned and made arrangements for another fifteen to twenty Riders to accompany Brenna's Guard to Lothlorien. Brenna nodded and knew that this was wise, especially with the sense of foreboding that had been steadily creeping up on her. The group stayed and chatted before leaving to freshen up for the evening meal.

Brenna returned to her room right after dinner. She knew that with tomorrow's wedding festivities and then her departure the following day, that she would need as much rest as she could get. Hanna helped her prepare for bed, brushing her hair out and taking her tunic to be laundered. She also let Brenna know that a bath would be drawn for her in the morning. Taking her leave, Hanna left Brenna for the evening.

Crawling into bed, she blew out the candle and burrowed under the covers. Sending up a silent prayer to the Valar, she closed her eyes and let herself drift to sleep.

With the dawn, came the bustling and excitement of the whole city for the impending nuptials of Eowyn and Faramir. Hanna knocked and bustled into the room followed by a number of other maids and servants with a large tub and water to fill it. Once the males and other maids left, Brenna was dragged from bed by Hanna. Brenna grumbled, but Hanna just laughed and pushed her towards the tub.

Scented oils were poured in the warm water and Brenna soaked and scrubbed, while Hanna pulled out a burgundy colored gown. The dress was laid out on her bed with a corresponding shift of a shear silky material. The trademark silver stars were embroidered on this gown. The gown had an empire waist and a squared neckline. The underdress was a shade lighter than the rich burgundy outer dress. She gently ran her hands over the delicate fabric once her bath was complete.

Hanna assisted her in dressing and sat her in the chair of the vanity in her room. She quickly made work on Brenna's long raven locks, pulling them into an intricate weave of ribbons and braids. Once finished, Brenna left her rooms in search of Eowyn to see if she needed any assistance in her preparations for the day's festivities. Along the way she passed bustling servants within the palace walls.

Brenna finally found her way to the suite of rooms allotted Eowyn as part of a foreign royal delegation. She knocked on the door and was quickly ushered into the room by Eowyn herself. Eowyn had a happy glow and flush to her skin in anticipation of her pending nuptials to Faramir. Brenna offered her assistance, which Eowyn gladly accepted as the two chatted quietly to pass the time.

Soon it was past the noon hour and time for Eowyn to begin her procession towards her marriage ceremony. Brenna took her leave of her friend and made her way to the King's Hall where many of the guests had already assembled. She took her place among the rest of the Fellowship, nodding to familiar faces in the crowd along the way. She respectfully curtsied to Aragorn, who bowed to her in return. Looking around she noticed that her Elvish guard were seated next to her with the Fellowship. On one side of the room were the Rohirric delegation in attendance while on the other side were the Gondorian delegations, each representing the bride and groom respectively.

Trumpets sounded heralding the arrival of the groom and his personal delegation. He walked tall and proud toward the daise where Aragorn was seated and bowed respectively to his King. He asked Aragorn formally for permission to join with Eowyn, thus creating a bond and alliance with the kingdom of Rohan. The ritual words were spoken and permissions granted.

A second trumpet sounded heralding the arrival of Eowyn, who was escorted by her brother Eomer. The two walked forward bowing respectively to the king. Aragorn stood and walked towards the two and motioned Faramir forward. Turning to Eomer he told him of the request of his Steward and newly appointed Prince of Ithilien, asking if it was his will to agree to and bless the union. Eomer took his sister's hand and placed it in Faramir's stating that his will and blessing was given.

Gandalf stepped forward and performed a ceremony similar to a handfasting. Five ribbons of fine silk were wrapped around their joined hands symbolizing their union. Green for Rohan and fertility, Red for passion and love, Blue for stability and strength, Purple for royalty, and White for hope and faith, were all knotted and woven around their joined hands. Ritual and ceremonial words were spoken, much like a typical wedding, pledges of faithfulness, honor, obedience and love.

Brenna looked on with tears in her eyes as she felt the love and happiness of her friends in her heart. She watched the soft smiles exchanged by Eowyn and Faramir and knew that they would make their relationship work. She sighed with contentment, knowing that for now all was well.

Soon the ceremony was concluded and the festivities began. A large feast and celebration was prepared for the occasion. Toasts to the happy couple were given and lively dances and reels were performed. Brenna sat watching and observing the people who had fought for this happiness. She looked around the Hall and saw the laughing faces of the people enjoying themselves.

Looking across the Hall she found Lothiriel standing somewhat uncomfortably with an older man. Brenna, concerned for her friend made her way over. Her guard watched her progress across the Hall carefully, ready to step in if need be.

"There you are Princess Lothiriel," she began, "pardon my intrusion but I must speak to you of a most urgent matter." Brenna told her earnestly.

"The princess and I are having a discussion and were planning on dancing. Be on your way young lady," the older man stated pompously.

"Lord Hereford, may I introduce you to Lady Brenna, granddaughter of Gandalf, adopted sister of King Aragorn, betrothed of Lord Elladan," Lothiriel told him just as snidely.

The man flushed and stuttered a saccharine apology. Brenna sniffed and looped her arm around Lothiriel's turning to lead her away. Lord Hereford reached out and grabbed her arm spinning her around to face him. He had gone purple with rage and embarrassment. She winced as his grip tightened, when suddenly he was yanked away from her.

Brenna looked around and noticed that the room had gone silent. Turning she saw that Lord Hereford was now facing the full force of both her elvish guard as well as her Rohirric guard. Aragorn swiftly made his way towards her, as the others gave the man a dressing down. Eowyn and Faramir as well as Eomer had also begun to make their way towards the group.

"Are you alright Brenna?" Aragorn asked her and he took her hands in his own.

She nodded to him, not sure how the situation had gotten so far out of hand.

"Aragorn, my friend, what shall be done to one that would lay his hands on our sister and friend in such a way?" Eomer asked declaring Brenna his adopted kin as well.

The offending man looked even more pale at the declaration, looking ready to wet himself or pass out at the implications of his actions. The hall looked at the man with such contempt, that he recoiled. For all his bravado and putting on airs, he knew deep down that he had fallen from Grace so to speak. He knew that he bolstered his own reputation and played up his means. He often thought himself cunning and more than able to get what he wanted in the end, even if it meant taking what he wanted. He meant to have the princess to increase his assets and influence, but he never expected her to put up such a fight and now he knew he would never be welcome.

Eothain yanked and twisted his arm behind his back. "You won't look at either of them again. You won't approach them. You won't think about them. And you certainly won't touch them ever again. How does it feel to have someone bigger than you put their hands on you old man?" Eothain seethed. A sharp word in Rohirric from Eomer had him releasing the man, dropping him to the ground.

Aragorn pushed Lothiriel and Brenna behind him as he turned to face Lord Hereford. The gentle kind look that was normally worn on his face had changed into a hardened fierce look of anger. "Listen here and now, such actions and behavior will not be tolerated in my Hall or Kingdom. No woman will be treated as such, from common citizen to royalty. Your behavior today is intolerable and unbefitting your title. As such, you are hereby stripped of it and all that goes with it. Guards take him away for judgment at a later date, treat him as you would any other prisoner."

"Rohan agrees with the sentiment," Eomer declared staring down the trembling man.

"Come now, let us get back to the celebration," Aragorn called out, motioning for the music to restart.

The group turned and escorted Brenna and a trembling Lothiriel towards the royal daise. They remained silent as subtle nods of the guards signaled that they were not to be disturbed or approached unless otherwise noted.

"What happened?" Aragorn asked them quietly.

"I noticed Lothiriel was cornered and looking uncomfortable. She looked a bit panicked when I made eye contact with her I knew that I needed to do something. I tried to divert the situation telling him that she was needed for something. He dismissed me as if I was a nobody, but when she let him know who I was his demeanor turned into this fake welcoming and cajoling tone. When we turned to leave something changed. He grabbed me, and well you know the rest," she told them.

"Lothiriel?" Prince Imrahil asked.

"Ada," she began quietly looking down, "the man is not what you thought he was. He does not like to take no for an answer..." she was cut off by the immediate standing of the group of men. "Stop Ada, while he didn't like it, my personal guards and maid made sure that nothing happened and the scoundrel left with his tail between his legs. He was told to never come near me again. You were all preparing for war, there was no time to explain the situation that I thought was over."

"Lothiriel," he chided gently, taking her hands in his own. "You should have told us and he would have been taken care of before now. Had I known I would've never let the cur near you."

Eomer swore intensely in Rohirric, fully understanding the implications of the story. The insolent man, nay the beast, tried to take liberties that were not his to claim. He seethed just thinking about what might have happened to Lothiriel. His knuckles were white on the chair he was sitting in. So lost in his own thoughts he didn't realize that the others were now looking at him in question.

"Pardon me, my mind wandered. Please repeat that," he asked.

"I asked if you were well my friend," Imrahil stated. "You look a bit distraught."

"I am well, just angered and livid that such a man," he stopped at a loss for words.

Brenna was still shaken, but she was so furious with the pig of a man. How dare he! She took Lothiriel's hands in her own. "You know that none of this is your fault, right? That you did nothing wrong?" she asked.

Lothiriel nodded, looking at Brenna. "I know," she stated quietly.

Her brothers and father all looked guilty about not knowing what really happened. They knew that she didn't like the man, but now they knew why. They vowed to pay closer attention to what happened in regards to Lothiriel.

Brenna looked at her friend and glanced at Eomer. She found him watching Lothiriel with concern and something else in his eyes. The corners of her lips tugged up, she fought the smile forming and met the eyes of Eothain. He quirked an eyebrow at her and she nodded to Eomer and then looked pointedly at Lothiriel and grinned. He snorted in response and tried to cover it up with a cough, causing Brenna to let out a peel of giggles that bubbled up suddenly. The situation wasn't very funny, but watching the two tip toe around each other was beginning to be amusing.

She met the confused eyes of the others and just shook her head. The group sat chatting quietly and observing the festivities. Elladan approached Brenna quietly. "Are you well mela?" he asked her.

"I'm fine, I was a little shaken and very angry that he would do such a thing, but I am well." She replied.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked her gently.

"I'm sure that I'm fine. There may be a bruise, but other than that I am fine, please don't worry about me," she told him.

He growled at the thought of the man putting marks on her, not realizing he did so out loud. Brenna snorted and laughed that he did so, as did his brother, though he agreed with him. Elladan looked at her curiously.

Between laughing breaths, "You just growled," she said.

His face went blank and he looked at his brother in question. When he nodded, Elladan felt a flush warm his cheeks and he looked down. Brenna reached over and took his hand. She hadn't meant to upset or embarrass him. She was flattered that he felt so protective of her, but really? Growling? It truly was amusing, when one thought about it.

Brenna stood and took Lothiriel's hand. The two women walked towards the dancing group of party goers, despite the protests of their companions. Elladan and Eomer quickly stood and made their way to their sides. The others in the group shared a look and smirks. The two pairs passed the newlyweds on the dance floor.

The night wore on and the celebration started winding down. Everyone started to disperse, especially those departing in the morning. Brenna bid everyone goodnight and took her leave of the group. Her guard stood and followed to escort her safely to her rooms. Once they knew that she was safely within her rooms with Hanna, they left to make the last minute preparation before they went to bed themselves.

Hanna helped to undress Brenna. A bath had been drawn, for it would be her last until she reached first Rohan, and then later Lothlorien. She soaked for a while, letting the stress and tension fall away from her body. Once the water began to cool she got up. Hanna helped her into a dressing gown and brushed out her hair. Brenna looked into the mirror and thanked Hanna for her help once her hair was finished.

She stood and rechecked her packs to make sure that she had everything that she needed. Once she was sure that she had everything that she needed, she climbed into bed. She leaned over and blew out the candle and curled up under the covers. Sighing, she let herself drift to sleep, thinking of the next part of her journey and what she would be facing.


	16. Chapter 16

(Disclaimer: I own or claim none of Tolkein's work or characters, the only character that I claim is Brenna.)

**Author's Note: Back again. I will try to submit as regularly as possible, but it may be sporadic. I'm still writing this story so hang in there. Enjoy **

Light filtered across the room as dawn broke. Brenna stirred from her sleep to the sound of the preparations of the Riders of Rohan for their eminent departure. She threw back the covers and launched herself from bed to get ready. Lothiriel knocked and bustled into the room to help her friend. She insisted that Brenna at least wear a new riding outfit and change into one of the tunic and leggings. Brenna sighed, relenting for she knew that there was no arguing with Lothiriel once she set her mind on something.

She found herself dressed in a deep blue riding habit, with the under coats and layers of a lighter sky blue shade. Her signature silver stars were embroidered along the edges and there was a matching cloak to complete the look. Brenna admitted that it was a fashionable and wonderful looking outfit, and in her mind the only saving grave were the deep slits in the folds of the skirt that allowed for more functional movements. There were also leggings to be worn underneath the skirt to allow her the freedom of riding astride Ash, rather than side-saddle as was the norm for noblewomen.

Sighing she allowed Lothiriel to seat her at the vanity. Lothiriel brushed her hair out and began braiding her hair back, as an avid rider she knew that function was key. However, being a noblewoman herself, she knew that appearances were everything, thus she insisted that even though she may not like dressing so finely, it was necessary. Brenna knew the logic and understood what she was saying, but she preferred the simplicity of tunics and leggings.

The two women were chatting as a knock at the door interrupted them. Hanna came in the room and stopped, seeing that Brenna was already up and ready. She curtsied and took her leave knowing that she wasn't needed.

Brenna and Lothiriel stood and made their way to the door. On the way out Brenna grabbed her packs. Outside her door Lothiriel beckoned a passing servant and instructed them to take Brenna's packs to the stables to be put into the saddle bags of her horse. Brenna tried to protest, but Lothiriel shushed her and waited until the servant was gone before turning to her friend.

"I know that this is all new to you, and that you like to do things for yourself, but sometimes you need to keep up appearances and assert yourself according to your station," Lothiriel told her quietly. "Remember the lessons that we began and please try to understand what all of this means, not only in regards to your kin, but also in regards to your station because of who and what you are."

Brenna nodded losing herself to her thoughts. They walked in silence the remainder of the way to the dining hall. The others were already assembled as they entered the room. The men rose and waited for them to be seated before sitting down again.

Brenna absently put some fruit and bread with cheese on her plate. Lothiriel nudged her, bringing her mind back to the present. She looked around and realized that someone asked her something. Turning to Lothiriel, she noticed her friend subtly nodding towards Aragorn, indicating who had been speaking to her.

"Pardon me, but my mind was wandering," she explained.

"It is alright little sister. I asked if you were ready for your journey," he told her with concern showing on his face.

"Of course, my packs were already taken to the stables and once I'm done eating here I should be ready to go whenever the company is ready to move out," she told him. "I will be alright Aragorn, I know that it seems odd that I will be traveling without the Fellowship, and perhaps one day we can all travel together again, but this is now my journey."

Aragorn looked like he wanted to say something, but closed his mouth and shook his at himself. "I know little one, it is not that I don't trust the Riders and your guard to keep you safe, I just feel odd having you travel without us."

"Aragorn, my friend she'll be kept safe," Eomer assured his friend.

Nods and declarations of agreement were heard around the table. Brenna's entire guard was present, each of the representatives of the different lands were present and introduced themselves to her. Lothiriel's brother Amrothos nodded to her with a grin as he raised his glass in salute from across the table. Lothiriel chided her brother to behave.

Soon it was time to go. Brenna and Lothiriel stood and walked with their arms looped together down to the stables. They were flanked by the men of their families and the guard following behind. In the courtyard they found Ash ready and waiting. Brenna stepped forward, checking the straps and buckles of the saddle and bags to ensure their tightness. It wasn't that she didn't trust whomever had saddle the horse, but she'd rather be safe than sorry.

Lothiriel bid her brother goodbye and urged him to look after himself and her friend. He promised to do so, stepping back watching her as she went over to Brenna. He knew that his sister cared dearly for the young elf maiden. After everything the girl had done, she endeared herself to many people, especially those who saw her on the battlefield. Whether it was saving people while fighting, or saving them while healing, the girl had won over the people around her and brought out a protective streak in them. Amrothos would guard her simple because she was his sister's friend, but after she saved their brother on the battle field, well she would be kept safe if there was anything they could do about it.

Brenna and Lothiriel embraced and talked quietly. Aragorn and the other members of the Fellowship walked toward the pair. Brenna turned to her friends and offered a shaky smile. It was an emotional parting, even if it was only temporary. She expected to be back in six weeks time the absolute latest, if not sooner. By her calculations it would be two weeks of healing, if not less, two weeks of travel each way. She knew that they would be traveling with wagons and injured towards Rohan so it may take the full two weeks. They wouldn't be taking the same grueling pace that they rode to get to Minas Tirith. Their return trip was also allotted two weeks for the procession of Arwen and the return of the Rohirric delegation for the wedding of Aragorn.

She hugged each of her friends and told them that everything would be fine, even if she knew something was going to happen in the six weeks that they would be apart. She kept her musing to herself, because she didn't know when or who would even be involved. She didn't See it, but it was a feeling deep in her bones. Her facial expression must have given her away because Aragorn and Eomer pulled her aside.

"What is it Brenna?" Aragorn asked her urgently, but quietly.

"I can't really explain it. I feel that something will happen before I return safely here. Something will happen during our travels. I haven't Seen it so I have no way of knowing, but I can feel it," she told them, with a slight shiver.

Both men looked grim at her admission. They each turned to their men, pulling aside those appointed with her care and safety and relayed the message. Soon it was passed along throughout the company and they all knew they'd have to be on their guard. Brenna fidgeted with the skirts of her outfit, feeling guilty about not being able to say more.

"Brenna," Gandalf began, "is there nothing more you can tell us?"

"I wish there was, but as I said it's just a feeling. A deep feeling of dread in my bones," she confessed quietly.

He nodded and pulled her into a tight hug. She pulled back and smiled softly at him before turning to the rest of the Fellowship. Brenna stepped up to each of them and hugged them. When she reached Legolas, she whispered to him that she would tell his father that he was doing well. He hugged her tightly and thanked her as he would be staying with the rest of the Fellowship in Minas Tirith in preparation for the upcoming wedding of Aragorn.

They finished their goodbyes and Brenna made her way to Ash. She grabbed the pommel and swung herself up into the saddle. She quickly rearranged her skirts and took the reins. Leaning forward she murmured to Ash while petting his neck. Sitting back, she drew her cloak around her and pulled the hood upon her head. Her weapons were strapped on her back and side and her dagger was hidden in her boot.

Eomer and her guard fell in around her and moved forward. The call to move out was given and thus began their journey towards Rohan. The group wound down the circles of the Citadel, waving to the people as they went. Once they reach the Gate they picked up their pace.

Closing her eyes Brenna silently said a prayer for strength and guidance. She asked that the Valar keep them safe on this journey and watch over them. She opened her eyes and found the others watching her. Brenna gave them a reassuring smile and urged Ash a little faster with a laugh. The others kept pace with her, letting their horses stretch their legs, but soon they slowed and waited for the rest of the company to catch up, it would be a slow pace for the next week or so.

As promised, Aragorn sent wagon loads of food stuffs and provisions with the company and would send more when they traveled for Theoden's funeral. Other wagons were provided for the wounded, while some were able to sit horses for the journey. The group traveled strategically so that the wounded and wagons would not be more vulnerable than they already were.

They briefly stopped to rest the horses and have a quick meal around midday, but pushed onward to cover as much ground as they could as quickly as they could. Messengers had ridden out ahead of them to send a company to meet them to escort the wagons and wounded to Edoras. Scouts periodically went out in all directions to keep an eye out for any trouble.

Long hours passed as the day wore on. Eomer explained more about his home and people to Brenna. He talked to her about the plans that he hoped to implement in order to help them. She listened and made comments when she had an idea, but for the most part she let him talk. He was a good man, and he cared deeply for his people. She knew that he was troubled and burdened by the weight of the crown he now wore, but she also knew that under his rule the people of Rohan would flourish.

Soon it was time to make camp. The wagons circled in creating a barrier around the group. The wounded were helped to more comfortable positions, some of them opting to stay in the wagons to help keep watch and guard. Brenna firmly declined a tent being set up for her, telling them that it would just take up time and they needed to travel as swiftly as possible. Some of the men who didn't know her were shocked by this because they assumed that as a lady she'd demand comforts while traveling, but to those that knew her it endeared her to them all the more. She was thought of very highly by the men of Rohan and those that she had fought with on the battlefield. Though she was wearing a fine riding habit, she still slept on a bedroll on the ground like the rest of them. Hers was placed in the center of the group near the fire, for her protection and for warmth.

Brenna pulled her cloak and blankets tighter around her as the night wore on. Though the fire was kept going there was still a chill in the air. Eomer noticed and took one of the extra blankets and covered her. He knew that his men and the men of her guard were watching him. He nodded to them as he took his place by the fire, telling them quietly that she was shivering. Soon everyone with the exception of the guard fell asleep.

Dawn of the next day greeted them. Brenna grumbled sleepily and pulled the blankets up over her head much to the amusement of those around her. She sat up and blinked at them bleary eyed. Looking down she noticed the extra blanket and looked around in question. No one said anything so she just packed it up along with her bedroll and blanket. Quickly taking a brush to her hair, she braided it tightly back. She splashed a little water on her face and sat with the others to quickly eat something before moving out and breaking camp. She quickly made her way through the wounded checking with them and healing anything that she could while there was time. When she was done she turned back towards the center of camp.

Ash was saddled for her and brought to her by Haleth. He gave her a hand in mounting before stepping away to mount his own horse. He asked her about her dagger and she lifted the legging clad, booted foot where the dagger was concealed. The newest members of her guard looked a little surprised at that revelation. She also had her sword at her side, and twin daggers and bow strapped to her back. Her new quiver was also there, she had no idea what happened to the old one. She looked like one big contrast, part warrior and part noble lady.

She once again pulled her cloak up on her head and nodded to Eomer. He called for the company to move out. She rode flanked by her guard next to Eomer. The company talked among each other quietly and the day passed much as the day before. Each of the different groups within her guard chatted with her and talked of their homes and people. This was their routine for much of the journey. The days passed with little to no problems, though there were tracks of orcs found here and there.

Finally they reached Rohan and it only took seven of the fourteen days Brenna allotted herself for travel to Lothlorien. The company was greeted by an eored of riders on the border, hailing their new king. Eomer dispatched messengers to each of the provinces bringing news of his return and of the provisions arriving to Edoras. The wounded and wagon loads of supplies were directed towards Edoras. Brenna bid the men a safe journey until she saw them again. The Riders that didn't know her personally knew of her and nodded to her respectively as they took their leave.

Eomer made the journey across Rohan with Brenna with the majority of the able Riders present. He had decided that it would be an additional twenty Riders accompanying Brenna on her journey after her revelation prior to leaving Minas Tirith. With none of the wounded or wagons slowing them down they set out on a swift pace, flying across the plains. Brenna's laugh could be heard on the rushing wind passing them along the way. It was truly a sight to behold, her cloak billowing out behind her and her hair flying in the wind. Her cheeks were flush with the exhilaration of their pace. The Riders of Rohan felt the same joy and Eomer was pleased to see her able to keep up with them. They made it across Rohan in a day and a half.

At the border of the realm, it was a difficult parting for Eomer. He felt responsible for the small elf maiden. The Riders that would be staying with their king also felt a pang of reluctance to leave the girl.

"I'll be back before you know it. Look for our arrival in roughly three weeks," she told him. "I will try to make it back sooner if I can, but I'm not sure what awaits."

"Keep safe Brenna," Eomer urged her. "Aragorn and Lothiriel will have my hide if anything happens to you," he told her humorously.

With a grin tugging at her lips she hugged him. He hugged her back and released her stepping back and helping her mount Ash. He noticed that Elladan had watched the exchanged carefully, as did the rest of her guard. Sighing he shook his head and walked back to Firefoot his own horse.

He bid them a safe journey and called out in Rohirric for his men to guard her well, for she was like a little sister to him. Some of the men looked a little startled by this, but they nodded in understanding. Though not a member of the royal house, she was to be treated and kept as such. The Sons of Elrond, understanding this turned and nodded to Eomer with smiles tugging at their mouths. Elladan nodded at him before turning his horse.

Brenna had changed at one of the villages that they passed the day before. She now wore a soft green elvish tunic and leggings. Her riding habit was carefully folded and stowed into a bundle by one of the women in the village who helped her. She now looked like a maiden warrior elf. They rode out following the Anduin as planned. They kept close enough to the River to keep their course, but far enough that they wouldn't fall prey to an ambush. Brenna was kept surrounded by the group of sixty sent to protect her.

On the fifth day of their journey in the early hours of the morning, Brenna woke with a start. The guards and elves of the group were immediately up. The rest of the group was roused almost instantly. The seasoned warriors and battle honed men were up and armed immediately, forming a protective ring around Brenna. A twig snapped to their left, Brenna shivered in anticipation. A growl was heard somewhere in the dark.

Someone stoked the fire and the group saw that they were surrounded by the glowing eyes of wolves. Brenna whimpered slightly, and drew her sword. Torches were lit quickly as the pack circled around them. Brenna's company had reached the forest between Amon Hen and Lothlorien a day and half prior and now were closer to Lothlorien, but still not within its boundaries, they were still about a half day away.

The fetid breath of the wolves wafted to her nostrils causing her to gag. The other elves and some of the men closer were having similar problems. Brenna prayed for strength and aid from the Valar. Her forehead and hands glowed brightly in the dark, drawing more attention to her. She steeled herself and drew a breath as the attack began.

The men fought off the pack as best they could but these beasts were rogue Wargs of Isengard. The largest wolf broke through the circle and was heading right towards Brenna. She braced herself for the impact when it dropped. It was pierced by arrows. Many of the remaining wolves were dispatched the same way, though none in their group drew their bows.

From the dark a company of elves stepped forward. Haldir and Telgalad stepped forward greeting the mixed group of elves. Beleg was conversing with a darker haired elf. Brenna sunk to her knees breathing deeply. The ordeal had greatly shaken her. Elladan and Elrohir crouched at her side murmuring to her that all was well. Elladan pried the sword from her hand, seeing that she was still gripping it with white knuckles. He stowed the blade in her scabbard and he and his brother helped her to stand. She was still staring at the large Warg that had dropped a mere ten feet from her.

The group had gone silent seeing that she was so distressed. The elves knew of her parents' passing and how much Wargs and wolves affected her. Word was quietly spread through the men about it, not in a way to bandy her personal business about, but so they would understand. Elladan and Elrohir gently led her forward towards Haldir and the other elves. She was extremely pale and still shaking. She couldn't seem to snap out of if her knees gave out as she fell away losing consciousness. From a distance she heard the startled cries of those around her.

Brenna drifted to the Valar and found herself under the light of the Two Trees. Elbereth beckoned her forward and embraced her, soothing the shaking girl. The other Valar came forward to sooth the girl and calm her. They told her that she was safe and that trouble had passed. They let her know that her companions had quickly broke camp and set out for Lothlorien under the guidance of the elves. Elladan now held her as they traveled quickly towards the border of the elvish realm.

"Little one," Elbereth said soothingly. "All is well. You're safe and you have faced what you were dreading. You will only face minor setbacks on the return journey. Peace little one, we've got you. Now sleep and awaken well."

Brenna felt herself slip off to sleep. She felt the gentle touch of the Valar kissing her forehead and she slowly floated back to herself. She slept for a solid hour and the group traveled quickly. Their pace was spurned on by their concern for their charge.

She awoke in Elladan's tight hold as the sun crept over the horizon. She struggled to move and he tightened his grip. He called out something to the others, halting their progress as they turned to see her opening her eyes. A collective sigh of relief went through the group. She tried to move but he held her and dropped his gaze to hers.

"Are you well Brenna?" he asked quietly.

She nodded, "Yes, I am well. The Valar brought me to them to help me through that. Sorry to have worried you all."

Ash was brought forward for her to ride. Eothain looked her over as if checking for any injuries before nodding to her. "My lady, I'm glad you are well."

She mounted Ash and the group set out again. Brenna was introduced to Rumil and Orophin as well as the other elves that had come to their rescue. Telgalad introduced her to Faelchon, his close friend and the third representative of the Mirkwood elves in her guard. He was a silvery haired elf with hazel eyes. He gave her a friendly smile and bowed to her respectfully.

By midday they were nearly at the border, but they stopped to rest their horses and to eat something. Brenna stretched out her sore muscles and sat on a log eating some of the cured pork that Eomer had sent with them. The members of her elvish guard with the exception of Legolas were all present. They talked among themselves, catching up and exchanging news.

The men in her guard were also talking to each other. She was glad to see that they were mixing in and not staying segregated by country or race. Amrothos walked to her side and talked quietly to her. He asked how she was and if she needed anything. He looked genuinely concerned for her. She smiled and told him that she was fine now.

When they were all done eating and the horses were saddled again, they set out for the last leg of their journey to Lothlorien. In just a few hours they passed the borders and made their way towards the heart of the realm. Brenna felt and heard the Lady greet her in her mind and smiled softly to herself, returning the greeting in kind.

Some time later they reached the stables near the Talans housing the elves. Brenna dismounted and led Ash forward. One of the stable masters came forward and bowed to her. She took her packs from Ash and patted him in thanks before letting the elf take him to be brushed and watered.

Turning to the group she noticed the wide eyed looks on the faces of the men in her guard. They looked around in awe and reverence. Brenna grinned and walked over towards them.

"It was the same for me when I first came here," she told them softly. "There's a beauty and magic here unlike anywhere else."

Eothain looked at her and nodded. Brenna felt it come on before she could brace herself, the onslaught of visions buckled her knees as her eyes went wide. Flash! She saw herself and the Lady healing Lorien. Flash! She saw herself traveling to Mirkwood, now Greenwood. Flash! Their return journey would be spent dodging orcs until they reached Rohan. Flash! Eothain would meet his lioness on their arrival. Flash! They would be set upon in the open plains. Flash! The wedding of Aragorn and Arwen. Flash! Flash! Flash!

Her breathing was coming in gasps as she clutched her head. Elladan and Elrohir quickly went to her side soothing the ache for her. Her body trembled with the force behind the visions and her forehead and hands glowed brightly, even in the light of the otherworldly trees.

"So much for a peaceful journey," she mumbled, but apparently not quietly enough because Elladan asked her to explain.

"Visions are often private and meant only for the one seeing them," the lyrical voice of the Lady broke the silence.

She held her hand out to Brenna, helping her stand. "You have seen and done much young one, come let us get you cleaned and rested for the feast this night."

None protested the Lady, the men bowed respectfully in her presence and knew that they were truly blessed to have been allowed in such a place. They would be the last to see this land in all its glory with its leaders still dwelling there. They were lead to the same clearing that the Fellowship stayed in, more for their own comfort rather than distrust. The elves knew of their purpose and respected them for it.

The elves of her guard were led to Talans by Haldir and his brothers, while Brenna was led away by the Lady towards the Talan of the Lady and Lord. She was taken to the room she had bathed in before and shown the way to a set of rooms for her use during her stay. They explained to her that her parents Talan was being renovated and repaired for her use, but all of their things were kept safe for her.

Brenna stripped of her dirty tunic, and her riding habit was also taken to be cleaned. She stepped into the warm water and soaked, letting herself rest and relish the luxury of bathing. Scented oils were added to the water and she shampooed her hair, washing it thoroughly. She washed away the two weeks of travel grime from her body and rinsed. Upon returning to her room, she noticed a soft nearly transparent shift was laid out on the bed for her. A deep midnight blue dress with silver stars embroidered on the edges was draped carefully over a chair. Dressing in the shift, she climbed into the bed to nap.

A few hours later she was awoken when a she-elf came to her room. She assisted her in dressing and brushed out her hair. Her hair was then pulled back into an intricate woven pattern and tied away from her face. The elf took her leave and told her that her escort would arrive in a short time to bring her to the celebrations. She was a little confused about the celebrations, but she was a guest.

A knock on her door brought her out of her thoughts. Elladan and Elrohir were outside her door. They bowed to her and she nodded her head at them. Looping her arms through theirs, she allowed them both to lead her towards the stairs of the Talan. Below she could see in the large clearing below tables were placed and a large bonfire was constructed. A hush fell over the crowd as the Lord and Lady stood to meet them at the bottom of the stairs. They bowed to Brenna, thus the rest of those present did so as well. She dropped into a curtsy to show her respect for them. Arwen walked forward and took her hand. The two elleths walked behind Galadriel and Celeborn and Elladan and Elrohir followed behind them.

Brenna stopped suddenly looking to her right, Arwen looked at her in question and Brenna nodded towards the direction before she took off at a brisk walk. The wind swirled around her, making her gown seem to float upon the breeze. The others followed. Those of her guard who had been present during the other similar events knew that this was something that she needed to do.

Rumil and Orophin caught up to her quickly, telling her that she was headed towards where the battle had taken place. But she kept walking, turning to look at them she said, "I know."

She felt the ache and pain of the trees around her, so much so that it caught her breath. With trembling hands she reached out and touched the trees as she passed. Tears were spilling from her eyes as she quickened her pace. Around a bend she came to the charred battle-worn remnants of the forest. Walking forward she kicked off her slippers and lifted her gown off of the ground, despite the protest of the others.

Gingerly stepping into the clearing she started humming the songs of Vana. Her guard crept quietly next to her, one of them offered a blanket for her to kneel on, for they knew what she was about to do. Galadriel walked next to her in a similar fashion and knelt beside her on the blanket. Brenna closed her eyes and buried her hands into the scorched, but rich soil. She began singing the songs of the Valar, calling on the Water and the Wind to help heal. She sought out the dormant seed below the ground and urged them to take root and grow. She continued pushing her powers far and wide as a blue haze illuminated the scorched forest, showing the vast wasteland coming to life.

Galadriel mirrored her actions and followed the songs that were now bubbling up within her from a forgotten time. Her ring pulsed with power in sync with Brenna's. When the two began to sway Celeborn went to Galadriel and the Sons of Elrond as well as Elrond himself went to Brenna.

Letting out a weary breath, Brenna and Galadriel opened their eyes. All around them the blue healing magic of Brenna made the forest dance with life. She had a cool sheen of sweat on her brow, which Elrond wiped away as he checked her over. Her guard cleaned her hands and helped lead her out of the clearing back towards the party.

Soon word had spread that the healing of the forest had begun and many came to see. As she passed the elves bowed to her, she was uncomfortable with this, but Galadriel brushed her mind telling her that she had given them a great gift. She explained that she would be revered by the elves for her gifts and actions, that she would be guarded and kept safe.

When the group had reassembled in the clearing music was begun. Food was delicious and wine was flowing as was the mead. The elves were celebrating their freedom from the darkness, their departure to the Undying Lands, and now the Healing of their Home. It was a joyous occasion for all there.

Brenna was exhausted. She was happy for the elves here, but it was also bittersweet for her. The people of her mother were leaving these lands. As if sensing her thoughts, the Lady assured her that there would be those that would stay behind and depart when she was ready to go. Brenna nodded, comforted knowing that these beautiful woods wouldn't be abandoned for a long time.

The warm mead and rich food, combined with the exertion on her proved to be too much for Brenna and she fell asleep with her head on Arwen's shoulder. She giggled softly and looked down at her young friend fondly. Motioning to her brothers, she got their attention from their place at the fire. They and their father made their way over towards the elleths.

Elrond chuckled looking down at Brenna who was by now deeply sleeping, oblivious to the world around her. Sighing he scooped up the small elleth and beckoned his sons and daughter to follow him. They nodded to Celeborn and Galadriel, who also followed them up the stairs to the main Talan.

Elrond carried her to the rooms that she was staying in and gently laid her on the bed. He stepped out of the room as Arwen and Galadriel set about changing her into a night gown. Turning to his sons they and Celeborn went to a sitting area in their rooms.

"Elladan, tell me more of what you know of Brenna," Elrond inquired with a slight smile.

"Ada," Elladan began somewhat sheepishly, "I know that she is young and I will wait, but you should know that she's my other half." He told him with his voice thick with emotion.

Elrond nodded, "I am happy for you son, have patience with her. She has been through much and has a long and trying journey ahead of her."

Celeborn and Elrohir sat listening to the conversation. The hour was getting late when Galadriel and Arwen entered the room. They crossed the room to sit with their family members.

"She didn't even awaken when we were changing her," Arwen told them.

"Brenna used much of her energy and powers tonight. She is weary and needs rest. Her body is in a deep sleep right now," Galadriel explained. "She is still young, but she is growing into her powers. For one so young she is very powerful. In her time here in Arda she will do great things, but it will take its toll on her." Galadriel told them, her eyes had gone distant as she spoke.

"Come, let us retire for the evening," Celeborn said, rising to take her hand and escort her from the room.

The others rose and took their leave departing to their own rooms. They were all staying in the main Talan of the forest as kin to the Lord and Lady. Soon the sounds of the night lulled them all to sleep. Off in the distance the faint glow of blue could still be seen swirling in tendrils around the forest.

Brenna drifted in a deep sleep, uninterrupted and blessed by the Valar. They sent her body into a healing sleep. Wanting to give her body a chance to heal and recover from the exertion of her magic, they made sure that nothing would awaken her until the morning. The Valar had watched and knew how much she had done and all that she had been through.

The morning light trickled into Brenna's room, slowly stirring her awake. She sat up quickly, confused by her surroundings. Realizing that she was in her rooms, she peaked under the blankets and saw that she was in a nightgown. Embarrassment crept up in her as she realized that she had fallen asleep at the celebration and someone must have carried her to her rooms and changed her while she was sleeping.

A knock on the door startled her from her musings. Squeaking in surprise, she pulled the blankets up to her chin as Arwen bustled into the room. Sighing in relief she sat up as Arwen looked at her with humor.

"Good morning Brenna," Arwen said laughingly.

"Good morning," Brenna said sheepishly.

"I trust that you slept well my friend," Arwen asked. "You were exhausted after healing the forest last night. My father brought you here and then my grandmother and I put you in your nightgown."

"Ah, well that's embarrassing," Brenna said ruefully. "I don't know what happened I didn't mean to fall asleep."

"Calm Brenna. No one blames you, in fact it was expected that you would be tired after the exertion on your body. You used a lot of your powers last night." Arwen told her.

Brenna sighed and nodded her head. She sat on the edge of her bed with her feet touching the floor. Stretching out her muscles, she stood and walked to the table to wash the sleep from her eyes. Arwen went to the wardrobe and selected a fresh gown and the corresponding accessories. The rich wine colored dress and matching underdress. Like most of her other clothing, this dress had silver stars embroidered along the edges. It was a simple gown in comparison to others that she had worn, but it was the simplicity of it that made it so beautiful.

Arwen helped her into the gown and braided her hair for her. Brenna smile and thanked her as the two left her room. Brenna told her that she was going down to check on her Guard. She let Arwen know that she would return in a while to discuss the next course of action with her grandmother about the healing of Lorien.

Brenna was humming to herself and she descended the large stairs. She nodded to the elf centuries as she passed. When she reached the bottom of the stairs she followed the path towards where her Guard was staying. She absently ran her hands on the trees as she passed, smiling to herself. She didn't notice that the elves of Lorien were watching her from the trees above and some were watching her progress from their locations on the ground.

Haldir and his brothers followed behind her, giving her space. Haldir spoke to his brothers last night about Brenna. He told them of all that she had done during her short time in Middle Earth. It was with great joy he told them that their soul mates would be waiting for them in Valinor, as a reward and gift from the Valar for taking care of Brenna. Their joy, hope and elation was contagious. Haldir and the other elves of her guard were all celebrating last night, not just their victory and healing of their home, but also their future.

Brenna reached the clearing and Eothain called out to her in greeting. She laughed and walked forward towards him. Haldir and his brothers fell into step close behind her. Turning to them she smiled in greeting and motioned them over.

"Good morning," she said to everyone in general. "I hope everyone slept well last night. It was a long journey for us, but I'm glad that we made it here safely. I came here to let you know that I need to travel out through the forest to heal what I can. I need to travel to Mirkwood to heal their forest as well with what little time I have here."

"Lady Brenna," Rumil began, "We will follow wherever you need to go. We can lead you to the areas of the forest that are most affected, but I think we need to have you space out the amount of time that you spend healing," he told her respectively.

"Just Brenna is fine," she told him. "I agree, last night I overestimated how draining it was to heal the damage to the land. Could you lead me there so I can see the results to get a better idea of how much of my powers to use?" she asked him.

He and his brothers nodded. Brenna turned to Eothain and asked if any of the others would like to accompany them or if they'd rather stay. Most of the men decided to go and explore the land of their hosts. The offer of having guides who knew the land well was too good for them to pass up.

Once they were ready they set out towards the clearing where the bonfire was held the night before. Brenna nodded to the elves that she passed and smiled warmly at them in greeting. They walked for a time and Brenna began to hear and feel the forest calling to her much as it had the night before. She absently began humming and running her hands over the trees as she passed. Her brow was glowing brightly, shining like a beacon even in the daylight.

When they reached the clearing where they had been the night before it was like the forest had come to life. Sprouts and small saplings were sprouting up out of the charred and scorched forest floor. Tendrils of the magic could still be felt it was like an underlying hum of energy pulsing under their feet. Shoots of green were poking their way through the ground, a welcoming sight to the elves who called this forest their home.

The elves and men looked at Brenna in awe, seeing the full power of the small woman in their presence. She had called forth life in the black barren remains of the forest just hours before and already there was a visible difference.

Brenna picked her steps carefully as she ventured further into the clearing. She moved quietly and gently as the pull and call of the forest became too much for her to ignore. Walking with almost unseeing eyes she moved about fifty yards towards the East before stopping. The forest opened up into a scorched and parched looking meadow. Her heart ached and clutched at the loss.

Turning to Haldir she caught his eye. "I need a pouch from my rooms brought for me. It is wrapped in burlap and tied with twine, but it must be handled gently…" she stopped as Lady Galadriel stepped forward carrying the pouch she was talking about.

"I believe this is what you are looking for," the lyrical voice of the Lady rang in the clearing.

"Thank you my lady," Brenna responded as Galadriel handed her the pouch and a blanket.

Brenna placed the blanket on the ground and kneeled on it. Taking the precious pouch she unwrapped the burlap and pulled out a drawstring pouch. She placed the pouch carefully on the ground and began singing softly. The wind picked up and seemed to swirl around her as the power within her began to build. With one hand she began to make a hole in the ground in front of her and with the other she dug in the pouch. Taking a handful of the blossoms from Valinor she buried her hand in the ground. She closed her eyes and pushed her power out willing the blooms to grow and spread. Reaching blindly for the pouch she took a second handful and repeated the action. Calling water from deep in the ground, she willed the land to become fertile and to heal. A gasp behind her let her know that she was successful. With a sigh she pulled back and sat back on her heels.

Brenna opened her eyes and saw a rainbow of colors before her. A gentle breeze swirled around her, bringing with it the heady fragrance of the blooms. The breeze fanned out towards the heart of Lorien. Turning she looked at Galadriel who knelt next to her. Tears were silently streaming down her cheeks. She turned and touched Brenna's cheek affectionately before reaching out to reverently touch the blossoms.

Haldir helped Brenna stand while his brothers stood there staring at her. Celeborn had come to the clearing and was looking at the meadow in wonder. Elrond and his children had also come to see what was happening.

The group made their way from the clearing and word quickly spread of the meadow. Excited whispers could be heard as they passed by. Brenna was leaning heavily on Elladan who had stepped forward with his brother to make sure that she was well. She was tired, but there was a flush to her skin from the power that was still coursing through her veins.

They quickly reached the clearing where the main Talan was located and a crowd had assembled there. The Lord and Lady confirmed that the meadow was indeed healed and blooming with flowers from Valinor. Praises to the Valar wrung out and joyous songs were sung. Many left to see for themselves the healing that was taking place in their home.

A table with a wide selection of foods was brought for brunch. Brenna was quite hungry and thirsty, so she dug right in. She sat on a blanket that had been spread out under the shade of the trees, sitting with her back against the large trunk. She closed her eyes and let the sounds of the forest sooth her.

A gentle breeze began swirling around the clearing. Galadriel looked up almost startled and turned towards Brenna. She noticed the girl was almost in a trance-like state and her forehead was shining brightly, even in the daylight. She cautiously made her way to the girl's side.

Brenna eased into the visions and let them wash over her. Flash! King Thranduil was riding out to meet with the elves of Lorien. Flash! Brenna saw herself walking under the trees of Mirkwood and healing the lands. Flash! The delegation and escort of Arwen set out from Lothlorien. Flash! Eomer sat tall and proud on his steed keeping watch for them. Flash! A rogue band of orcs waylaid them on the way to Gondor. Flash! Frodo was suffering. Flash! Her elvish guard stepped off a ship onto white shores. Flash! Elvish children running and playing.

She pulled herself from the visions breathing heavily looking around with wide eyes. Turning to Galadriel, she smiled softly and nodded. Brenna noticed that the members of her guard were watching her carefully. Sighing she brushed herself off and stood.

"I will need to make my way to the next location to heal as soon as possible. I fear that I won't be able to heal all of it before our time here is done, but I will do my best," she said looking at the group. With a grin she turned toward Telgalad. "Your king and uncle makes his way to meet me, I need to reach the borders of your home in four days. I will heal what I can along the way before I come back here to finish my task."

Her words were met with an excited murmur from the elves of Mirkwood, waiting to travel and escort her to their home. Looking around her she realized that the elves that had fought in Helm's Deep had traveled to Lorien in its defense and remained awaiting her travels. The group began making plans for her travel and safety.

Eothain approached her as did the other Riders. "My lady, your entire guard will be traveling with you on your journey. We swore to protect you and to keep you safe. Until all of the dark forces are taken care of, we must be vigilant."

She noticed the other men of her group had stay and nodded in agreement. Amrothos nodded to her with a smile and turned back to his group of men, before stepping forward.

"Lady Brenna," Amrothos began, "If we are to make it to the forest and lands of Mirkwood in four days, we must set out soon and we will need to pack light."

Brenna grinned and looked down at her dress with a laugh. "Well, I suppose this requires a wardrobe change. Let me get my things and I'll meet everyone back here in an hour or so."

She turned and began her long walk up the stairs to her rooms. Silently making her way into the room, she began flitting around quickly gathering her things. Her packs were still sitting on a table, so all she really needed to do was change. A knock on the door startled her from her musings.

Lady Galadriel stepped into her room with a maid. Her tunic and riding outfit were laundered and cleaned. The maid put her tunic in the pack and helped Brenna out of the dress she was wearing. They helped her into her riding outfit. Galadriel sat her at the vanity chair and brushed her hair out before pulling it back into numerous braids. She wove the braids together and tied them off.

Her cloak was brought forward and wrapped and pinned on. Brenna strapped her weapons on, tucking her dagger in her boot. She shouldered one of her packs and grabbed the other one to carry, but the maid took it from her and told her she would bring it.

"Brenna, these rooms will be kept for you during your stay here." Galadriel told her. "Your parents Talan should be finished upon your return, but you can choose to stay here near the others if you would like. You are most welcome," she said with a kind smile. "You are such a special elleth Brenna, our family will be truly blessed to have you part of it. He will make you very happy."

Brenna looked down with a blush, but nodded. She looked up at Galadriel with a grin and giggled softly. The three elleths made their way back down the stairs. As promised Brenna had returned within the hour, packed and ready to go much to the surprise of some of the men. She laughed at some of their shocked looks.

"I told you I'd be back and ready in an hour," she said with a laugh.

Her dark blue riding outfit made her stand out among the lighter colored gowns of the elleths of Lorien. They wore lighter more earthy tones, while her outfit was of the bolder colors often seen in Rivendell. She smiled at Arwen who was in a rich amber colored dress. She walked over to her friend and embraced her.

"Stay and spend as much time with your family as you can," she whispered to her friend.

Nodding Arwen hugged her before stepping away. Elladan and Elrohir looked torn, but they were ready to travel none the less. They hugged their sister and father before turning to escort Brenna to Ash. Eothain led the horse forward to her.

Ash snorted and butted his nose against her shoulder, sniffing her hair. Brenna let out peels of laughter, batting the horse's nose away from her neck and ear. She patted his neck and took the reins, thanking Eothain, who stood next to her grinning at her interaction with the horse. Turning she noticed most of the men and elves were highly amused by it. Sighing, she vaulted herself up into the saddle and rearranged her riding outfit. Adjusting her weapons, she handed her pack to Eothain who put it in the saddle bag for her. She nodded to the others who mounted their horses.

The group fell into formation and began riding north, setting a fast pace. Brenna would stop occasionally to heal some of the forest as they went, but she didn't stay long. She wanted to cover as much ground as possible and would heal more on the return journey. They were still in Lothlorien, when they stopped to set up camp, but closer to their northern border.

Brenna found herself in the center of the group near the fire. She was leaning on a tree with her cloak wrapped tightly around her listening to the murmur of conversation and night creeping into the forest. She heard a twig snap to the left and whipped her head around in that direction. Her hand went to her sword at her side and she stilled waiting to see if anyone else had noticed.

Haldir and his brothers nudged the other elves. They had heard it as well. They looked at Brenne sitting tensely, feigning rest with her hand at her side.

Another twig snapped, closer this time causing the men of the group to notice as well. From the shadows emerged one of the Wardens. He called out in greeting. He told them that he was just checking on the fire and making sure that all was well with the group. Seeing Haldir and his brother's he greeted them, bowing his head to the Marchwarden. Looking around the clearing he spotted Brenna and inclined his head respectfully to her.

She stood and brushed herself off, making her way toward him. "You wanted to be heard, am I right?" she asked him.

He nodded flashing her a grin. Upon closer inspection, she recognized him from her travels with the Fellowship. He was one or the Wardens that looked after her on the platform when she was injured.

Elladan and his brother stepped up to her side and greeted the elf, the former putting a hand on her lower back in a somewhat possessive gesture. Brenna turned and quirked an eyebrow at him in response. The Warden watched the exchange and turned to Haldir in question. Haldir shrugged but had a grin tugging at his mouth. Brenna rolled her eyes and took her leave, muttering about males and testosterone on her way back to her bedroll.

Haldir quickly explained to the Warden in elvish that Elladan and Brenna were to be formally bonded when she reached majority, that they were a fated match. The elves as a group paled when the found out that their charge was twenty. Telgalad was the one to explain to them that where she grew up had aged her and matured her faster. He explained her background and her travels and deeds to the group. Beleg interjected from time to time, and elaborated that despite her only being twenty, she wouldn't take kindly to being treated as a child, telling them the story of Telgalad doing so, causing the group to laugh. The laughter died soon after hearing of her fight with the Nazgul and other deeds.

Brenna was not oblivious to their discussion. She had a pretty good idea of what they were discussing based on their reactions and body language. Sighing she turned to Eothain and the original members of her Rohirric Guard and asked if they would begin teaching her their language. He nodded and began going over basic phrases with her. Her accent wasn't very good and it was slow progress. Theirs was a difficult language.

The Rohirrim were patient with her. They answered her questions about their home and families and told her of their history. They mostly spoke Westron for her benefit, but occasionally slipped into Rohirric waiting for her to roughly translate what they had said.

Amrothos sat nearby and began chatting with her and the Rohirrim. He told her of the sea and relayed stories of his youth with Lothiriel. He told her of all the mischief his sister used to get into. Brenna laughed, and noticed the interested and curious looked on the faces of the Rohirrim.

One particular story about Lothiriel and himself sneaking out to swim, Brenna snorted and shook her head. At the curious looks, she blushed and looked down.

"Now Lady Brenna, you must explain," Amrothos said teasingly. "There's a story behind that look I can tell."

And so she told them of her own experience of sneaking out. She explained that she went to a boarding school, which caused a lengthy explanation of what that meant. She told them that there was a curfew and "lights out" for bed time during the week. She and a group of her friends rolled pillows and blankets to look like someone was in their beds during the check and hid. Once the monitor had left the group snuck out one of the windows and propped open a back door. They had snuck into the pool house and took a midnight dip. She told them that they were almost caught when they all ran back to the dorm and snuck back into their beds just before the sun was coming up.

When her story was done she was sitting there blushing. She pointedly avoided eye contact. Sure she had told them the story, but she purposely left out that they had been skinny dipping and were nearly caught because someone had left one of their garments by the pool.

She laughed quietly to herself and fell silent thinking of her friends. With a pang, she thought of her home and everything that she had left behind. It had been some time since she thought of them. Sorrow swamped her as she thought of her parents, both biological and adoptive.

Sensing the change in her, Eothain and Amrothos asked her if she was alright. She nodded, taking a deep cleansing breath. They knew of her life and what she chose to do. They felt for the young woman.

"Are you well Brenna?" Beleg asked crouching down next to her.

She looked up at him and noticed the other elves we now looking at her in concern.

"I am fine. Just missing my home, but I am well," she assured them. "I think I'll turn in for the night, we've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

With that, Brenna rose and went to her bedroll. She lay down looking at the sky, seeing the start through the tree bows. Softly humming to herself, she let her mind drift away. Seemingly floating she found herself lying under the light of the Two Trees. Her head was on Elbereth's lap and she was laying down resting. Elbereth ran her hands through her hair, lulling her while softly speaking to her.

"Child, rest while you can. It will be a long road for you before you reach Minas Tirith. Your powers are coming to you easier now, but I caution you not to push yourself too much. There is only so much that you can do," Elbereth told her quietly.

Irmo knelt next to her, "Sleep deeply child and rest," he whispered as she drifted off peacefully.

The sound of birds and the faint light on the horizon woke her. She stretched and stirred quietly. Sitting up she folded her blankets and straightened her clothes. She fixed her hair and gathered her things. Taking a carrot from her pack she made her way to Ash. He trotted up to her and nickered softly. She held out the carrot and slowly brushed him while humming.

Turning back to camp, she found her saddle and bags. Making mental note where they were she went to gather her things. Bringing them back, she packed and prepared to leave. She gathered an arm load of wood and brought it to the fire stoking it back to life. Bustling about camp she prepared to get breakfast ready for the group and began cooking up what she could. The elves started preparing for departure and helping her. Eothain woke and asked if there was anything left. She told him to wake the others and prepare to leave, they'd eat but then they'd have to move out relatively soon.

Word spread through the camp and soon everyone was up and moving. Food was passed out, many thanked her for breakfast. Eothain was startled to see that she was already packed to leave, only her horse needed to be saddled. He looked at her in question but she shook her head.

Once everyone was done and they broke camp and cleaned up after themselves. The fire was banked and they were ready to move out. Brenna went to Ash and found Wulf saddling him for her. She thanked him, but we waved it off saying after a breakfast like that it was the least he could do. He gave her a hand in mounting and turned to his own horse.

Soon they set out. Brenna rode with unseeing eyes following the group. Her mind wandered as she felt a pull on her. Turning to face the East she felt the forest crying out to her, she shook herself and looked at her companions. She told them that she felt a pull to the East, that on the return ride she would have to check it out, but for now there wasn't time they had to keep riding.

They stopped at midday to eat and rest their horses, but were quickly back in their saddles moving towards Mirkwood. They crossed the border of Lorien and waved goodbye to the Wardens watching there and pushed on. She stopped briefly a few times to heal the land as they went, the cry of the trees was too much for her to ignore. Stopping just before nightfall they quickly set up camp and established a perimeter. This time there was a sense of unease among the company. They were no longer sheltered and in the relative safety of Lorien. They would hopefully reach Mirkwood in a day and half or so, they had made good progress.

Brenna's bed roll was near the center again, by the fire. A watch was set up and the group remained relatively quiet. Brenna fell into a fitful sleep after eating. They were luckily left unharmed that night and quickly set about continuing their journey. Being out in the open unsettled them.

Orc and goblin tracks were seen and track periodically, but they didn't meet any trouble in their travels. Brenna felt ill thinking about the spiders that used to reside in Mirkwood. She felt faint thinking about her grandmother's death. Shifting uneasily in her saddle she rode on, keeping her thoughts to herself.

As if sensing the urgency of their riders, the horses seemed to push further and faster, closing the distance to the forest on the horizon. Brenna quietly sang of speed and renewed strength, letting her voice push out on the breeze, much like it had when the Fellowship was pursuing Merry and Pippin's captors across the plains of Rohan. Her power lent speed and energy to the horses and their masters.

They were about three miles from the forest when they noticed a party of riders were approaching. Brenna sighed in relief knowing that Thranduil and a company of elves were on their way to escort them. As the two groups met, Brenna noticed the striking resemblance that Legolas had to his father. As if knowing that someone was looking at him, King Thranduil rode forward and greeted her. She nodded her head respectfully and smiled.

The group made their way to the edge of the forest where they would set up camp for the night. They two groups were talking among themselves. Brenna noticed she was receiving curious glances from the Woodland elves. As if sensing her unease, the Sons of Elrond as well as the rest of her elvish guard fell in around her, as did her Rohirric guard and Amrothos. Her riding outfit, though it had been worn for nearly four days, was relatively clean. They led her to a spot near the center of camp and set up her bedroll with theirs around it. Sitting down wearily, she rested her back against a tree.

Thranduil observed the young elleth from across the fire. He and his people had already heard much about the young elleth. A messenger from his son was sent to him telling him all about the young woman. He was especially surprised when Legolas wrote that she was like a younger sister to him, but seeing her in person he could see why. There was something about her that brought out a protectiveness and need to make sure she was taken care of. He observed her interaction with her companions, and took note of the Sons of Elrond, who stayed particularly close. His son had informed him of her bond with Elladan, but also of the joyous news that all those in her guard would meet their mates upon arrival in Valinor. His heart rejoiced for his son and kinsmen.

Sighing, he stood and made his way over to the young elleth and took a seat near her. He knew that he needed to tread carefully with her and not offend her.

"Lady Brenna, you honor us with your aid and presence," he spoke in a deep timber.

She smiled at him, "I'm glad that I can help. Legolas told me much of his home and people. I look forward to seeing this place in its rightful glory."

A smile broke onto his face, and in that instant he looked so much like his son. "I'm glad to hear that my lady. I wanted you to know that we are still deeply saddened by the loss of your grandmother Alya and your parents," he told her gently. "Your grandmother was a dear friend to my wife, and she still grieves her loss."

Brenna's smile faltered a bit, but she pulled it back on her face. "Thank you for your kind words. I hope to learn more of my Woodland kin and repair the relationship with them," she told him diplomatically.

He took her hands in his own, "You're a kind soul Brenna. Many would not be able to forgive the actions of some. I deeply regret that your grandmother felt the need to leave, rather than to confide in us. She was a good friend. I hope that you will feel comfortable and welcome here. My son has told me that he views you as a younger sister."

A collective gasp was heard among the Woodland elves. Hearing that this was Alya's granddaughter was startling enough, but for their Prince to name her as his sister was a bit shocking for them. They carefully watched the interaction of their king with the girl, not sure what to make of it.

Thranduil felt a responsibility to the girl, and vowed to follow his son's lead and take her under his wing so to speak. She would have the protection of his family. Legolas's claiming of her as sister would cause a bit of a stir in the court, but his wife would be pleased that there would be an elleth to dote on.

Soon the group settled in for the night. With the starts winking overhead Brenna let herself drift to sleep. She felt safe and comforted knowing she was surrounded by her companions. Her initial mixed feelings of this realm were swept away as she spoke with Thranduil and Telgalad. Sighing softly she turned over and fell into a deep sleep under the watchful eye of her guardians.


End file.
